Wanting
by lmgurl92
Summary: Kagome goes to sunny hollywood to vist her father and start up her acting career. When she enters the world of glamour she's met head on with violence, drugs, sex, lust and even love. KagxInu COMPLETE
1. a beginning

WANTING

SUMMERY: Kagome is being sent to her father's house in sunny Hollywood for the summer, as he's working on the biggest movie of his directing career. Since her father is so busy she tries to stay out of his way. Which is pretty easy in a house the size of a 16- century castle, but staying out of her dad's way makes it very hard for her to live her own acting dreams. When she's just about to move into her own apartment and star in a Coca-Cola commercial she's ask to be one of the extra's in her dad's movie.

Disclaimer: Oh no not these again, I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

CHAPTER: 1 a beginning

PREFACE

His body was so close to me, I was shivering, my heart picked up speed my body tingled with unleashed excitement. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. For some unknown reason my eyes were close, I couldn't help it, it was like I never had been kissed before. The tension was killing me, I could scream, I felt him lean down and touch his soft lips to my wet damp neck. I was sweating I couldn't believe I was so nervous I was actually misting. The feel of his lips made my heart tingle and as his kisses moved up the flesh of my neck, under them ached with a sweet and sour tang. He traced kisses up my neck and to the broad of my chin. Then I stayed perfectly still…waiting, was he going to do it? Was he going too actually attempt to kiss me? I waited his lips were now directly parallel to mine, his warm breath was breathing warm warnings towards me, and I found that I could hardly wait. I felt my body lean forward to his, waiting for him to finally make his move, the move where his soft tender lips would touch mine. It seemed like hours and days before he'd do it. His hand brushed my hair swiftly to the side, tucking the curly laces towards the back of my ear. Then slowly and hesitantly he reached both hands up, slowly placing them on the frame of my face. And as he paused and surveyed my face I opened my eyes cautiously and looked up, his golden eyes stared down in amusement. I didn't smile back I was to obsess over his eyes, the way they lit up in a dark room, with no essence of light once so ever. It was pitch dark I had forgotten my surroundings, but now I realized exactly where I was, if only for a split second then I looked back at him, his glowing eyes, and I was lost in that same trance, the real world ceased to exist and I was in his arms waiting, then he attempted to do it. His face, his whole being moved forward, and my heart sped up again. Then he gently pushed me back, towards the hard wall, firmly at first before loosening up. Then he took control of my body making sure it worked with his, and then he slowly, but gently made his lips move swiftly closer to mine. I waited his lips seem so close I could move up and capture them, but I couldn't I knew better then to. the moment would last longer if he and I took are time, and right then when his lips should have been one with mine, and the suspense was at its peak, a broad but clear voice signaled over, one word that stopped the scene. "CUT" His hands swiftly eased off my structure. And we stood parallel to each other, I couldn't believe it was over I had waited through the eases the touches every thing, it had just came to an end, he stared at me and I looked deep in to his eyes, or a beginning.

It was cold out side, I couldn't believe it was actually this cold in the middle of summer, in sunny Florida it made no sense. Maybe it was God telling me that leaving my mom was the worse idea I could have had, or maybe I was just over reacting.

I had been over reacting these last days, I didn't even have to stock all my crap in my suit cases, the maids did it, and I still worried about stupid things. My mom told me I was just nervous about the trip, but I knew it was some thing more, I always thought it was because of the sudden adventure. I never really got out much, I was home schooled by tutors from first grade up to 12th. But now all of a sudden I was going to go all the way to California on an airplane, I've never even been two inches from a plane my whole life, and now for the first time I was going to ride in one. I was lucky I was only nervous instead of having a seizure.

The wind once again shifted my curly locks, and I went back to my previous wonderment. Why was it so cold? I had started feeling the summer air in February, and now I was feeling winter in the middle of June. this was absolutely crazy, winter in Florida was more like spring, and spring was more like beginning of summer, and summer was more like scorching hot then the usual temperature in a state like, I don't know Virginia. So now you can see why I thought it weird to be so cold.

My mom finally did some thing about it, getting one of those guys to pick the luggage up, and escort it to what ever the hell they did with the stuff you brought, I'd be the last to know. After that every thing went smoothly and too fast for even me, and I was always in a hurry. Before I knew it, I was getting shooed on to the plain. I starred down towards her from the window, and she looked as if she was crying, her hand held against her forehead her eyes shut. I stared through my window, and even I started to feel bead, it felt as if it was my entire fault. I knew she'd say it wasn't, say that it would be her fault if I was to stay with her, grandpa, and Souta, and not live out all my dreams. She had begged me to stay all last night, and I told her I couldn't, how was I too, when her fiancé Alford was getting in my way. Don't get me wrong, I liked Alford, it was just that he had his own dreams of being in the NBA, and he traveled around a lot I wasn't going to get a step farther if I couldn't stay put. So I thought it be smart to pay a visit to my dad, he of coarse was over flowed with happiness.

Every thing seemed to fit like a puzzle, with me and my farther, he was a famous director, and I wanted, so desperately to be an actress. I guess I just took after him. Since I was a little a kid, I'd always wanted to be that little girl, over there on T.V. acting as if she had a crush on that boy, or that girl acting as if that was her dog, or… It didn't even matter I knew that's what I always wanted to do, but now it was different. You could watch a million love stories on TV the guy usually get the girl, ext, ext. Even though most romances are a repeat, you always get caught in them, you want to see how the guy falls for the girl, or is he really in to the mom, or the best friend.

I remember sitting on the chair waiting for Mr. Daniels to finish grading my paper and go home, he was the last tutor of the day, and he also marked the beginning of summer vacation, he then told me about my diploma and how he was going to mail it, and all that, I just wanted him to leave. Then in that old man knows best kind of way, he knelt down and said "I hope you live out your Vacation." Now you probably thinking, so what that's not special, but to me it was like a warning, telling me to live out my dreams or it'll be too late.

There's only two things I remember Mr. Daniels telling me before the end of class and it's that live out thing, and one more he made me write the word wanting, over and over again, I didn't know why and now I can't say I do. But he also told me to define it. Of course I said something like "to like some thing in grasp" and then he says "correct" and leaves, it made no sense, but I took it. I didn't really concern my self in the bull crap he some times spit out, but I wanted to define "Wanting" so badly. Something told me I could only if I did what I wanted.

Any way after that I decided to write three things that I really "wanted" to do in my life and those three things are: 1. live out all my dreams. 2. Make my own money. And 3. Fall in love. Like one of those movies I've watched, so much, I remember putting a star around number 3 and hoping that if 1, and 2 didn't happen, I would still get 3, because in my eyes 3 was the greatest. So that's why this summer, was the summer I'd complete that list.

Flight from Florida to California wasn't that bad, apparently, because I slept through most of it. And only awoken when they told us about the landing, I couldn't shake that thought that Mr. Daniels' said, but I manage to shake it. I knew my mom would still be sad once she arrived back to her home, but it that didn't seem in my grasp. I got up and grabbed my spring jacket, and my knapsack and lift the plane in the same droopy person after person fashion, every one else was going through. I stepped of the steps and in to a long hall and fallowed every one else. There were kids crying for there parents and delusional old people tripping around, trying to find which family they came from, just like the movies.

The hall seem to stress forever, but it seemed to some how come to an end, and the smell of sickness, stale peanuts, and airplane apple juice faded away, taking it's place was the crisp smell of fast food, and mints. I looked around it being my first time on a plane I didn't know what the hell was going on, I tried to picture my farther in that old winter cap and leather jacket searching the mobs of people for me, but as soon as I looked up that image faded. Standing there was a tall bald headed man in a black tux. Holding a huge sign with my name on it, and for some reason a pain stabbed my heart, I missed him and wouldn't mind seeing him at first glance, but I was use to limos.

I try to give a grin to the man, as I tracked through the masses to get to him. He smiled and put the sign down, he reached over to grab my knapsack and I backed up. He nodded once. "Your father is in the limo, we've been waiting hours for you." He had a thick accent from some country, but I didn't know where. "Can I get you jacket?" he asked I nodded and handed it to him. And we walked towards the moving bags. He waited and picked up each bag before dropping it in what I liked to call a scooter pad. We walked quietly away, but I couldn't help, but to stay one step farther then him even though I didn't know where we were going. I just wanted to see my dad. I wasn't going to act this excited when I finally got to see him, but I could picture him with some faded jeans and a soccer t-shirt taking care of business on a hand less phone. He'd be so excited to see me he'd hang up the phone on who ever he was talking to, and hug me 18 times, each one for each year I've been on this earth for.

I hadn't realized I was jogging till the man told me to slow down, and that he couldn't keep up with the luggage. I blushed scarlet, and did what he said for me to do. I was now power jogging toward the entrance, and I slowly began to walk so he could get in front of me, and show me the way. The limo of coarse was right in front of the air port. And before we opened the door he looked each way cautiously.

Then he held the door open and I walked out, he sped out after opening the door quickly and, all but shoving me in to the limo and closing the door.

Waiting in the seat beside me wasn't a t-shirt, faded jeans wearing dad, instead in his place was a black tuxedo, man with a head full of black curly hair, with gray spikes at each side, his eyes were cheerful, but there wasn't a real smile printed in his familiar features, both arms were opened waiting to take in his daughter. I smiled widely and gave in to his full embrace.

"So" he said not bothering counting down all the hugs like he used to. "How is school, aren't you in the 10th, grade, your mom told me you were moving on up." No wonder he didn't count out the hugs he probably thought I was still 16.

"Dad I've already graduated and I've never been to school." I frowned gently, and turned in my seat, so I was facing forward, what the hell happen to him, it had only been two years. If he couldn't remember that much, and I was suppose to be his favorite kid out of 2 kids then I wonder if he remembered his second kids name. I had pictured the dad from two years and before, when he used to fly down to Florida each holiday. I had forgotten for the last 2 years for each holiday he said he couldn't make it.

"Wow I was way off" He said lying back in his seat; he didn't think I noticed the fact that he was surveying me. Making sure I had no extra fat, any pimples on the side of my face. Making sure I didn't get that bony nose that usually ran in his family, and once he was done, like the jerk he was he'd tell me; tell me every little blemish he'd had come across. My mom said he was the star of that while they were dating up to the marriage.

I waited, was he going to comment about the black dots of freckles starting at the bone of my nose, and fading at the top of my cheeks. Or the round dimples that were so big you could swim in them. Or the curly mass of hair stringed around my shoulders and waved down against my back. He did this cause he was use to it, any women hoping to play in his movie had to be perfect for the part, and apparently I had to be perfect for the part of being his daughter, how exciting.

I flinched as his survey came to an end, I knew he had something to say about my body I wasn't exactly athletic, I has slender, and there wasn't a speck of fat any where on my body, but there wasn't any muscle either. My arms were pretty much skin and bones, the only place that even had meat on it at all had to be my legs, since the only place fat stored, when it did store was my ass area. I wasn't a sky scraper either; I was about 5'5. And all together I was about 118. The doctors say I'm perfect. But apparently didn't see the work I needed.

"Wow you look nothing like your mother." My dad said with a shocked smile on his face. "You're not even like her." I didn't know if that was a compliment, or an insult, my mom was a very pretty woman, yet my dad had found a lot of bad in her.

"Yeah," I said with a smile "I'm starting to believe I'm adopted." The same ole dad I could talk with for hours was only reduced with a few cheesy lines and a few side glances, now that was "wow." I really did consider being adopted, for the following reasons, I had blue eyes no one in both sides of my family had blue eyes. My shape is totally different then my moms. And I have a mass of curly locks, my mom defiantly didn't and doesn't.

"Now I wouldn't go that far," He said smiling apparently he liked the way I turned out, I was so glad I got the part. "You have certain characteristics." I wanted him to tell me each one of those "characteristics" because I couldn't name one, my mom didn't even have pitch black hair, my grand pa always says it's because there's a great power stirring in me and it effects my physical traits as well. I know it's a heap of bull sitting on the side of the road on a warm day; I always ignored him and his "little" tails.

"Thanks dad, but I'm okay, with the fact that you won't tell me anything about my adoption that's alright I'll get over it." I said stirring in my seat uncomfortably waiting for him to stop talking and ignore me like I was trying to do. Then the car came to a stop at the head of a giant gate apparently I was at my dad's mansion.

Thank you for approving this story, and every thing and I hoe you like the first chapter it's a bit short but there increase, don't go find another story its going to get good trust me. Review and thanks for reading You Owe Me its not over a few more chapters.


	2. A problem

I can't believe I was so distracted with You Owe Me I didn't even stop to think about wanting. I neglected it I feel horrible. Well I read over the first chapter, I didn't like how moody it was, I'm going to make it a little more peppy, you know full of pep, so there should be some funny like You Owe Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha theirs a missing part of my heart because of that little fact, but I fill it up by writing stories, making fun of people, and eating high in fat junk foods.

Chapter: 2 Problems (I know already.)

I looked around at my dads' huge mansion, it was just like I remembered, big with a garden in the front, the gravel cutting off the garden in a oval shape so the limo could park, I unbuckled my seat belt ready to head out, I couldn't wait till I got into my old bed room, remembering how huge it was, it was the size of a luxury apartment, I remembered staying in their for days, not ever wanting to get out their was nothing to do any way.

The limo parked, and I waited with my hands under my ass, for the driver to get the doors, once he got mine I headed out. My dad in a conversation on his cell phone, he seemed agitated with something cursing when ever the guy on the other line said something.

"You can't do this to me, do you know who I am?" He bombed rolling his eyes before completely ignoring me, and walking inside. I stared at the double doors my farther just stomped in, I couldn't believe I was back here, it was like my own personal heaven. I just stared at all the stone lined up on the castle, taking it all in my mom was rich too, I was use to entirely too big houses, but her house never came close to being as gorgeous as my dads.

"Mrs. Higurashi you'll have to go in now, we don't want any press, taking shots." I turned around eyeing the bald driver, he was annoying me, couldn't he see, I was trying to gape over my surroundings…bitch. I did what he said none the less, and walked in.

Eyeing the foyer in the front, the huge diamond chandelier hanging down practically, blinding me, the walls were painted in this royal vanilla color, something I didn't remember from my summers being here, wasn't it brown? I didn't expect to know anybody, seeing as my dad couldn't keep his hired help, always firing them any screw up they'd make.

I walked pass the lobby, rolling my hands against the railing of the spiral stairs, I knew better then to use them, knowing that it would take me ages to get up them. There were elevators, which would make the trip easier. I walked towards, the kitchen, out side of the dining room was the living room, the best in the house there were more, but the foyer one was the best, the plasma TV still sitting tall in its environment. To the left was two double doors, which lead to the movie room, set up to look exactly like a theater, there was even a lobby for snacks, he'd been living the life with out me.

I knew I should have left every thing, and gone up stairs to unpack, but I wanted to stay, and look around, see what changed and what didn't. My dad who had got off the phone moments before, walked out of his office hall, (a hall that leads to his office) and sat down on one of his leather couches, probably costing him an arm and a leg.

"Guess who I'm getting to star in my biggest movie?" he asked in excitement apparently proud of who ever it was, I sighed how the hell was I to know. I shrugged and sat on the bench across from it perfectly aliened with the TV, it seemed that he wanted to make daughter and farther conversation, I could barf.

"Well, apparently nobody told me he auditioned, so I never knew, but it seems like with him, I have the best casting of any movie since 1999's Titanic." I lifted up an annoyed eyebrow, why didn't he just get to the point why did he have to linger in all the bull shit, I rested a fist on my chin, waiting for him to go on. He shrugged, and went on with the detail of the movie the plots, and the way the first scene, was going to be shot, I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, thought you were going to tell me who's starring in the movie," I said by this time I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to show it. He did one of his million dollar smiles the one that got mom running to Vegas to marry him with out really thinking.

"Get this, the lead roll is played by Inuyasha Takashi." The second Inu- came out of his mouth I was sold, hardly the only movies I ever watched had him or his dad in it. He in so many words was awesome, he brought emotion, action, or whatever a movie needed, he knew how to play almost every part, and not to mention, because I knew I wouldn't, but he's super, and I mean scorching hot. I never let any one know I thought like back at school, I always wanted them to think that it was about the quality and the actors of the movie that mattered, but what could I say the camera loved him. I shrugged trying to act as if it wasn't that big of a deal, but secretly wanting to go on set with him, and ask for Inuyasha's autograph for me, my mom, friends, brother, teacher, and a lot more. I could feel my self freaking out while sitting on the bench, my blood pressure up my legs twitching, but I was good at hiding my emotions.

"Are you a fan of his?" My dad asked, probably surveying my scarlet colored face, but I didn't say anything. I shrugged then studied my nails, before getting up.

"Umm….I had a long plane ride I better get upstairs." He smiled as I got up and headed to the elevators, I surveyed the wooden floors, biting the inside of my cheeks in anticipation, once I got in the elevator, and the door slid closed hiding all signs of me, I yelled I screamed till it hurt my own ears, I had to get up stairs and call every one I knew they were going to freak, and I just had to get into the studio during the shooting of the movie, just to take a glimpse… just a tiny glimpse of him in person, I wasn't a fan girl, I was just in love with his nice tan abs, and his golden eyes that the camera always zoomed into when he guest starred in TV shows, or starred in his own movies, now I got to zoom into them my self, wow this vacation was going to be better then I thought.

The elevator opened on my floor, which my dad called the Kag floor because the only person who stayed in the whole entire section was me, there was also a Souta floor. Every floor in the house had about 50 rooms, entertainment centers and more, but the room that was mine, was the room I'd had since I was 5 and it was completely lavender, I walked through the long spacious halls, then got to the room which was doubled doored, finally I walked in opening the door. It was just like I remembered it to be, too cute, too big, too everything i didnt need, but that was all right, I ran towards the phone which lied beside the humongous bed with the sky light drop on the ceiling, I jumped on top of it calling my mom instantly.

The phone rung twice then finally she answered, in the back ground I could hear running water which meant my mom was washing the dishes, and she never ever watched the dishes, the maids did it, she must have still been upset. "Mom it's me…" I trailed off the excitement kind of disappearing at my conclusion.

"Hey, you called, how's it doing at Walt's?" She asked joking around with the Walt's thing, seeing as my dad got a amusement park installed, she joked around and referred to my dad as Walt Disney, or some thing along those lines. I shrugged as sad as it might seem, but I felt as if I should have called my friends first before I called her, she had just dampened my spirits.

"Well it was shit when I first got here, I was like I'm ready to go back home" I said rolling on my back, staring at the moon that had just shredded it's way through the bright sun light of California.

"Well did it get better?" She asked, I knew she was always curious to know what's going on with my dad and stuff, she hated sending us their cause he never takes us any where, and sooner or later he'd forget we were even here.

"It got a hell of a lot better about two seconds ago, guess who dad's getting to star in the biggest movie of the summer?" I asked smiling as I reminded my self who it was.

"You sound like your farther, always asking people, guess who it is, and this and that how the hell am I suppose to know?" I smiled my mom was so much like me in away, it was just uncanning.

"Inuyasha Takashi," I said smiling as my mother squeaked on the phone, "I knew you would react like that, hell I did." I pushed the phone out of my ear, to soften the blow.

"Is his dad going to be in it?" She asked excited, Inutashio was like the Inuyasha of her time, she turned the water faucet off and I knew she took a seat. "If he is then get there autographs, and also make sure you take plenty of pictures, and don't forget Yura and Ayume, and Yumi.

"I'm not going to forget, but I have to ask dad if he'll let me in the Studio though." I said rolling my eyes at the conflict, he'll probably never let me in. I shrugged I could try.

"Well, see what you can do, I need those pictures." She said excitedly, and laughed, she was worse then I was she'd do anything for Inutashio and he was married, and her engaged.

My hands laced the cord, how did I know that Inuyasha wasn't some mean preMadonna that got whatever he wanted any time he asked for it. I wasn't one to check entertainment channels. The only one I did check was Starz it was this channel that had nothing but stars press coverage every thing, if you worked for a press company and supplied video's to Starz if they were good you could be a millionaire the next day, that's how big the programming was. They always had something Inuyasha did on Starz, either it was taking a girl on a date, swimming, eating they never gave him a break, I really didn't know if he did any things wrong or shocking, only Ayume and Yura knew every detail, they were addicted to Inuyasha they started a fan club for him senior year of school, and it actually fell threw every one joined it was really weird.

And here I was, I didn't join the club, criticized them and now I'm thinking of pretty much stocking him, I had to keep in mind why I was here. And then to think the only time I watched a full program of Starz was when my dad won an Oscar, which wasn't his first, so why were they so worked up, well any way, they had the biography of him on TV, then I also watched an Inuyasha special where they showed every movie he ever played in which took two weekends, and a Friday, in between the commercials, you got to see him get awards like the Grammies and stuff, and his favorite music videos, and on the last day, he even hosted his last 7 movies. He seemed pretty nice, and charming to her, but then again what did she know.

"Well mom I better go, before Ayume, Yumi and Yura start to believe I'm ditching them." I waited until she said bye, before calling them, I told them every bit of detail to my vacation, they laughed screamed, and gagged, on all the right parts, but I ended the conversation short I had to get down stairs, and ask my dad if I could go to the Studio with him I just had to be there, I could learn some great acting skills, from Inuyasha I couldn't miss that.

As soon as they filled me in on what was going on in Florida, and finished threatening me you know that standard 'get those autographs or else,' I hung up the phone, and ran down stairs. Of course I took the elevator, and rode down stairs really, but that was beside the point. My dad was in his office like always, talking about the movie I over herd him talking about the cast of the movie he needed someone to play Inuyasha's muse before he finally falls in love with Melody in the movie, which is actually played by Kikyo Mink, she was this very horrible actress who only came to be famous for her porno looks, she was extremely bad, and hearing the summery to this movie, I didn't think she could play the part. She played in three movies so far two of them were porn and one was a comedy and she had only 2 lines in, and they were this: "Let me message your back, Mr. Johnson, and "let me take off your clothes Mr. Johnson" why was he letting her play in the movie.

"Hey dad," I said, I wasn't one to interrupt him, when he was working, but I felt as if this was urgent, like you know cast away's in movies, you have to audition for the movie on time, or you don't get the part. I opened the door, and walked into the office, which he had designed to look exactly like the presidents eagle office.

"You like, visited the old man one day, loved the office made one for my self." He said referring to the president, I smiled, and nodded taking a seat on one of his chairs, he was richer then the president why copy his office.

"Guess what dad?" I asked trying to sound as sweat as I could, he had to put the man on the phone on hold, and I knew he was a little frustrated, but it was my first day he wasn't going to show it.

"What?" He asked he talked fast trying to get me to go, which was good if he was hurrying me, then he probably wouldn't say no, 'no' came included with a 'why' and yes, no one cares 'why' you say yes, you just know your getting permission to do whatever you wanted to do.

"I know your going to direct your new film, and I was wondering if I could tag along you know learn the ropes." I smiled, as my dad looked up from his paper work.

"Well that depends what ropes are you learning, ones to become a director or one to become an actress?" He knew which ropes I was talking about, he knew I was talking about acting, but he was just playing dumb wasn't he in a hurry shouldn't he have said yes, and continue talking on his little phone.

"Yeah," I answered it wasn't really an answer because he didn't ask me a yes or no question, but I knew one of those answers supplied a yes, and one supplied a no, the only problem was I didn't know which was the yes.

"Director, or actor," he asked again, and I eyed him, something told me he'd say yes for director and no for actress, I bit the side of my lip trying to think, it was my dad for crying out loud I was the only family member he had that knew him so well, besides my mom, but they were divorced, not really family.

"Umm… you know, I just want to see you, at your job see how fun it is to be a director." He smiled, and I did too because I knew, I picked the right answer.

"You don't want to lie to me Kag, we all know you want to become an actress, I guess I could let you go, but you got to stay away from the actors there working." He warned me like i was a little kid, but at hat moment i didnt care, I could feel my face break up into a humongous smile, I ran up to him, and hugged him, he smiled.

"I'm not going to do anything wrong trust me, so when are we going to go?" I asked still smiling, he only shrugged before beginning,

"I don't know? I can't find an extra to this part, of…Casey, the popular prissy cheerleader that dates Inuyasha till mid end of the year. We might have to postpone till then." He read something on the huge stack of papers on his desk, apparently those were the lines.

"Does she have a lot of parts?" I asked blushing at the thought I had for my self, my dad looked up, and stared before it sunk in.

"You want the part of Casey?" He asked shock forming in his eyes, he got up slightly in the realization, I was hoping he thought I was perfect for it.

"I don't know, I'm just asking if she has a lot of lines." I said, staring at my dad, and him not taking his brown eyes off of me.

"Well," he sat back down looking through the scenes, "she has some cheerleading choreography, and some lines you know from scene to scene, kiss scene, and that's about it, she's not that important just a second ago I was going to cut her off, she's only going to be Ash's muse, out of four other girl he's cheating on."

I twirled my fingers wishing I never asked that question, "I don't think I'm capable of playing the part, I'm not you know mean, and, bossy the characteristics of Casey…you should get Ayame Tech to play her, or even Sango Reed, all her movies, she's high school mean.

Well Sango's playing the most important muse, and Ayame playing the 2nd I need you, Kagome can you do this for me, I can't cut the 3rd muse off maybe the 4th." I shrugged I was here to act why was I throwing the opportunity down, my dad stared at me with hope in his eyes and I sighed down a "yes."

He smiled be fore getting up with the lines in his hand, "Go act it out, then let me see if your good for it." I took the lines out of his hands gently, I didn't want to do this, but I didn't think I had much of a choice.

Okay I know short, but there get longer promise, keep reading and reviewing, sorry about the slow update.

XOXOXOXO

Laetitia Messi


	3. resalutions

Okay, I never thought about this, but maybe I'm not equipped to write two stories at once, but I'm trying and I think I'm doing a pretty good job, so hey… Any way thinks for the reviews I do take criticism so go ahead give me some of that.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, so don't start with me.

Chapter: 3 resolutions

X

X

X

X

I paced around the room, trying to give out the hardest line Casey had correctly; this wasn't the type of character I played, what conflict did she have besides her boyfriend was cheating on her with 3 different other girls.

Dad was right though, her lines were simple, a couple of choreography steps, a couple of lines, this would be easy, I was basically an extra, this wouldn't give me the props I really need for being a actress, but my dad always said 'small steps.' So this was good.

I stopped reading over the lines, and looked at casting; star of the movie it was Inuyasha Takashi reading his name made my heart pulse, wow this was like a dream. I bit my lip as I looked at the 2nd star Kikyo Mink I had nothing against her, but she just didn't seem up to par with the part of Melody, it said on the summery that Melody was a innocent sweet girl that just moved into town. But Kikyo wasn't innocent, she was a porno star for crying out loud, and if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't know how to act, maybe I was just jealous that she got to play the girl Inuyasha was to fall in love with.

"Okay," I whispered looking up again to see who exactly Inuyasha was playing, and it was listed as a guy name Ashton, Ash for short, he was popular got every thing he wanted…da…da… typical teenage movie shit. His character didn't really surprise me, but hey none of there parts did.

The only part of the movie besides the really famous actor, and actresses that would catch another minority besides teenagers, preteens, and young adults. Was the fact that it really wasn't a classic high school movie, and this was only because the movie began in the last week of senior year, which was very unusual in the whole setting of the movie, so basically it was like lotto my dad was really gambling, the movie may not be a hit, but with people like Sango Reed, Miroku Tashio, Miroku Tech, and Ayame, and lets not mention Inuyasha, why wouldn't it be.

I dropped the lines on one of the chairs before lying down on my bed. I was tired and I didn't want to play Casey the bitch who was to spoiled for her own good, it was so typical people think that kids that are rich are automatically spoiled, but that wasn't the case, I wasn't spoiled, so I cussed out adults, and there was no way I'd be caught dead in the same outfit twice, but still I wasn't that bad. I didn't sleep around and go to parties every night, my parents taught me better, I wasn't one of those preppy cheerleaders who shook pompoms in your face every goddamn second, I didn't even go to public school, I was tutored, but even if I did, I wouldn't have been a cheerleader, so what connection did Casey have with me besides great taste in guys.

After actually closing my eyes and losing a bit of consciousness my dad broke in to it, I sat up, and rolled my eyes. I wanted to go to sleep damn it stop calling me, "Kag" he boomed again, and I threw a pillow over my head and tighten my lids over my eyes, he could be so damn annoying, he was on one of those intercom things, to make sure I herd him.

"SCREW OFF!" I yelled hoping that he herd it, I didn't even care at this point I was 18 years old, I could use some goddamn peace.

Of course he didn't hear me, and by the 3rd call of my name, on that loud speaker, I actually got up, and walked down stairs. I met him half way down the stairs, and crossed my arms just waiting; he smiled then started to speak. "So did you memorize any of Casey's' parts?" He asked hope brimming his dark brown eyes.

"Sure dad, just one though." I lied I hadn't memorized any of her parts, and if I did I wouldn't have acted them out, I just couldn't feel Casey, she wasn't like me at all, I could see if she had a little attitude, but she was just perky, but hey what did I know, I only read one line.

"Well, come show me then." He did his million dollar smile again, and I followed him into the huge living room, where he sat on his expensive Latin leather couches.

I walked in front of him, and cleared my throat, I knew I didn't know any of the lines, but hey I had already decided I didn't want the part any way, 1. because I hated Casey's character, 2. because it went against my code, I didn't want him getting a job for me, I wanted to get my own. I put a solitary hand on my shirt and smiled before pulling preppy shit, out of my ass. "I got this shirt for only a fortune, and these sandals aren't they just scandalous." I pointed to my feet and then retuned a hand on my top, "and like how do you like, my shirt, isn't it like I don't know the best damn thing you ever seen, I know I'm pretty, popular and the best cheerleader ever, every one wants to be like me, I'm so fucking scandals." I then smiled, "end of scene."

My dad frowned, "that wasn't in the script" He then proceeded looking for the script which was so obviously, either in his office, or in my room.

"Duh, dad that wasn't in the script I pulled it from my ass." I took a seat, on the single couch and rolled my eyes he was such a dumb ass some times.

He looked at me sternly, "I don't like your attitude, and tell me why you didn't do the original scene?" He asked he was angrily how typical of my dad.

"Because I decided I don't want the part, sorry I just wasn't liking it," I leaned back in my chair, wishing I had a piece of bubblegum right about now, I need something to take me off the blow my dad was about to give me.

"What do you mean you decided that you didn't want the part, we've been over this it'll jump start your career." He glared at me, his face turning dark purple from the argument, I hated him like this.

"I've decided that I'll jump start my own career, that was my plan, I don't want to be like Paris Hilton, Daddy give me this, daddy give me that." I looked at him plainly I really didn't think he was buying it, any of it.

"That's a whole bunch of bull, how are you jumpstarting your own career!" He asked in a yell while staring at me, that vain that I saw when I was 15, when Souta and I dropped his million dollar vase, was coming back, but instead it took a purplish color instead of blue.

"Dad, please don't yell at me, I'm not a child," I said nonchalantly it was better to keep your voice low when my dad got mad, it'll blow over after a couple of days.

He sighed, and frowned, "I was only trying to help you out, if you don't want help, its fine with me." He still was about 3 levels away from a normal talking level, but I didn't mind, his nose was still flaring, and I stayed seated till he left, he was heading over to his office.

I watched him, then I finally got up, how was I going to jump start my own career? The only thing that came to mind was "Goggle" I walked towards the elevator going up to my hall.

When I got to my room, I walked towards the computer, and sighed "Okay now what should I search, 'new movies, or acting help, or' I bit my thumb nail silently, then it came to me, I should give up I suddenly slumped over the key board, this was impossible how was I going to find a movie to star in, with all my standards, there was no way.

The phone suddenly rang again, and I sighed I wasn't in the mood, at all, "Hello."

"Hey, guess what I just saw!" I rolled my eyes it was my little brother, and he was laughing nosily through the phone.

"Hey' is for horses, I don't have time for games," I said taking the cordless phone toward the computer.

"Anything that you're doing can't be that important that you can't take some time for a joke." He said, still laughing in between each sentence.

"Fine, fine, what is it, and it better be good." I waited impatiently as he began.

"Okay…okay, so this guys walking on the street," He said laughing in between the Okays. "Okay so as he's walking he sees a dog, right." I rolled my eyes and answered to his right. "Then all of a sudden he disappears and the only thing left is a bottle of sprite," He then stared cracking up laughing on the phone, possibly rolling on the ground. "Then they show the dog, and he says sprites' got the magic, and he's wearing a wizard's hat, how funny" He starts laughing again.

"Souta, that's not funny, who the fuck said that was funny, that was a waste of 30 seconds." I said, almost growling.

"The only reason why you don't think it's funny is because it doesn't star your precious Inuyasha, you remember when they brought back that cereal commercial that Inuyasha starred in when he was a kid, you pretty much giggled through the whole thing, and that wasn't funny at all it was just a kid eating cereal."

"yeah…yeah, but Inuyasha was…you wouldn't get it," I rolled my eyes and stared toward the commuter screen, where it said commercial stars in big letters, I scrolled down the screen looking for more options.

"Its kind of gay, that a kid who played in like 50 commercials, can be a big star and get all the babes, where's the talent in eating cereal?" Souta questioned, getting annoyed at the lack of response he was getting from me.

"Well Inuyasha had the looks…so I guess he got discovered, plus his dad is one of the biggest stars in Hollywood, and his older brother was already playing in movies at the time, Souta you know nothing about star life, you just watch stupid TV shows and call people about them." I scrolled up the screen again, trying to find any good ads that I missed, and then my eyes meet commercial stars in big letters again.

"Kind of like us, dad is a big star too, and your about to be discovered." I rolled my eyes at that comment then smiled.

"Yeah that might be so, but you aren't playing in any movies, and your not older then I am" I said.

"That might be so, but you don't have the looks" He then at that comment began laughing, and I rolled my eyes then looked at the Commercial star thing again, as Souta laughed I read the bottom of it, it said 'commercial stars needed,' but wait I didn't want to be a commercial star.

"Well if Inuyasha can become a huge star while only playing in commercials, then you sure as hell can too, why don't you try playing in a commercial.

"Souta that's a gay idea," I said then looked back at the Google site, where my eyes again landed on commercial stars, I continued reading it, commercial star needed you know you want to be a star why not start by playing in popular commercials, like Coca-Cola, or Sprite, or even commercials for popular shows.

"Well if your just going to sit around and insult me for my ingenious ideas, then I should be calling my other friends anyway, I want to talk about the commercial seeya." I ended the phone call at the dial tone, and then read on, 'Commercials that people will talk about can begin your career with a bang.' I bit my lip gently, "well it was a sprite commercial that Souta was talking about, he was even going to call his friends behind it, and Inuyasha did start out on commercials and so did a lot of other stars…maybe." I took the mouse and clicked on it, smiling to my self.

Listing of try outs for commercials trailed down the screen, I looked down through all of them, I just needed a simple little commercial to play in, one that was easy and clever, nothing stupid. I looked down the screen looking only at what State they were holding the auditions, when I found a few that were closer to the town my dad lived in I read what they were about, Cola it said in big letters, it also said: auditions for a cola commercial just be physically capable. "What did that mean?" I whispered to my self I can walk, and talk, was I physically capable?

"What ever" I whispered grabbing a pencil, and writing down the address I had till Friday it was already Thursday that meant I only had tomorrow to audition. "Okay time for sleep," I pulled my hair up, I couldn't wait to call my mom and tell her that I actually had auditions for tomorrow, but I didn't know what I was going to tell my dad when he saw that I was leaving the house on the second day of the visit.

It just felt like everything was happening too fast, and it also felt like I was using my dad by leaving so soon, but he would get over it. I thought about what time I should be leaving for the audition, it was pretty close by, like a 30 minute drive. I bit a thumb nail in anticipation, was I even going to be able to sleep tonight thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. I would have to wake up early to get ready for the whole thing.

I tried closing my eyes, but the same events kept rolling in, how was I to get a roll in a commercial what was so special about me, there was probably millions of other people who wanted the job, that would probably qualified.

I started biting on my nail again when I herd a loud knock on the door, "Come in" I yelled hoping that it wasn't my farther, he would keep talking, and telling me how he got his start and how great it would be if I listened to him. But I had no such luck because the person who came in was the person at that moment I dreaded, I looked over at him and smiled, it wasn't a real smile, and I managed to move some of my bags so he could sit on the rim of the bed.

"Hey already ready for bed?" He asked knowing that I was still dressed in the same clothes I arrived in.

"Well yeah, I'm way too tiered to get ready sorry." I stifled a fake yawn, and he only smiled.

He pushed him self farther up the king size bed, it was so big, and I was grateful we didn't have to see eye to eye at any thing. "I just wanted to say I was sorry." I rolled my eyes "I didn't mean to yell or raise my voice at you, its just your sometimes, too stubborn, you only want to help your self, you wont even let me help you, and I'm your dad." He laughed, and I did a few fake ha has' then did another fake yawn so he finally see I was tiered and it was time to leave me alone.

He smiled and then got up ready to leave; I leaned in towards the light switch so as soon as he left I could turn it off. "Another thing before I leave" he said turning around, in a hopeful manner, "I just wanted to let you know the Cassie offer is still yours, whenever you want it give me a call we don't start shooting for a couple of weeks, but on Friday were doing a cast get together maybe you could come or tag along see how it works." I only smiled, and he nodded.

I was thinking maybe he thought that was a yes, because for me it was a hell no, he finally left and I sighed, turning off the lights, and stuffed my self in to the covers, I tried closing my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come I guess I was just nervous. I laid fully on my bed and looked at the ceiling picturing the audition, then midway through I fell asleep.

* * *

-

-

-

I-

woke up to the sound of a siren, I got up and ran down stairs, but once I left my room it faded away, I backed up and went back in, and the same siren was ringing, I looked around the bed section of the bedroom, and once I saw the source of it I visibly slapped my self, I forgot I set the alarm last night. I unplugged it then ran towards the bath room, looking in the mirror was a bad idea I had bed hair, and that white drool that lopped on the side of your mouth if I was going any where I would need at lease 2 hours.

I ran back to my closet and got out the straightening iron I had to straighten that shit growing on my head I couldn't leave my room with hair like that. Then I stared in the mirror if I didn't have time to straighten my hair it was obvious I needed major make up, I felt really stupid that moment. I knew when I slept in unfamiliar places I woke up looking like a total mess. I dipped my head in the now running water making it flat and curly, and then I grabbed a rubber ban then pulled it back in a ponytail I was hoping that looked sophisticated enough, but it really looked like a normal ponytail the ones that you wear when your going for a jog, wow so professional.

I didn't have time to think over these things though; I couldn't go any other day, so I had to improvise, I ran to my closet a second time this time putting away my straightening iron, then I looked through my suit case getting a plain t shirt out and some shorts, I wasn't going to dress up to play in a commercial about soda, that sounded really dumb.

I ran towards the shower staring at the clock, how I could set the alarm for so late, I ran in the shower, taking off my clothes as I meant with the water.

After only 5 minutes I ran out, grabbing a towel, and putting on the clothes I left for my self, then I ran back in the bathroom, and grabbed my tooth brush, I brushed my teeth as I redid my ponytail, then I ran down stairs, but remembered to go very slowly so my dad didn't ask me where I was going, after I passed that I walked towards the elevator, going down to the garage, I ran out looking towards the limo section I didn't want to take a limo it would put attention towards me, I walked towards a bright red Volvo I wasn't going to ride in that to red, I settled for its look alike that was sporting a nice slick black look.

I jumped in; each car in my dad's garage was opened and had the keys in the glub compartment, I smiled at my dad's stupidity, who the hell left expensive cars open with the keys in them; it was like saying 'please steal me.' He was lucky he had good security.

I pulled out hoping that none of the chauffeur's said anything about my disappearance I stopped at the exit, and I leaned in to put the password, to bad I didn't know it.

I sat back down hoping to find a piece of paper somewhere locked away under the mat or something, with no luck I thought about what my dad would have for a password, I rolled my eyes I wasn't a genius there was no way, I got out of the car and ran towards one of the chauffeur's they had lines of limos together waiting for one of us to ride in one, what a boring job, I walked towards a tall boy with pith black hair, and he was actually very good looking, he stood in front of one of the limos in a tux, he seemed around my age. I shot him a smile before slowing my pace, he only stood at attention, and I stood in front of him, "excuse me…"

"Jay," he said smiling gently, I only nodded, and then pointed towards the Volvo which was still running.

"Do you know the password to get out of here?" I asked and for a moment he looked at my specialty, then he made a frustrated face then smiled as if he had finally remembered something.

"I know who you are," he said slopping back to a regular pose, "your Higurashi's daughter they told me you'd be visiting." I stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yeah, duh, can you tell me the password to the exit please I'm already late." I pointed once again at the exit and then looked back at him, and he only smiled wider.

"So do they consider you a celebrity?" He asked very interested in the question I only growled, and thought about which chauffeur to ask next, but before I could he opened the door to the front of the limo grabbed a marker then began taking off the jacket of the tux.

I backed up, "what the hell are you doing?" I asked seeing him unbutton the white shirt under too, the first thing I thought was, sexual harassment but he was so good looking. His whole chest was bare now, revealing his nicely shaped abs, he walked closer towards me and handed me the marker.

"I want you to put Jay is my man, in big letters, then put from Kagome H." he commanded, and I gave him a cheesy smile, then grabbed whole of his arm, and began to write.

"Oh wait can you put the password for me?" I asked smiling sweetly hoping he'd give in.

He only smiled, and nodded, "sure thing," He then leant his arm towards me again and I signed it, and waited for him to put his clothing back on, then he walked quickly towards the garage door, "I cant believe that on the day I'm filling in for my dad, I see a celebrity, he laughed at the coincidence and I did too, but mine was fake.

Then he pulled open the password tab and put the pass word in for me, then he turned around, "so you have a boyfriend?" he smiled, and I did too as I backed up towards the Volvo and opened the door. "Cause if you don't…" he smiled cunningly.

I waited for the doors to open, then I waved out a bye, no way I was going to date a guy who would drop everything he was doing, so I could write my name on his body, I rolled my eyes, then took a right, I looked at the time then growled that password shit delayed me and then my dads property was so big it took about a hour and a half just to drive past it this truly was insane.

I sat uncomfortably on the chair, I didn't even get breakfast my stomach was killing me, I stopped at a red light, I was way late might as well stop for something to eat right? Wrong I answered myself if I did that then I'd be giving up, and that wouldn't be right.

I took a left concentrating on the paper in my hands with the directions written on it, I had dropped it in my purse the night before the only thing I did right last night, I yawned, then thought about the distance I only had about 10 minutes left. I could hold up for ten minutes with no food, then all of a sudden American Idol filled my mind what if the room was set up like that with three judges, but they were all Simon Cow's I turned a shade of green, then sighed what was the chances of that, I said to my self, they'd love me, I'd walk in there with a great personality and the talent with it, I smiled to my self, Then continued driving, I didn't want to think about anything else, but what if my dad found out I left, I swallowed hard what if one of the chauffeurs told, would he send me back with my mom, would he slam and crush my dreams, I sighed I guess it was a risk I took.

I took the last right, then folded the piece of paper and dropped it in my purse, the building wasn't as terrifying as I thought, it really wasn't that big, it was like medium, and it was in no way towering over anything, it was lengthy, but not high up, it was more wide then anything. I smiled this wasn't as bad as I thought, I turned in to the parking lot, parking it farthest away from the building I didn't have time to look for a good parking spot, I jumped out of the car, and ran in full sprit, it was 8:54, and the auditions were over at 9, I was lucky that there wasn't any traffic or I'd really be late.

I ran towards the glass door, then opened it, getting everyone's attention they were about 90 people sitting down with tags on there shirts telling what number they were, and last person in the line, had a 305 on his shirt, I sighed not caring about the staring, they were probably trying out for dancing parts. I walked towards the front desk, where a classic teenager was doing her nails, and talking on the phone, I rang the small bell, and she looked up, and I notice, in between the nicely done highlights, and expensive shirt probably bought at some teenage store, was a woman about 40.

"Mmmhum," she said staring me up and down then posting a smile, I was just about to open my mouth to speak, but she stopped me, "yeah, I told you she was going to do that, yeah, uhuh I know her like I know the back of my hand…yeah hold on I got someone at the desk." She looked up putting her wet manicure in the air while blowing it, "what can I do for you?" She asked chewing on her bubblegum, and smiling, in between each word she blew on her wet nails.

"Yeah, I need to find the auditions for the cola commercial. They said online that…"

"I got you, its down the hall, then take a right, they you will probably see this elevator or a set of stairs I don't know which, but you want to go to floor 15, then you want to take a left, there probably done there though, cause you late, but that's alright hun, just plead your case, but they some hard mother- fuckers over there I must say, last year I wanted to try out for this part, and I was good you know, but they were like I was to old and I was like…"

"Yeah that's nice, thanks" I said jogging towards the second door, I've never seen someone talk so much in my life, I thought as I went on to a full on sprit. I took a right, then no doubt there were only a set of stairs, I didn't have time to think about that though, I ran down the stairs as fast as humanly possible, I swung the door open on 15, then I took a left, and as I did I hit someone, more like I hit a whole group of people there was five of them, I stared at them, apologizing they all nodded and went back to there conversation.

"Stayed there till 4 in the morning and still no one to play in the commercial," One of them said, I turned around and watched them leave.

"What were we actually looking for in the first place…" one of the women said.

"Someone who actually could act…" one of the men said, I ran towards them, watching the cola folder on the tall brunet in front of them who was leading the conversation.

"Wait," I said, and they all turned, and I smiled.

"I'm the person you're looking for; I came all this way for this commercial, it just so happens to be I'm really late, sorry." I said the tall bald man stared at me, and I smiled to look presentable, he whispered something in the tall dark woman's ear, she happen to be the most attractive one in the group every one else seemed lost, or had a facial apparent, she also seemed to be in-charge.

"Hmm, what can you do?" she asked swinging a hip, and all of a sudden I was envious she had great grace.

"I can act, and not over act, I know that this isn't my big break, so I know that all I have to do is drink a bottle of your Cola and like it." I said knowing that there were people out there who came in there doing Shakespeare.

"Hmm," one of the unattractive lady's said, her red hair in a nasty bun, I looked at her, and smiled, "I have this in the bag trust me." I reassured her.

"Well…" the attractive woman in the front began again, "I like you look…its pretty, but cute, sexy, but innocent, how old are you?" She asked, and I smiled she liked my look.

"I'm 18," I said smiling, and the woman smiled to, tossing a strand of black hair.

"Perfect, how tall are you?" She asked actually writing this down.

"I don't exactly know, I'm pretty tall for a woman, but not that tall, I'm not really…" She stopped me, by snapping a finger and getting the bald man to begin measuring me, he took the tape out and made me stand up straight, then measured my height then went back in to the small group again.

"She's 5'6 and a half," he said, looking at the pretty woman again, her perfect brown skin almost radiant against the lavender of her suit.

At that moment, the woman clapped her hands, then smiled, "your perfect, height perfect face perfect shape, all around perfect girl, you got the job, but we have to get some personal information about you, I guess since shooting is in a week, you could start with your name. The woman began, passing the folder to the red head behind her so she could start writing the things down.

I tried to contain myself from running all around like a mad woman, yelling for joy, I smiled, and began, "names Kagome S Higurashi," I said and one of the men behind, with black hair with white strands in it, he started to mumble something, he then pushed his self ahead.

"I've herd of that name before, what's your middle?" He asked staring at me very closely.

For that moment I was very uneasy, and then I started to speak... "Sakura," I said staring at him, and he too clapped his hands then, started to speak in a language I didn't know, but I guessed Spanish, then he looked up and smiled, a cunning smile, that made him look a handsome, as a older Orlando Bloom if that was possible.

"She's Higurashi's kid," he yelled, "the director, we caught are selves a good one, I knew it when I saw that hair," The handsome man began, he smiled at the women in front and they only exchanged a look, it seemed that every one else was 'bluh' and unattractive when it came to them, so everyone kind of faded towards the wall. "And those eyes," he began again, and he began talking very fast, not stopping for any one, so the woman whispered something then smiled, back at me.

"Who's your dad?" She asked, looking back at the older man, who was smiling he was really happy that my dad was a director apparently.

"Umm…he's right it's the director," I said not wanting to discuss further into it I should have knew I'd get this response when I said my name, I pulled on a strand of curly hair, behind me, it trailed down my back, and I couldn't help but mess with it when I was nervous.

"You really are the perfect girl." The woman said, smiling, and I couldn't help smiling back, she got a cell phone out and passed it to the red head, who started typing away at it.

"I have a part in a commercial! I have a part in a commercial!!!! I yelled, as I sat back in the car, and backed up I couldn't be happier for my self. I drove down the lane with a huge smile on my face, I was going to get me something to eat then drive home and bask in my good news. But then my smile faded my dad couldn't know I took one of his cars and drove into town, and didn't tell him, so I couldn't tell him the good news which meant I couldn't tell my mom either, or Souta, or any one else, I guess they'd just have to see the commercial. I smiled Cola commercials were always popular when they aired, which meant later on I'd get in trouble, but that was alright.

When I got home every thing was quiet the boy, Jay, wasn't there, and one of the security guards put the passwords in, it didn't seem like my dad knew I had left, it was about, 9:50 I was sure, I quietly snuck my self back in the house, trying to get upstairs to change, and act as if I was sleeping, I got in the elevator, then walked silently to my room, I drew out a breath as I dropped my stuff on top of the bed, my dad hadn't found out, I changed in to some normal slacks and a tang top, and I walked down stairs again, going towards the kitchen, I wasn't hungry I already ate, but no one else knew that.

As I walked I came across, a tall man he had a long face, and those old fashion white gloves that the butlers always wore in those old movies and shows, he stood completely still most of the time, and I was very shock to see him walking up the stairs, I smiled at him, and he stood right in front of me, I felt awkward and I waved again hoping he'd step out of my way, but suddenly he cleared his voice.

"Your dad once to have a word with you he's in his office," he said in a thick English accent and he stood in front of me for a minute more before saying "quite" and leaving, well not really, but that would have been funny if he did. I stood on the stairs for a minute before going down stairs, towards the office.

He was on the phone, talking, so I just walked in and sat down, he looked up and smiled before continuing his conversation, he didn't even hesitate to end the conversation, all he did was continue talking and then I think the guy on the other line ended the discussion, and then he put the phone down. "Hey if it isn't my beautiful daughter, guess what I got for you." He said with a smile, before bending over to get a folder, he then pulled out a paper designed like a document, I smiled at it, then looked back at him, what was it suppose to be. He pushed it towards me and I picked it up.

"Thanks, this is what I always wanted," I lied still not knowing what the paper was; he passed me a pen and continued smiling. I took the pen, and put it beside the paper, waiting for him to go on and tell me what the paper was.

"So aren't you going to sign it?" He asked me, his smile now gone, wondering why I hadn't made the first move.

"I don't even know what it is dad; I thought you were going to clue me in." I said staring at him.

"It's a contract for the movie, you except right?" He looked at me, and I was just about to tell him that I had already said no, but he stopped me, "Kagome I already told everyone working on the project that you'd be playing Casey." I stared at him.

"But I so clearly said no I didn't want the part, so why'd you tell everyone that I do" I asked.

"Because I thought we had an understanding," he said, and I sighed and scrunched my self down in my seat.

"Dad, this makes no sense," I rolled my eyes, and growled lightly to myself. "You told every one I wanted the part, when I didn't so what makes you think I'll sign this….this…thing." I said meaning the contract.

"Well your mom said you were in love with Inuyasha, and he's in the movie, so I thought that you'd put everything else aside to play in it." He said and I realized this was all my moms fault, I bit my lip I wasn't going to sign it I thought, he wasn't going to make me.

But before I knew it, I was signing the contract and taking the extra set of lines, and walking towards my bed room, I couldn't let everyone down they so clearly wanted me to play in the movie, my friends my mom, they were all counting on me. This was worse then the time, I promised to be a mime for my mom, during the Orange competition festival what you were suppose to do was get entertainment and show off your orange so I was the mime, but I never even tried to learn how to trap people in a imaginary box, and I tripped and squashed every ones oranges, and yelled out 'Shit' letting everyone know that I wasn't a real mime, you know the whole oath to be quiet thing, and to top it off the only orange I didn't squash during the festival, was Sandra's the woman my mom hated and wanted to beat, her entertainment for the competition was a orange magician, name red, how could we beat that with a 16 year old girl, who couldn't shut up for 5minuites.

I didn't even want to think about it, I turned on the TV to my room, and started to change it to something worth while when I swore I herd my name on one of the channels, I turned to the channel the TV was on when I first turned it on, I remembered the last time I watched TV I was watching Star Central, so I could see some more gossip about stars, so when I started from the first channel, the first thing I saw, was my picture I was off the plane and my hair and looking around, then they showed me getting out of the limo, at my dad's house, then they went to clips of Inuyasha, I missed every thing I was so shocked that I was watching my self that I forgot to listen to what they were saying, they soon went through clips of Sango, and then after Ayame. I zoned back to reality.

"For this movie his daughter will be playing in it, as news came out today, she will also premiering in a commercial, stay with Stars to hear the rest, we've got the gossip." Then a girl who was rather cute came on TV, she was holding some candy in her hands, and next to her was a monkey, holding the exact same bag of candy, and the monkey had a pony tail too, they stood together eating the candy, when a man came up to them and asked are you twins, then the commercial, said it's all about the c-dandy. Which was the name of the candy? I stared at the TV just waiting till the show came back on when the phone began to ring.

I didn't think I should answer the phone, since it could be for my dad, we all had the same telephone line, so I let it ring a 2nd time, before, picking it up, "Hello. I said, still staring at the TV."

"I said no gossip, and what did you give me…gossip, its all in the magazines." I paused, what the fuck, then the man continued, "The only thing I see when I turn on the TV is shit about the movie, what are we going to do?" he asked, and I kept quiet, "wait hold on," The show came on while I was on hold, and this time, they had pictures of me running towards the commercial auditions, I dropped the phone how do they get these things I thought, then they started to read off the list they thought were going to play in the movie, and then I herd someone's voice on the phone again. "You're lucky" the man continued, "Kikyo doesn't mine the publicity, so she's not leaving, just don't screw up." Then the phone went dead and I put two and two together, that was probably Kikyo's agent, but I didn't care at this moment, I just couldn't believe that they know all these things.

I ran down stairs, tripping on my foot, but it wasn't a problem I didn't hit the floor, I took the elevator, and ran to my dad's office, he wasn't on the phone he was typing something, and I rushed in and stopped him. "I was watching TV, and I saw all this stuff about me, then I saw some stuff about other people about me, and then some guy called for you and he said no more publicity, and then he changed his mine and said that it was okay cause Kikyo didn't care and then there was a girl and a monkey and then they showed me doing things and they said all the people in the movie." I said, taking a deep breath, I stared at him wide eyed, and he stared at me.

"Kikyo's agent called?" He asked typing some more stuff on the computer.

"Dad didn't you here me, there talking about your movie and they don't even know what there talking about, and there talking about me! I never did anything." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah that's the reason why I lost custody of you and your brothers, its all about being a celebrity relax, they can't say anything bad, you haven't done anything yet."

I stared at him for a while, "Kikyo's manager said not to do any thing bad, what's he talking about."

"Stars call me with stuff like that don't worry about it, I'll get a separate line," continued typing and I got annoyed I turned around, to head out.

"Wait, guess what your doing tomorrow," He said smiling I turned around, and waited for him to go on. "Aren't you going to guess?" He asked.

"No, dad, go on." He smiled and I rolled my eyes he could be so annoying.

"Well were going to the studio to read through the lines that means you can talk to Inuyasha." He smiled for me and I blushed I slowly left, that was so embarrassing, I backed up, and began running upstairs I had to call everyone what will I say when I meet him, I should act cool I thought, I got upstairs, and ran to the phone….

-

-

-

-

Hey yeah she's meeting Inuyasha but will he be what she expected I hope you liked the chapter, I had so much fun writing it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

REVIEW!!!!! You don't really have to if you don't want to, but you better want to :)


	4. surprise, surprise

A/N: Hey it's me writing the 4th chapter to "wanting" sorry I've been gone for so long. I explain the reason why on the 33 chapter of "You Owe Me," but any way, how has everyone been doing? Great, that's great, now lets jump into the story.

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I don't own Inuyasha, wow what a surprise.

Chapter: 4, Surprise, surprise

"Yeah, but I need you to tell me what color" I said holding the phone on my shoulder. I was holding both of my blouses to the mirror. It was 4:30 in the morning, and we were going to the studio to rehearse the lines at 5, and even though I woke up at 3, took a shower, gave myself a manicure, and straightened my hair, then curled it, I still didn't know which blouse and pants combo to choose from.

"How am I suppose to know, I'm a boy" Souta said obviously tiered, "go call one of your friends, where's that Yumi or whatever, she could help you."

I growled, "I called her already, she sleeps like a cow, she's not answering her phone, now, the silk red blouse, with the white pants, or the stripe with the black."

"I don't know, call the other friend, I really need some sleep Kag, please." Souta mumbled.

"If you hang up on me Souta, I'll keep calling till 12, so you wont get any sleep, now the strip, with the white slacks." I put the black slacks, and silky red blouse down on the sofa, next to my bed.

"Fine wear the red blouse with the black pants." Souta muttered, taking a deep yawn.

"I would since red is Inuyashas' favorite color, but I think, the slacks, are a little too much, I don't want to seem to dressed up."

"Fine, then get the black jeans out, and call it a day, now can I get some sleep." Souta all but shouted into the phone, I rolled my eyes running to the closet and getting black skinny jeans out.

"Souta, you are a genius, the silk blouse will get me noticed, and the jeans will keep it casual, I would kiss you right now, if I wasn't in Florida, or if I actually wanted to be closer to you, or if pigs flied, I'll talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone and ran to the mirror, putting the outfit together, then I pulled out my black half boots, this was going to be great, I could feel it, I could see Inuyasha already, beautiful golden eyes starring into mine, as he read his lines. It all seemed too good to be true, I wanted to slap myself to see if I was sleeping, but I just put my makeup on and did my nails, so that wasn't a option.

I put the finishing touches together, before I herd a knock on the door, I grabbed my purse, and ran towards the door, opening it. It was the butler standing nonchalantly, "Your dad said to come down, the limo is waiting," I nodded, passing him, and all but throwing myself down the stairs.

My dad was waiting on the bottom of the stairs, "did you practice your lines?" he asked looking me over, "wow don't you look beautiful." He said as well.

"Yes, I did practice Casey's lines, and thank you, I tried this morning." I walked past him and towards the front door.

"Why did you try, was it because of a certain, "I" word?" my dad hinted following me through the double doors.

"Yes, dad it was because of I, or me, I did this for myself, what its 4 in the morning, and I have a right to look hot, same as you." I climbed in to the limo, my blood rushing through my veins, I was so nervous I couldn't believe the pace of my heart. My dad sat next to me and I finally took a look at him, he was wearing a black shirt, with a white stripe on the middle, with jeans and man sandals, I was screwed. "Dad do you think I'm too dressed up…do you think Inuyasha will think I'm too dressed up?" I asked looking over myself, "maybe I should go change or…."

"Inuyasha will think you're perfect, just like me, and you look just fine." He looked off towards the window, watching the trees disappear as we took off.

The limo came to a stop and if I was nervous before, then I was hyper venalating now, my heart wouldn't slow down and my dad was already sliding out of the car, "Kag, come on" he said waiting for me to slid out and walk with him.

"I cant, I whispered, I just cant." I looked away from him, and I could feel him roll his eyes.

"You can, stop being so dramatic, and get out of the damn car." I took a deep breath and proceeded to slide, and he took my hand and slid me out the rest of the way. "Kagome we're late so I don't need any of this kid shit got it."

"What kid shit, dad, I was totally going into a seizure back there, and its kid shit, no wonder you lost custody" He tuned towards me, as we walked.

"Kagome I'm late, and I don't need this shit right now, pull your self together, got it." Someone opened the door for us, and as I entered the nervousness came back, and I was slowing down.

"Got it, Hitler, I whispered, watching him speed walk towards the double doors up ahead. I jogged a little to catch up to him, and as we approached the doors, and he pushed them open, I felt like I was in a action movie, and life was in slow motion, the doors were opening, leading to a army full of thugs with guns, waiting to take my life away, and I was only armed with a rifle, but if I was the heroin in this action movie then I'd find a way to kill all of the bad guys right?

The doors opened, and I shook out of my fantasies, I hadn't compared my life to a movie since I was 14, what was going on.

My dad stepped in, I followed, my palms sweaty, but as I looked over the crowd I got less dense, because the only person sitting there was a man, and a woman The woman I recognized, long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, full lips It was Kikyo Mink, she was fiddling with her nails, and didn't even look up to see us, The man, on the other hand was middle aged, and rose from his seat, my dad shook hands with him, and introduced me as his daughter, who was playing Casey.

"Hello, it's very nice to finally meet you, I've herd great things about you." I'm Mr. Stone, Kikyo's co manager."

I smiled, so the guy on the phone wasn't this guy, I shook hands with him, and he stared at me for a very long time for some odd reason, then finally he spoke up.

"I can tell you'll do fine in the acting industry, you defiantly have the look." I sat down next to my farther.

"I might have the look, but do I have the talent." I said, and the man laughed nervously before my dad changed the subject. I looked up and as I did, I found Kikyo's eyes on me as if she was studying my every move. "Hey," I said trying to break the ice.

"I was saving that seat." She said, and I shrugged.

Then rolled my eyes, and moved around in my seat, "Oh well, it's my dads studio." Okay fine I didn't say that, I really said. "Oh I'm sorry you want me to move," but I was thinking about the first thing.

She laughed smugly, and then reached out a hand, "name's Kikyo, but you probably already knew that."

"No I didn't, and neither do I care." I said looking down at her hand in disgust, okay, okay, you caught me, what I really did was this, I shook her hand, and smiled, as she drew it back, "Yeah I know you from, some movies."

"Duh," as she said that, she looked at the door, as two exceedingly pretty women walked in, one with red hair, and the other an auburn brown. Obviously Sango, and Ayame, two very excellent actresses, it took all of my powers to not confront them. They were talking about something, and I so wanted to be part of the conversation. Two middle-aged men walked in behind them, and one woman with briefcases in each hand. After the woman, was someone sexy tall, and totally worth a showing your breast for, Miroku Tashio, he seemed very tiered with an All American Rejects shirt on and some flip flops, he yawned several times, and he was no where as cute as he was in Mr. Charming, or any of his other award winning movies, but it was 5 in the morning.

I couldn't believe this was it one of my fantasies again, I had to be dreaming, as Kouga, walked in looking as sexy as ever, his hair in a signature pony tail, glasses on the whole lot, I decided I would pretend to be invisible, not do or say anything, my heart was racing, and I knew if any of them spoke to me I would crap in my pants, Kikyo at one point got out of her seat and talked, all I did was read over my lines make no eye contact and pretend to make conversation with my dad, who was talking money deals with the managers.

I kept looking towards the door, trying to see if Inuyasha was coming in, but he wasn't and I was so tiered of hiding by leaning against my chair, my back was starting to hurt.

"Well where's Inuyasha," my Dad announced, "Its already 5:30," since everyone's eyes were on my dad, and I was already next to him I decided to move my chair, away from everyone and scrunch even lower in my chair making my back howl in pain. "Do you know where he is Miroku?" My dad asked, I closed my eyes tightly, he cant just ask Miroku Tashio, where people were that was Miroku Tashio not the CSI."

"I have no idea, we went to a party last night, maybe he over slept." Miroku answered in his Miroku voice that made me want to yell in joy.

"Oh, Okay, well what a disappointment, to me, and…." I was back in an action movie I knew exactly what my farther was going to say, it transferred into slow motion he was going to definitely embarrass me in front of some of my favorite actors, he was going to this all in a solitary second by saying one word, "daughter, she was looking forward to seeing him, oh well, let me introduce you to her."

I so died in that one second. I couldn't believe he said that like a big dope. It was playing and replaying in my head. 'Oh, okay well what a disappointment, to me and my "daughter."' Was he bent on making my life a living hell? Now everyone would know I worshiped the land Inuyasha Takashi walked on, sometimes I wished I had no farther.

"Kagome come on up," he said referring to me I got up slowly turning my chair around and facing each one of them, the first face I found interesting, was Kikyo's it seemed mean, and hateful for some reason maybe it was my imagination, I smiled easily, and they all got up so I could shake there hands, starting with Kikyo's again.

Then I got to Sango, who smiled, and whispered, very nice to meet you, then Ayame, who committed on my taste of style, then Miroku, who took my hand in his, and kissed it, I blushed harshly, and looked away, he smiled gently. "If you liked that, then you'll like the next one I'm planning to give you, all I need is your name, your num…." Sango pushed Miroku off of me and Kouga shook my hand and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to talking to you again, he winked." And my dad took my hand from his.

"So am I?" my dad said looking at Kouga, and Miroku, with a death wish, "now lets get started." He grabbed a set of lines on the middle of the table, while Miroku grabbed his lines, and got up from his seat, to sit next to me, my dad watched him curiously, as did Sango.

"Now my dad said, Ash, is walking through the halls with Clare, which is you, Sango, and start, scene 1."

"Ash, I'm so excited about Prom, is going to be so awesome don't you think?" Sango said reading the lines perfectly.

My dad cleared his voice in began reading Inuyasha's parts, and I sighed.

"So, is this your first movie?" Miroku asked, smiling I turned to look at him, he was so hot.

"Umm…yeah, but…I…. um." I was such a total loser, I thought here I was with Miroku Tashio, and I could barely talk I was such a loser.

"You what," he asked, still smiling perfectly charming.

"I…um…am planning…to you know." 'You know,' what did he fucking know?" He knows I'm a retard. Why couldn't I speak?

"I'm sorry babe, I don't know anything unless you speak." He said, still smiling, he wasn't even up set that I was a complete dumb ass.

"How old are you?" he now asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm…um 1, I mean 1,8, you know."

"You mean 18?" He asked, and I nodded, he smiled and laughed. "No worries, a lot of people act this way around me, no need to be sad.

"I'm not sad, just, stupid." I said first sentence I get out, and I'm insulting myself.

"Miroku, stop flirting around, and read your lines.' Sango yelled annoyed.

"Sorry," Miroku said starting to read, and I felt my heart sink, wow Miroku flirting with me. There was no way.

As he spoke, the double doors began to open, and the smell of cigarettes filled the air, I hated the smell of cigarettes it made me vomit, who was so selfish that they'd come in to a session, smoking indoors, I stared at the doors nose raised up in disgust, but who I saw at the door, a lit cigarette in his left hand, took my breath away, he was so gorgeous, besides the poison stick he was holding. He was wearing baggy black pants, and a regular red t-shirt, you could still see his gorgeous muscles framed under, he looked better in person, then he ever did on TV.

A bald short man came in after him, but Inuyasha was the only one worth seeing, he stood with a presence so strong, that it took my breath away, and all he was wearing was regular clothes nothing too flashy, but wow.

"Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha, Myoga," Take a seat. I was so glad that my dad was too busy with the movie that he forgot to introduce me. I scrunched down in my seat, hiding. Could I do this? Could I actually say lines in front of Inuyasha Takashi, he was the best actor, in like the world. I couldn't do this, I couldn't, and I tried to take deep breaths, get a hold of my self, but I couldn't this was big, bigger then anything I'd ever done. I could just die.

"So…." Inuyasha said, and my heart skipped a beat, he sat down, pushed himself away from the table, and then laid his legs on top of the table.

My dad passed him a script, I looked over at Miroku, who had lost interest in me, probably because I was an idiot, and he was tiered of pursuing someone who had an IQ of an 11-month baby. Instead he was doing something on his phone, which miraculously Inuyasha was doing the same, and while this was all going on Sango was saying her part, I looked up shyly looking at Inuyasha who took a long drag on his cigarette, having no interest in his lines once so ever. As I stared at him, thinking about, how I thought this moment was going to play out, he looked up, and everything froze.

It was like one of those serious romance movies when you fall in love at first sight. He looked straight at me, a small smirk appearing on his face, and my heart stop beating, everything was in slow motion. I couldn't respond I might as well been in a coma, I couldn't even react to his smile, all I could do was look away, and as I left his gaze I rested on Miroku's who was smiling as well, but not in my direction, in Inuyasha's. So Inuyasha wasn't smirking at me he was smirking at Miroku, WTF. I felt so stupid, I sunk lower in my seat, I must of stared at him, for a minute before getting the drift, then I put 2 and 2 together, Inuyasha was text messaging Miroku, like some High school teen, discussing rather or not they were going to get some. What if they were deciding the matter on me? Wait why would they. There were 3 other women in here that were in a scale of 1 to 10, a blazing 10, while I was a 5 for average.

I stared down at my, chest comparing it to Kikyo's, was my breast bigger? I had no Idea. I took a deep breath, trying not to cough, so I wouldn't bring attention to my self. The smell of cigarette was so disgusting, but I could change that. If he gave me a chance I could change him. Make him never smoke another death stick again. I could picture him, watching a movie with me, like other teenagers who were dating would do. I shook myself out of my stump, this was Inuyasha I was talking about, this would happen when pigs fly.

"Inuyasha," I herd my dad say in a questioning voice, I looked at my farther, then at Inuyasha.

"I am so sorry, Hig" Inuyasha said, looking through his lines, "Where the hell are we…oh okay, right here." I looked at him as he took another long drag of his cigarette, and then flicked it on the table with no care once so ever. I had to admit that action wasn't what I expected from the guy of my dreams, but that could change too. "Okay, the third line right?" He said pointing at the line.

"Yes," My dad said in a frustrated way. Inuyasha just nodded, and then cleared his voice.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll pick you up after school." Inuyasha said, he read his lines so well. He was so amazing I couldn't believe it. Fine I admit it was only one line, but it was well spoken.

"That's Great cause I totally need a ride." Sango said after.

"End of scene 1, now scene 2, your in the cafeteria with muse 3," My dad said, then Inuyasha began. His voice was so uplifting, no one was even reading as if they were really acting until, Inuyasha began.

I had to catch myself staring several times, I couldn't believe I was in the same room as him, I was about to die, but I was proud of my self for keeping it together.

"Kagome," I herd my dad say, I looked up, "Instead of staring blankly, why don't you read your line." I looked up at everyone. They were all staring at me, probably wondering why I was so retarded. I looked up at Inuyasha, he had one eyebrow up in confusion, as if he never seen me, even though I'd been sitting there for 1 and a half hours while he poisoned my lungs. I could feel my face heat up, my heart quicken pace, he was looking at me, not Miroku, not my dad, which he called Hig, short for Higurashi. Not any one but me, he looked at me like I was worth looking at, like I was worth wasting 5 seconds of his gorgeous life. So what do you think I did?

A: Said my lines.

B: Stared blankly.

C: Gasped for air, while my stomach was getting ready to blow chunks.

D: Ran out.

E: All of the above.

Did you guess? E was the correct answer, and this is why: First I read my lines, "Yeah babe, umm… defiantly my style," gulp, look down, gulp again. Then I Stared blankly when my dad asks.

"What the hell was that, read it again?"

Gasps for air, while my stomach is about to give birth, from my mouth, then I ran out, if you picked E congratulations, you smart-ass.

All this happened so fast I couldn't believe it. I made a complete jackass of myself, now I was standing in the lobby wondering what to do. I wasn't going to leave, how was my dad going to get home. I couldn't go back in there and face Inuyasha, how embarrassing. I paced up and down deciding what to do. Then I herd the door open, and I looked up thinking it was my dad who wanted to talk about, 'my performance in there,' but instead it was Kikyo, to say I wasn't surprised was a complete lie.

"Hey," She said smiling slyly. She was so pretty, her hair was in an average ponytail, she wore a baby doll shirt, the ones that go down to the mid thigh, under she wore leggings. "Can you hold my purse, while I use the bathroom, I don't want it to get stolen, or anything?" All I could do was nod. "Thanks."

She handed me her purse, it was small, white and leather, and she walked right pass me, I stood there watching her walk towards the bathroom. "Aren't, you going to come?" she asked smiling, and I followed.

When we got into the bathroom, she went into the stall, and I fiddled with the straps of her purse. "So is this your first movie?" She asked and I was so surprised, I almost dropped the handbag.

"Umm…yeah, it actually is." I answered, and I herd the toilet flush before she got out.

"I hate public bathrooms." She said looking disgusted, "I hope that doesn't make me out to seem, like a diva, or something, but there so nasty." She took her bag, and sat it above the sink, then proceeded to wash her hands. "I mean, you can get crabs or catch the flu by using them, did you know that?" She asked, drying her hands and looking up at me, in all seriousness.

"No I didn't know that," I responded.

"Well now you know," she stated, before grabbing her lip-gloss, and adding, another layer, then taking the mascara, "Do you think Inuyasha's hot?" she asked as she opened the mascara.

"I think I'm the wrong person to talk to." I responded, "Did you see how I jumped up, and ran to the door, you should be asking about my track record." I passed her the eyeliner in record time, and she smiled.

"Whatever, Inuyasha is scum, he might be hot, but…"

"Hot?" I said in false shock, "He's every girls dream."

"So is a manicure, and a little PMS ice cream, but if you take it everyday, you get nonexistent cuticles, and a body suitable for a whale."

"What are you trying to… why are we even talking about this?" I stuttered, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Listen, Inuyasha is Ash, I'm Melody, and we belong together." I looked at her, and then down at her feet she was wearing black high heels.

"I like your shoes." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Duh," she responded, as she walked away, "oh yeah, just because your Higurashi's daughter doesn't mean any one actually likes you, don't get it twisted."

"I didn't even do anything to you." I said, she grabbed her bag and was heading out.

"When I said Inuyasha was scum, I meant he's scum for you, gold for me, stay out of my way, it seems like Miroku likes you, you and Sango can figure that out." She walked out of the door leaving me feeling stupid.

After awhile I sat on the sink, things weren't going the way I actually planed it, Inuyasha smoking, was a minus, almost vomiting a minus, Kikyo hating me, minus, the only plus, was I got to see really pretty shoes today. Wow this movie was going to be harder then I thought.

I got up and headed towards the door, but right when I saw the other side of it, I jumped back in, Inuyasha was out there, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, the bitch (what I'm starting to call Kikyo,) and my dad, there managers, everyone I guess the script read was over for today, but I couldn't let Inuyasha see me.

The only problem was that Inuyasha was the only one not leaving out of the mass, he was talking to my dad, I didn't know what they were saying, but I wanted to find out. My dad led him to the double doors they had just come out of, Inuyasha's manager tracing behind. They walked in, and I walked out, staying close to the walls like a spy. I finally got to the doors, and I peaked in, my dad left the doors a jar.

"So what were you doing last night"? My dad asked, I could tell he was asking Inuyasha, because he was facing him, while Inuyasha had his legs on the table.

He just nodded as a response, "sleeping, how 'bout you." He placed his arms under his neck in a perfect relaxed move.

"No I was sleeping, you were at another party." My dad said, he sounded like inspector gadget, he should just let Inuyasha do what he wishes, parties were awesome in celebrity world.

Inuyasha reached in his pocket, getting another cigarette, "Please fuck up, I can do whatever I please, you're the one who should be lucky I'm playing in your movie not the other way around, so what's with the interrogations."

"You can do whatever you want, but if I ever see you, high, drunk, or anything like that, I'll replace you, in a heartbeat." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and I sat down, 'high' why would Inuyasha be the 'h' word, he couldn't be doing drugs that were so serious that he could be the 'h' word. "I don't want a repeat, of "Night mare." Nightmare was the 1st movie my dad directed with Inuyasha, but what was it that my dad didn't want to repeat?

"Whatever," Inuyasha said again, and I got up, I was going to wait for my dad in the limo, but as I attempted to go, something shoved me towards the floor.

I got up, but as I did, the same forced pushed me on the floor again, "What the fuck" I said, trying to scramble to my feet, but when I tried, I was knocked down again.

"No what the fuck were you doing, listening to my conversation?" the person behind me questioned, I got up this time, turning around, to meet face to face with him. Him being Inuyasha, his eyes narrowed, an eyebrow up in wonderment. I gulped, and my mouth opened once then closed.

"Uh…. uh…I mean" I walked a step back, and he grabbed my arm, yanking me towards him.

"Your that girl." He said looking me up and down, I could hear my dads foot steps, coming out of the room, and even though I was face to face, with Inuyasha the guy who was suppose to be my dream husband, I wanted anything to run, and hide behind my dad, I counted the seconds until he would walk out of those double doors.

"Yeah…. but I have to go so."

"So what? Your not going to explain yourself, what I do is my business I'd wish, you nosey ass bitches would stay out of it."

"Excuse me," I whispered, trying to undo myself out of his hold. "But I have nothing to do with the conversation you had between, my dad."

"Oh so Hig's your dad, you must think you're so much better than, me." I narrowed my eyes, and he let me go making me fall to the ground, "stay out of my shit, tell your dad that for me too." He walked over me, angry of course, and as I watched him leave, all shyness, timid ness, patience, every bit of morality drowned out of me, he was a jerk, it didn't matter if his face was the design for a thousand angels, he was shit, and for some reason, that made me angry, angry because I actually liked him, angry because he was my role model angry cause I actually cared about what he thought.

"Why don't you tell my dad yourself!" I yelled out spontaneously.

He turned around, "Why don't you go get acting lessons, cause in there you chocked." He stuck in eyebrow out, waiting for me to say something back, but i said nothing, after a few seconds he then turned around and left.

I watched as he left, a rack of questions spinning in my head. something told me i was in for some more suprises.

-

-

-

-

Review, love lmgurl.


	5. can you believe this

A/N okay I'm updating "Wanting," cool right, so here's a little stupid game I created called: "What Do You Want" since the sto

A/N okay I'm updating "Wanting," cool right, so here's a little stupid game I created called: "What Do You Want" since the stories called "Wanting," and I have no life, tell me what your greatest desires is, how you'd get it, or just complain about the characters in the story, just review or leave a message and then, I'll answer back with a response next chapter, but I will only respond to the first "Wanter or reviewer" come on it'll be fun, you know you want to tell me your shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but its something I want, that made me feel better (try the game, its a better feeler.)

Chapter: 5 can you believe this!

Now it's enough to know you favorite TV star is a rude self absorbed, brat, but to know, he's also a drug addict, threw me a loop hole, I couldn't call my friends or my mom to tell them about my encounters with my suppose to be future husband, because they would have been seriously mad to see the way he turned out.

So all I could do was throw away everything that reminded me of him, all of his posters, his DVD's his number, okay your probably wondering how'd you get his number, it's not really his number, its just a number that leads to a phone operator who tells you what towns he'll be in during tours, (and the towns are usually wrong, but you know.) Get rid of the outfit I wore to see him, the red t-shirt that said "Inuyasha" on it or "Hot" I was so over him.

And as I threw away everything that I wasted my hard earn cash on, fine it wasn't hard earn, but you know what I mean. With my box of trash I headed downstairs to see my dad talking at the bottom of the stair rail, he turned around to see me, while the man who he was talking to arched to catch a glimpse.

"Kagome, this is Mr. Yon, he's my film mechanic. I put the box down on a step, and shook his very large hand. Mr. Yon was an unusually tall man, with a long neck that seem to stretch like a giraffe, he was skinny, and about my dads age, his hair was completely gray though, and he had a strange way of smiling then frowning. "Mr. Yon this is my daughter she'll be playing Casey," my dad pointed out.

The man called Mr. Yon, put his hand towards mine, and I smiled as I shook his hand for the second time, he smiled back then frowned. "What type of lotion do you use?" He asked smiling, then frowning and scratching his oval shaped head.

"Umm…" I looked at my father to see if he thought the question was unusual. "I use like three types…"

"Do you know what those types are?" He asked smiling then doing an unusual frown, he was fidgeting, and twitching his long fingers.

"Um…I can go check why do you need to know." My eyes drifted to my fathers, he was also looking at Mr. Yon with a small grin nodding slowly, so to say I was freaking out was an understatement.

"Yeah you should go check…. um… because I have allergies, and I'm you know allergic to things, and your hands are really oily so yeah you know." I looked at him, then at my father for the third time.

"What are you… allergic to?" I asked, knowing I just took a shower, and put lotion on.

"Umm… I'm allergic to pollen" I nodded understanding that a lot of people our allergic to pollen. "I'm allergic to bee stings, glucose, types of dust… tropical trees…. fruits with seeds… Vegetables with seeds…"

"What vegetable has seeds?" I asked then I changed the subject realizing he was going to say tomatoes, "I know your allergic to a lot of things and stuff, but I just need to know what types of scents your allergic to…so I can you know."

"Um… Coco butter…. tropical breeze, lemon…. raspberry paradise, um body flare…the type with the beads they give me terrible rashes." He started counting off the rest with his hands, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh… I don't know which one I used, but it had a little beads in it you should go check," I lied watching him get an uneasy grin.

"Okay well I only came to give you this envelope…." He took out a bended piece of paper from his pockets, "I'm sorry about how it looks but I'm… got to go," he threw the paper at me, and then started to run towards the main entrance. "Um…I'll be at the sit in with Conner tomorrow so yeah!" He said in a sketchy scream.

"5, in the rehearsal room at Tout" My dad yelled.

"Yeah I don't think I can make it, cause… you know I have to go to the doctors now…so never mind!" He yelled again changing the statement he just said, then leaving I looked at my father.

"Hey, don't underestimate him he's the best mechanical operator in the movie field." My dad said, pointing an accusing finger at me, I smiled.

"And the weirdest." I countered grabbing my box of "junk" and walking towards the back door.

"Yeah, I know but he gets the job done," I tuned him out as I opened the back door, I was wondering what trash heap to throw the box of Inuyasha trash when I felt something behind me, I turned.

"Don't worry about that I'll dispose of it" I realized it was the butler, he took the box from me and I smiled whispering a thank you as I made myself back towards the house, 'another sit in with Inuyasha I thought could I survive it. Could I actually sit with that big jerk? I could already picture him sitting his legs on top of the table smoking a brand new cigarette not caring about all the people in the room holding there throats trying to breath what an ass.

As I thought of Inuyasha and his jerk ways, even though I only talked with him once I ran into something. "Kagome watch where you're going," my dad said he was on a cordless phone walking around.

"Sorry dad, I was thinking," I said remembering the crumbled piece of paper in my pocket, "Dad can I take one of your cars out to get something to eat? Please." I begged.

"Whatever, I'm on the phone," he snapped I smiled hugging him quickly. I didn't think he'd say yes, he loved those cars, but I couldn't take a limo that would bring attention to me. As I ran towards the garage, I took the crumbled paper out of my pocket straitening it out while I jumped into a random car. Something told me this letter had nothing to do with my dad's movie, and I was correct it had to do with the "Coca cola" commercial, or "Pepsi" I had forgotten what it was, they hadn't said anything to me for a long time.

"Hmm…" I said, realizing they wanted a sit in on Wednesday, how was I going to do that knowing that my dad was going to make me do rehearsals for his movie I bit a nail, then stopped myself this wasn't good. I started the car getting towards the garage door as one of the car keeps put the password in for me.

I could always fake being sick, but I would still have to be sick on Thursday, what the hell was I going to do? What the hell was I going to eat? I thought trying not to think about some thing three days away. I was already out on the main road, and my stomach was starting to growl, "Oh "McDonald's" duh" I pulled out of the main road, "I cant believe I had to think about that" I said to myself dumbfounded.

I started through the drive through when I felt someone or something looking at me, you know that feeling that someone's watching you. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you don't watch nearly enough "Bugs bunny" episodes, but anyway I had a strange feeling someone was watching me, I turned around, finding no one.

"Can I take your order?" A woman's voice asked me I turned around. She was on that speaker thing.

"Yes you can I want a grilled chicken sandwich, and a medium coke, that's about it," Then I swear I saw a flash, I shook it off.

"Drive to the second window" the woman said and I did as I was told. I pulled cash out of my pockets getting 5 dollars out and handing it to the man at the second window, as I did this, I got a good look at my review mirror seeing a smudge on it and trying to clean it and as I did, I swear to all heavenly beings I saw someone with a camera run towards the bushes.

My mouth hung over, "Um… excuse me there's other people waiting and I have your change.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said taking the change from him. I was just seeing things for a minute. I drove up to the next window trying to shake that weird feeling out of the pit of my stomach, no one was stocking me. A girl passed the food towards me, "Thank you" I said smiling and as I did I felt more then one flashes start to envelope me.

"Are you a celebrity?" The girl asked smiling, but I barely herd her as people roamed every where the food she was passing towards me fell and I could feel the soda dampen my clothes, all I could see were blurs, I felt like I was lost in the "Time Zone" some where, I had no idea how they all ran towards so quickly, so in panic I drove forward, which was a horrible mistake because more people approached me holding camera's and asking questions, I had no idea how to answer. I pressed the red button in the center of the car hoping the hood would pop up.

People with red shirts blue, green yellow, every color of the rainbow, just running forward, some didn't even have camera's just normal people trying to see what all the yelling was about, the flashing kept going and more questions were being shot from everywhere, and there was nothing I could do because the damn hood of the car wouldn't go up. " Kagome are you trying to beat Kikyo for the "Break through actress award?" someone asked, where the hell did that even come from.

"Kagome, what's going on at Inuyasha's house tomorrow, will you be there?" I jammed the button harder, but it seemed stuck. "How is your relationship with Inuyasha, is it neutral?" a lady asked me from the far right I couldn't begin to answer that, "Are you really sleeping with Kouga?" a man asked a micro phone shoved towards my wet sticky body.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him "Who the hell told you I was sleeping with Kouga," the man shrugged, and more questions got shoved towards me, they weren't giving me any chance to answer them if I wanted to.

"Are you sleeping with Miroku?" "Is rumors true you're a lesbian? If so are you dating Sango?" I pushed a hand through my damp sticky hair, I prayed to god when I pressed the button this time, it would go up, and it did.

Once the hood started going up the chanting of my name got louder "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." I backed up the car then sped forward, forgetting the mob of about 50 people behind me.

My breathing got rapid, as I stopped at a red light looking back, what the hell did these people want from me, I haven't even played in a commercial yet. I drove forward at the green not being able to stop myself from turning the other way every few minutes. No one was behind me I was just being way dramatic like usual.

* * *

"Holy shit!" I yelled jumping out of bed, I had over slept, the sit in for today was at 5 and it was 4: 45 damn the snooze button, it took me 45 minutes to realize that your suppose to press it once, damn I'm retarded. I slipped on the sheets falling on the carpeted floor. I got up trying to repair my image after that. Lucky no one was in my room.

I looked on the head of the bed for the outfit I took out yesterday before going to bed. I pulled the jeans on then I reached down towards the floor to pick up my black t-shirt, it had "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" written on it, and in cursive on the side "Panic At The Disco." I pulled it on and, hurrying to put on my socks and black and white "Converse," I tried not to look like I tried, but with the matching shoes and shirt I wasn't sure.

I ran towards the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and brushing as fast as I could. I threw water on my face then dried it. "Okay what are you going to do with this?" I whispered to my self looking at my hair in the mirror, I had no idea so I parted it, and let my thick dark hair slid down my shoulders, "Shit" I said out loud I forgot I got bangs, "Uggh!" I grabbed the straightening iron hoping it would heat up fast enough to at least straighten my bangs.

I gave it five minutes strengthening it over my left eye, the straightening iron was barely hot but I didn't care, I made my way toward my room and to my closet pulling out a black jacket. I pulled the hood over my long hair, I couldn't let anyone see that my hair was curly, but my bangs were straight that wasn't cute lease not to my OC standers.

"Kagome!" My dad yelled, now banging on my door.

"Dad" I yelled annoyed, "what" I opened the door to face him, he looked me over.

"You look very…. Umm… teenish." I stared at him rolling my eyes, wasn't that what I am? I walked past him. "I called you like five times you're late."

"Sorry dad I had a malfunction, trust me I'll get there before Inuyasha does." My dad smiled agreeing with me.

"I wont be there you know that right?" I rolled my eyes this was the third time he told me this since Friday. "Chances are you'll probably be their with Conner only, he's the producer, because I'm sure Yon's at the hospital for his arm."

I nodded, "got it dad I'm not five. I'll be back at…"

"12" He finished for me, my mouth hung open.

"That's seven hours what the hell," he shrugged pulling me through the door, "ah, man dad this is not cool, I hope this is not an everyday thing…cause I don't think I can…" before I could finish he closed the door on me, and I stood next to the huge towering doors for a good minute.

"The Limo is right here" the chauffeur said, "Can I take your jacket?" He asked as we walked down the stone stairs towards the waiting limo.

"Umm…no you don't want to see what's under here" I said half serious and half joking, I adjusted the hood so it sat stylish on my head, covering only the curls, but only showing my long bangs which was blinding my left eye.

He chuckled, "As you wish" I smiled, "another thing," he said opening the door to the long black slick car, "your dad told me to tell you to stay away from the windows," I nodded wondering why, he smiled reassuringly, then watched me slide to the middle of the seat, and he made his way to the driver's seat. I watched him make the U turn around the garden, and down the path, as he waited for the gates to open, I could see why I wasn't suppose to go towards the already tinted windows paparazzi were every where, 'why?' I thought why the fuck were they stocking I'm not even close to being interesting enough.

I got on my hands and knees hiding under my chair as we drived. I realized that I seriously needed to get over this fear of the media. I checked to see if they were still clapping pictures, I hadn't checked the Starz on "Vh1" I was afraid that I'd be on it since what happen yesterday, and I watch Starz every day. I looked through the window gently, and I screamed, seeing people hit the tinted windows.

"Are you all right," the chauffeur asked, I gulped gently, saying a squeaky ' yeah fine' "Great" he said, and we both knew he didn't think it was so great. I sat up gently as I felt the limo drive full speed. I checked my watch seeing it was already 5:30. I sighed inwardly. If my dad knew the media was tracking me why didn't he confront me when I asked him could I use his car, damn bitch of a dad.

As the limo continued driving I started getting a nervous jitter, not because of anyone I was going to see in this sit in, it was just that if the paparazzi was at my house, what was going to stop them from tracking me when I got into the building. I wasn't going to lie the paparazzi scared the hell out of me, the flashes, you never know when your alone there every where. I hugged myself, what if they flashed me in my eyes, and I got unconscious, and they just keep flashing, and one of them kid nap me and take me to the back of there car, and when I wake up they threaten me to tell them everything they wanted to hear or they'd kill me, I gulped shallowly. What if they sneak into my house and hide in my shower and tape me taking a shit in the toilet, I shook gently, maybe I was being too dramatic. Or maybe I wasn't maybe that's what they've been trying to do the whole time or worse maybe there…

"Where here" the chauffeur said opening my door, "are you okay…Miss. Higurashi, I looked up at him, and nodded I started to slide out of my seat till I saw a flash hit me in the corner of my eye, I opened my mouth to counter getting out the car, but he insisted "don't worry there's guards at the door. "I nodded as I slowly climbed out of the limo. The chauffeur grabbed my arm, speeding the motion, then in a blink of an eye. Two men covered black jackets over me all I could here were, people yelling my name over and over again, asking shocking questions that any one would look up by reflex, but I knew that was how they roped you in.

As there voices faded, and the temperature around me faded to a cool breeze, the two men removed the black coverings from over the top of my head, "are you okay," one of the stocky men asked, I nodded, and whispered a small thank you, he smiled back "the room your suppose to be in is straight forward. I nodded heading for the double doors, my heart started pounding delayed response, I thought as I finally got there putting my hands towards the door knob. "Oh shit" I whispered while I was straightening my self up, I realized I had dropped my jacket, the jacket that was saving everyone from seeing my curly masses I propelled the other way, not caring about paparazzi I rather get kid knapped then embarrassed.

As I ran towards the doors, the guards no where in sight, I jogged solidly through the hall and as I got closer to the outside doors, I could hear the media's cheers louder then I've ever herd them. Yelling someone's name who ever it was I didn't care I needed that jacket, "damn it," I said tripping on my "Converse" shoelace's, why did these things happen to me. I tied my shoe tightly before propelling forward and when I did, I hit something hard.

"Bitch watch where your going," A crisp voice said and I knew who that was count less movies, shows, commercials told me who that was and as I looked up my mouth opened slightly, alone in this hallway no managers just us, guards still in the front just me and him in a dim lit hallway stood Inuyasha, and he was holding my life saver in his left muscular arm my black hooded jacket, before I could stumble on words to say I remembered last week.

"My names Kagome," I said in venom standing fully looking at him, and trying not to gaze at his gorgeous golden eyes, beautiful body, damn how could I act confident, he was a different sex then me and I felt my self esteem go down just by looking at him.

"You must have me confused with someone who cares," he said looking down at me in complete carelessness. I straightened myself completely looking in his golden depths no way was I going to hide like a scared puppy, he wasn't my object of obsession any more, he wasn't my guru my light my wind my fire when its cold my sun when its dark…fine maybe I was being to dramatic but you get the point. I wasn't going to be controlled by him any more.

Before I could counter his elegant cockiness he pushed the jacket towards me, and yes your correct I was shocked that Inuyasha the Inuyasha, Sky Taylor in the hit movie "Try" was actually handing me my jacket, okay I was being dramatic again, be strong Kagome be strong, I told myself, I took my jacket from him, "thanks."

"Its whatever" he said bluntly, "I thought it was yours I mean its cheap, old and raggedy saw it just lying next to the door way, it smells exactly like you…rotten, so two and two together." I nodded lost of words or a snappy comeback, and he looked down at me I guess waiting for me to counter him, but instead I whispered another thanks and he just looked the other way. It seemed like forever till he finally decided to start walking towards the door.

"Asshole" I whispered mostly to myself, I started to mumble about how bitchy, stupid dumb, and disgustingly nauseatingly repulsive he was, until I remembered I was late.

He was already inside the room when I put my black hooded jacket on. Putting the hood on I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, and with all parts of my internal body moving in ridiculous speeds, I opened the door, the room was big, wider then the last place we rehearsed in, and this place had a long table like when you watch a business scene of a movie, and the main character is presenting something that will benefit the business.

"Excuse me your late," I was jolted out of my thoughts by this, and I looked straight up, viewing everyone that I saw in the last session, Ayame, Sango sitting beside each other, one seat away Kikyo who instead of looking up at me decided to file her nails. Kouga who was looking straight at me making me even more nervous then before, Miroku who was pointing at me to sit next to him, Inuyasha…wait Miroku was pointing at an empty seat for me to sit on next to him this was like approaching heaven while a cascading carriage lined with white horses…."Please sit down." The same sturdy voice said again instead of nodding or looking his way I did what I was told.

"Dumb ass" I herd some one say, but I ignored it, walking quickly to the seat Miroku had offered for me, sitting carefully down I grabbed a set of lines from the middle of the table.

"Okay…" I herd someone in the middle of the room say I looked up to see who it was, sitting in an unusually large chair was a bald head man, he looked at me with a slanted eyes, "since some of us couldn't be here on time, then maybe we should catch them up on what's going on." The bald man got up extending a hand towards me, I looked down at it my mind didn't process the fact I was suppose to shake it, Then I felt a nudge in my side, and a coherent sorry, and I took his hand quickly, realizing it was Miroku who had pushed me in his direction. "Names Conner, top of scene 2."

As I rustled threw the paper realizing it was Sango and Inuyasha's part I looked down for something to do, "pssst…" I herd someone say, I looked to my right, seeing Miroku he leaned towards me gently, "hey" he whispered gently a small smile imprinted on his face." Yes I said a little sketchy he was so close and I was afraid my breath smelled, "there's this awesome party tonight starts at 11 its going to be the thing, so you should come. 'The thing' I thought who used things like 'the thing' I sure wanted to start.

"Yeah," I said a little louder then a whisper, "umm where is it?" I asked I had a little moment of excitement, and my heartbeat was slowing down from it and going up spontaneously.

"It's almost my scene, but If you follow us to the "Ring of Fire" after this, I can tell you everything, I smiled and nodded, "great see you later then," I smiled in a complete daze I cant believe I was invited to 2 places at once this was moving way fast. I folded the tips of the packet over and over again, this was so cool, a real celebrity party. This was too too cool I could picture myself having the time of my life like Paris Hilton.

"Uh…excuse me it's your scene," someone said loudly, I looked up and oppose to everyone who was looking at me Kikyo sat attitude written on her face annoyed like usual. "If your not going to do or say shit…leave if you are then start." I looked down at my sheet, wondering what page we were on, "7 dumb ass-"

"Kikyo you don't have to always be such a bitch," Sango said looking at Kikyo with brimmed eyes, "Your suppose to be someone nice as hard as it might seem in the movie, why don't you shut up and get into character." With that Sango pushed her self towards her seat, and looked down at her lines again trying to proceed like nothing happen, but apparently no one could recuperate as well as she could. There was a mist of held in silence going around and I had an urge to sneeze at that very moment but I held it in.

Everyone's focus left Sango, and held on to the reject she was looking down at the table holding a look of embarrassment, after awhile she looked up, then rose up completely saying: "I don't have to take this" and stomping through the double doors.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked getting up and leaving the room after Kikyo, before he left completely he stood at the door, "Kagome it's your turn page 7, go on without me." He left the room.

I turned to page 7, clearing my voice quietly then proceeding to say my self absorbed line. "She's just jealous because I'm a cheerleader, and…"

"What are you doing?" a males voice said not coming from Miroku, or Inuyasha, I looked up to see Kouga, smiling down at me I was about to say, 'reading my lines' but he beat me to it, "you don't have to read that," he said laughing a bit.

I looked around, "why not?"

"Connor's gone, relax." I looked up hoping everyone's eyes left mine, "any way" Kouga said in just about the same exact time Ayame started to say something to Inuyasha. Which made me feel better because it turned out that this conversation that I was having with Kouga, yes the Kouga the one who started his own career when he was 7 wasn't the topic of complete choice to everyone around us (as hard as that may seem). "Uh are you listening," he said flashing a hand up and down hoping to get my attention.

"Yeah…I'm listening, sorry I spaced out," If you haven't noticed that happens to me a lot I'll be minding my own business and bam I'm spaced either thinking about a movie or just dramatizing. I smiled and he smiled as well while taking a seat in Miroku's former chair, since Miroku was now talking to Sango.

"Good I was wondering if we could hang out…" Okay Kouga wanted to hang out with me this was ridiculous this had to be a joke I walked in here being a complete loser, and anyone could tell I was more then completely average, so why would Kouga want to hang out with me? I mean it didn't make any sense I wasn't cool glamorous, he should have been asking Ayame, or Sango, even Kikyo I was the last person he should have even noticed here so why was he asking… "So what do you say? Yes, no, maybe so."

I looked up at his sky blue eyes, I was tempted to ask where, when, how, but I tried to play it cool, "umm sure…when?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I don't know I was thinking about tonight's party we can go together…"

"That's code for I want to get in your pants" Miroku said with a small smile, standing beside Kouga obviously waiting for him to get out of his seat. "Plus I beat you to it Kouga I invited her to tonight's party a while back," Miroku said looking down at the wolf demon with a hidden self-satisfied look brimming from eye to eye.

I should have been very happy that I was being invited to two parties, by some of the best actors in the whole teen variety of the world, but I wasn't, why? You might ask it just so happened that back in Florida no guy looked twice at me or any girl for that matter unless they were easy, was I easy, I hoped not.

"Well I guess I'll see you there" Kouga said rising up from Miroku's seat and holding a huge smile for only my eyes, I smiled back, and Miroku quickly took his seat, he turned to say something to me, but before he could Connor came back in.

"Okay," he said in otter frustration, "We killed what," he looked down at his watch and continued his sentence, "an hour and a half lets call it a day, I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow." After his fairly small speech, he walked towards his desk, and grabbed his things, leaving before any of us had the chance.

Talking filled the room, and Miroku proceeded to get up, he grabbed a set of car keys and turned towards me, "I'll see you at The Ring," I nodded and he smiled walking away.

The room became empty fast, I checked my watch it was only 6:42, Sango and Ayame and me of course were left, I pulled my jacket over me completely before making my way out.

"Hey Hig" someone called over to me, I turned around at 'hey' and not so much 'Hig.' It was Sango she was stuffing something in to her purse, "I'm sorry for calling you Hig, it's just for the life of me I can't remember your name."

I walked up to her and smiled rearranging the hood on my head. "It's Kagome, I said she nodded as if it was coming back to her, mouthing my name once more.

"Kagamay…pretty, a little to exotic for my taste, but pretty, I might name my first daughter Kagamay." She smiled and looked over at Ayame who was also adjusting my name as well.

"It's not Kagamay, its Ka-go-may," I said with caution, maybe if she learned it then she'll use it, and people could stop calling me whatever they want.

"That's cool Ka-go-may, I like it." She smiled up at me, then at Ayame, but can I just call you Kag till I get the hang of it, because I'm 99.9, sure I'll mess it up again."

"Yeah sure no problem" I said fidgeting a bit, "I was wondering if you can show me where the "Ring is, there's this party tonight…"

"At Inuyasha's Ayame said cutting me off of my sentence, I nodded smiling determinedly "Which reminds me I got to go, I promised Sesshomaru that I'd go over security plans with him, he thinks I'm the most responsible out of Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, but hey so is a 5th grader." She left waving us off, and I waved back.

"She's pretty cool, so you guys hang out a lot I'm guessing." I said, smiling and Sango sat down in her seat, fidgeting with the strap of her purse.

"Yeah, she wishes." Sango said looking up at me, she pointed to the seat next to her so I could sit. I did as she gestured, "do you want to hear a secret?" she asked and I nodded. "Me and Ayame where really just acquaintances, I mean who am I going to hang out with Kikyo?" She did a short sarcastic laugh "I hate Kikyo."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, thanks for that Kikyo thing, she's not very fond of me." I said I was still sort of distilled by that whole weird outburst she had today, and I was freaked out by the fact I used the word "fond."

"Yeah well she had it coming," she said looking towards me I smiled I couldn't believe I was talking to Sango, and I wasn't Hyper venerating, I was learning new things about her with out even relying on VH1 this was so cool. "Any way the only person that I could ever consider a friend here is probably Miroku, but he's my ex."

"Miroku's your ex, I thought that was a rumor." I said falsely shocked, I knew they dated who didn't its on TV all the time.

"Yeah, off and on, it's like every 2 months, or something. She said as if she was trying to wave the fact off. "Hey about that party at Inuyasha's are you going."

I nodded, "I'm suppose to be following Miroku some where, he probably already left with out me."

"No he didn't, he's my ride, so he's still waiting." With that, she grabbed her purse and began to leave. "Oh yeah, about tonight's party I wouldn't go if I was you." I stared at her like she was crazy, why wouldn't I go beside the fact that the media would be all over it like words on a news paper. "Well you should go I mean it is for all the cast of the movie, but your being targeted."

"By who?" I asked staring at her. She looked at me like I was dumb.

"The press" I looked at her blankly, and she sighed, before taking off her purse and handing me a magazine. I took it from her opening it right away, finding nothing that had to do with me I looked up at her confused, "Front of the magazine."

I looked, "what the hell" there was a picture of me walking towards the audition studio, and headlines read newest star. "This is dumb, I was trying out for a commercial,"

"Well your dads pretty big, so there on you, I'd lay low make them think your boring."

"I am laying low, I haven't done any thing." while I was talking a ring tone cut me off.

"Sorry," Sango said before pulling out her cell, I was so disgusted by all of this, how could I be targeted I was literally a loser. Everyone was and is way better looking then me, and if I was any more boring then now I'd be collecting used gum, and doing air guitar behind the gym, hoping a football player would see me, and ask me out. So how could the press be targeting me?

"That was Miroku, he's waiting" She put he cell phone in her purse, "you should come to the Ring of Fire with us it'll be fun." She walked out, and I grabbed my jacket before following her. I didn't know yet if I was planning on going to the party, but I was leaning against no, the press, the dancing, Inuyasha it all seemed like a horrible idea.

"Excuse me," someone said, and I looked up, it was one of those security guards, "Your limo's waiting in the back." I nodded before turning the opposite way I was wondering why my ride was in the back, but I thought for good reason. Where was Sango, I guess her ride was in the front, I quicken my pace so that Miroku wasn't waiting to long, so I could follow him, but maybe I should just go home I mean, this was moving way to fast and I was getting a bit nervous.

As I walked starting to see the exit, where my car was waiting, I started to smell the crisp disgusting odor of cigarette smoke. it always made my stomach turn. Who the hell smokes inside not only was it repulsing it also was ridiculous and selfish. I held my breath and halfway jogged towards the exit.

I was starting to get light headed, but it was better then vomiting everywhere, the Exit's red glare started to fade to a pink, when I found my self-flat on the floor, gasping for air, the smell of cigarette starting to consume my lungs, I looked up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked up to see who had knocked me down, and I sighed deeply, what have I gotten my self into.

XO XO XO

Lmgurl92


	6. too damn bad to be true part 1

A/N hello I've decided to up date more frequently on both of my stories this one and You Owe Me because I don't really mind ho

A/N hello I've decided to up date more frequently on both of my stories this one and You Owe Me because I don't really mind how many chapters rack up I want to be frequent with my chapters, so people don't lose interest, so I am updating "Wanting" as well, the chapter will have about 11- to 15 pages on "Word" so it only takes me one quiet day to complete.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did, the possibilities.

Chapter 6: to damn bad to be true

My nose flared open, and I could feel my face turn a dark tint of green, I hated the smell of cigarette and I was now hit completely with the sour odor, and I knew who was producing it, everything was foggy, but I took long bottomless intakes of air, but it wasn't doing any thing for me the smell of smoke was everywhere.

"Are you dead?" a woman's voice asked this time, and I knew who it belonged to it was Sango's how embarrassing to be on a buildings' floor greener then a pickle in front of a big ass star like Sango. I tried to channel my eyes on her, but everything was a bit blurry from my head hitting the tile, I blinked a couple times and everything got a lot clearer. "Inuyasha your such a jerk you can at lease help her up." I herd Sango say. she seemed to be leaning towards me.

"Why should I help her out she was in my way, you should leave her on the floor, this way she can watch where she's going next time." Sango grabbed a hold of my hand trying to help me up, I got up rubbing my left tempo, everything was completely clear, now I could make out Sango's face Miroku's and Inuyasha's on the far left, that's when my stomach began to feel queasy, Miroku saw too if this day got any worse, I'd probably be in a body bag.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked looking me up and down, "you took a nasty fall, I'm not trying to say your bulimic or anything, but I have a granola bar in my purse. Do you want it?" It took me awhile to process things, but when I did, I knew what she was talking about, because I fell down so easily she thought I was bulimic.

"Oh no thank you." I said while dusting myself off I knew I had a stupid grin on, but the sooner I was out of here the better. "I have a weird reaction to cigarette smoke I cant stomach it…" When I said that everyone backed up and I realized I was making matters, worse they probably thought I was a huge loser. "I'm not going to vomit or anything, I just get queasy and pass out I just need some fresh air." I smiled up at Sango.

"Inuyasha you herd her put your cigarette out." Sango prepped him but he seemed determined to stand across from me and smoke away, actually I could of sworn he smirked at some point, I looked some where else, then decided that I should leave before I embarrass myself further.

I propelled forward seeing the exit sign so much clearer then before, "you cant leave" Miroku said he was sitting now on the floor in a bored slouch, "the jack asses have us covered flat." I turned around looking towards Sango in a confused slump.

"He's talking about the paparazzi." Sango said, she seemed annoyed by everything that was happening, "they multiplied why we were at rehearsal, all they could say was we have to stay inside till, everything clears up."

I stared at her processing everything that she just said through my head, I felt like the room was spinning, I couldn't stay here with them till 'things cleared up' Inuyasha was crazy, I couldn't take the smell of cigarettes, but he was puffing away on one like the big bad wolf. When did my life turn downwards for the worse, I felt like I was in some cliché teen movie where I was the loser in detention with the cool kids, and there was always that hot cool jock who didn't follow the rules so he was at the detention everyday of the week, but it didn't matter because he'd never look your way anyway, so you sat there alone in the front, staring at the clock till it was all over but one of the kids always had to pick on you and put the attention on you that hadn't happened yet to me, but who's to say it wont.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked staring at me like I was a freak, I realized I was having one of my episodes where I zoned out to another dimension, of movie clips, TV, and commercial formalities somewhere I could compare my self to a famous Grammy award winning movie or a normal cable aired one. "Kagome, woo hoo, you okay." I looked up at her and she smiled "your scaring me here zoning off like that, don't worry we'll probably be here for only a couple of hours, nothing to get nervous about."

I looked at her like she was crazy a 'couple of hours' 'nothing to worry about' I rather at this moment get mauled by a bear. I smiled sliding down to the floor, near Miroku who was texting on his phone, I probably should of called my dad at this moment, but what good would that do he'd probably say welcome to the world of being a celebrity. I had literally… okay fine barely anything with me, nothing to do but get poisoned by jackass's cigarette smoke. I tightened the grasp on my legs, then I pulled my jacket over my head, realizing that might be weird I pulled it down again.

"Hig" some one said I looked up it was Inuyasha he had a smug smile on his face that was oddly attractive, but disgustingly irritant. The first thing that ran through my head at the first three letters of my last name was, why was he talking to me, why was he even acknowledging me he was suppose to be the hot jock in the back of the class room minding his own business or hitting on hot cheerleaders, at no point was he suppose to talk to the "All American Reject" shirt wearing curly haired freak in the front of the class that just wasn't in the code, it just wasn't in the rules, it just wasn't the system that we as humans followed, him golden eyed gorgeous muscle having tan god should not be talking to a t- shirt wearing freak like me, well I wasn't a freak but to them I probably was.

"What" I puckered out some how in between the craziness of my thoughts, I could feel my hands tighten around my jeans, waiting for him to say something, but I kept my face smooth and actually a little annoyed looking, and they say I'm not a good actress.

He was sitting across me one leg sprang forward on the floor the other in inclined to his hips, his head was resting on the wall making his ponytail spread out and bring a beautiful cascade of silver along the boring white walls, he was watching me I didn't know how long, but he had a boring look of exhaust and a mixture of boredom, while my face had dropped the annoying state to move on to eagerness.

"Sooo, bored" Miroku croaked out before Inuyasha could even say whatever he was going to towards me, I was a mixture of relieved and mad because I wanted him to talk to me, maybe we could have conversations about how he gets into character before a movie, or how he remembers lines, or where he gets his inspiration from, we might have had so much in common, we might have been compatible, we could of fallen in love…wait what was I talking about, falling in love when the first nice thing he's muttered to me so far was 'Hig' not even my name not even my hole last name but a portion, a scrap, a morsel and I was falling in love what was wrong with me.

"Where all bored Miroku just calm down" Sango said, and with that Miroku got up, Sango followed with her eyes tracing his rising, "where are you going?" she asked she sounded a bit nervous or worried we weren't suppose to even leave this little hall, because the paparazzi had us wall to wall hammered and any place where windows were could open up countless possibilities like rocks to windows bricks to doors you get the point.

"I'm just going to check how things are going, see if everyone's calming down," he started towards the double doors that lead to the main hall and Sango followed with a 'Miroku I wouldn't do that' I didn't know if I should stay or follow I wanted to follow but if I did I would be dubbed a stocker and I'd really be the freak, so I sat and watched puppy eyed and all as Sango and Miroku left me with the crazy.

Things got quiet and I started to stare at the tiled floor we were sitting on. I tried not to look at him, I had a strange feeling he was looking at me. He probably wasn't though I had a friend in the 4th grade, well I was home schooled, but my friend had a friend in school, and she had told her friend, that I liked him, and when he came over to my house with his mom, while we were eating cookies I swore to every heavenly being he was staring at me, but when I looked his way he wasn't he was staring at his juice box. I never really had a lot of real friends, even the two I had now weren't really that close to me, but that was beside the point I had a strange feeling he was staring at me. And now I'm pretty sure Inuyasha was too.

I looked up at him for a split second and when I did, he was staring at me, I wasn't crazy, he smiled incoherently, and I looked down face flushed and all. "Why are you so weird," he asked he looked like he was teasing, but he sounded confused, "you pass out, fall on the floors, run out of rooms, and stare at floors, your always red or green, and you stutter more then 'porky the pig,'" I was about to say something but he interrupted me, " I thought you were star strucked before, but now I know your just well… weird."

My mouth opened agate for a while when I herd him, he was almost right, I did act pretty weird in front of him, but my feelings were still hurt, but I didn't want to show it, "why are you always watching me?" I asked and I was shocked it came out of my mouth, he looked surprised I said it too, but now that it was out why not finish it, " it seems like you've been paying a lot of attention to me that's the only way you'd pick up on all of those things," I didn't say any of this with a lot of attitude I guess the power was in the words themselves, in fact I was practically looking at the floor the whole time, so when he laughed I was put off guard.

"How could you not notice?" He asked and I looked up, director of the movie brings his 9 year old daughter to rehearsal, and she runs out, its kind of obvious." I looked at him starting to get a little mad, I had boobes there was no reason to down my age.

"I'm 18 ass hole, and I got the part of Casey fair in square." He smiled as if he was amuse by the new nick name I just gave him, I looked the other direction, hoping to see Sango come through the door, but she never did and I got anxious to what damage he could do to my self esteem with his next comment.

"Well you should be happy that you get to have sex with an ass." My eyes shot up to his, and he smirked, "you look surprise check the lines in the movie, try act two at the party, full on make out scene bra off and all," I looked down again he was lying my dad would never let me be in a movie where I had to have sex with anyone.

"My dad would never let me do that." I said half heartedly, I wasn't quite sure if that was true, my dad was never really the type to reinforce rules. I looked down at my knees I was a virgin and I never once ever thought of losing my virginity to anyone I was content on keeping it to my self and never having a boyfriend I know what your thinking what a loser.

"Yeah well talk to your daddy about it," he said mockingly, it's the only full sex scene in the movie, I looked up at him, I was expecting to see a cunning smile framed beautifully on his perfect face, but he actually seem sturdy in his ways as if he was trying to warn me about something, but I knew why he would be warning me trying to make me quit, I wasn't going to.

"I don't care if I have to have sex with a three eyed alien dog I need this," he looked at me fully this time, and I turned trying to shy away from his glare, "What I mean is I'll do anything…" was I the only one who thought that phrase sounded kind of disgusting in a way, like I was a prostitute or something, Maybe it was just me. I had a weird way of over reacting and thinking different ways then other people.

"You really need this?" He asked questioningly, I looked up trying to see what reactions he had towards me saying this. "I my act as if I don't give a shit, but I'm not dumb." I was about to say I didn't think he was dumb, but I knew that would sound kiss assy at this very moment, he seemed a little mad that I'd say that, 'I need this' but I did if I wanted to be an actress I needed this. "I know your dad gets an ass load of money, and so those your mom, it's been on TV." 'On TV' I looked at him confusedly what was he talking about, but I dropped it, I was probably on TV it wasn't hard to believe what did the media think about me, what were they saying? I tried to zone that stuff out it was important to do what I wanted and not care what people thought as hard as it might be to do.

I tied up my tongue trying to not argue with him any more, he knew more than I did obviously, and I didn't want to get my feelings hurt, but I couldn't help but to feel like a weakling like I was handing a full blown argument to him, and I was steering away from conflict like a smallish animal, but that was what the geek in the back was suppose to do at no point was she suppose to go up or talk back to the jock.

I looked down towards the floor feeling defeated I was on TV. If so then there was a million things Inuyasha could say about me, so why even try why was I even arguing with him any way? "The way I see it your just a spoiled brat," I looked up at this casual incoherent commit just spited out, how could he think I was spoiled, he was probably the richest person involved in this movie and this has been dating back till he was a kid, I was just about to lay these facts down when I realized that he was crazy. Inuyasha Takashi was crazy. Bonkers he was off his rocker, so why was I talking to him. He jumped through sentences a lot like a bobcat leaping for his prey, moving through wordings and phrasing that had nothing to do with his last sentences, he was completely insane and determine to break me in two.

"Wow you finally have nothing to say I'm shocked," he said this in such a pleasing way I felt like yelling out 'you asshole,' but what good would that do, he'd probably grin at this too and as appealing as one smug grin looked on his passionately handsome face I didn't want to see his haughty grin. "Looks like I won this round." He sat completely forward in complete captivating essence. All my feelings should have been strained towards asshole, jerk ass, jackass, dumb ass, and other distasteful words that involved the great syllable ass. Instead I just got a hot crawling sensation rub against my back and on my face, was I being turned on by a rude remark, or just embarrassed at the sudden awkward silence that fell on us at that moment.

The warm feeling wasn't exactly comfortable it felt kind of unusual and made my temperature rise in what felt like a humid cloud running towards me, and I could feel invisible sweet from tension run over me, even though he sat down eyes closed in a extraordinary stump of relaxation, I felt like I should break the silence. "Whatever" I mentally slapped myself after what feels like 5 hours of silence you don't come with a super late comeback like 'whatever.' I was now considered in my own world as a loser. "What I meant was… congratulations on your win." Okay mental note Kag never talk ever you're a dumb ass. I scratched at my tempo's why was I so stupid.

He looked up at me like I was an idiot, "you and me together doesn't mean we should talk." Finally he was giving me good advice, I didn't know what was going on with me today or at any time when I didn't think about what I was saying I felt dumb, I sucked it up though and acted invisible, after about 15 minutes I started to wonder where Sango and Miroku were I glanced over at Inuyasha he looked like he was sleeping, I had a restless feeling, like I couldn't sit in this hall without doing anything.

I pulled my jacket from my lap taking a small glimpse towards Inuyasha as I did, my complete attention going towards his ears. They sort of sat there is complete awareness and I wanted to reach out and touch them, but I wasn't. That would be rude, and weird especially now after the events leading up to it.

I guess I didn't really care he looked as if he was sleeping, so I took the only chance I had it wasn't like I'd ever get to this again seeing as he hated me, plus I wanted to touch his ears since I was seven and he played in that secret agent show. I crouched down grabbing my camera phone and crawling towards him slowly, I felt like I was a spy of something, this was so cool I could send a picture to my mom she freaked. Or I could send on to he paparazzi they'd probably pay a fortune for me touching an asshole's ears, wait that was kind of strange that someone would actually do that, but oh well. He'd be so mad when he wakes up in the morning and headline on each magazine 'Inuyasha's touchable ears,' I smiled to myself thinking about more ways to cause him embarrassment the same he caused me.

Once I got to him, I took my phone out lifting it towards us in an angle, but being careful not to show my face, but it wasn't quite working, the phone angle was completely off, and it was only revealing one ear I moved my arm trying to get him completely in the shot, but only half his face was shown, and I was starting to get more and more anxious the closer I got to them, so in a attempt to get a quick snap shot before anyone noticed I swung my legs over his, turned towards the phone grabbed with out thinking to be gentle and snapped a picture smiling half way.

"What the fuck!"

Okay I've decided to update more recently so here is my updated part 1 of this chapter I know its short,

Lmgurl

'

Ha! Got your leg, but I really have decided to update sooner, but this is only 7 pages.

I was so shocked to hear his deep voice I jumped on the floor with a huge thud, millions of things were running through my head like how, why, and what. He got up cleaning his self off, I was thinking of millions of things to say, 'like I lost my contacts on your lap, or I tumbled, something I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe, but none of that came out, because I was thinking about how soft and velvet smooth his ears, and his hair, he also smelled really good surprisingly, like maple or berries from a forest. And his body was so broad at the shoulder but narrowed down, he was like the type of person that you knew you'd always be safe if you were with.

"Did you here me, I'll kill you." I looked at his golden eyes, they were showing anger, but at the same time they were so soft and gentle, he was like everything you'd want in a guy, "Are you listening!" He yelled, and I straightened out, what was he talking about I was lost in my own world I had missed everything he was warning me about. I was about to stutter something out when I saw him come near me and I froze, his smell reach my nose and relaxed me, but I still had a feeling of fear, like half of me was saying let your guard down embrace him, and the other half was saying fight back move, but I felt my self sit stiff against the wall, and by the time he crouched down I felt my blood go cold, why was he so near what was he planning to do, was it good was it bad? How could I find out? When he got near me, I was expecting him to corner me, and yell scream, but not hit, why I didn't think someone obviously bigger and taller then me, who was a complete asshole to not hit was beyond me. But instead of screaming or yelling, he grabbed my stiff shoulders, and yanked me up.

My defense mechanism wasn't working obviously. Because I stared ahead eyes dilated waiting, and when I finally thought I was going to get what was coming for me, a blow a yell, instead he pushed me against the wall and brought his lips to my neck, I had no idea what he was going to do I was a float in his aroma, I could detect so many other smells, so many other places, places I've never been and I wanted to go. It was like I wasn't there any more but I knew exactly where I was doing like I wasn't myself. I wanted to say 'sorry I was just taking pictures for m scrap book,' but I didn't want any of this to end, then I felt him sigh deeply on my skin and I felt cold chills run down my spine. What was he doing? I thought to myself, I was in a daze, but I was starting to realize that this was abnormal, unrealistic, and far too great to be happening to me.

"Okay we can go," I turned around and right when I did I completely woke up, and thrown to the ground, with what should have been a lot of force, but actually softer then expected. "Are we interrupting something, we can leave." I looked up grabbing my jacket Sango and Miroku stood half out and half in, as if expecting something. Inuyasha just said a soft shut up Miroku and left through the doors that lay ahead, me I just sat there thinking, what just happened?

Lmgurl- that was a 9 page chapter, I usually right 20 pages, but it'll take more then a week to write them, so now the chapters are short to the point and sooner. Review people.

'

Lmgurl


	7. too damn bad to be true part 2

A/N Hey, this is well awesome, I never really update do recently so it feels weird, but here's the 7th chapter, and no I'm not mad (anymore)

Chapter 7: to bad good to be true part 2

Disclaimer, I never ever owned Inuyasha.

"Why would you say that?"

"I didn't you did."

"Where over…."

"Great, if only Inuyasha would actually grace us with his presents." My dad said after Kikyo and Miroku's scene, which was, suppose to be Inuyasha and Ayame's. Each time Inuyasha's name was said I had a weird flash of yesterday's weird mix-ups. I had so much questions running through my head like, "Why didn't my dad tell me that I would have a sex scene, or why didn't he mention that Casey wasn't really an extra, she was the conflict in the movie. I had stayed up so late last night reading over the lines to find that my dad lied. Now I was confused with questions I wasn't brave enough to ask. "Does anyone know where Inuyasha is?" My dad asked this time completely annoyed especially since the movie was now introducing his character.

My dad took a look around the room, and I just sat there I had no idea where Inuyasha was, and I was completely annoyed by everything going on. I didn't bother to sit straight in my seat and act as if I was interested in this rehearsal. My dad looked over to Miroku, who was on his phone texting like usual, he cleared his throat to get his attention. And I relaxed reaching for something in my nap sack to divert attention from myself and finding it, I opened the bottle top of my flavored water. I was sitting at the end by myself, while everyone packed the other side of the long rectangular shaped table.

My dad cleared his throat again, and this time Miroku looked up, he seemed disoriented as if he had just awoken from a long nap, and he had to face reality again, "Where is Inuyasha?" My dad asked his eyes focused only on Miroku's while everyone faces seemed to direct towards him too, except mine I was bored, tiered and late for another rehearsal at another building miles from this one.

Miroku laid his expensive phone on the black table near his papers, and looked around, he seemed to be processing that Inuyasha wasn't here because he looked around the room like he missed something, but instead of realizing and saying that Inuyasha wasn't here, or telling everyone that he had no idea where he was. He laid his brown eyes on me, "I don't know but Kagome should." He said in complete confidence I almost coughed on my black cherry carbonated water, what the hell was he thinking I sat in this room for the past hour blending in with the wall and he waltzes in and brings everyone's eyes on me that bitch.

Every ones eyes did swing towards mine, and I had to let out a few coughs before I could think and communicate well "I have no idea what Miroku's talking about." I said with a nervous smile leaning lower in my seat, but I guess no one was buying the truth because there eyes stayed on mine I had no idea why Miroku thought this would be entertaining to advert embarrassment towards me, but he seemed like he was enjoying it.

He looked at me like I was crazy, and then his mouth formed in to a mocking smile "Well then what were you in Inuyasha doing Yesterday, me and Sango could of sworn you were…" He ended his sentence with a taunting laugh "Well you were you know." He added in again before grabbing his cell phone and starting up what he left off. I could have sworn I turned the color of a tomato at that moment. What was he trying to pull I could of killed him, I was about to deny the accusations, but I herd the door close again. I turned to see Kikyo gone, and I realize what just happened, damn it Miroku had just made matters twenty five times worse, now she really hated me.

Conner at the corner of the room got up following her like the day before, why was she always making ridiculously dramatic exits. "Well that's a second person missing." My dad said in a sigh, "Does anyone want to take her place too?" He asked his face searching the room. I looked over at my watch wondering if I could just leave as well, and would anyone say anything. But I couldn't what if Kikyo saw me I'd skip that battle.

"Kagome?" My dad asked and I looked over at him, "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" That conversation again, he knew damn well I had no idea where he was, I shook my head admitting the obvious. I had to also admit I would of been less bored if he was here, because that way I could of focus my attention on his face, or what he chose to wear, what facial expression he decided to bless us with, but that was beside the point. I had no idea what my dad was so worried about, especially since Inuyasha wasn't the only one missing Kouga hadn't showed today, and Ayame hadn't either.

I still felt bad for him and he seemed so upset, I turned my head from his gaze looking quickly around the room trying to ignore him, I didn't want to feel bad when I ask him if I could go home early. I had to make it to my next rehearsal it was the first one.

I continued looking around the room. The walls were so white like there had never been an ill mannered 5 year old with jello, or pudding stain hands to mess what looked like newly painted walls. The floors seemed uncommonly clean as well, the table black wooden and nicely polished. There was no windows and everyone sat on expensive leather office chairs, the type that only glided on dusty old office tiles or even crayon colored doctor office lobbies where children couldn't stomach the idea of waiting. The wheels never slithered through unnaturally clean rehearsal buildings where movie legends came to learn lines and get big breaks.

I scratched my tempo, before feeling a weird chill form in my spine, remembering Yesterday I could still smell him, he smelled like… I couldn't recapture it. I could only relive action, but never the adrenaline the feeling. It only lasted a minute at best, but it felt like hours, what was he planning on doing would I like it? Would I scream? How would I scream? Would it be in ecstasy or in pain, what if it were both. I closed my eyes tightly I didn't want to think of things like that. I wanted the memory to disappear, but it stayed in the corner of my mind and came out at the worse times.

"We should take a break then." My dad said startling me out of a reoccurring memory, but it was for the best. "You have an hour and nothing more, I want every one back at 8:05." He added with a sturdy voice something I wasn't use to hearing from him, but still I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face this was great for my escape.

Everyone started to leave there seats stretch, yawn, while I made my way to my dad, he was rising from his seat grabbing a copy of the lines in the center of the table before making his exit. His grasp for the lines reminded me that I had brought a bag with me, and I retraced my steps to my seat. When I had gotten there, I ducked down to grab it, and when I rose again, I felt the strange impression that someone was staring at me. I turned to the right to see Sango's attention occupied by something in my direction. I turned around to see what she could be looking at, but behind me, there were only snowflake walls.

I looked back towards her, and I knew that look, it was the exact one she shot my way when Inuyasha had pinned me to the wall yesterday. Her eyes were sort of narrowed wondering lips agate in a way that didn't show shock, she did the exact impression while passing me the day before, I wanted to ask why she seemed strained if she wanted to say something to me she could of just asked. I had no time for wondering what made her tick. I had other more important things to take care of like the next rehearsal that I was 100 sure I'd be late for.

I made my way to the double doors, leaving Sango's unusual stare at the front of the hygienic room I would leave out once I pulled the doorknob, "Hig," I herd someone call and I winced, was that who I thought it was. When I turned I sighed out my worried breath from the pit of my stomach. It was only Miroku calling me. I smiled but not because he was gracing me with his unsuspecting presence actually he was wasting my valuable time, but I had actually smiled because he had a pair of loose duck pajamas on, and a normal blue t-shirt on, but the yellow duck pajamas were so bright and noticeable I had to bite the inside of my check to stop myself from laughing.

I held the left door open with my right foot, and turned my full attention towards him, I hoped that he'd see my weird position towards the door, and think 'well she's in a hurry let me make whatever I have to say quick.' But the way he made his way towards me slower then a person who was handicap would. I gave up on that, and positioned myself at a comfortable angle. The type of angle that a neighbor would ready herself in when her talkative fellow citizen from across the street, would get ready to walk her 13-year-old Labrador retriever, did I mention the dog owner had no job, and a "Power ranger" collection in her basement.

"So tell me." Miroku buzzed out, and when he did I zoned in I had drifted again, but this time to a "TV Land" comedy. "I didn't see you at the party yesterday," I looked at him like he was crazy, what party, I didn't remember a party, and then it started to come to me, the party that we were going to go to, oh I smiled ready to explain. "I would of thought you'd be the first one they're seeing you had intimate time with…"

I rolled my eyes before he could say the "I" word, and I guess he noticed because his sentence fell short and his lips spread into an ear-to-ear smile. I knew what he was going to ask next, and I didn't want to answer it. I had no idea what happened when I was pinned to the wall, and what was going to happen next, but I'd give anything to relive it.

" So…are you having sex with him?" He asked and when he did I was so caught off guard, my breath was caught in my throat again, I could of sworn if I was drinking something it would of spattered on to his duck pajamas, his dark blue shirt and his nicely shampooed hair. "Are you okay, you're turning blue." I put a hand out towards his face, and I shoved my right arm into my neck, I loss my grip to the door, and it closed with a harsh bang. My lungs had finally learned how to circulate air and I began to breath roughly at first with a couple coughs, but then I got the hang of it.

"No," I said and he raised an eyebrow, as if after the episode that I had just given him I had to be lying, "No," I repeated again, "There's no way, where are people getting these things from?" I asked I swore it wasn't the first time I'd been asked a ridiculous question like that, but by Miroku of all people, he was Inuyasha's best friend, well it seemed not the best.

"Then what was yesterday?" He asked confused and irritated, I shrugged as if to say you tell me, and I was happy he understood, he gave me a smile of understanding, and a nod before he shifted him self completely to stand in front of me. Towering me down I blushed and bent my head down, "So what are you going to do?" He asked and I didn't like his tone a soft whisper why, I had no idea. "It's on TV." And then I figured out why.

"It's on TV?" I screamed. "When, where, how…how did it get there, what channel?" I asked hardly able to contain myself my dad was going to kill me, would he care? My mom was going to kill me, she'd care, my mind wasn't working and I was thinking, thinking about all the times I was told shit about me was on TV, how the hell did this become part of that shit.

Mirokus' eyes flew open, "Hig calm down there just pictures, easy to cover up." Pictures seemed worse then video to me, but I guess he was right I began taking big intakes of air, and he smiled, "that's it," he reassured. "Inuyasha couldn't come, he's under house arrest." I looked up at Miroku like he was crazy I was just having a panic attack, and then he informs me that someone is under house arrest WTF. "Well he can leave the house he'd just be surrounded with media, I'm surprise you made it out though."

My lips twisted into a not so friendly smile, and I grabbed my bag from the carpeted floor, "I couldn't care less about Inuyasha," I said. But I didn't mean for that to slip out, I was just frustrated that I had came all the way to Hollywood to become a actress and instead I've become a media whore. I was on that damn Stars network more then some more successful stars and it was starting to take its toll, I hadn't even played on a commercial yet. I walked out the studio's double doors and through the halls searching for my father.

I started to drag myself through the long tiled halls, I was so mad partly because of the TV thing, and also I still hadn't found my dad, knapsack in my left hand like a kid I continued to shuffle through the hall, I felt like crap why was I being the bud of ridicule not only from the TV, but also from my dad who wasn't making himself easier to find. "DADDY!" I screamed, when I had gotten halfway through the building and hadn't found him, I knew I sounded spoiled, but it was fine I didn't care at this point, I was going to scream again when I herd whispering.

I slowed down, and kept alert hoping to here the whispering again maybe it was my father "I made you, so your going to stop shitting around like a primadonna," My eyes flashed open when I herd this, it sounded like a man, but not my dad, then I began to hear crying. I had no idea who was crying, but I knew it was a girl. "I don't care if he's your goddamn soul mate, get it together." I crouched down on the floor crawling near the wall toward the argument. "Listen there are ways of getting that girl out of the picture, but crying like a vulnerable bitch isn't one of them." Who was this man talking to, and what was he talking about, I crawled further down the hall till I saw a split, I could go right or left.

I turned my head to the left to see only closed doors and a set of elevators, when I turned to the right, I saw an open door, with Kikyo sitting on the floor against a wall, and Conner towering her, he was standing up and seemed very disturbed. "How do you expect to become a huge actress, and get rid of that sluttish image if you let a girl who doesn't have a career trash yours. What you need to do is get you lazy ass up, and get Inuyasha back."

Kikyo said something to respond, but I couldn't understand what it was it was something like, 'what if he…' and that's all I could decipher. "Listen I'm losing money because of you, I had to give an arm and a leg to get this job for you, and if you have to kill that Kag-bitch, or suck a part of that dog demons body to get back in the spot light you better start sucking, or killing you choose."

I took a deep sigh, and held my right hand to my mouth, they were talking about me, I was the Kag-bitch, I started to get up, I need not them find me, because Conner meant business, would Kikyo actually go as far as to kill someone just to get the spot light. I didn't even want it. she didn't even have to kill me I'd give it to her tax free. I started to hear more wining coming from her, but I didn't want to stay and hear especially since I was unusually uncoordinated, and I'd probably ram into some wall and have them come after me, but I was drawn to her troubles, and I couldn't help but to be a bit nosey.

I peaked my head from the wall, trying to eavesdrop, "Listen bitch," Conner said lifting Kikyo up from her blouse, "Get. It. Together. I don't want to have to hurt you." He finished off, but the way he was handling her it seemed like did. I felt a weird queasiness in the pit of my stomach like I might actually be in danger, but I made no sudden movements, "Your going to go down there, and pull your shit together, or I'll make sure tonight you wish you had." Why was Conner seeing Kikyo tonight it made no sense? Kikyo only nodded, wiping her tears, I felt so mad, mad that he was doing that to her, what was he to her anyhow, it didn't matter he shouldn't have been so rough.

I started to decide rather or not I should tell anyone what I saw, but I knew myself to well to know I wouldn't talk. I didn't actually like talking about myself, or secrets, and this seemed like a huge one. "Now give me a hug," Conner said standing back arms wide open.

I brought my attention back to Kikyo and Conner I couldn't believe he was asking for a hug, he was such an ass, if it were me I'd kick him something good on his balls. Of course, I'd run afterwards, but I'd do it. A smile spread on my lips because I knew Kikyo wasn't going to hug that ass. She was ten times meaner then me, and I would have kicked him, but Kikyo did hug him and it was a tight air sucker hug.

The one that was always at the end of those romance movies when the woman thought the guy had died, but it turned out he had made it out alive, she always ran towards the guy and gave him an air sucker of a hug while tears ran through her eyes and slid through the dirt that she had on her cheeks. The only difference was Kikyo had no dirt on her cheeks, but if she had it would have been completely clean since she began crying more than ever, the second difference was in those movies they kissed, I was sure Kikyo wasn't going to kiss this guy he was like 50 something, as the hug trailed on and both of there eyes stayed passionately closed I thought to leave, until I saw Conner lift his head and Kikyo followed, and they did it, lips press together and all, he pulled Kikyo into a tongue twisting kiss and she wasn't denying it either, he didn't even stop at her lips he started to kiss her on her neck as well, and I was so shocked I started to back away, but before I could fully leave I needed my brain to send a signal to my legs which never really happened for me, so I stumbled on the ground with a huge thud.

"Is some one there?" I heard Conner ask and I was quick to grab my knapsack and run, I flew down the corridor so quickly I couldn't even believe it, I wasn't really athletic just luckily thin, so I was guessing it was my adrenaline that help me take flight. I was going to take a right which would lead me back to rehearsal, but the hall stretched for miles and I was scared that he'd catch up with me, so I took a left which lead only to an exit. With out thinking about Paparazzi or anything I threw myself outside, and continued to run.

I didn't make it far, before I felt myself run out of energy I wasn't big on breakfast eating, and at 7 in the morning its what you really needed to stretch on. I took low deep breaths trying to calm myself down, but tears started running down instead, I didn't know why I was crying, on the middle of the street completely exposed.

I hunched down on my knees, I had no idea where I was the building was so wide, and had so many exits, how was I to know which one was going to get me back, I was just mad, upset that I hadn't accomplished anything and I wasn't going to. All I was going to do was get myself killed, I was going to pry into people's lives and hurt them and myself. Why was I so dumb? Here I am only a few weeks of rehearsal and I've already experienced a "Life time" movie.

I had already exposed myself to enough tobacco to cause 2nd hand smoke, and I was still feeling weird emotions for the guy slowly killing everyone. And this whole Kikyo thing I had no idea what to say to it I mean what was I going to do tell my dad that Conner is actually a crazy guy who's corrupting Kikyo's life, and threaten to kill your only daughter?

"What daughter?" I whispered he never worried about a daughter before why now, I took another deep sigh and I realized with the last realization that I was being a pathetic big baby, I should have been lucky to not be Kikyo to not have been caught, to be part of a movie. I was letting childish things like my slowly drifting relationship with my dad come out only because I was vulnerable. That fact was to stay in the back of my mind and never come out again, and so was this whole incident. I scrambled to my feet, and began to slowly jog around the building I saw no parking spots, and I was afraid I'd be followed by the media, but I sucked that up to.

I sucked up the fact that the guy who was suppose to be my inspiration my future husband was actually crazy, and thought I was a freak. I sucked up the fact my dad had no time for me, I sucked up the fact that I was never going to be in the cola commercial. All I could hear now was how serious Conner's voice had been when he told Kikyo 'its your choice.' I was finally waking up I was seeing everything in the light it really was in, this was reality and it was a bitch.

My jog simmered out to a brisk walk, I had the feeling that someone was behind me, but I didn't want to turn to see who it was, I didn't want it to be Conner, I didn't want it to be my dad, my mom, anyone I just wanted to keep walking till I was nowhere, till I could finally rest my head on something that wouldn't combust.

I continued walking and the feeling that someone was behind me sprung again, And my walk turned into a full on sprint, I only turned once to see who was behind me, and when I turned around to watch where I was going, I was met with flashes, steady flashes everywhere I felt lost and disoriented, I knew where I was, but I felt weak like I couldn't do anything about it. All I could here was yells, questions I didn't know the answer to. Peoples clothing, there air, the hot California heat I knew exactly where I was…

Hell.

"Kagome! Kagome!" seemed the root to each question, but I continued to fight through the crowd trying to get through them, each time I herd my name the more I was starting to hate it. Kagome, Kagome, damn if only they got in an organized line then maybe I'd try to answer a couple questions, but for now all my answers were no, each 'Kagome' was met with a 'no' though I was fighting through a crowd I still had a feeling that someone was following me, behind me someone who was different then the people who made up the crowd. With one single shriek from a woman somewhere behind me, I realized who it could be.

"Inuyasha!" The woman screamed again, and now everyone was yelling "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Kagome! Inuyasha." And I was going slowly insane, I was trying to run, but I had no idea where, I felt as if I didn't I'd be caught, I wasn't thinking logically, but I didn't care.

The feeling that someone was behind me began again, but this time it caused a cold sweat to shiver down my spine, because I could of sworn the person was beside me, I knew they were in a car driving slowly and I shivered at the thought of what they might have been capable of doing. This was the first time I actually didn't mind being engulfed by paparazzi.

"Get in" I herd someone yell to my right I turned towards the voice, but all I could make out was a dark satin smooth red vehicle with tinted windows, I didn't hesitate to open up the passenger door, and jump in, as I closed the door the yelling slowly began to fade, and turn into murmurs, the tinted windows of the cool passenger seat allowed me to see in to exactly where I'd been lost in. I felt dumb stupid, why did I jump in, obviously it was the same car following me, I didn't want to look and see whom it was driving in fear it would be Conner.

Who ever it was hit the gas quickly, making me hit my head against the window, but I showed no sign of reaching for the seatbelt to my right. instead I kept a steady arm on the door, waiting to jump out when ever I got the opportunity. I kept my head down, I still had no idea who it was driving, but I knew he was taking me away from the studio, he was driving on the main road shockingly fast, and he showed know effort of slowing down at the red light ahead. I felt my heart pump quicker and as we passed the red light I turned to the left to see who it was, "Inuyasha" I said my voice caught in my throat and I sat back in my seat pulling my seat belt on.

"Damn it," he cursed looking behind him, I felt an unusual feeling go through my spine and an awkward warmness overwhelm the left of my neck, "This is fucking ridiculous," he cursed once more, he sped the car up making a sharp turn to the left, I looked behind us to see what had him on edge, two cars one navy blue and one white, were following us, one of the cars had a women hanging out of the window taking pictures at any opportunity she had, the navy blue truck had a camera man in the passenger seat. I looked at Inuyasha he seemed flushed like he had nowhere else to turn to, and the cars wouldn't slow down for anything.

"Who are they?" I questioned more to myself then him, but it didn't matter because he acted as if I wasn't there, and preceded on left turns and speedways, I turned to face the front completely, before taking a small glimpse towards him. He had a small smirk on his face now and before I knew it we were going down a dusty hill it wasn't even a road just a grimy mount with trees everywhere. I was waiting for us to hit one, but we didn't he turned once, to the back again, and he seemed please in where we were heading. After awhile of just riding down the steep hill I decided to muster up the courage to talk. "Conner…." Was the only thing I said, and I wanted to slap myself, but mentally would do, "Who were those people." I asked changing the words that were suppose to come out, I had no time to cry about the drama that had engulfed me, especially the Kikyo obstacle, but still my voice was hoarse, and I had no idea why.

He had no desire to answer me, so I didn't press on he actually seemed upset, and I wanted to know why, his eyes stayed solely on the road, and his ears sat in a strange focus way as if it took all his concentration to drive recklessly down a dusty old hill. I didn't bother getting worried or scared, I felt content sitting in his car holding my knapsack in my lap. I just let his soothing aroma relax me. His car smelled like him like something I couldn't put a finger on, something that you couldn't get from any cologne or body spray, it was something natural, and it sent mix feelings through my spine.

"My fucking car," woke me up from my day dreams, and I was surprised that for a moment I had drifted off, he at that moment turned off the engine, and the soft humming which must have been his radio disappeared, so did the cool air from the vents. I was now wide awake, and feeling awkward I could of driven all the way to Florida the way things were going, no pit stops no nothing.

He murmured something else about his car then things got quiet again, and I still felt comfort capture me. "What the hell were you doing outside?" He asked as if outside was now considered a danger zone, I only shrugged and he narrowed his eyes. It was as if he knew I was lying, and in order to keep my feelings at bay, and not let any of the recent dramas show, I turned the other way. Looking out the tinted windows, we were now on a dusty trail with trees everywhere and I clinched at the thought of having to drive back up to get back on the main road, the gas that would have to be spent, but he had the money so it wasn't that serious.

I herd a soft laugh escape his lips, but I didn't look his way I continued to stare at the landscape at my right. "I didn't just drive 99 pounds of dead weight through a high speed chase, just so she could act timid and shy." I still didn't make the move to look at him, I had so many things that I knew were written on my face. I knew he'd read each one, the dad one, Conner, the commercial, paparazzi I needed a little more time to hide them, just ten minutes, and I could push them in a corner where everything else I didn't want out hid, and then I could turn and bring out a fresh Kagome. That's why I loved acting so much I could hide innermost secrets, just by being someone else all I just needed was a couple of seconds to contain all that was me.

"Listen," he said, and I was sick of that word I had ears, who was to say I wasn't listening. I needed to leave I had to much things running through my mind there was no way I could organize them in a matter of seconds. He put a hand to my shoulder and it shocked me, he had never really touched me, since yesterday, which had more things jumping around in my already filled head. His touch made it hard to register common thoughts, and I thought I was winning, but I could already feel tears start to surround my eyes. "Are you crying?" he asked, and I had no idea how he guessed, his voice sounded sarcastic as if I was weak by letting tears show. I had my hand on the handle of his car, and I was about to leave, but he knew it, I had no idea how he guessed, but he did. He pulled me by my shoulder making me rip my whole body in front of him, and I had no mirror, but I knew my face it was oozing with pain, anyone could tell that I had witness something, that I was feeling neglected, that I was inches from quitting just because I was too exposed.

I hated the way he looked at me like I had horns, like I was disgusting him, he didn't say anything, and I felt stupid, stupid that I let feelings that were suppose to be bottled up out. He just stared away. I had at that point lost my mind I was sick of the constant staring, and tears running down my cheeks that I just lost it. "YOUR NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" I said pushing his arm from my shoulder, and tying to leave again. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked he seemed piss and I didn't hesitate to yell it out again, I wasn't being myself and I had a weird feeling of nausea, and embarrassment that I knew couldn't be healthy.

"Your suppose to be under house arrest not saving people" I said, and I was shocked I had completely simmered down from my crying spree, I was now left with embarrassment and I turned away from him, and everything became quiet. Steady tears still engulfed my face, but there was no noise following them, they were silent, calm, and peaceful very peaceful content with just falling freely down my face.

He didn't say anything, and I didn't either, the car was starting to fill up with so much heat, and I could feel beads of sweat align on my forehead, all of a sudden the engine started to roar to life, and I felt the cool air begin again, the soft humming of the radio starting up, and we just continue to sit there, "if you want to leave you can go." He said, but I didn't look at him, I didn't make any effort to leave his car, and we sat there longer, I had no thoughts running through my head, and all I could hear was the smooth humming of his radio, even though nothing was going on I knew this was a story I would remember.

Sitting in his car listening to his intakes of needed air, what was it about him that made me forget that he was a complete jerk, I didn't care about his movie awards his looks, just him, and I didn't even know him that well, but it felt like I knew him enough, the same force that made me jump into this car was the same one that was with me now, and I felt my eyes close, I needed to sleep I had seen to much, and I was up too early, but I couldn't sleep if I slept I'd miss something. And I couldn't miss anything, because I loved where I was.

We sat there for moments longer, and I could feel my eyes getting heavy, when I couldn't hold them up much longer I decided to let out what I had been deciding to say since I jumped into his car. "Thanks." I whispered, and he didn't say anything, could it be that he was sleeping as well. I turned to look over at him, and I was surprise to see him, staring over at me, his golden eyes boring into mine, and I looked down. "Thanks… you know for the ride." I whispered out, just in case he didn't know why I was thanking him.

He looked away, after a few seconds and whipped around in his seat, he started the car, and began driving straight ahead, "Whatever, I should of left you running…you know since I'm under house arrest." He said this completely draped in disgusting sarcasm, but I felt like I deserved it. The road was bumpy, and I wondering how he was planning on getting to the main road, through a woodland trail, but I didn't know California like he did.

His eyes stayed on the road, but his right arm reached over towards the radio. "Do you want me to turn it up?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible, but he was still upset about something, and he wanted to do it him self. "You should probably keep your eyes on the road." I said, reaching over with my left hand to turn the radio up, but he never registered and he left his right toads the car radio, and with one single bump my right hand was placed on his fore arm, and I felt a strange warm feeling engulf my shoulders and my neck, I pushed my arm away and he did the same with his right.

"I'm not reaching for the radio," he said, his voice still sounded ironic, and I looked towards the window face now flush from the misunderstanding, and the weird feeling that had taken over me. The car slowed down a bit, and his hand went to the compartment below the radio, and he grabbed a pack of cigarettes I didn't say anything like I can stomach the smell don't smoke that, instead I just sat there as he grabbed a lighter from the same place. "You want one?" he asked and I turn to see his face in a taunting smirk, he knew damn well I couldn't even stand the smoke, so why would I smoke it.

I only shook my head saying no, and looked ahead as he lit up the poisonous drug, I was then wondering why his car or his clothes didn't smell like cigarette why he smelled so…I couldn't even finish that phrase in my own head. The main road began to show, and I felt my stomach begin to crawl not because he had put the window down, because I didn't want, are time together to be over.

It didn't take long for the smell to reach my nose, and queasiness to begin to fill the pit of my stomach, I leaned forward, but to my complete surprise, I hadn't know that I was slowly bending over to hold my stomach. Inuyasha looked my way only for a glimpse before throwing the cigarette out and taking a right. "When we get there…" he said and he took a quick look at me, as if trying to see if throwing the lit cigarette had done any good, and being please since I sat completely up, he continued on. "Don't leave my sight." I looked up at him wondering why, "it's complicated but trust me its all your fault."

I didn't say anything instead I looked straightforward towards the flashing green light in front of us, I wanted it to turn red at that very moment. I didn't want to go back to that studio, and see my demanding dad, it was already 9:30, and he'd be mad that I didn't show up t his strict request of 8:05, I didn't want to see Sango's staring face when Inuyasha walked in with me, and I didn't want Miroku to greet me with a smug smile. Then there was Conner who probably knew it was me outside the hall. That was it I didn't want to go back to rehearsal.

"I'm not going back." I said, and I had gotten my wish because at that very moment the flashing green turn yellow and he began to slow down. "I don't care what you say I'm not leaving this car." And as if to show, I meant my word I cuffed my right hand under the leather seat, and I could of sworn I pushed wholes onto the bottom, I had no idea how, but I did I knew he couldn't tell, but I felt really weird like I meant my word.

"He seemed unsure of what I meant, like there was a double meaning to 'I'm not going back,' but a cunning smile spread on his lips and he changed lanes, ready to make a 'u' turn. "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

:)

-

:)

-

Lmgurl, thanks for the reviews, there the most I've ever had for this story so thanks, also the more reviews the sooner a chapter comes up, I might update tomorrow, or tonight REVIEW PEOPLE!!

-

:)

-

lmgurl92


	8. Not what you'd expect

A/N Updating wanting again how exciting, actually there's something about Conner you don't know…his real name, but you probably could guess it.

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, never will, hoping though.

Chapter: 8 Not what you'd expect

-

-

-

He sped the car into a frisky 'U' turn, and I had to hold the dash bored so I wouldn't fall. I could see the studio to my right disappearing and I had a small feeling of complete comfort come over me, I was thinking if I could actually make it to my next rehearsal, but I didn't think he would take me. On the other hand, he did ask me where I wanted to go I bit my bottom lip. If he took a left at this traffic light, we'd be pretty close.

He slowed down at the light, and I looked towards the street to the left. "Hey," I asked, and his eyes stayed ahead and he didn't answer but I assumed he heard me. "Could you turn to the left really quickly?" I asked, but he still didn't look my way instead he rose an eyebrow, and I finished the rest of my question. "See I'm sort of late for this commercial thing... its nothing…but I need…"

"Brooke ridge…" Is all he said voice trailing off, what was he talking about, and when I looked ahead, I realized that the cola rehearsal was in a town square called Brooke ridge. I nodded about to say something, but he cut me off. "Why are you doing anything at Brooke ridge?" He asked as if I couldn't do anything that had to do with the place.

I shrugged I had nothing else to say about it, and when the light turned green he made a small smirk that was met with a silent scoff and he turned to the left, and I sat back smiling to myself who said you couldn't have your cake and eat it too, I was actually making it to that rehearsal. "What center?" He asked and I looked up at him his voice sounded like he was about to laugh, but I didn't commit on it.

"It's the adult one," I said as he continued driving down the sheltered road, he nodded before his face spread into one of those mocking grins the one you usually see all the bullies in those high school comedies show, After a few seconds the grin disappeared, and was replace by his usual smug blank expression.

"The last one?" He asked and this time, the taunting smile showed again, but only for a while, I crinkled my forehead in confusion. I nodded before turning completely in my seat, why was he laughing at me. I guess it was kind of stupid to play in a commercial at 18, but it was done all the time there are more adults in commercials then kids, but I guess to him it was dumb.

He turned into the last plaza, and began looking for a parking spot, "Um…you don't have to park, you can just drop me off." I said trying to make it easier for him, plus it might get embarrassing after awhile, and after the facial expressions I saw him just carry I knew he'd laugh.

He turned into one of the parking spots in the back, "no don't worry, I have nothing better to do, show me your skills," he said, and I stared at his face, but he showed no hint of humor I could tell he was holding something in, he turned the engine off and pulled his door open, and jumped down. My stomach began to ache with nervousness I was the center of attention here, I didn't know if I could take him watching me.

I walked slowly behind him, why did he want to see my skills, I had none compared to his, 'but maybe you'll talk about his career one on one' something inside me said, and I smiled that did sound good maybe we'd get a bit closer after this. He was way ahead of me, and he showed no sign of slowing down. There were a few photographers taking pictures, but they weren't stocking like the ones in front of my dads studio so I followed Inuyasha's example and walked as if they weren't there, but as he approached the door he smiled at one of the girls holding a camera his eyes watching her up and down, he then held the door open, she wasn't walking in the door she just blushed and backed up.

Who was he opening the door for? I asked myself, I looked towards the girl she had long brown hair put up in a perfect straight ponytail, and a smallish tang top on the ones you give your 6 year old sister once you've out grown it, duh he'd be opening it for her, but she had already bumped into another man just because he smiled her way she didn't look like she was planning to go in. I dragged my eyes away from her and towards him again, he looked annoyed as if I was taking forever and I noticed he was holding it for me. I started jogging and so did the small crowd of paparazzi.

There questions were simple but I didn't answer any of them, and when I finally got towards the door, one of the men yelled, "How long have you've been an item?" I felt that weird clink in my throat like I had when Miroku asked me that ridiculous question earlier, and I knew if I was drinking something, it would of splattered the door, and Inuyasha's dark black jeans.

I looked up to see who had asked it, "Its for us to know and you to find out." Inuyasha yelled back and the pictures began taking storm, he closed the door behind us, I knew he must have been joking about that his face now holding an amusing grin, "We'll hear about that tomorrow," he said looking over at me as if I should get the joke. But I didn't smile back that wasn't funny it was just putting me in the publics eye even more, but when he saw my unamused face he only smiled again, as if saying tight wad. And looked away, why would you spread an untrue rumor for no reason it would just cause trouble. But I didn't tell him that.

He walked ahead of me to the front desk, where a woman about our age smiled up at us I could tell she knew who Inuyasha was her eyes always going back at him, but she didn't make any unnecessary moves. She lifted a hand through her hair, but Inuyasha seemed very uninterested, and waited till I got there to say something. "Hello," I said, and she smiled harder, "I'm here for an appointment, it's for a Cola commercial."

She nodded, "It's down the hall, and take a right, you should see stairs walk down to 15, then the door should be right in front of you." I smiled, I remembered doing that for auditions, but not quite getting to the room.

"Thank you so much," I said she was much more helpful then the woman I had talked too before, I walked towards the right hallway hearing Inuyasha's feet behind me for a couple of steps, but then hearing nothing. Maybe he had changed his mind about watching my 'skills.' I tried not to turn around to see where he had gone, but I couldn't help it, I turned and his arm was being yanked by the girl at the booth, and I laughed a bit, the first time since I'd been at my dads house.

I walked towards him, and I could make out the girls face begging, and he sighed "Okay do you have paper?" he asked and her smile became wider then before, She pulled out a sheet of paper from her desk, and a pen.

She passed the paper to him, and the pen as well, and as he began to write something on it, she squeaked with joy "Can it say, to my loving and adoring fan Kelly as well?" She asked. And I had to muffle the laugh starting to seep out now.

"Lets not get carried away Kelsie." Inuyasha said, and this time I stifled a giggle her name was Kelly, she just said it, but he had alread forgotten. He looked my way and I looked the other way, "this isn't funny" he said to my laugh and I didn't answer he turned back to Kelly passing her the paper. "It says 'to a fan,'" He said and she still seemed ecstatic about it.

"Thank you so so so so much" She said staring at the paper in her hands he muffled a 'what ever' and before she could grab her camera from the front desk, and ask for a picture he walked away pulling me by my arm and jetting.

"Damn fans," he said running, and I felt the queasiness in my stomach return from his touch, he stopped completely staring down at me in the middle of the hall. "Were you breathing?" He asked me, and I stifled a 'what' he stared at me like I was crazy, and then shook his head as if it didn't matter anymore, he walked a few steps up, and opened the door to the stairway. He must have been talking about the lack of air that found its way to my nose when he had made contact with my skin.

I was expecting him to hold the door open for me this time too, but as he walked in I tried to pass through, but the door slammed right in my face, "A couple steps and nose surgery." I whispered to myself holding my nose while pulling the door open then I proceeded to walk down the stairs. 15 was the next floor down, and I never realized it, but the whole building was a basement why I had no idea.

Once we left the stairs and he pulled the door open, this time realizing he wasn't going to hold it for me I looked for the door marked 15, and finding it like the girl at the front desk said right in front of me. I let Inuyasha lead the way, and he pulled the door marked 15 open, and of course not holding it for me, just walked in, and luckily I caught it before it closed.

When we entered the room it combusted into applauses, I had no idea why, but it did I felt in only a matter of seconds surrounded with people. "I'm late" I said as an apology, or maybe just to see someone in the crowds face.

"It's fine," A man with a heavy accent said. I was pushed towards a door, and before I knew it pushed in it, I tried to focus my eyes, but I could only see arms. "I need you to put this on." A woman said, she sounded like she was in a rush so I didn't hesitate grabbing whatever she handed to me, she then turned around and closed the door behind me and all the yelling and talking muffled.

I looked down at what she handed me, and I jumped from complete shock, it was a bathing suit, not just any bathing suit a strap less bikini the type that propelled your boobes upward and you couldn't breath if tied to tight. The bottoms, which was a lack of words were barely there, I couldn't wear this I'd look so dumb I didn't have a swimsuit body, all I did all day was eat and sleep where would the suitable muscles come from.

I kept denying myself, but I still pulled my dark green t-shirt off, I was a bit curious I had to at least try, I pulled the skin at the center of my stomach, there was no fat there, but no muscle either, "well models had no fat." I thought to myself trying to make myself feel better I pulled of my bra examining myself in the mirror. The only problem with not having fat was no boobes well for most people, I remember being a "B" cup, but I could be wrong I had thought I was 5'5'' but I was actually 5'7…way off. I thought about myself being a 'C' this year I would never know because I was into wearing only sports bra every where and at all times.

I pulled the bathing suit's dark red top on, and tied it loosely from the back. I didn't like the way my breast just sat there especially since the attention would be on the bra since on the side of the right cup, it said in dark black letters 'Cola' I sighed tightening the bra till I could feel my breast pop up, I smiled laughing, wow this was ridiculous, but I still took my belt off and pulled my black cargo pants down, I also pulled my under wear down as well, I pulled the dark red bottoms up, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ridiculous," I said, and it was true it looked completely ridiculous on me especially the words Cola in huge letters on the ass I'd skip out on this. I began to strip them off, but couldn't the door swung open and the same woman pulled me by the arm, "I'm not done," I said trying to hold onto the single bathrooms door, the tags to the bikini were still hanging out, and I had no shoes on, but she pulled me into the humongous room any way.

I tried to use all 118 of my pounds towards the exit of the bathroom, but the bitch was strong, "Please stop." I tried saying, but I was already in the center of the room.

Everyone's eyes were on my body and I looked down trying not to make any eye contact, "she looks great," someone said from the back, and I huffed I looked like an idiot, "turn around" a man said and the woman near me turned me in a rush, like before. "Cola" I herd someone say and I knew by now my face was tomato red.

People began to talk, saying things about my attire. I covered myself with my arms, crossing them tightly on my chest, and then remembering that I had came here with Inuyasha. I skimmed the room for him, but I didn't see him, and I actually smiled this was good I'd be less embarrassed now that he was gone, but too soon to talk the door at that moment opened and the smell of cigarettes engulfed it.

Inuyasha came out, and I used one of my arms to cover my vagina area as well, but as he came closer he took a good look towards me, and his eyes popped for a few seconds, then as he tried to find a seat, he tripped against the foot of the wooden table and I closed my mouth tightly so I wouldn't laugh. "She looks sexy doesn't she," the man with the thick accent asked, Inuyasha to shock to say anything found a seat at the front of the table and everyone's eyes following him. Obviously wondering why such a big star was there with little ole me.

The woman started to go on about the design of the swimming suit, and I caught myself glancing around the crowded room, when my eyes landed towards Inuyasha to see his eyes still bulging, staring towards me, and a weird aching sensation surrounded my stomach and I thought I could throw up, I looked down again now I knew I was completely and forever embarrassed.

"Can I go back into the bathroom and change?" I asked the tall blonde near me, and she shook her head saying 'no' and I wondered why.

"You look great, your boyfriend thinks so too," he's not my boyfriend I was about to say Inuyasha had acute hearing he'd probably catch on and say something, but he didn't, and the same woman grabbed me from my arm again, and showed me to a seat, so she wanted me to sit down like this on a chair half naked and carry out a conversation.

As I sat I could feel everyone's eyes on me whispering talking, but the only thing I focused on was the smell of something that you'd yearn for near me, I realized I had sat near Inuyasha, even though I knew he had went outside for a smoke, he didn't smell like it, it always seemed like everything smelled like the toxic smell of tobacco except for him.

He didn't say anything to me and I wondered if he was looking down towards me, but when I looked up, he wasn't. Was my moment of attention from him over all ready? I thought and I shook my head obviously I looked ridiculous. I looked at him trying to take one last glimpse, but he was writing something on a piece of paper. I wanted to know what it was I looked up at the conversating people some were looking my way some distracted by what the man in the middle of the room was saying, but there was a corner filled with other girls my age wearing almost the exact same swimming suits as me, but there's were black with red words on it, a girl in the middle of the others, she looked determined to stare holes in Inuyasha's head, she was pretty with dark curly hair, and a light caramel complexion with no acne anywhere in sight she could have been a 'proactive' model, I could of sworn that was who Inuyasha was writing the note for, and I fell lower in my seat.

I tried to preoccupy my self the girl looked perfect in her costume, but from the corner of my eyes I saw him put the cap back on his pen, and shove the paper in my direction, I looked up at him wondering if it actually belonged to me, he didn't look my way, and I looked down and the word read in huge letters PORN??

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, wanting to know badly what he was saying, he didn't say anything, and when I looked over at him, he had that same smug smile he had earlier, I sunk down in my seat something was clearly not right hear, the 'Cola' campaigned was one I never herd of, and when I got the lines it said nothing about half nude. "Excuse Me," I whispered, but no one heard me.

"Excuse her," Inuyasha said, his face completely satisfied, one hand pointing at me, he knew something that I didn't, everyone's eyes trailed on me, and I rose up a bit in my seat ready to talk.

"The lines that I got had nothing to do with bathing suits, and models." I said pointing towards the perfect girls in the corner of the room pointing down towards Inuyasha they seemed star struck, but they made no moves, and at this point I could hear a smug laugh come out of Inuyashas' throat, why was he laughing I wanted to know so badly I felt like I was missing something, and it seemed like no one would clue me in.

"Well this is are first national commercial ad." A man said and I looked towards him, he was sitting across from us hands on the contract I signed a while ago, "Are stuff usually only shows on 'Max' or…late at night, cable, you get it." He said, and with one, 'told ya so' grin from Inuyasha I realized exactly what they meant.

"I can't do this!" I said more like yelled while standing up out of my seat, and I felt awkward and stupid with the bikini on, how could I say I didn't want to do something with a skimpy two peace on, that was the definition of sluttish and easy, a girl couldn't deny anything with a tight ass two piece on. I felt something grab me by the arm, and yank me down, and when I turned, it was Inuyasha, "why did you do that?" I asked.

And he laughed as if he was completely satisfied, "You're embarrassing yourself, and I'm next to you…which means your embarrassing me." I could notice everyone looking at us, and I did feel a bit embarrassed, "You have contracts signed already you have to do It." I couldn't believe this I was going to be in a porn commercial my mom was going to kill me, my dad was going to kill me he was going to slaughter me, he called his self my manager, what would he say when he saw me in a Skimpy commercial. "Listen its national, which means I'm pretty sure you wont have to get nude." I took a deep breath he had betrayed me in a way, he knew since we took that left turn that this was where I'd be going why didn't he tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked looking up at him, he looked down, and his smile reappeared.

"Tell you, and miss out on this," He said laughing a bit, I turned around in my seat trying to look away from him completely, I looked down at the new lines that were passed out, but my mind wondered towards him again. He was such an ass here I was thinking he was becoming a bit nicer, but he wasn't he just wanted to see my reaction when I found out I had signed a contract with a porn company. I was done with him he had angered me for the last time, I pushed my chair away from him, so I'd be farther from him, and I could tell he didn't care. He only looked down shaking his head obviously entertained by the lines in front of him, he didn't care about me all he did was rescue me from the press so he could be the night in shiny armor, but besides that he was a complete ass.

'

'

'

"You should of seen your face, price less" Inuyasha said while we exited the building, the sun was down and I could tell it was about 11 at night we had stayed hours there reading over lines, camera angles, and more I was going to be back there on Friday to actually shoot it, we were directed to go out the back, because paparazzi had piled up since we had been in there which was even worse because now everyone knew I was doing porn.

Even though we walked out the back the back was stocked with cameras and people trying to get at us, but we walked out like it was nothing, like the paparazzi, only shielded back by two police officers was normal. Inuyasha took his keys out, pressing the call button to his car, once he heard the beep he walked in that direction. But I didn't I walked towards the left, as he walked to the right. I had no idea what came over me, maybe the crowd of people taking pictures and yelling questions made me confused. Or maybe I was so pissed off at him that I couldn't take it anymore so I thought I could just walk home miles by myself.

"Where are you going?" He asked, the crowd of people only a yard behind us, I ignored him, and started towards the left I hated him, he was such an ass he thought because he was good looking, sexy, an amazing actor he could just waltz in my life and ruin it. Maybe I did the ruining when it came down to the commercial, but he knew it was a porn place, but didn't tell me anything I would have never showed up today if I had knew, but instead he just did smug smiles.

We were in the center of the street now I had stopped and looked at him when he asked me where I was going, shocked that he'd think I'd go anywhere with him, I shot my middle finger towards him, and he turned away "I hate you" I yelled towards his direction, and he lifted up an eye brow before doing one of his annoying completely attractive smirks, "You lied to me," I said "you knew that this place was a porn spot, but you never told me, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"So you're going to walk home," he said like I was an idiot, I turned away from him and began marching to the left at 11 o clock at night in the summer heat. "Hig lets not overreact, there's camera's here." He said, but I was so angry so disgusted by him. I was going to play in a commercial where I had to take my bra off in front of camera's because he couldn't warn me before hand, I was so mad I did the unthinkable I ignored the camera's around us and I took a hold of the top of my black cargo pants and pulled it down, mooning him something awful, "Nice" he said after awhile and I pulled my pants back up marching forward hearing the mobs voices louder than ever. I had to admit it was ridiculous, and I'd see the pictures tomorrow, but I didn't care.

I had no idea where I was exactly I was so hot with anger I began sprinting, it wasn't really his fault that I had signed that contract, actually everything was my fault, but I blamed it on him, because he was a total ass. He was just doing what I asked, when I told him to take the left at "Brook Ridge's," adult center how was he to know that I had no idea it was a porn company. I continued running still, because I didn't really care that it was my fault, I'd still blamed everything on him.

I slowed down from exhaustion I was exiting Brooke ridge completely I had ran all the way to the traffic light that I had asked Inuyasha to take a left at, I continued to walk, looking back I could only see darkness it was late, and in front of me cars sprinted by, I walked to the right. I had no idea where I was going but I walked. After awhile of just walking through the narrow sidewalk, I realized that it was coming to an end, I'd be walking on street in a matter of seconds.

I hated this not only was I tiered, every part of my body ached, and I drenched in sweat it was about 11 or 12 out side, and I was on a busy road where any drunk driver could run over me. I could already picture my dad grounding me, and my mom flying all the way to California just to tell me off. I was so screwed I didn't want to even think about going home tonight. All I wanted to do was sit down and relax. I was about to do just that in the middle of busy traffic when I started to hear chanting, damn chanting my head already hurt.

But then I realized chanting meant lots of people, and maybe lots of people knew where a nice warm hotel was, I'd figure out the money issue later since I didn't have my wallet with me. 'Where is my wallet?' I asked myself, but I just threw it in the back of my mind. I looked back to see where the chanting was coming for and when I did I swore I was going to cry, "Damn paparazzi can't leave me alone!" I screamed in a whine, I couldn't believe a whole mass of them were headed for me, I began to pick up my pace and run, but I was way to exhausted and I knew they'd catch up, they probably had cars, and vans I didn't even want to think about out running cars.

I continue walking slowly sighing, the chanting was becoming louder, and I didn't even care, I was wondering what they were planning to do when they caught me. Ask me ridiculous questions, would they leave me alone once I answered them, or would I die by the force of them jogging towards me. I turned only once and I could see how close they were I could make out two women faces holding camera's.

I felt like I could cry, why was this happening to me? I questioned myself while going to a slow jog to at lease by me some more time, I was about to stop, but I felt something behind me. Thinking it was the paparazzi I began to pick up speed, "okay I don't care what happens to you." A man said and when I turned, I could see an expensive dark red Lexus driving beside me. I could already see Inuyasha in the driver seat, and I thought about jumping in. But the anger that had consumed me before returned and I started to sprint. "Your ruining my image, get in the goddamn car." He told me and I only turned so I could register his appearance more.

"The only reason you want to come pick me up…." I said huffing "Is so you look good in front of the cameras." I started to fill my body give out. I was no Olympic runner I was obviously a tad bit under weight at 5'7' but only 118.

It was quiet for a while as he processed what I just said. "Obviously, you think I would of driven you if there were no cameras." And I looked at him shocked he wasn't trying to help me he was just playing the nice guy, no wonder he I loved him so much on TV, he acted on the field and off it.

I ignored him, but my run simmered into a slow jog, "I hate you leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed, and his car slowed down to keep up with me. The only reason he held the door for me before was so the cameras could see his good side. He was a camera whore the type I didn't want to become, that bitch he was so good at what he did too.

"Keep your voice down, the paparazzi will hear you." He snapped and I stuck my middle finger at him, "nice," he said annoyed now, "Are you going to show me your ass too like before." I blushed as I ran, but ignored him, "Where are you planning to go…. You think you can run forever?" He said he was speaking the truth my ribs were starting to ache, and burn. I was so dumb for thinking I could out run a group of people, but I didn't stop running I had made some mistakes but getting into his car would just make more.

"Don't worry about me, why don't you just go fuck a cigarette." I said, obviously all this running had my thinking jumbled up, because I was saying literally shit. My run was starting to get slower and the chanting of the people, "Kagome!! Inuyasha!!" Was staring to become louder and I could see the flashes blinding me they were so close, but I didn't jump in his passenger.

"You are so…" He said and I could hear the anger in his voice he wanted to leave me stranded here so badly I could tell, but he had his image to take care of, I began to walk, but fast, and his red car was out of my eye vision he had stopped the car at some point I hadn't notice when my mind was in a daze, but after a few moments I started to hear the foot steps of one person behind me. I turned back to see who it was, and it was Inuyasha he had gotten out of his car to get me, he must of really loved his career. "They are this close." He said talking about the paparazzi if I leave you here, there call me an ass."

"You are an ass," I said, and he shrugged as if he didn't care. And I started to jog to get away from him, but as I did I could see him pissed he had given up he was doing a soft sprint towards his car escaping the medias blows, he had given up, I had won, and my prize nothing but a moment in hell which was going to devour me in a split second. I looked to the left watching his car drive beside me, as I did I could see a smug smile on his lips I hated the smile DAMN I hated it so much, I knew in a few minutes he'd step on the gas and leave, so I looked away and as I did I saw a dark green car on the other side of the road.

I knew who that was, green was my dads favorite color, and telling by the shiny wheels, and tinted windows it was my dads favorite car, I almost screamed, I couldn't let my dad pick me up I wasn't ready for what he had in store for me. I looked back at Inuyasha who hadn't sped up trying to look at what I had just seen, When he turned he caught my despaired eyes, and I stopped running all together mustering the nicest smile I could manage towards him, "Inu, I said may I have a ride," I asked trying to smile my widest, he had a I told ya so grin on as he reached over and opened the passenger seat door for me, and I ran towards it.

I closed it, and as I did I could see how close I was from being attacked by the masses of paparazzi behind me, he sped up and I grabbed my knap sack from the floor of his car. That's where I left it, I thought. Hugging it to my stomach as we flew forward, from the review mirror I could see my dads dark lime green Mercedes behind us, and I looked towards Inuyasha I knew he didn't want me in his car, but he would put up with it for now so I took advantage of this opportunity. "Don't let the green car catch up." I told him, and he only rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Where would I end up after all this I had no idea.

It's me again, review and catch you later!



Lmgurl


	9. what you'd expect

A/N this chapter is going to be exciting, cause this is where the story really begins, the summery comes in play in this chapter, but shows up at the party on chapter 10. And yes, this story will have a lot of chapters in it, its not really close to being finished at all, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did, HE IS SO FUCKING SEXY, and he's not even real.

Chapter 9: what you'd expect.

COME ON, COME ON!" I said, looking behind us. I was yelling at Inuyasha, who had actually stopped at a red light. "You've never stop at them before," I reminded him, but he was ignoring me. I looked behind us. my dad was behind Inuyasha's red Lexus, my phone vibrated for the 3rd time in my knapsack. This time I decided to answer it. "Hello," I said, but I knew it was my dad.

"Kagome, get the hell out of that car now!" He screamed through the phone, and I looked over at Inuyasha he had turned over to look at my phone a perplexed look gracing his face.

I turned the other way so Inuyasha couldn't see me, as if turning the other way would stop him from listening in to my conversation. I took a deep breath there was no way I was getting out of this car, no way I was going home tonight. "Dad," I whispered trying to get him to calm down, but I knew my dad when he was mad. He never simmered from his outburst.

"DON'T DAD ME!" He screamed and I could already see his face, red, angry leaning upwards from his seat and screaming. "I TURN MY BACK ON YOU FOR AN HOUR, AND YOUR SIGNING UP FOR A PORNO, SHOWING YOUR ASS TO THE CAMERA!" He was obviously talking about when I mooned Inuyasha, I sighed so that shit was already out on the news. No wonder he was so mad. "I SWEAR KAGOME," he continued to scream, "YOUR GOING TO BE IN AN ASS LOAD OF TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" I leaned, back in my seat.

My dad continued to yell. he was so serious, so mad there was nothing I could say to stop him. I herd a sigh of laughter escape Inuyasha. he was obviously enjoying my torment. "Do you want me to stop the car?" he asked humor still evident in his voice, "I wouldn't want to upset your daddy." I rolled my eyes 'no way' I thought to myself, but I didn't say anything to him.

My dad finished off his screams, he ended it with a 'tell Inuyasha to pull over and let you out now," and looking over at Inuyasha I realize he was about to do just that. "No," I said, and he looked at me like I was crazy, I hung up the phone, "don't listen to him, just keep driving." I said before looking behind us to see my dads lime green car already pulling over ready to pick me up. "Just keep driving." I told him again, my phone started to vibrate, and this time I pressed the right button on the passenger door bringing the window down, and with one swift movement I threw my phone out, I smiled to myself as I pulled the window up, "bye daddy," I whispered.

Inuyasha who watched me do the whole thing, locked the window from the stirring wheel, "You dumb bitch." He said he sounded really upset, "you'll fucking give me a ticket, stop playing." He snapped, and I ignored him, as he looked towards me angry obviously. My dads' car disappeared as we propelled forward. "Now where the hell am I taking you?" he asked, but I continued to ignore him, I had no idea myself. I had just ruined a thousand dollar phone. My dad was probably going to call my mom and tell her all of this, but she probably already knew if she was watching TV.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, and I looked over at him, I must of miss everything he was saying. "Where the hell am I taking you?" He asked again slowly this time trying to make a point. I looked around my wallet was in my knapsack, which was on the floor of the car, so a hotel would work.

"Can you drop me off at a hotel?" I asked, and he shook his head, but took a right anyway, we drove along a dark road till we came to a stop. I looked around finally seeing a tall building aligning the dark road, "that's a motel." I said, referring to the huge red letters that read 'Motel Inn." On top of the tall building, "I said a hotel." I said looking over at him, I didn't want to sound like a bitch, but he didn't even drop me off at the motel just the outskirts of it, so I'd have to walk through trees, and bushes just to get there.

He had a cunning smile on his face, as if to say good luck, but I still didn't move. "Listen I'm not dropping you off at a hotel, the nearest one from here is few miles down and it's only a 2 star, so just get out." He said and he unlocked my door from the stirring wheel, and I reached over and locked it myself with my hand, he only took a small sigh. "I have things I have to do, and I'm already late, so you need to leave." He said, and he unlocked the doors to his car again, and I locked the door to the passenger side for the second time.

"I'm not even in the parking lot of the motel." I said looking at him as if he was crazy. "I'd have to walk at least 6 miles to actually reach the place." He shrugged as if to say start walking, and I just answered that with a silent no, I turned in my seat, and looked straight ahead.

He looked at me once, realizing I wasn't going to leave his car, and he unbuckled his seat belt, took his keys out of the ignition, and reached over me. His whole chest touched mine sending shivers up and down my spine, I could smell his sweet intoxicating scent. He pulled the lock mechanism, and pulled the car door open letting in a warm California breeze into his already cool car. "Get the fuck out of my car." He said completely serious now.

I looked around, there was no cars passing by, just a road, a normal road with no lights and trees it was already about 1 in the morning. It was pitch black, and everything looked abounded, and as I looked around, I realized that the motel was father then I would of thought before, 'probably 12 miles by feet.' I thought to myself, and as he looked at me waiting, I pulled his car door closed again. "Hell no." I said turning to look at him, "I could be raped." I told him in all seriousness.

And he rolled his eyes, "who would want to rape a 5 year old." He said, and I looked at him as if to say who knows. "I'm so fucking sick of you," he told me, and I could tell he was serious, "I had to beg you to get in this car a while ago now you don't want to leave."

I shrugged looking away way from his gaze, "I'm a complex person." I told him, and as I turned to take a glimpse at him, he stared ahead he wasn't going to drop this. he really didn't want me in his car. "Whatever you have to do, you can take me." I told him, and he shook his head like that wasn't an option. "I'll stay in the car." I said, and he still didn't budge. "I'll tell you what," I said smiling I was obviously trying to make him laugh so we could drive away from this place it was starting to scare me. "I have a killer coin collection in my basement in Florida I'll give it to you if you keep driving."

He looked my way, and I nodded. He wasn't laughing though he seemed annoyed. "So, we'll just drive all the way to Florida, and get that coin collection." He said, and I smiled as if to say that was a good idea, but he still didn't laugh and instead he looked the other way. "You're a dumb ass and I really want you out of my car now."

I rolled my eyes, "come on, don't do this to me." I said facing him completely, "where am I supposed to go?" he looked at me a mock sadness on his face. He put his index finger on his cheek, and rolled it down to show tears. And I still met his eyes with sincerity. He fixed his lips to say something, and I knew it was going to be about me leaving when my father came. "Don't even start," I said interrupting him before he could even mutter something about that. "Just fucking drive." I said, and he shot an eyebrow up at me, and I looked the other away. "Please…I'll pay you."

He had a small grin on his face, "I'm not a chauffeur, and this is my car, I'm sorry but I've been holding your 50 pounds of dead weight in here for too long." He unlocked the doors again, and I realized he wasn't playing it was just the evil conniving way he said everything that made you think he was.

"Inuyasha," I said borderline screaming, I stomped the floor with my boot. "Don't be an ass, and drive." I said again I was starting to get annoyed He smiled. He knew he was getting under my skin, and he enjoyed this.

He moved himself in his seat, making sure we were confronting each other. He leaned forward getting very close to my face. I froze up not knowing rather to back up or lean closer, 'was he going to kiss me?' something asked in the pit of my mind and I answered it myself 'I hope so.' I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with myself, and getting over my anger so quickly, but I pushed that aside.

"You want to try telling me what to do again?" He asked we were nose to nose, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and I closed my eyes automatically, as if I was coming in for a kiss. I never got the kiss, so when my eyes fluttered open I could see his golden eyes analyzing me. Obviously he thought it was a bit weird of me to close my eyes and pucker my lips when someone was giving out a threat. He ignored it though, "do you get me?" he asked, and I moved forward in my seat.

I mumbled a small, 'whatever,' and I stayed seated. "So this is what I'm going to do." He said, "I'm going to drop you off here, do what I have to do, then pick you up again and take you to the nearest hotel." My eyes opened wide, his new plan was shit.

I turned towards him again, "no, this place is scary." I said looking around again. He shrugged as if there was nothing he could do about that. "I'm not going to stay here, you must of lost what little mind you have." I told him, and he had a pleased smile on his face. I was no longer embarrassed being with him, because I didn't really care about what he thought, I obviously was a clumsy 5 year old in his mind, and he had no interest me any how.

"I herd that there's this group out in these woods call the 'pedophiles' they pry on having sex with skinny underage girls." He said and he began to laugh, but I rolled my eyes.

"I'm 18 turning 19 you ass." I said, this wasn't funny anymore, actually it never was. He stopped laughing as if he was shocked with the newfound information.

"Are you serious?" he said looking my way, and I nodded. I always thought I looked my age, but I guess not to him. "I didn't know, my bad. I mean there's this group out here called the virgin manipulators, and they pry on having sex with virgins." He said, and he began laughing harder then the first time, and I tried not to laugh, but it was kind of funny, he looked at me, as a smile spread on my face. "Pretty funny huh?" he asked, and I shrugged as if to say 'kind of.' "Any other girl would have said, 'your so immature Inuyasha.'" He said making his voice high pitched like a girls, and I laughed a bit and he looked my way. "You should smile more often, you look… you look good when you do." He said, and my smile disappeared slowly, and so did his, he stared at me for a while, and I looked the other way. "So," he said breaking the ice, "I guess I'll just go with you then, and you stay in the car."

I nodded thinking that was a good idea. He put his key back in the ignition, and the car purred back to life, he looked my way as he flew down the dark road. "I wouldn't think you'd mind being raped…I mean you did moon me, and sign up for a porno commercial." I nodded my head left to right that was true. He continued speeding down the road, then his car slowed down, and he took a left down a dark trail. "When we get there," he said to me, and I looked up at his face, "I need you to slip in the back seat, don't look up don't say a word just stay back there. You shouldn't have a problem the windows are tinted." I nodded, and I looked around. It was scary dark, and I was surprise even with the headlights he knew where he was going.

I didn't question why I had to slide in the back seat, but I did want to get out of the car and stretch a bit, so I didn't say anything. We arrived at this house it looked more like a huge shed, there were about 12 cars parked around it, and he parked the farthest away from it. I took off my seat belt ready to get out and walk to the back, but he pulled on my ponytail as I opened the door. "Ah, what gives?" I yelled, and he pointed towards the back, and I realized he wanted me to go to the back from the front. I huffed a bit, and then stood on my knees in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't want the virgin monsters to eat me outside." I said and he nodded smiling.

I started to hitch my right leg over the chair, and I felt a harsh slap on my ass, and I turned my head over staring daggers at him. "You can show it to me, but I cant touch?" He said with mock shock, and I rolled my eyes he was talking about me mooning him before. I climbed the rest of the way to the back. I had a strange feeling he was looking at me do it, but I pushed it away why would he, he said him self I was a skinny 5 year old. I tumbled to the back seat, and he looked down at me. "I don't care what happens don't get out." He said, and I nodded. He took his seat belt off, "I don't care if someone steals the car, don't get out." He reminded me again, and i rolled my eyes i wasnt 5, but then i got exactly what he said and I looked up at him, and he turned to meet my face, "don't worry I have like 50 of the same cars at home." He said, and he opened the car door and left.

He might have had 50 of the same cars, but how about me I said to myself, but I pushed it away "no one was going to steal the car." I reassured my self then I laid my head down on the back seat, feeling something soft to the touch. Something very different then the material of the leather seats. I pulled it up, I didn't know what it was, but as I focused my eyes, I realized it was a bra, I threw it to the back in disgust then laid my head on the seat, realizing Inuyasha probably did a lot of things back here I grabbed my knapsack from the front and laid on it. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up not knowing where I was, but after awhile I remembered what had happened before, and I could see everything that made up the back seat of Inuyasha's Lexus, I had fallen asleep at about 1 now it looked to be 5 in the morning I looked around to take in where I was, or where he could be. I wiped the drool from my knapsack and looked down there were 3 bras, and a girls thong down there and I sat up. I was at the same shed, but there was only about 3 cars parked around it now. "He told me he'd be right back," I said to myself, but I rolled my eyes it's called a lie, I thought. I opened the door ready to get out, but as I did, I saw an empty needle on the floor. The type you see when you go to the doctor's office, I looked down at it. I was going to pick it up to examine it more, but before I could someone wearing pitch black shoes stepped on it and I looked up to see who had did it.

"Didn't I tell you not to get out of the car?" He snapped, and I looked up to see his face clearer, "scoot over." He said, and I moved to the right. "I am so fucking hungry…do you have anything in your back pack Dora?" He asked looking over at my knapsack I pulled the bag on my lap opening it, I was hungry too.

I pulled out of my bag 3 rice crispies and passed it to him. "Oh, fuck yeah," He said, grabbing all of them. "My mom use to…." He trailed off and just fell silent as he opened the bag and pushed one in his mouth I watched him eat his first one, and I broke out in a smile. "Why are you laughing?" he asked mouth filled with the sugar snacks.

"You're eating as if you've never seen food before." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry," he said, and I nodded not knowing why he was so hungry, but I continued to watch him eat.

"I have a pudding cup you want it?" I asked taking a small spoon out, he looked down, and I knew he was observing the most important thing that had to do with all pudding cups, the flavor…. "It's vanilla the best flavor ever." I said, and he nodded taking the cup, and the spoon from my hands. I watched him eat everything, he busted through the wrappers like a bull out of a stall.

"Okay lets go," he said passing me his trash like a 5 year old would their mother. I took it and pushed them in my knapsack, and began to open the door to the right. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at me like I was dumb, I was about to say 'going to the front seat.' But he gave me that same look he gave me the day before, and I sighed. Starting to climb up the seat to the passenger.

As I crawled, I waited for him to get out of the back seat and get to the drivers. "Why do I have to do this…no ones going to notice me if I slip out of the car to the front." I said pulling my right leg on to the seat, and then my left.

I herd the car door in the back close, and he got into the drivers side. "If you don't do it then how will I get to see your small ass crawl from here to their, its sexy in a way." He said, making me blush and turn the other way. I knew he was joking, but the words together pulled a cord, he grabbed me by the top of my thighs and help pull into the passenger seat.

Then he threw my knapsack at me. I straighten myself in the seat, then began to buckle my seatbelt. "That's a tight spot, how you manage to have sex with girls back there is beyond me." I said pointing towards the back seat. He smiled at me before pulling his own seat belt on, and starting the car.

"It would be pretty easy to do you back there, seeing as you're so small." He said, and I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, I wasn't that small, small yeah, but I was pretty damn tall. I thought about what he said again, and a delayed blush spread on my cheeks.

I turned towards him when the warmness on my cheeks disappeared, "Like I'd do anything with you in the back of your small ass Lexus." I said, and he smiled, a smile that wasn't met with a mocking suggestion behind it, just a nice normal smile. And I did the same. He drove up the trail, and the car grew quiet. "So…what were you doing in the shed?" I asked, and he shrugged. "You were gone for a pretty long time." I said, and he yawned, and I studied his facial features, they read 'don't start.' The type of face your mom gave when you tell her you want to eat out, but she's already cooking. Except on Inuyasha's it was a silent warning. So, I dropped the shed thing trying to come up with some other conversation starter, but he beat me to it.

"So where are we going?" He asked, and I smiled at the 'we' part. He took a small look at me, "why are you smiling?" he asked and I just shrugged, yawning as well.

"I'm going to a hotel, please?" I said, and he turned the car to a left, past the Motel Inn, and down towards a road A road that actually had cars. After a while it started to get awkwardly quiet something that I didn't have the antidote to. I guess he realized it too, and turned up the radio.

"Okay, that was the new hit from the beautiful and talented Kathy Perry, 'I kissed a girl,' an excellent song." The man on the radio said, I rolled my eyes it was much to early to listen to 'I kissed a girl' or this man talking. It wasn't even 6 yet. "Now lets jump into are Gossip column for this beautiful morning." The man said again, and I leaned my head to the right, feeling tiered. "Lets talk about another beautiful young woman she's 18…and get this hasn't even played in one TV show, or movie, not even a commercial, but she's everywhere." The man said.

"I can't even turn on my TV, with out hearing her." A woman quoted in, "let alone my radio."

"Exactly…she's actually getting offered a modeling contract from 'Pink,' which is one of the biggest modeling companies for teens, I don't think she's ever modeled a day of her life." The man said laughing at what he just added in. "but she sure is cute…so I guess that's where that plays in."

Inuyasha laughed a bit before looking at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Do you know what that means?" he said towards me, and I shrugged wanting to know what he was talking about. "Who ever this girl is, she's hot, I mean who gives a modeling job to a girl who doesn't know shit. I'll have to invite her to my next party." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't subside the small quake of jealousy that engulfed the pit of my stomach.

He turned the volume up, and I looked away.

"She's actually going to be playing in a mature rated commercial, so keep your eyes open for that." The man said.

"Also, a movie too, I forgot what bit of information set it off from the rest, but the movie isn't out yet, but she plays sexy and erotic in that as well." The woman put in. "I just can't wait till she does some interviews so we can get to know her a bit better." The woman said than a lot of 'mmhm's were said, and the man took over again.

"So keep your eyes open for a…you probably already herd about her, but she's currently dating Inuyasha Takashi himself, so that's pretty hot, she had a mix up with him yesterday," Inuyasha turned the radio louder and I listened closer, "does a Kagome Higurashi, ring a bell the movie she's playing in is actually directed by her own father, I wish her good luck with her new found modeling career, that'll be neat."

To say I wasn't shock was completely beneath me, I wasn't offered a modeling career. Well I didn't think I was. And when did I start dating Inuyasha, I obviously couldn't be jealous of myself, and when I turned to look up at Inuyasha he seemed as shocked as me, and I smiled. "So can I get invited to that party?" I asked.

He looked over at me, an eyebrow raised, "We'll see." Was all he said and I sunk in my seat feeling good about myself, as the man rattled on about me. When he began to talk about the argument that took place between Inuyasha and me last night. He started to laugh when he mentioned me mooning my boyfriend, and that's when he turned off the radio. "That's why I hate radios," he said, but I was far too happy to be mad at the man spitting out incorrect statements.

We drove slowly through traffic everything became quiet again, and I started to think about how far I had gotten in just a few weeks, I wasn't talking about the popularity just Inuyasha and me, the arguments and the weird embarrassment I was passed that. I never thought in my whole life I'd actually meet him, or that he'd be an ass, but it turned out I did, and he was. He defiantly wasn't who I thought he'd be, but it just goes to show you that almost everything you know about a celebrity is false. Just look at what they were saying about me, they were saying I was a sex kitten when in reality I hadn't known ahead of time that I'd be cast in that type of commercial, or Casey's character would be the way she was.

We pulled into a road, and I could make out a humongous building ahead. "I don't have that type of hotel money." I said looking ahead at the glass windows and resort casino's. I knew expensive hotels well, my mom took me, my brother, and grandpa to one each Christmas, and you had to pay a fee just to enter the road that lead to the place.

We slowed down to a fee payment box, exactly what I was talking about. And I looked in my knap sack grabbing my wallet. I grabbed a credit card out handied it to Inuyasha, who only took a glimpse at it and then at me. "They don't take credit cards, what are they going to do slide it through their ass cracks." Inuyasha said looking at me as if I was an idiot.

I opened up my wallet again grabbing a ten-dollar bill, and passing it to him. "What the fuck is this." He said, "Never mind I'll pay." He reached into his wallet, grabbing a bill out I didn't see it exactly, but he handed to the man. And drove off. "I don't think I have enough money for the room, so you'll have to pay." He said, and I looked at him like he was crazy. I didn't even have enough money for the toll box.

"I'm not paying for you." I said pulling out my emergency card, and he sighed looking in his wallet and then turning it upside down, the only thing that fell out was a quarter, "So you don't even have your driver license with you?" I said, and he shook his head. "Dumb ass." I huffed, "I thought you were just going to drop me off?" He was about to say something, but I interrupted him, "how can you win an Oscar, but not have money with you?" I asked.

"I spent it, is that such a big deal?" he asked, but I didn't questioned him, my mom was going to be so mad when I dipped into my emergency platinum card.

"Do you have a credit card?" I asked looking at him questioningly, I wasn't trying to put him on the spot, but I was going to have to pay over 35 thousand dollars for only one day at a resort.

He looked at me than yawned, "probably, somewhere in this car, I don't keep track." I rolled my eyes already looking in the compartment while he started to drive into the hotel gates. "Do you have any money for valet? He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you park your own car?" I questioned annoyed. "Maybe we can get out of here and stop at a ATM you can get some money." I said and he turned to the left, finding a free parking spot. I looked towards him as he started to get out of his car. Why was he going to the hotel with me any way? "Why are you coming with me any way?" I asked getting out of the car as well he shrugged. "I hope your not planning anything." I said thinking about the one hotel room I was going to buy seeing as my mom would crack a fit if I bought two.

He laughed and I looked his way. "Trust me I'm not high anymore, why would I touch you." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though I'm too tiered to think about fucking anyone if I touched you I'd probably do your ear." He said, and I smiled, but looked the other way, how would that look. "There's that smile, you wont even know I'm there." He said, but I knew I'd always know he was.

Then I turned looking at him eyes narrowed. "You got high?" I asked.

-

-

-

Lmgurl, review…you know you want to.


	10. pay backs a bitch

Okay this is the second time this has happened to me!! I'm at home updating my story, and Word screws me over. I was on the 7th page of this chapter, and Word did the same thing it did, when I was updating You Owe Me. that's why I'm late again!! GRRRR I am so mad. It's a long story I can't even get into what it did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I sure wish I did.

Chapter 10: Paybacks a bitch

P.s. I have deleted the author note for chapter 10, but that does not excuse the fact that I will be deleting 'wanting' if the hackers' distort it again.

I was somewhere dark, but I had no idea where. I started to pick up speed, because something was behind me, but I didn't know what. My mind wasn't processing thoughts. My feet were a decade ahead of my head, so I trusted them. I took a short turn, and I saw the person I was running from, but he or she was incased in dark. I knew it was too late, but before I could say something, the whole image was engulfed with a dark blue mist. I had no idea where it came from, it was all blue, and I felt protected. I knew this strange mist wouldn't protect me forever, so I turned the other way and began running again. But another shadowed person was blocking my only exit. I was surrounded I had no idea where to turn…I'd die.

"WAKE UP, I'M LEAVING" someone yelled, I was startled from my previous thoughts everything vanished. My eyes were now focused studying everything around me. "Wake up I'm leaving…unless you want to stay here." The same person snapped, I started to come back to reality my eyes looked towards the left to catch gold perfection. I sighed deeply in my throat. I knew I had just embarrassed myself. Inuyasha just saw me right after waking up. I probably looked like shit.

It was too late to cover myself he was looking down at me annoyed, everything was clear now I knew where I was, who I was, where I was suppose to be. I knew everything. "What are you doing here?" I asked a bit annoyed myself. whenever I woke up I always looked disgusting. Hair a mess, face revolting, and he got to see all the imperfections. I pushed myself off the bed. The room was dark besides the opened door to the right, which was completely engulfed in light.

I tried not to make eye contact with him, but it was pretty hard. "I have to go." Is all he said, and wherever he was sitting, he lifted himself up from it. I was so grateful for the dark, this way I didn't have to see myself in the mirror ahead. I was about to get out of the bed, but I remembered I had put my clothes in the dryer, so I was only in my underwear. I was in the hotel that cost an arm in a leg, my mom would kill me when she saw the bill, but I would worry about that later.

I sat there, trying to organize my thoughts, but before I could think completely. The lights were turned on blinding me almost instantly. "Damn it." I cursed holding my face that actually hurt me. It took a while for my eyes to come into focus, but when it did. I saw the image of myself I really didn't want to see. "EWW I look disgusting." I said looking at the mirror my hair everywhere, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to run towards the bathroom, and fix my face before Inuyasha could say some rude remark about it.

I got out of the bed spontaneously. "Wow, nice is that cheetah print?" Inuyasha asked cunning smirk on his lips as usual, I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked over at him confused. He was on the other side of the room near the switch staring at my body. I looked down at myself my sports bra was a deep yellow with dark brown spots on it, while my underwear was a dark green. Something that wasn't even close to matching. My skin started to warm up with embarrassment, I couldn't believe this, I pushed myself back on top of the bed, pulling the sheets over me too. He sill had a smirk on his face, shaking his head. "I want to leave by twelve." He said humor evident in his voice. I herd the door close, and I looked up he was really gone.

I left the bed strolling towards the door to lock it. What did he mean he wanted to leave by twelve? I looked at the balcony it seemed to be past nine that was for sure. It looked very late. Where were we going to go this late? I had no idea. I was also starting to wonder when all this would come to an end? I didn't want to go home, but I knew I'd have to. I made my way to the bathroom, I had taken a shower before, but I felt like taking another. I probably wouldn't have time though it seemed pretty late, like twelve was around the corner. Knowing Inuyasha it was probably 11:50 and he was only giving me ten minutes to get ready. I could picture him just leaving me once the clock hit twelve.

I'd skip the shower, as I started to wash my face with the hotels washcloth. I started to remember that dream I had. I was in a dark room, running. What I was running from I didn't remember. The person had caught me, but I couldn't see the persons face. Warmness embraced me, I was warm like I wouldn't die, and I was being saved by something blue. I had no idea what the blue thing was, but I knew I had felt it before. I couldn't keep the blue mist with me, because I had no idea how too. So, I continued to run the other direction, but another person was there, I was trapped no one would save me, I had no more blue warmth I'd die.

I couldn't believe how depressing the dream was I never had dreams like that before. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I continued with what I had to do, and left the bathroom. I walked over to the dryer, which was in the closet, and began taking my clothes out. I pulled on my cargo pants, and my shirt. Looking in the mirror now. I looked decent. I walked towards the door unlocking it, and leaving. Inuyasha was in the living room of the hotel reading something. He didn't seem the type to read, and his eyebrows drew together as if he was pissed at what he was looking at.

"I'm done." I said and he looked up, he hid the anger on his face, and rolled up the article he was reading, as I watched I realized it was a magazine. He obviously didn't want me to see it. I walked towards the couch across from him. "Where are we going?" I asked watching him, he seemed different, but I couldn't put a finger on what it was that made him look unusual.

He shrugged, and I eyed him what was the point of leaving if you didn't know where we were going. I didn't tell him that, and as he left his seat, I realized what was different about him. He was wearing different clothes. He had dark black jeans, and his shirt was a black with a single red strip running through it diagonally. He looked well…hot, like always his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was standing near the door eying me. "Are you coming?" He asked and I woke myself up, I was probably staring at his body, telling by his face I was, and he was annoyed.

I nodded and got up walking towards him, the way he stayed near the door I thought that he was going to keep it open for me, but he made it a practice effort to close it right before I could get out of it. "Asshole" I whispered, opening the door myself, and leaving out of it. Inuyasha was a few paces in front of me as we walked down the hall. I didn't say anything to him. actually there was a weird quietness that engulfed us as we walked. Something told me that he was a bit angry with me, but I didn't think about it for long.

The hotels halls were an eerie quiet and vacant, but that was probably because it was 12 in the morning and everyone in there right minds would be sleeping at this time. I sort of felt like a bat the way I had been sleeping the past couple of days I was up at night, and sleeping in the afternoons. I took a wide yawn before turning the corner. I wasn't going to lie I was a bit restless, I continued walking down the hall till we made a complete stop.

Inuyasha was pushing the down button for the elevator. It didn't take long for the elevator to actually get up here. It wasn't like there was anyone else up at this time. The doors opened, and Inuyasha stepped in. I was so grateful there were no doors to close when it came to the elevators, because I knew he would have been quick to close it in my face. I walked in after him, and he pressed the number for the lobby. We stood there as the elevator closed and began going down. it was so awkwardly quiet. I could feel the tension between us, and as I looked down at his body again watching his clothes, I realized he still had that magazine balled up in his left hand.

What the hell was with that magazine, any normal person would of just took a glimpse at a magazine in some ones hand, and looked away, but I was drawn to it. Something told me the tension we were feeling towards each other had to do with what was balled up in the palm of his left fist. I stared at it for a while, and then the door opened, and without warning, he left. I followed behind him my eyes looking around the empty lobby. It was a bit dark, and there was no one at the front desk. I walked my way over to the desk, putting the key on top of it, and signing out. "I wonder where everyone is?" I asked myself.

I was still shocked that no one would be manning the desk. "They're probably sleeping." Inuyasha answered, and I had to turn and look his way I was surprise at the tone of his voice. There was no cockiness in it. He talked as if he was really and purely answering my question. It had seemed as if he was angry with me by his body langrage, but I was wrong. "Did you sign out?" he asked, in the same voice, and I just nodded. We continued to walk to the exit, which I could tell was crowded with media, who obviously never slept.

As we approached the exit I stopped, letting Inuyasha go first he had a tendency to slam doors in my face. But as he opened the door releasing the warm summer wind, and the screams of the media and there flashing cameras. I realized that he was opening the door for me, which was something he only did when the press was present so they all would think he was a nice guy… which he really wasn't. I hurried my way out of the doors.

I couldn't believe how many people were up at midnight, just taking pictures, and being so very annoying. I looked down at the street as we passed the parking lot, getting to his car with no problem. I could here the unlock beep, showing that Inuyasha had pressed a button on his key chain unlocking the car automatically. The screams trailed behind us and around us screaming our names, it was so annoying to ignore a crowd of people trying to get your attention. So as I sped up towards Inuyasha's car I herd a lady with a perky voice say my name, I looked up somewhere to my right. The woman smiled, and I smiled back, as she blinded me with the flash of her camera. "Now can I see your ass again?" She asked, and I rubbed my eyes as my paces turn to one of quick jogs. People started to scream out my name even louder, and I was grateful to see the passenger door open, waiting for me.

I slipped into the seat, and closed the door. Inuyasha didn't say anything to me, the way he sat down at the drivers seat. Looked as if he had been waiting for me to sit down for months, but in reality he had just made his way to the seat a couple of seconds before me. He started the car, and began to back up, which got people scattering in every direction. Obviously noticing that Inuyasha would run them over with out a second thought. I was grateful to be leaving the crowd of people, but as we drove up near the exit, in complete and otter slowness I realized that people were beginning to chase down the car. 'Go faster Inuyasha,' I was about to say, but he began to roll down his window, and I was too shock to say anything. "I just want to let everyone of you know." Inuyasha said. His voice was loud and clear so he obviously wanted his voice to carry, so he had to be talking to the paparazzi. "That I am going to a party at Koga's and if you want some million dollar shots you should be there." He said, and with that the crowd became louder, and more annoying, but there voices drowned out, as he rolled his window up again, and sped out of the hotel exit.

I didn't know exactly why he did that, but I didn't question him. I just sat forward in my seat. Watching the trees of the main road go by. We didn't talk, and again all I could hear was the silent buzz of his radio. It seemed as if it always stayed on, but not loud enough for any of us to hear it. I sat back in my seat. And with out warning, I realized that the silence that we were so comfortably engulfed in, had traded itself in for one of awkward and conventional silence. I bit my lip trying to think of something to break the eerie quiet, but whatever I wanted to say, he would probably take as an insult. I couldn't come up with anything besides, 'nice weather were having.' That would break the ice. I didn't know why I only had insulting things to say to him. I guess I was a little frustrated that he'd tell the paparazzi to follow us to the party, didn't we get enough of them on a daily basis.

"So I'm thinking of staying in the car." I said, after awhile of sheer awkwardness, He didn't say anything right off the bat so I went to plan B. "Nice weather where having." I said, and as he took an unmarked right, he eyed me. I had to admit that was a slightly stupid statement, but what else could I say.

We were now driving in a straight road, and as we drove full speed I could see a booth at the middle of the road, and Inuyasha was force to slow down. The man who was at the small roadside booth pulled his head out of the window. "Invitation?" he asked, and Inuyasha looked at the man, as if confused. And I had a small smile on my face, I didn't want to go to a party anyway, so it didn't matter to me rather he had an invitation or not. "Just joking." The stocky man at the entrance said with a humongous grin, which spread from ear to ear. Inuyasha only nodded. And the short dark haired man smiled "Have a nice night Mr. Takashi." The man added in, before pressing a small button to his right, and letting the bar cross go up. I had to admit I was disappointed that the man was joking. He had lifted my sprits and brought them down again. I watched the stocky man lay a 'close' sign on his small entering booth. And cars began to pass freely.

"Weird," I whispered, and Inuyasha looked my way, only for a few seconds. As we drove at a reasonably fast speed limit down the road, we had begun to slow down. I looked ahead of us to see why. Noticing that we were approaching a couple of cars ahead. I could only imagine how crowded the party would be, since we were all ready slowing down because of traffic. As his Lexus began to slow down and inch forward. I realized that this would be a very awkward time for both of us. I sighed deep in my throat, and Inuyasha took a hand off the stirring wheel. I had to start to make conversation, but I had no idea how to go about it.

We continued to sit in complete silence, and I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking straight ahead. I had no idea why he was going to a party in such a bad mood. He seemed so mad as if he really didn't want to be doing anything. I could only blame that at the magazine he left rolled up in the back, but I didn't press on about that particular idea. "I'm staying in the car." I repeated again. I was wondering if he picked up on that before, or if he just didn't care.

I looked over at him, and he shrugged. "I won't be back for a long time." He said, and I was debating on rather or not I should go to the party. It was still pretty hot outside. Yet windy I didn't know if I wanted to stay in the car with no air conditioning. He wasn't going to leave his key on I knew that much.

I didn't want to stay on that subject, because looking ahead, the slow moving traffic. I knew we wouldn't make it to Koga's house for a while. "So…." I began trying to start another conversation. He didn't seem very in the mood to talk to me. I didn't think we could consider each other as friends. obviously he was on the brink of hating me. "Do you know all your lines…you know for the movie?" I asked, I didn't know if he knew, but all the awkward sex scenes we had, were skipped threw meaning we missed them this morning. Which was good I had no attention, of saying 'Oh Ash touch me again.' And having everyone stare at me as I read a script. It had turned out that Casey was actually three characters. The writers at the last minute put the three characters together and formed Casey, which meant that a sex scene some character name Trish would have to do. I'd have to do. This I thought was completely unfair, because I signed up for an 'extra' part, and at last minute, I was the eternal enemy in the whole movie.

It was something I sucked up, and would deal with later on. Inuyasha didn't bother answering my question, and I sighed looking forward. "It must be easy for you to memories lines I imagine you do it a lot for your other movies." I added in, but I didn't meet his face. He wouldn't look towards me anyway, so what was the point, I didn't even think he was going to talk at all to me, so even as I talked I lost interest of what I was saying.

He didn't say anything still, and I was grateful that the car started to pick up speed again. I was starting to realize that from the booth to the gates up ahead was all Koga's property, and I was surprise at how big of a house a man at only 23 could get by himself with no parents. Inuyasha's Lexus started to travel slowly through the gates. The security guard weren't really checking for who passed in. I was thinking that a random fan could go in with no ifs or buts, and no one would bother to stop her. I looked around at the hundreds of cars parked. Inuyasha took a left towards the back of the field, and decided to park under a cascading tree.

He took of his fastened seat belt, and unlocked his door. I sat contently not wanting to leave the safe haven of his car. He pulled his key out of the ignition. Getting out of the car in one lithe movement. I watched him leave the driver seat, and walk around. I was amazed at how gorgeous in plain view he was. He looked better in person then on TV, which was unusual seeing when a person was on TV they were dolled up. I had no idea at what time he exactly left the hotel, and changed clothes, but a person as good looking, as Inuyasha Takashi should never be accused or associated with being around someone as plain and drab as me. I was way too skinny, too tall, too everything to go against something as good looking as him. Kikyo who had been accused of dating him a while back didn't look right with him either, she wasn't beautiful enough, and that was saying something seeing as Kikyo was gorgeous now then she would ever be, at the top of her career.

I was watching him make his way to the passenger seat. I didn't think anything of it though. What could he possibly do. I didn't think he mind that I was staying in the car. He probably wanted to get something out of his compartment, and didn't want to pass over me. Though I wanted him to. He did a small wave at someone, but my eyes stayed on him, he opened my door, and crouched down, so he was at my level. He had a shockingly subtle smile on his face that brought a sparkle to his golden eyes, and at that moment, I wanted to latch my arms around him and give myself to him. That was actually something I didn't think about that much, so I blushed a bit, at the dirty thought. "You coming?" He asked, and for someone that ignored every statement I had said, I was surprise at the calm uprising in his voice. I thought that it was very nice and decent of him to talk to me face to face like this, and I didn't see any paparazzi around so could it be Inuyasha Takashi was being nice without a cause.

I shook my head, for some reason his closeness caused my head to fog, and I was reminded of his warm breath near mine, in the rehearsal building, he acted as if it never happened, but intimate closeness zoomed the memory back to me. His lips to my neck the feeling of my blood completely cooling. What I would give to relive that moment. I'd do it any where, I wasn't sure what had happened when he sprung himself against me that day, but if he could have that feeling again then I'd be completely, and indefinitely happy. "I don't think you have much of a choice." He told me, and I was sent, back to reality. His eyes were towards the dark street, where cameras were starting to come in to focus. The fact that the media was here was completely and utterly his fault, I had thought they weren't here a couple of seconds ago, but I was wrong. I put my hand to my hip ready to unsnap my seatbelt, but he reached over, hypnotizing me with his strong scent, he forever smelled like a number of intoxicating aromas. His scent was now mixed with the subtle smell of cologne, something that just interfered with his natural exhilarating fragrance. He reached over unbuckling my seat belt for me, for some reason, and I was reminded of the time in the rehearsal room, because his body lingered over mine for longer than needed. I felt my breath hold in my lungs, and as he pulled down, he rose up waiting for me to get up.

I rose up as well stepping out of the car. There was nothing I could do obviously I was stuck, he had told paparazzi where he'd be, and I didn't think I could take a bunch of crazy people of every race, size, shape, and gender. Beating the passenger window of his Lexus trying to get my attention. I sighed, as Inuyasha walked ahead of me like always. I had a weird essence that this paparazzi, had been here for quite awhile. The mob that met us at the hotel would join this mob soon enough, but not now. I ignore the yells that came out of there mouths, but I didn't feel completely surrounded, seeing as the media, connected themselves to the other guest coming out of there cars. And like always they were very fond of Inuyasha who they always stocked as he walked. Since he was very far away from me, at this point. I realized that the mob that followed me, was composed of about 20 people not that much compared to Inuyasha's load. I did my best following Inuyasha, who could see very well, for someone who was being flashed at every second.

We had made it to the stone stairs, the double doors ahead were wide open, and as Inuyasha walked up the stairs, two men big of stature blocked the paparazzi from getting close to the door. Obviously they could tell Inuyasha from the crowded people asking him questions. That wasn't surprising, Inuyasha was a huge star, but as for me, it would be harder. I approached the stairs, sighing I didn't want to go inside, but I didn't want to be out here either. I was stuck between a rock, and a hard place. I walked up, and the humongous bodyguards swarmed trying to separate the press from me, and I was surprise they recognized me enough to know I wasn't one of the screaming banshee's. I smiled towards a security guard, who took his time to nod, and smile back.

I walked up towards the stairs, but I made sure I went up carefully my eyes on every step I made. When there was flashing, and a lot of people watching I always acted very stupid and most defiantly clumsy. So, I kept my head down. Analyzing my steps smiling to myself I got to the top of the stairs completely with no slips or falls, I was pretty proud of myself smiling from ear to ear at my accomplishments. I looked up slowly seeing Inuyasha's legs first, they were crossed in an annoyed way, but as I looked up seeing his face. I expected him to be annoyed as his legs and arms had shown. But his face was actually one of confusion, as if he didn't understand what I was just doing. My mouth moved trying to explain myself.

"Inuyasha what took you so long?" Someone questioned, his voice was loud, and rang together. The cameras went off trying to capture a very sloppy Kouga. He had a cup in one hand, and I imagined the cup to be filled with alcohol. He was leaning towards the doorframe, wide open to the cameras, which were having a field day capturing such a popular actor, and the host of the party, Drunk and slipping on his words.

Inuyasha's eyes tore away from mine, but not with effort, his golden depths were quick to glance somewhere else. He looked over at his friend. Behind Koga were two women. All with dark hair, I recognized both of them. One was Inuyasha's sister, well sister in law. She was married to his retired brother Sesshomaru, who was a child and teen actor, but now only at 26 had retired and married a petite model. She was very thin and wore a bright pink shirt that said 'Think Pink.' She was signed with the Play Boy Bunny Company, but worked for Pink, which was a teen division of the notorious Bunny label. She had her hair in a very low ponytail. Curly, and long down her back she was short, and most defiantly cute, but when you took a second look she struck you more as gorgeous. She had dark green eyes, but the color of her eyes changed from mood to mood. I knew her. She was one of the only models that stayed on TV more than on a magazine. She was known more as Sango's friend then Ayame herself, and she looked down at Koga wide eyed.

"Wow Koga you are disgusting." She said looking down at the sloppy wolf demon, she only glance down once and her attention was back on Inuyasha. "Hey little bro," she said and that struck me as funny seeing as she was slight, and about 5'4' a very short model. She was of course older than her 21-year-old brother but only by months.

Inuyasha looked down at his smallish sister. " What are you doing here Rin?" He questioned, and I could see in his eyes a complete annoyance that could only be caused by an annoying little sibling. She smiled up at him, and I was about to say something about moving in to the party, because the flashes of the cameras were slightly blinding me. I put a hand to my brow about to say it, but I felt a weird feeling from deep in my being that someone was staring at me. I looked up trying to see, and my eyes flew to the second dark haired woman, in the doorframe. Obviously slender perfect body shape for dare I say it porn. It had to be Kikyo I didn't say anything, but she stared daggers at me, and my blood ran cold.

"Your hot you look hot…you want to come upstairs with me?" Someone asked, and my eyes drifted from Kikyo to Koga who was pushing him self towards me. I shook my head he smelled of alcohol, and something else.

I put my hands up towards Koga, but he pushed himself on me, and I had no idea how to get him off. "Leave her alone, she's a virgin." Inuyasha's determined voice rung out, I narrowed my eyes towards him, and for the first time that night, he gave me a smug smile. I would at any other time hated that smile, but as gorgeous as it looked, and how nonchalantly normal it seemed on his face. I disregarded it, and looked the other way. Kikyo had indefinitely disappeared, and I was so happy for that.

We were finally trailing into the house, which was banging with music, I couldn't tell rather or not the house was as gorgeous as Vh1 had said. People lined the walls kissing, drinking, dancing, there was nowhere to walk. I tried following Inuyasha, through the path, but I felt clingy, as the music deafen me. I walked only a bit further behind him, and he turned setting his golden eyes towards me. "You're not planning on following me all night?" He questioned in a yell. I shrugged, and he had for once a truly amused smile on his face. "Go do something." He screamed again, trying to talk over the roar of the music and the screaming people. He paused after awhile looking down at me, and I was tempted to look the other way. I didn't want to be so hooked to his eyes. Someone pulled on his sleeve, and to avoid looking at him. I looked over at the person it was Miroku. He had a plastic cup in his hands. "Where did you get that?" Inuyasha questioned towards Miroku who took a rather large gulp of his cup, and pointed towards a door. Inuyasha nodded, and looked back over at me. "Come with me," he said putting a hand out, and I looked down at it, was he really asking me to grab his hand. When he realized what he was signaling, he put his hand down, and began walking.

I followed him towards the door Miroku was signaling, and Inuyasha went through it. It lead to a very big kitchen that was still crowded with people. He walked towards a table, and grabbed a plastic cup and handed it to me. "Drink." He said, and I looked down towards the cup. "Your acting way to innocent for your own good." he continued. Eyeing me. I only shrugged, and he looked around the room we were in. Some people looked over at us astonished, and some seemed as if they could care less. He looked down, and smirked, and I didn't like this particular grin he held on his face. He pushed a hand in his pocket, and my eyes went back down to the alcohol in my cup. "Here" he said simply, and I looked down at his hands.

He had pulled out a simple white tablet. Nothing was extraordinary with this pill, and I thought nothing of it. "I don't want any candy." I told him looking around the room, as I did I could see that most people had at this time left us alone, there gazes went somewhere else completely. I took a sip of the beer in my cup, and I brought my attention back on Inuyasha he had an eyebrow arched when I looked back at him, and I had no idea why. I looked down at the pill in his hands taking a closer look. Small, round it had a slight slit in the middle, the tablet looked more like medicine than candy.

I looked up at him slowly, and he did the same he could tell I realized it wasn't candy, but I still had no idea what it was exactly. "Take it." He said, and he dropped it in my hand. I forced my eyes on his golden ones. They rang with determination, and something else…I didn't want to take whatever it was he was handing me, and I shook my head not knowing how to say no exactly. He shrugged, and looked somewhere in a bored manner. I watched him closely he didn't seem like he was pressuring me into taking it, but the way he held it in his cupped hand was so very tempting. He didn't have to say anything all he had to do was advert his attention to somewhere else, and I was bought.

He never once put the pill back in his pocket, and I try to convince myself that the small round capsule was just a mint, or something along those lines. I didn't want to think that Inuyasha Takashi would be walking around with a dangerous drug in his hand, and I sure didn't want to think he was offering me one. "What is it?" I asked looking at his closed palm.

He turned his head back my way, and I got a better look at his perfect face. He only shrugged. "It's an aspirin, you looked like you were in a bit of pain." I looked up at his face, and I realized that made plenty of logical sense, I was starting to get an aching headache from the loud music and an aspirin sounded like heaven. At the same time, I was wondering why he had a random aspirin laying in his pocket. I didn't think to deeply into the situation, and I thought about how much better I'd feel with my head calm, and at ease.

"Fine," I said grabbing his hand without thinking, his warm fist. made my skin prickle, and I let go of it quickly. He didn't think much of it, and he extended his hand again dropping the pill in my free hand. I took it eyeing him before putting the pill in my mouth and swallowing. It wasn't something that came to me quickly, but as I swallowed, my taste bugs became aware of the foul taste of the tablet. I coughed disgusted taking large sips from my cup. My face I could already tell was a dark green, or red either way I was heating up with revolting heat from the taste of whatever it was I had just put in my mouth. "Eww that's disgusting." I spat out, the taste burned my tongue, and after I was done with my first cup of beer, I moved on to the second.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "shut up, its not that bad." He murmured, and I eyed him he obviously hadn't tasted that pill, so small, but the taste was so revolting I was tempted to vomit. The sour taste of beer didn't help, and I was soon on my third cup. I took large intakes of air, and after awhile the taste started to disappear, but I could feel my stomach do flips. Inuyasha eyed me for a while, and then he looked towards the door. "I'm going to go meet up with Miroku," He stated, and I ignored him taking large sips of beer, and letting it stay on my tongue, as he left the kitchen, I could feel his eyes watching me. I didn't care at this point. I set down my now finished cup, and grabbed two more filled ones. By now the taste was gone, but I wanted the beer it self for its exhilarating affects.

I didn't want to obviously stay in the light kitchen by myself, so I walked towards the door, and as I pulled it open the music caved in. Louder then in the kitchen that was obvious, it was hotter too. I had no idea what room I was in, but it was crowded with people dancing, and it had the smell of smoke from a drug, what drug I had no idea, but whatever it was, it was mixed in with the smell of cigarette which was evident in the packed room as well. I for the first time didn't mind the smell, and I actually found the tobacco enticing, I wouldn't have mind at that moment whiffing one down my lungs. I didn't know exactly where I was going, as I pushed through the heated crowd, but I was starting to feel very hot, I pulled off my shirt which was unusual seeing as I only had a bra under, but I didn't mind.

The feeling of being bare felt great, and I knew that I'd feel it ten times better if all my clothes were removed. I threw my shirt on the ground, and made my move on my pants. I was in the middle of unbuckling, when I rammed head on into someone, I didn't think much of this, and I didn't say sorry. The beer I had carried over had fallen with my shirt a long time ago, so I had nothing at risk of falling to the floor. "I'm sorry." I herd a girl say, and she looked up at me I recognized the girl to be Rin, but I didn't really care she looked a bit distorted though. Her nose a bit too flabby mouth a bit too small her ears were the size of Texas for crying out loud, I was starting to seriously doubt how a girl so weird looking could be such a successful model. "Have you seen my brother?" She asked and I started to laugh.

Her voice sounded like a chipmunk on heroine, she stared at me weirdly, and I laughed louder than before. "Are you okay?" She asked and at this point, I wanted to lie on the floor and collapse with laughter. I wanted her to shut up she had to shut up. she was making my stomach howl with pain. I walked away from her trying to settle myself, but I could feel her behind me. The music was starting to change, and I was now aware of the colors that the beat of the music was sending. Orange, green, blue, gold…. all the colors in the universe ripped out in front of me in beautiful cascades, and I spun around in all of them. Everyone dancing around me became a beautiful vast ocean, and I was swimming waist deep in them. The people's head became mountains, and I so wanted to clime them. As the beat changed, I could see a boat over yonder, it was stationary, and I wanted to be on top. I swam through the indigo waves, and climbed on top of the boat, with no oars or ladders. I felt proud of myself, and as I stood overhead, I could hear the ocean chanting.

"STRIP STRIP STRIP!! The waves rang in unison, I smiled obviously the colorful waters wanted me to float on top of them, with out the interference of clothing. I pulled off my pants tossing it in the water. I kicked of my shoes. "STRIP STRIP STRIP!! The ocean said louder, and I pulled my bra off wanting to get completely naked for the ocean, I didn't want the heftiness and impurity of clothing to get in my way of being one with the water. As I pulled off my bra, the water roared with passion, and I smiled, as I reached over to my underwear.

I looked over at the ocean, smiling ready to get completely nude…"Kagome!" a familiar voice rang, and I looked towards the drift of water. I smiled I didn't want any one to interfere with me giving my soul to the water angels. I dived head first in the water, and as I had expected. It carried me, through the smoke consumed skies. I took deep breaths of the foggy colorful air. "Kagome!" the person screamed again, but I closed my eyes as I traveled through the waves, when I opened them again, I felt dizzy confused…. I wasn't in the ocean anymore. I had no idea where I was. I was consumed in black. And I suddenly out of nowhere fell hard… was I dead?

The figure closed up around me ready to kill, I tried to run, but I couldn't I was blocked. The showed figure moved up ready to attack. Then I felt as if I was being engulfed by a warm energy. It was the blue mist. I thanked it under my breath, and ran past the shadowed man. I continued to run till I couldn't any more, I stood where I was heaving for air, the warmness had disappeared I was alone again. I started to hear stomping foot steps to my right, and I started to run again. 'When will I stop running?' I asked myself, I couldn't do this forever I was exhausted. I continue running, but the footsteps got louder, and I could feel tears swarm down my face. I could feel death around me, I would die…I couldn't run for much longer. I closed my eyes tears running down my face. I didn't want to die, obviously, I wanted to live, but no one was going to save me, I had to save myself. I couldn't do that anymore I was too tiered too weak. I bit down on my lip, losing the bit of energy I had left. Then with out warning I felt comfort.

Complete and utter comfort, I had stopped encased in something warm. I looked up through blurry tear eyes. Who was holding me? Who saved my life? I looked into the person's eyes only seeing gold.

"INUYASHA!" I shouted voice cracked, my eyes flew wide open. I was sweating, and I didn't know exactly where I was. I had lifted up from something comfy. My eyes weren't in focus though they were a bit glossy, and blurry, but I could make out my room. The walls... everything, I blinked trying to focus my eyes. I was in my room…I was in my fathers' house. How I got there, I had no idea. My mind hadn't caught up with my body yet, but after a few seconds of looking around. I was aware of the screeching pain in my body, my head ached I felt bare.

I looked down; I was sitting on my bed. no sheets wrapped around me I felt cold. I was only wearing a dark black jacket. I had no idea who the jacket belonged to, but under it, I had no bra on, my boobes just sat completely out. All I had was underwear on. I had no idea why I was in this position, but I felt disoriented.

"KAGOME!" Someone shouted most likely a man. I looked up to see my dad staring at me. I pushed the jacket I was wearing over my body, so my dad wouldn't see my bare parts. When I did that I was aware of the scent radiating from the soft coat. I knew that smell this had to be Inuyasha's jacket. I looked down at it. But I my dad had pulled my attention away. He had busted into the room, and looked very nervous. "I herd you yelling." He told me. I looked at him not corresponding I was a bit out of it. I was on the outside looking in I couldn't follow everything, and my head was killing me.

I didn't understand why I was in the position I was. How I had gotten here, and as my dads worried expression turned to one of anger. Everything started to click to the right of me my suitcase was all packed sitting near the door. I was in deep shit.

A/N I said it before; I deleted the author note that was to be chapter 10. But that doesn't mean that I will not be deleting the whole entire story if hacking does not stop. It's been pretty calm lately, but still you guys get it.

I'll answer a question, I update about once or twice a week for who ever asked me that in a review last time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and RR or just review, and I'll UP very soon


	11. betrayed

A/N SORRY! SORRY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT; IF IT HELPS I'M NOT DELETING OR DROPPING ANY STORIES BECAUSE OF THE HACKERS. I'M PRETTY PROUD OF MYSELF. ANY WAY HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING, LOL I GOT YOU! YOU THOUGHT I ACTUALLY CARED.  
(I do) not

Chapter: 11, betrayed

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own? I bet you could guess if you tried. It starts with an "I".

I looked over at my packed bags once more, before looking at my dad. He was radiating with anger, his legs separate and firmly place on my carpeted ground. I glanced at them once more, before feeling in extra queasiness add to the other pains in my body.

My eyes moved to his face watching it turn a dark purple. I knew that face, he was going to yell. Back then when I was younger, when my dad would yell at my mom and have one of their famous arguments. (This would later lead to a divorce and custody battle.) His face would always turn a pink, then shine a red and when he went off completely, a dark purple.

His face now was almost a reenactment of those long nights in the past. I was in deep shit and I didn't need 'Sherlock Homes" to figure this out for me. I was going to get screamed at and shipped home. My adventure was ending very soon, and I was half surprise by the tears entering my eyes. I couldn't leave, how could I? I didn't get anything done. All of those late night dreams of becoming something more than just an average teen. I was going to or at least I wanted to be an actress not for the fame, but just because the thought of being someone else than plain old Kagome Higurashi was a bright light in a dimly lit tunnel. I always wanted to be someone else not because I didn't like myself, just because acting was my passion. I wanted to pretend to be someone I could really never be. It was okay being me, but it would have been great to be someone completely opposite to turn a character to a real life person at some point. But it didn't matter anymore it was through for me. I wasn't going to be anything out of the ordinary just plain old Kagome Higurashi for the rest of my life.

I hid the tears by pushing my lavender sheets up over my head. I could already feel the sobs about to break through my throat. "Kagome…" My dad said in a strained voice he wanted to yell at me, but he had no idea why I was hiding under my sheets. I looked up at him. "I called your mom," He said his voice was surprisingly calm but still strained, he sat on the edge of my bed, and I felt awkward seeing as I had no clothes on, which made me think back to that night. It all seemed like a big colorful blur. I couldn't remember any of it, but I was wondering how I ended up naked. I could sort of remembered but not quite, and I was afraid that Inuyahsa had something to do with it all.

"She said she wants you packed and ready to go by Wednesday morning." I opened my mouth ready to say how unfair that was. Or how I couldn't I had a commercial to play in on Friday, but nothing came out of my mouth but sobs, I couldn't even defend myself, I couldn't even tell him that it was all Inuyasha's fault, all I could do was sob. He looked at me with sadden eyes and I could tell all the hatred in his face had turned into one of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Kagome…but what you did was serious," I looked at my dad as he talked, I heard his voice but I couldn't comprehend his facial expressions, or are surroundings anymore. My head began to pound and I felt the room heat up, it was over I was going back to Florida. "You could have ruined my career." He continued. He would think about his career at a time like this. I was about to comment on that, but I felt a sob rack my body I didn't feel like talking to him about this. I laid my head back on my pillow.

I felt his hand rub against my forehead "Your heating up," he commented I pulled my head away from his touch. I felt like I had just been dumped in hot tar, the pain from knowing that I wasn't going to finish the movie, or my commercial didn't help either. "Do you need something?" He asked me, I felt his hands run through my wet curls. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but his touch disgusted me. I shook my head, and lifted a hand so he'd know I wanted him to leave. "It's Tuesday you haven't eaten for a couple of days. I want you to get up at some point." I seemed a bit shocked that I slept for two days, but I didn't show it I heard the door close, and I discarded my lavender bedspread from my naked body. I felt sweaty as if I needed a long cold shower. I attempted to get up, but my whole body ached, so I laid their thinking about what exactly happened on Saturday night.

-

-

"Kagome wake up, you need to eat something." A familiar voice said, I moved a bit, but hunger didn't register as something I was feeling at the moment. I lifted up an aching arm to show I wanted to be left alone, I felt horrible emotionally and physically.

"That's not going to work this time Kag, you have to eat or get shipped to the hospital, your choice." I groaned I wanted him to leave me alone, though I knew I was sticky and was in great need of a bath. I wanted to get up but I just felt really bad all around. I couldn't even think about leaving my bed let alone my room.

"Dad… 5 more minutes I feel like I'm dying." I moaned softly, pushing my head deeply in to my pillows, but I could tell he had no mind to leave.

"You probably are dying, seeing as you haven't eaten for days." I rolled my eyes why did he care so much. I felt his hard hand on the small of my back, and I got even queasier. Didn't he not know I was completely naked under one very thin layer of sheets? "Your still burning I should have taken you to the hospital when I had the chance…" I wanted to say that was a horrible idea, but I knew even moving my jaw would hurt. "But the media."

"THE MEDIA!" I screamed doing a compete 180 towards my dad. "The media knows what happened 'that' night." I asked incredulously shock entering the hollow of my throat. I was hoping the otter shock in my voice was covering up the true pain, which entered my body after my sharp turn.

"Well of coarse Kagome, when your unconscious naked body is hauled out of a major movies star mansion, what do you think." My dad said sarcastically. I watched his face he seemed to be getting mad again. I didn't blame him, no wonder why everyone was mad at me. I felt like crying all over again. I wanted to hide my face under my pillow till Wednesday morning. "You shouldn't be so shocked." My dad started, and I felt sick I wanted him to leave now. "You should know that…."

"Mr. Higurashi," The butler said standing at my door watching my dad. I had never been so grateful for his appearance in my life. "Mr. Takashi is at the door he wants to speak to you." My face lost all of its color, and I forgot for about 5 seconds how to breathe. A slow nausea in the pit of my stomach forced me to jump out of the bed. I had completely forgotten that I was naked my dad and the butler saw everything, but I didn't care.

"Kagome are you okay," My dad yelled towards my bathroom door, I heaved, and I guess that was what he took that for an answer. "I'm going to go downstairs…okay." He said. I nodded though I knew he wouldn't be able to notice my understanding. I heard the door close moments later and I got up from the toilet, starting the shower.

'So Inuyasha was down stairs' I thought to myself. I didn't care. So what, it wasn't like I ever wanted to see him any way. I wondered why I was taking a shower, was I planning on going down stairs. I didn't want to. I could never watch TV or show my face ever again thanks to him. My body ached and I had the worst hang over of my life because of him. I wasn't going to play in my dad's movie because of him. He literally in one day ruined my life.

I decided that was single handedly the reason why I was getting dress and going down stairs. Not to see him one more time before Wednesday, just so that I could tell him that he ruined my life. I'd probably curse him out, or at least kick him in the shin.

I hurried out of the shower to dry off which made my head hurt even more. I'd go down stairs pretend that I wanted some Aleve, and then probably 'accidently throw the bottle at his head.' That seemed like a logical idea, and if not then the hell with it, it was my last day here, I could do anything I wanted to.

I left the bathroom quickly, trying to get down stairs, not to see him one more time before I left…no I went over all the reasons as I got dressed, why I was in enduring ridiculous body pains and spinning vision just to get down stairs. It had nothing to do with a certain golden eyed hanyou, besides the fact I would love to kick him where it counts. I wasn't going down stairs to see him just to get something to eat though I was sure I couldn't stomach anything.

I walked out of my room slowly hoping not to tumble over, my legs ached, and my stomach felt like it had a weird empty feeling I never felt before, it brought tears to my eyes as I walked. My head was spinning, and I cursed Inuyasha for my unbelievable pain. This was like no hang over I ever felt before, I was starting to consider telling my dad to call the ambulance.

I limped towards the elevator slowly. I was starting to get a little frustrated now, because while I tried to quicken my pace to get to the open elevator down the hall. My body shot with pain and I became even angrier at that stupid half demon. I slowed down to a slower speed, still making it to the closing elevator. A maid must have just walked out that explained why the elevator was open. I pressed the first floor button and waited till the door closed, and soon after the elevator began to lower itself.

The doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator, and crossed the corner leading to the kitchen. I heard my dad talking. "It's too late for that now." I heard him say, he had a little humor in his voice the type people usually had when they were trying to laugh something off like. 'Oh harry you're so abusive.' Even though it was true harry was in fact abusive, so basically my dad was saying that it was in fact too late, for someone to do something.

I walked into the kitchen which looked out into the living room, and that's where I saw my dad. I couldn't see Inuyasha he must have been on the other side of the living room. I didn't want to show myself just yet. I wanted to hear what my dad was saying. "No see her mom wants her back tomarrow." I heard my dad continue, and I knew right away who he was talking about. I waited impatiently for Inuyasha's response.

He didn't say anything for awhile which was freaking me out. Maybe they where whispering, which wasn't cool, I needed to hear what they were saying. "Well…" I heard a man's voice other than my dad's speaking up. "Isn't she eighteen?" The man continued his voice was smooth not at all like Inuyasha's, so where was he, was he even in the room?

"Well…yeah she's eighteen, but she needs to be punished." I heard my dad say. He had a small tint of panic in his voice, like he was running out of excuses.

"This is bigger than teenage pettish problems." The man said, and at that point I knew who that man was, Mr. Takashi…It wasn't Inuyasha, it was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother. Discussing me I was beyond shock. "Where is she, I need to talk to her." Sesshomaru said, and I debated whether to run upstairs, which I knew couldn't be done since my body ached too much to attempt any fast physical movement.

I swung myself toward the medicine cabinet. Pretending like I was getting something, but no one noticed me. "I'm sorry, but after the party Inuyasha sent her too. I don't think her living with him will be very responsible." My dad said, which made me almost spill all the medicine from the cabinet. My heart started racing, living with Inuyasha that was Sesshomaru's plan. I wasn't getting all excited because I was getting to see Inuyasha again. It was the thought of getting to stay in California, which was the reason for the weird emotions that were starting to stir up in me.

"Don't worry they won't really be in the same room, we have it worked out to trick the media." Sesshomaru began again, his voice sounded as though he was through talking. I turned towards the living room I didn't see anyone, but my father who was sitting in a very uncomfortable position. He really didn't want me to go. Well he wanted me to go …just not with Sesshomaru.

"I still don't feel comfortable with my daughter being used for publicity again…" My dad said but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was losing this battle. "She's already been through enough, and she can't leave her bed she had traces of….

"I know halucinogens it's been all over the news, which is why this will be a good idea it would take some attention off the party." Sesshomaru interrupted, and I stood stock still hand over mouth I ODed on ecstasy! It was comeing back to me. I couldn't go back home. I could picture my mom's disappointed face now. I gulped I had to stay in California even though I thought the whole idea was begging for trouble.

"Okay well she can't have any visitors now. You'll have to wait till Friday." My dad lied he knew I'd be in Florida tomarrow. I rolled my eyes there was no way I was going to Florida, I took a deep breath and held it trying not to limp towards the living room. As I got closer to the living room now, radiating in pain, I saw him. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes close in complete contentment. I was behind the rafters so I knew he couldn't see me, but one of his eyes flew open and he looked my way and I knew he knew I was in the room. He looked over at his brother and stood up.

"Okay well is this over…" Inuyasha said he looked wasted which made me feel a lot better. Why should I be the only one in pain? I looked down at his brother, who sat down in complete boredom, but still shockingly gorgeous. I couldn't talk to him now, I looked horrible, and with Inuyasha still there I just couldn't. I moved farther away from the rafter and towards the kitchen.

"Is there any way I can contact her." Sesshomaru said and I was tempted to reveal myself but I couldn't not now.

"You probably know that she destroyed her cell phone…so no." my dad lied again, like we didn't have a house phone.

"Obviously she can't be reached, can I go." Inuyasha said, and afterwards there was an awkward silence in the house.

"If you cannot wait than go outside." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper, and I smiled once Inuyasha left I'd talk to Sesshomaru. I waited for awhile when I thought he had to be gone by now. I started walking very slowly past the white rafter, about to turn to the living room when I hit something very hard.

Now usually when I get hit with something hard, I'd fall back a little dazed. But now I was way too weak to stick a landing. So this time I fell completely back, the only thing that saved me was the white rafter, which made contact with my already aching head. I slid down the rafter slowly and flopped on my side in complete pain.

"You dumb bitch you should really watch where you're going." Someone too familiar hissed. I opened my eyes slowly. I was ready to scream at him, not only for knocking me down, but for the ecstasy thing too. I was so pissed at Inuyasha right now it would have been better for my health to lay on the floor face first. But as I opened my eyes and saw his face, the emotion that flashed through it made me forget everything I was angry about.

First I didn't know rather to be mad that he looked like he pitied me, but as I looked closer I realized it wasn't really pity, but something else. "So are you going to stand there like an idiot, or help me up." I said putting my hand up for him to pull me to my feet.

He gave me a look that said he was annoyed, then rolled his eyes. "You look like shit." He whispered, and I could have sworn my heart stopped, but I hid my bruised ego with an eye roll of my own.

"Yeah and you look so great." I said trying to get up by myself, and failing. I looked him over slowly. He had on a white T-shirt on with a very high Bob Marley on it, completed with a dark red jacket and jeans. He looked amazing. His long hair in a high ponytail bringing out his cheek bones making me almost forget that he looked very pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. His face all together was an ashen gray, but he was still hot which was not fair. I looked like shit and he looked amazing. The paleness of his skin brought out his bright golden eyes.

I looked away from him, and leaned my weight against the rafter getting up slowly. He watched me closely as I did, and I was in otter embarrassment. It wasn't my fault that I was too weak to do anything, it was his. My embarrassment turned quickly into anger. "Don't you have somewhere to be…asshole?" I said trying to walk past him, but tripping on my own feet. His eyes followed mine as I limped past him. I was about to turn the corner when I felt his arm pulling me towards him. I was so shock that he was pulling me, the anger fled away from me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me back towards his chest, luckily too, because I was in such a state of shock I was beginning to stumble back.

He let me steady myself on his chest, than he pushed me back towards the kitchen, "what are you doing." I said about to scream, but he laid his hand over my mouth. "Stop…." I tried mumbling, but his hand pushed so hard around my mouth I couldn't breathe. He picked me up completely with no effort at all. I was starting to get that strange feeling that it was time to yell, but his hand was still over my mouth. I tried to kick and thrash, but it was as if it didn't matter, he held me steady and continued walking.

"Where's your room?" He asked as he walked me through the kitchen, a good distance from the living room where Sesshomaru could see me. I know what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. That asshole was trying to get me to go to Florida, why did everyone want me to go to Florida so badly.

Well I wasn't going to go, I was staying here finishing my dad's movie, and playing in that stupid commercial. I bit the inside of his palm, but he didn't seem to notice at all. I bit down on it harder, and as I did I realized how truly absurd this was. I hated this guy to much for him to be hauling me around like baggage. He was an asshole who was ruining not only my life emotionally, but physically with drugs. I bit down even harder and gagged as I tasted blood, I felt like vomiting, but still he didn't let me go he just continued walking. And the blood kept running making me go light headed and gag. He dropped me at that point, and stared at me in disgust. We were near the foyer at this point next to an elevator, and I felt my stomach heave. I looked around for a toilet. I had his blood in my mouth a weird tasting copper salty-sweet mixture. I laid myself down on my face, trying to stop my stomach acid from coming up.

"You bitch, you bit me." He said, and I ignored him completely I closed my eyes, and bit my lower lip, which tasted like blood as well. I couldn't believe I bit down so hard, but the most disgusting part, wasn't the fact I still had a tiny piece of his skin in my mouth. Which told me I didn't bite through the skin by myself, I just bit through a scab. I lifted my head and spit it out. The most disgusting part was the fact that his blood wasn't as disgusting to me as it should have been. It was copper tasting like regular blood, but also sweet, which had me licking my bottom lip. EWW I gagged what the fuck was wrong with me.

"Are you going to vomit?" He asked, and I ignored him again I didn't want to talk to him right now. I tried to get off the floor slowly, but as I tried I fell down again. "Whoa, you look like you're about to die." He said after awhile.

"WHOS FAULT IS THAT!" I yelled, as I steadied myself with the wall. "Who gave me Ecstasy?" I asked, "Who took to me to that stupid party, and set me up…"

"I did'nt set you up okay. It was suppose to be funny." He said, and I waited till I was up fully to look him square in the face.

I didn't have time to bullshit with him. "Yeah I'm laughing so hard, because you, I have to go back to Florida."

"Where you belong" He said, "You should be back in Florida, with your mom, not in Hollywood ruining my life." He said I could tell he was starting to get mad, but for what reason, I had no idea. He wasn't looking at me instead his eyes stayed on his right hand where he was pushing a tissue to his palm.

"So drug me, that's how you'll get me to stop ruining your life." I said I had been right he was trying to get me upstairs and away from his brother. "But you've hurt me enough Inuyasha." I turned towards the elevator, and pressed the button that would lead me upstairs and away from this asshole. "I'm glad I saw you one last time, so I can tell you, I don't ever want to see your selfish ass again."

At that he looked up at me. His face was completely blank. "You deserved it." He said, and I was shocked. How could he say that, how could he say I deserved to be embarrassed on national television stripped of all my dreams, just because I stole publicity from him. Just because I made people believe that we were dating, like that was my fault. I bit down on my lip what an ass. I couldn't take it anymore. The elevator door opened, but instead of going in. I marched towards him, and with some weird energy that I had no idea I had at that moment in time, I slapped him. I didn't know I slapped him at first, I only heard the smack, but when I saw his head fall back, I realized what I did. I wanted to say sorry, but instead I involuntarily said 'that's what you deserve.' And walked back towards the elevator, and let it close.

It took 2 seconds for me to realize that I was going to the wrong place. I was supposed to be heading back to Sesshomaru. I laid my hand over my face and screamed. I knew this couldn't be normal, but I must have faded back to some weird dream mode. My hand like in the dreams I was having for the last couple nights was a weird eerie blue. I was about to take a closer look, but I realized as fast as it was there, it was gone. I took deep breaths, realizing it was all in my head, probably an aftershock of the ecstasy that stupid demon gave me.

I let the elevator take me to the second floor, before pressing the first floor again. I had to tell Sesshomaru that I would take his offer…

-

-

-

-

*

*

-

-

-

A/N I'm sorry for the wait I was giving myself a few months, to see if the Hackers were going to fuck with my stuff again. You guys must hate me, but I promise I'll try to update frequently after this I have to update You Owe Me. Seeya.

LMGURL


	12. A real start

A/N Hey guys I got a lap top for Christmas so… I'm hoping to update more often, I'm very sorry for taking so long you guys must be uber upset. Sorry.

Chapter 12: A real start

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I sooo wish though.

'What was waiting for me?' I kept whispering that question to myself over and over again. I had this weird nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, the weirdest thing because for once I had nothing to be nervous about.

Ok anyone who knew Inuyasha for what he truly was. Would think that he waited on the other side of the elevator door, waiting to slap me back, but actually he never did. 2 weeks ago when I slapped Inuyasha Takashi (giving him exactly what he deserved) he disappeared. I eventually begged his brother to let me stay at his villa, and for whatever reason he said yes.

I didn't want to think about that, it seemed so far away from the now. My dad was ridiculously mad at me, and my mom…. Well let's just say it was better that I still didn't have a phone. In all seriousness I really had no reason to be nervous. I wasn't moving back to Florida, I had successfully left my dad's house. I got to keep my role in the movie. Life was good….Ok I'm lying life was shitty the worse. My name was still all over the media. I was being talked about on every channel. The only channel I can literally watch is 'Disney.' Can't leave the house without these huge body guard guy things… My dad totally disowned me so I have no manager. I literally don't know what step to take in my career. I know what you're thinking all this in a sum of a couple of weeks. I know life on the fast lane actually moves fast. I'm waiting for everything to literally just slow down, and when that happens I can finally actually try to move forward hopefully.

"Okay Kagome, a few more shots and you're….. Done." I smiled I was finally done I could finally pick this wedgie, and go. I smiled at the camera, not knowing exactly what to do. I had this really weird flat bubbly feeling in my stomach from drinking too many Cokes. A tall Hispanic man walked towards me a handsome smile on his face.

"An honor working with you… truly" He said, but really he knew that the minute I left he would try to get this commercial up to feed my unwanted fame. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't one for talking that much. This was the last day of only two set days of my first ever commercial. I was excited… then happy… sad… and much like today I peaked at depressed. My dad tried finding a new Cassie it didn't work so he rehired me. I would return to rehearsal tomorrow morning, which I wasn't exactly thrilled about.

Living in the Takashi villa isn't what it's cracked to be. First of all I haven't even moved in yet. Sesshomaru says I have to stay in a hotel for image reasons. My mom canceled my credit card so I'm totally fucked. I move in today right after I leave the set. I don't know why everyone thinks a hoeish coca cola commercial done in the span of a week is an ok reason to give affection. I was glad the commercial was over. It was literally the dumbest thing I ever did. A lot of volleyball's girls in there bikinis then me drinking a coke, and going. 'I know you'll like it.'

Like what…. And who likes it? It's all so demeaning and dumb. I looked towards the left I could already tell things were going to get a bit dumber. The producer of the commercial was walking towards me with a few other men behind her. They were carrying Coca cola boxes. I watched as she smiled at me, giving me a hug and a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you sweet heart…." She said. I smiled at her as affectionate as I could muster. I sure as hell was not going to miss her. "To honor you for helping us bring out are first ever commercial." She stepped to the side and the men holding the Coca cola boxes came to the front. "We want to give you a thousand cans of free soda." I could already feel my fake tanned face turning green. Was she retarded for the last week of working out plans, and then finally shooting this commercial? I have drunk nothing but Coca Cola. I gave her a queasy smile, and she nodded too. "I got the other boxes shipped to your new room in the Villa, so you don't have to worry about a thing." I nodded again. I was so through with this. I just wanted to go home… I needed to lay my head on something.

The fake beach set filled with extras and camera men applauded, and I smiled. When they all started to settle down, I could tell they wanted me to say something. Some sort of speech. I cleared my throat getting ready to bullshit everything. I scuffed my flip flops in the fake sand, and looked down. I was getting that unnecessary nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. The room became a bit too quiet, and I mustard up a pre speech laugh, like you hear at the award shows. I heard a good response of laughter backing it up, so I began with the best award show speech starter…. "I don't know what to say…." I awkwardly muttered. I literally didn't know what to say after that, so I grabbed my arm, and rubbed it a bit. I started to hear whispers, so I knew they were debating on rather I was a total dumbass or not.

I threw my hands up in the air letting them fall awkwardly to my sides. "I'm sorry…. Thanks for the Coca Cola." I lifted my chin up giving a dry smile. Everyone faces seemed awkward, like they were embarrassed for me. I sighed debating on rather I should just leave, get dressed, and make my way to my limo.

"Kagome," I heard…I turned. Whose ever masculine voice who was calling me, was surly a gift from heaven. "Kagome," The same man said again. I turned, seeing a humongous coppered face man. He was tall and wide, his arm was the size of one of me, and I recognized him as one of my new body guards.  
I was at first spectacle usually they called me Mrs. Higurashi, but today was obviously different. I left the spot light to walk over to the massive man. The crowd began to move around, letting the awkwardness lift from the air.

I Smiled at this as I inched myself over in my two peace too revealing bikini. "Yes" I said looking up at the rigid face of my body guard. "Mr. Takashi is here to see you." He barked in what was supposed to be somewhat of a whisper. My heart jumped a bit, and I mentally slapped myself. How dare I get excited at the name Takashi? I hated Inuyasha, and his older brother wasn't a cause for excitement.

I let my surprise at the news show on my face. I could tell because when I looked up to face the man's dark eyes again, he gave me the weirdest look. I ignored it "Which one?" I whispered. If it were Inuyasha I would run the other way. If it were Sesshomaru then I'd hear what he had to say.

The humongous man gave me the most perplexed look, his great hand reached over to itch his shaved head. "I don't know…" He stated in his ridiculously low voice. I didn't know how to react to him not knowing, so we stared at each other for a few seconds, before he began talking. "I was told to inform you…" He added I gave him an unsturdy smile.

Last time I saw Inuyasha I slapped him… enough said. Why would he want to see me? I thought to myself. Unless he wanted to get me back…. I hate to know what pay back was to Inuyasha. My skin was already crawling. He already drugged me for stealing a bit of his spotlight. For harassing his perfect face… I wouldn't be surprised if he could get me killed. I had flashes of my dead lifeless body in a trash bag, and Inuyasha sleeping cozy in his bed. Various images of me being stabbed or shot by some random hired murderer in the back of a limo; kept popping up in my head. I was starting to feel a small dose of adrenaline work its way through my blood. I was debating on how quickly I could run the other way….

"Kagome…" Called a sharp annoyed voice, it was masculine like the last voice, but in a totally different way. I looked up. Sesshomaru Takashi was only in facial view his whole body was hidden by the limo door, but the window was down letting me see his face. I smiled clumsily at him. He surveyed my face, but his eyes made its way down. It was the first time I ever caught him giving me any type of second glance. I mean come on its Sesshomaru he's married to one of the world's most talented models, what he could possibly get from me. I naturally followed his eyes down, and my face filled with heat. I was wearing that 'might as well go out nude' bikini. I felt like I owed him an apology, but after awhile I realized he didn't much care. He gestured at me to move towards him.

I eased towards him the coppered face man followed in front of me, as I left the set for the open doors. The limo closed in closer. I hugged myself tightly trying to secure any exposed flesh. I couldn't see exactly where I was going I just followed the wide shouldered man. I continued to follow till he moved to the side, and all I could see was an open limo door. I didn't know exactly how to react to this. I felt like I was in the Mafia, and getting in the limo was an absolute order. I looked towards the set everyone had forgotten I existed, and now all that was left were fully dressed extras twirling keys they'd soon put into their cars and drive. I watched a girl about my age holding her bikini costume while talking animatedly about something. She was tall and tan with dark long red hair. She was a lot prettier than me, and it was very weird that I had a part over her in this commercial.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru snapped. I was back to reality, and I looked at the open limo door. Obviously I was supposed to have crawled in by now. I made myself through the door, and then I hesitantly bowed back. "What is the matter with you…?" Sesshomaru questioned reminding me that all Takashi's were total ass holes. I had forgotten my clothes my two boxes of soda and my purse all in my dressing room. I couldn't just get in this limo without them. What if he just called me in his limo to talk, and he wasn't actually planning on driving me anywhere. I weighed my options, but a low growl had me all but scurrying into the limo. I jumped in and situated myself. I didn't look at him, but instead I looked straight ahead. I felt a wool cloth touch me, I turned he was passing me a dark red jacket. "You cold?" He asked in the most inert way. I looked over at him. He was sitting back in his cushioned leather seats watching me. I met his golden eyes. "More awkward then anything…." I said grabbing the jacket and slowly easing it on. I had finally taken a very good glimpse at his face, and I slowly hid the blush by looking down Sesshomaru's face was something of was something of perfection. He looked just like his brother, but Sesshomaru's face looked like a moving talking sculpture, and it always seemed to take my breath away on first impact.

I started to fasten the loose jacket, when I felt the car move. Okay there goes all of my stuff. I thought, but I didn't dare say it allowed. "Sorry for picking you up early, you have a 'Pink' interview. I leaned up to face him. He didn't give me the same courtesy instead he left his fit body rest lazily downward. The interesting point was that even though he lay as if he was exhausted his posture still had this weird elegance to it. Something Inuyasha didn't posses. "Before you move in we need to go over some things." He said starting to sit up in his seat. I looked down at my lap waiting. What could he possibly need to tell me? I was just going to be living in his and minding my own business. I didn't tell him any of this stuff, because it so happened to be that I could no longer stay at the hotel I was in. My mom canceled my credit card, and sent me a very nasty letter. I would basically be homeless if I didn't move into the villa after today.

I heard the crunching of paper, and I looked towards him. He was taking out a normal folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it to its original size, and began looking over it. He didn't speak for several minutes. I took the time to try to guess what could possibly be on that wrinkled sheet of paper. 'Maybe rules,' I thought to myself, or a list of things I can't touch; immediately weird food items started to rack my brain. I kept thinking of weird unusual Foods that Inuyasha would eat that only he ate, and I could never touch. Bologna with golden crusted wheat bread, Soda laced with small amounts of diamonds and pearls. I thought of all this food in one huge decorated studded plate. I would be sitting on a wooden chair that gave me splinters, and my plate would not be studded, and all my food was gray boring blob of brown. In my head I was skinny, feeble and malnourished as Inuyasha was strong and fit. I watched as he ate the food, and I tried to digest my garbage….

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled. My head bopped up, and all of my ridiculous fantasies disappeared. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?" He asked. I looked up towards him. I had in my fantasy world stupor forgotten to listen to the list. I angled myself towards him, so I could listen clearly. He looked down starting to read the list again. "This isn't really a list, more like a guide line I created…. Okay." He said, and I nodded. He had this really amazing sophisticated way of pronouncing his words. As if the tiniest little pronoun had a great significance to making the sentences. His mouth never moved rapidly or out of control, but words still managed to just ease out. He was so graceful for a man, and his age. At the same time he remained so masculine. "Did you get that?" He asked with that very smooth tone he used in every aspect of his life.

Oh shit, I thought. I smiled and nodded I hadn't been listening again. "Um… yeah I got it for the most part, but you should probably repeat it." I said trying to sound engaged in our conversation. This time when he read it again I would look down, and I wouldn't be struck by his total Takashi perfection.

I waited eagerly. When I didn't hear him I began to look up. "Are you retarded?" he asked my eyes started to become saucers at my surprise at his question and tone. I didn't know whether to answer it or just look down. Of course I wasn't retarded. "I'm not repeating it again. It's not that hard to understand." He said his dark eyebrows creased making his golden eyes stand out in frustration. He wasn't screaming, but just his facial features told me how angry he was.

My eyes collapsed to my bare lap, "Sorry I'm out of it." I mumbled. I was always like this, always distracted by the stupidest things I created in my mind. I slowly looked up to see his reaction. He looked at me one eyebrow arched upwards, he seemed so confused. Confused or contemplating something. "I got most of…"

"Don't worry about it… just answer all of the questions she throws at you." He interrupted. He was now looking straight forward in his seat as if he had given up. "But if she asks you any relationship questions… do not answer." He pointed out. I nodded even though I knew he wasn't facing me anymore. He must have thought I was a complete pot head. I couldn't even think straight today. Every things been Inuyasha this Inuyasha that.

The trip for the most part was silent; every now and then he would shoot out more tips. "What does 'Pink' want with me anyway?" I asked stealing a fast awkward side glimpse at his perfect profile. "I'm not a model." I said, I had been wondering what they saw in me. I was hoping Sesshomaru would tell me, and I'd get a little confidence boost before I faced them.

"I have no idea…I guess they want to feed from your popularity." My self esteem shot down quicker than anything I knew of. Wow Sesshomaru was bitterly truthful. Obviously he didn't think too much of me. I didn't mind though I mean he was Sesshomaru THE SESSHOMARU he was big… famous... gorgeous I was lucky he saw me worthy to be in his presence.

I looked down at my bare lap. All I had on was the wool oversize red jacket. "Am I going to the interview just like this?" I asked. He spared me a glimpse.

"Yeah… make it seem like you just got off of work." I looked at him in surprise 'I did just get back from work,' I thought but I didn't say it out loud. "Also when u walk in the villa, walk through the back there will be a woman waiting for you." He said everything very clearly as if it was the utmost importance. "Her names Kaede she will be your new manager for as long as you stay here." I shot up at this new information. I was actually happy. Sesshomaru was providing me with a manager. I smiled wanting to state my gratitude, but he rudely interrupted… like usual. "She will show you to your room, act as if you know your way around the villa, don't act ditzy." He said whipping his head towards me, he seemed to imply that I was always ditzy and spacey, but he wanted to inform me to not act like my usual self. My feelings were a bit hurt. "Kaede will be in the room the whole time. She will help you with the difficult questions… If you get asked something too hard look over at her don't answer by yourself… got it? He asked as if I was a total idiot my eyebrows met each other in frustration I wasn't dumb… just spacey, what a jerk. "Kagome I don't want to stress how important it is you don't mess up this interview… also if you don't get the 'Pink' modeling contract I'm sorry to inform you, but you won't be staying at the villa." This caught my attention I looked over at him shocked.

"But… why?" I asked he didn't look over at me. I was planning on not accepting the modeling contract, but now I had no choice.

"…Because you will no longer be of any need to us." He stated casually as if he was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Sunday paper. I didn't know how to react to this, but at least I knew where I stood, obviously I was working my stay at the villa. We both stayed quiet for a moment longer then he spoke again. "I wouldn't take it personally, but we can't have you doing nothing. We have to keep that lime light on you at all times or it won't work out."

"What won't work?" I asked he only shrugged, and I became a bit frustrated. He seemed like he wanted to add something in, but the limo down, and all I heard was muffle yelling. I knew the sound. We waited a bit then finally the nose ceased.

"We're here." He said a bit bored. He knocked on the separating screen causing it to slowly move down. The driver was now visual. "Take us to the back." He said, the driver did a rocketing nod motion with his head, and the screen went up. "I will be watching this interview later, so if I were you I wouldn't fuck it up." He said I turned to watch him. "I'm not asking too much, you can still go to parties, flash your cunt to the cameras, do whatever I don't give a shit… just don't fuck this up." I only nodded a bit disoriented. It seemed like everyone in Hollywood were all ass jacks. The limo came to a complete stop, and it took an awkward while, but my door finally opened. I said a slow thank you. I started to pull off the jacket I was wearing. "Keep it on its Inuyasha's they know it." I wanted to say 'what', but I thought not to he'd just think me ditzy again.

I left the limo quickly. I was wishing that my dad would forgive me, and that I was back home. I walk forward a bit taking in my surroundings. I was standing face to face with a humongous building. It was stoned for what I could tell, and on the side there was just sand. I could see the start of the ocean, and I smiled Takashi's had their own beach how cool. I walked towards the sand attempting to leave the gravel completely.

"Where the fuck are you going?" A deep woman's voice asked, 'How rude' I thought as I spun around. An older woman with gray hair looked straight at me, she seemed annoyed. She look to be in her mid fifty's but her body was one of a younger age. Pilates I thought, knowing that's what my mom did to keep in shape. She wore an off white skirt and blazer suite with white stilettos. Her hair was pin up in a sophisticated bun. "Kagoma…right?" She asked walking towards me.

I looked at her shocked that she knew a variation of my name. "Kagome" I corrected. She had made her way to me giving me a better look at her face. She had smoky brown eyes, she seemed to have once been gorgeous, but now she was a bit aged. She put her hands on her narrowed hips in annoyance.

"Kag, Kagoma, Kagomoo, whatever… what the fuck are you doing out here?" She asked then gave me a sharp look up and down. "…And in no clothes no less, your ass should be inside." I was taken off guard by what she said, so I didn't answer her first question. I wrapped the wool jacket closer to my skin, letting my shoulders slump bringing my head closer to it. I took a deep breath inwardly smelling the faded sent of 'Inuyasha' he had actually once worn this jacket. My heart began to beat quickly, and my blood ran cold. I pictured him in the red jacket with nothing else on, he walked towards me creeping. I sat unexpected in a shoulder less gown and a tiara. I was talking, he slowly pats me on my bare shoulder, and I turn. Our eyes meet and the scenery changes. I'm lost in the forest; I have no way of leaving… The smell of pinecones and fresh rain fills the air, I look up thinking I'm totally doomed and he appears in the shrubs slowly unzipping the wool jacket to reveal glistening muscle….

"Excuse me…" The older woman said, she sounded annoyed which means I must have spaced out again. I looked up meeting her narrowed brown eyes. I wanted to say something, but I was at loss for words. It seemed like a century before she finally made another move. I knew by her facial expression she thought I was a bit odd. "Well… come on inside …" She said drifting away from our spot. I followed her towards the opened door. We walked a bit till we reached the door. She waited till I walked inside, before closing it behind us.

The room we just stepped in was erupted in noise. There was metal clanking, and loud talking. The room smelled of smoke and had a potent smell of soap and disinfectant. I started to think something was wrong. I looked up at the older woman. I must have been in the wrong place. I was supposed to be walking in through the back door of the Takashi Villa. I was in some type of work kitchen. A group of people were split with different tasks they all seem sweaty from being cooked up in this humid room. They wore white, and hair nets. I felt claustrophobic for the first time, and I began to speed up behind her clanking heels. I swiftly passed pots filled with over flowing food, and several ovens, microwaves, stoves, and dirty filthy cabinets. I was in such a hurry to leave I didn't noticed that she had stopped completely near flimsy white doors. The type you can just go through without pulling a door knob your body just slips through. She just stopped when she reached the doors making me ram into her.

"Excuse you." She said jolting forwards, and almost hitting the feeble plastic doors. I bounced back quickly. I was about to say sorry, but the way she looked towards me said, 'don't even start'. So I just stood there looking at my toes. "Okay," She began, and I looked up slowly. "I'm Kaede; I'm your new manager." She said "We have an interview waiting in the foyer. I just wanted to go over some stuff before we leave the kitchen." I looked around this was the kitchen. 'Eww I guess I won't be eating' I thought to myself. "This over here…. Where we are." Kaede said she spelled everything out to me like I was an idiot. "This is the cook station, it's off limits. If you want something to eat you go to the dining room and order." Oh ok I got it now this was where the cooks cooked, and you ate in the dining room. That sounded a lot better. I had for a minute thought we ate here, in this smoky stuffed room. I guess that was dumb of me to assume seeing as there were no chairs in this room. I chuckled a bit how dumb of me.

"Do you talk?" Kaede asked looking over at me. I hadn't noticed she was staring at me so intently. I cleared my throat ready to say something. "Never mind that we don't have time." She interrupted. She looked at me for a while before whipping herself forward, and walking out of the doors. I stared after her before walking through the flaps that substituted as doors. I followed her after a moment.

The first thought when walking out into the dining room, was complete shock. I lived a pretty lavish life. My house back in Florida was pretty big, and my dad's house was humongous, but both of them had nothing on the Takashi villa. The room was a vanilla white, with canopy furniture, and glass open windows showing the pool outside. There was actually a walk way through the dining room leading to the foyer. I took in the tropical scenery etched on the walls. As we turned down towards the foyer I was ready to take in so more when I heard a woman's voice scream out.

"Look alive there here" I looked towards the noise seeing a room filled with people, and as I did a flash took me off guard. I fell back, and I was very sure that I was going to fall. But as I fell back a rush of yells surrounded me. I had no idea why, but someone wide and big caught my fall. My heart raced as the mysterious person steadied me. I was so grateful I wanted to turn around and say 'thanks,' but when I made the move I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. The pain was overwhelming, and reflexively I wanted to bring my arms up to feel my shoulder. I lifted my right arm, and as I was about to lift my left. The woman who had called my name the first time had made her way over to me, an attractive petite red head smaller than me. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards a glass door in the foyer. My right hand touched my shoulder, and I was so shocked at the wetness I let the small woman all but drag me. I only had a while to glimpse at my right hand. I had blood on my fingers. Whoever the guy was who had caught me had stabbed my arms. I turned slowly before going through the door I was being led to.

Someone bigger, and taller than me followed behind me I couldn't see his face. I pulled Inuyasha's wool sweater over my arms, making the wound on my shoulders burn. I didn't want the camera in front to catch a glimpse of the punctures on my shoulders. I made sure to not day dream and be careful of where I was going. I was scared that whoever pierced through my flesh wasn't trying to cause more harm. I kept telling myself that no one was trying to hurt me. The man who had helped me up just had ridiculously large finger nails. He didn't really mean to draw blood.

I was thrust into the glass door. The short woman didn't give me time to situate myself. I was a bit disoriented, but when I looked up I realized the room was some sort of conference room. The lights were unusually bright, and there was a long black table, and a few cameras pointing towards me. Another camera faced the other end of the room, "come" Kaede said wanting me to make myself to the other end of the table. I turned to look over to the man that had once been behind of me. I turned no one was behind me.

I looked closely. The only people who had entered the room were the woman, me, Kaede and a few camera men and their audio crew. I sped up my strides till I was walking with Kaede. She only glimpsed at me, and I gave her a shaky smile. She returned my glimpse with a small conniving grin then looked forward. I followed her shrewd glance, and my heart started to pound quicker than before. I stopped completely. Inuyasha sat there by himself. Inuyasha was here, in this very room. He was looking right at me to. I tried to decipher his facial expression, but I couldn't. I just couldn't get over the fact that he was here, right now. What would he do? Would he try to get revenge for last time? I couldn't think or breath properly I could only relax my thoughts. 'Take deep breaths Kagome… Think of something else.' I already knew I wouldn't be able to let my mind wonder to something unInuyasha related, so I dropped my gaze to his assemble. He wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt. I could tell from my angle he wore striped pajamas, which made me feel less embarrassed that I was wearing a skimpy little bikini. I realized that Kaede had thought I was speeding so I could see Inuyasha, which made me blush in my stump.

"Come on he's been waiting for you," Kaede said, so she thought me and Inuyasha were actually dating. It figured just like everyone else. She now was looking at me as if I was the weirdest person. I was in total shock. Inuyasha had got up from his table and was walking towards me. My mind went totally blank. I was nervous of what he'd do or say. Would he insult me to tears? I knew he was capable of it. I dropped my gaze to the floor. I could see he wasn't wearing shoes, which reminded me that he lived here. He got closer with every labored breath. I could no longer hold my stare at the tiled floor. I looked up at him, and he met my gaze. He actually seemed happy. His golden eyes were filled with untamable delight. He had to be walking towards someone else. His face was too perfect. A huge grin inhabited it, and his paces were quick as if he was in a hurry to get where he was going. I turned to see who he was headed to see in such excitement, but all I saw were the camera men facing towards us. In the back Kaede had left me to talk to the short red headed interview woman in the back. I turned so in plain view it was only me and Inuyasha, My heart skipped a beat for the third time, and I wondered how I was still conscious. I turned to face him confused. Who was he looking at…? Me… no way, Inuyasha hated me. Right?

I was completely confused and disoriented. I slowly turned my head to the front, and as I did I felt strong arms grab my waist, and I was swept off my feet. Inuyasha lifted me from where I was standing and swung me around. My heart began beating ridiculously. I couldn't see anything he was so strong it was as if he was turning pillows. I thought that he was planning on throwing me, so I stayed rigid near his body and kept my eyes shut. It wasn't till he slowed down I opened my eyes. He gently set me down then pulled me into a tight hug, and I was too confused too think. He looked down at me with the most ridiculously pleased smile on his perfect face. "I missed you soooo much." He said, and my surprise was unexplainable. My eyes turned into saucers. Luckily I was facing him away from the camera. He seemed so genuine as if all he said was true. I couldn't believe it. I turned again he had to be talking to someone else. My eyes met Kaede's but she had finished talking to the red head with the microphone, and was looking at both of us with a pleased expression.

I turned back around, and he was still staring at me. "Umm…" I stuttered not knowing what to say. "I'm Kagome, you don't like me…. remember" I whispered. I knew it was very cheesy to reinform him the obvious, but he obviously had bumped his head at some point during the weeks we were apart. He looked at me for awhile then cocked his head back and erupted in laughter. I scratched my head trying to remember what I said that was so funny.

"You're so fucking funny" he said, and I smiled blushing. He slowly brought his warm hand around my waist. My body became very warm, and I could have sworn I had stopped breathing. He pulled me towards the chair he had been sitting in. I followed him involuntarily. I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason Inuyasha had became ridiculously fond of me. I obviously wasn't thinking straight, because I let him do what he pleased.

We walked like this back to the end of the table. He sat in the middle and Kaede sat on his left. I tried to sit to the right, but he pulled me on his lap, and I was so heated by this. His wool jacket had riled up revealing all of my thighs, so I sat bare ass on his lap. I could feel his silk pajamas on my ass cheeks. My whole face was red. Damn this slutty as bikini. I wanted to pull the wool jacket over my ass but he wouldn't let me. He had a steel strong grip on my waist. Both of his arms steadied me to his lap as if he wanted to stop me from leaving. "Stop moving…" He whispered huskly close to my ears, as I squirmed a bit. His voice was not nice and cheerful like it was before; instead it was a solid hot warning. My body turned into jello at the sound of his voice. I had to bite the inside of my lip to bring me back to reality.

"Your lap is not very comfortable….I want down." I hissed back. I knew it was too good to be true. He was hiding something. I didn't k now for sure yet, but I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me. I tried to move from his grasp, but he only moved me tighter, and I felt it. He pulled me deeper into his lap, and as I squirmed I felt something hard and rigid. I mostly live a sheltered life, so I am a virgin but I knew what that was. I stood completely still knowing not to move. My body went hot, and I didn't want to make eye contact with the red headed woman, or her camera crew who were making their way towards our table. I wonder if she could tell I was sitting on an erection. I took deep breaths, looking at the dark wooden table.

"Okay I'm Carly." The red headed woman said. She put a solid hand on her chest referring to herself. "I'm going to interview you to see if your what 'Pinks' looking for." She said I looked up at her noticing her face. She was extremely plain, and had a pound of make up on. I rose my red face up to meet her eye contact. she had green eyes which was about the only thing spectacular about her face. "There's two part of the interview. One with cameras off and the second social with cameras on… you ready?" She asked and I only nodded.

At this point thank God she looked over at Inuyasha and Kaede. "Okay this is the first part. Let's see if you're 'Pink' worthy. I'm going to ask your manager and Inuyasha to leave the room." I was excited about not sitting on a large extending stick, but I was also feeling despair. I couldn't do this without Kaede.

"Um… I'm sorry but I can't be asked to leave." Kaede said. She smiled as if the suggestion was absurd. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't really mind. He loosened his grip slowly, letting me slip down his lap. I stood up letting the wool jacket cover me completely. I tried to steal a glance at his groan area to see if he was showing, but it had left as fast as it came.

We watched as he strolled out of the room, the cameras flashed him on the way out and I looked towards Kaede. The room went silent after Inuyasha's departure. "I'm sorry." Carly said, "But the interview must be alone or we cannot in good conscious let her in." I was good with this. I didn't want to be in 'Pink' any way. I sat down in Inuyasha's old seat. The cushion was still warm and it had a lingering smell of men body soap. I had the over whelming urge to bend over and smell the seat, but I just continued eye contact with Carly.

"She can't… she's untrained…" Kaede said. I didn't see what the big deal was, but I only looked back and forth trying to find out who would win the disagreement. Even though Kaede seemed determined to stay, she had her hand on her binder and purse ready to exit the room. It seemed as if she was giving up.

"The cameras will be off we assure you." The woman said. You may step back in the second half of the interview. I took a glimpse at Kaede and she looked up at me. I waited for her to put up another argument, but instead she cleared her throat. She rose from her seat and looked around. Her belongings were in her hand, and she made her wait through the glass doors cameras going off just like with Inuyasha.

We waited in silence for a few minutes. My mind was racing what should I say. 'Okay Sesshomaru said not to talk when asked about relationships….what else did he say?" I couldn't remember I bit the inside of my lip. They probably wouldn't even ask you that Kagome… why would they it's an interview. I took a deep breath, and tried to fake a smile.

"Okay…" Carly said looking very please at me. She moved from her chair across the room, and walked to the chair closest to mine. "Now that it's just us girls…. What's the scoop on you and Inuyasha?"

HAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! lol I'm laughing hahahahaha!!!!!! That entertained me.

Review please l

Lmgurl love ya

'


	13. If it's not really real

A/N hey guys I'm updating… take a look at the chapter name before you read.

Chapter 13: If it's not really real

Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha related… I might just cry.

I looked at her fake tanned face. I really didn't know what to say. I was at lost for words. "Um… I and Inuyasha were…" I said looking towards the wall as I talked. I kept trying to find the most impartial thing to say. I looked towards the camera. "How do I know that's off?" I asked while looking at the red shinning light. I wasn't dumb, I knew the light meant recording. I looked back from the camera, and back at the woman.

Carly slowly looked back. I heard her curse under her breath, and instruct the man to cut the camera off. I watched this happening as a cold sweat went down my back what do I say. What should I say? I was at a loss. I ran through interviews of big stars. What would any star say in this position? I watched enough of the Star network to know. 'They make diversions.' I thought after a few seconds of thinking. That's what I'll divert.

"Okay…. About Inuyasha, how long have you known each other?" She asked huge fake smile lighting up her freckled face. I thought for a minute. 'Okay what to say, what to say. I had to be subtle. I couldn't just change the conversation to some topic completely different. If I did she would think I was a total douche then I would never be a 'Pink.' I squirmed in my chair causing me to remember sitting on Inuyasha's boner. I blushed I couldn't believe he got a boner. Could that mean he found me attractive… sexable. I smiled at the thought. "Oh you're blushing at the thought of him." She said while slowly grabbing a pen and jotting notes down in a notebook.

"No… No….I was thinking of something entirely different." I said trying to save myself. She only gave me a knowing smile, and continued jotting things down. I stared at her. I was starting to hate everything Hollywood. "Um….me and Inuyasha well we're close." I lied making her snap her head forward, and stop writing.

"Close as in dating?" She asked. I shrugged as if to be partial. She smiled and continued writing. "You dating Inuyasha would make a great cover for 'Pink' magazine." She looked at me. I returned her glance. I didn't know why I would care to be on a cover of a magazine…then it dawned on me. She was bribing me. She wanted me to spill news about Inuyasha and then she'd make me a 'Pink' automatically. I laughed inwardly. If only she knew there were no secrets.

"Well as you know we're sort of…. You know dating." I said looking down at the table. Inuyasha was going to kill me. I slowly met her round green eyes after awhile. She had a black square tape recorder in her hand. I was a bit taken back at how fast she had gotten it. "I'm not trying to be rude, but what does me and Inuyasha dating have to do with my interview for Pink."

She looked disoriented that I'd actually ask. I waited for her to answer me. She seemed to be trying to find something to say. "Umm…We're just looking at your social background is all, but we can move on…" She said. She began crossing things out on her notebook "So Kagome Higurashi what does 'Pink' mean to you?" she asked smiling up at me. The nerves disappeared with the change of topic.

I shrugged while trying to think. I couldn't ruin this. It couldn't be that hard. I was a decent liar…"It means fashion." I said I mentally smacked myself how dumb. "I… mean it shows that young adults have a say in what they wear, and what they want to wear." I smiled after saying that retarded line. She only looked up at me then began writing again.

"Let's say you were to get a contract with Pink. Would you move on to the adult line once you're of age? Carly asked while jotting down her notes. I didn't want to say 'yes' out loud at risk of my voice cracking. Hell no I didn't want to do it now. Let alone when I'm in my late twenties. She looked up at me at my lack of response. Nodded, and luckily she took that as my answer. "Are you willing to do advertising for Pink…You know do some commercials. Guest star in a few TV shows with the clothes on." She asked, now this I would be more than happy to do.

"Well acting is my thing." I said, and I was surprised to hear her have a belly laugh. I didn't know whether I should be a bit offended.

"I guess that's right, acting is what you do." She said after her she had settled down from her laugh. "Okay how's the movie going?" She asked. I was about to say great when I heard a hard hit at knock at the door. I looked forward, and she turned. Kaede was standing outside the door with a hand on her watch. I think she was trying to imply that time was up. "Oh well I guess that's all the time we have. We're going to turn on the Camera, and have the second interview." I nodded, and she signaled Kaede to come in.

She opened the door with ease. She seemed so unsure of herself, but she never slouched. She walked as if she was the most confident woman in the world. I only watched her for a few minutes before my eyes gazed at what followed her. Inuyasha was actually coming back in. I at this point had already realized he was just boosting up his image by being here. Even though I knew this information my heart still pounded, and I had this crazy unreal feeling that somehow. I and Inuyasha could get together at some point. Was I in denial or what?

He didn't even bother to change his striped pajamas. He just strolled lazily into the room. Kaede sat down. Leaving Inuyasha bare to the eye, I could watch him with no obstacles. I watched as he lifted up a hand, and scratch the back of his neck. He yawned then looked forward meeting my eyes. I held on to his golden glance watching him narrow his eyes at me. As if to say what the fuck are you looking at? I didn't know how to respond, so I just looked down at my lap.

"Ok now that we're all back in we can begin." Carly said. Waiting for Inuyasha to pull a chair up and sit on the left of me. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't put me on his lap again. This got me even more disappointed in myself for wanting to have anything to do with him.

'Kagome what's gotten into you?' I asked myself. 'You hate him remember, or do you need a recap of what he did to you at Kouga's party.' I shrugged mentally. I was really seriously trying to dislike him, but I couldn't if he was going to be nice, and sweet to me. 'He's not really being nice to you…It's just the cameras.' Something in my head reminded me again, and I nodded that was true. I was about to tell myself to shut up, when I felt a warm muscular arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey babe did you hear what she said?" I heard Inuyasha's rigid velvet voice asked. I didn't know whether to faint at the fact his arm was around me, or because he was calling me babe. "Babe…." He repeated, and my heart flipped.

'Kagome get a hold of yourself… you know damn well he's only calling you babe because the cameras in…Plus that asshole could never remember your name.' That was true I said to the voice in my head. He could never remember my name. What made this any different? I took a deep breath, and tried to take a grip of my stupid high school emotions. "No I didn't hear what she asked." I said trying to laugh it off, but it sounded more like baby squeaks. "I must have been out of it." I said.

"Ha ha that seems like that's your excuse for everything." Inuyasha said. He had the fakest cheerful voice I have ever heard, but everyone fell for it. Only I could hear the actual meaning in what he said. His arm tightened around my shoulder making the puncture wounds hurt even more. I tried squirming, but once again he had me.

"I asked whether or not you get a bit jealous on set when Inuyasha has intimate moments with Kikyo?" I blinked three times in wonderment. I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't, but maybe I had to say I do. I had no idea. I side glanced at Kaede. She gave me a knowing look before jumping in.

"I suppose she does from time to time, but she knows that Inuyasha only has eyes for her… right?" Kaede asked I nodded. Feeling queasiness spread throughout my body. The whole interview continued just like that. I absolutely hated it. I tried to tune it out, but I kept being asked the most awkward questions.

"Okay that was great. Carly said after awhile. She shook hands with Kaede ant then me, and lastly Inuyasha. "I just need you, and Kaede to sign this, and I'll be on my way." She pulled out a pink form. I had no idea what it was, but the way Kaede smiled after seeing it. I could only imagine that it was a very good sign. "Congratulations Kagome you are now a member of Pink." Carly said, and I smiled.

"Yay" I whispered below my breath "Thank you so much." I scratched my forehead as she passed me a pen. I was trying to look very excited about it. I hoped I was fooling her.

"No problem you deserved it. You're exactly what we need at Pink." Carly said. Kaede was reading over the contract before setting it down on the table, and signing it. She had the biggest signature I have ever seen. She swung the paper to me, and I signed it above her name. "Thank you so much for having me here, and if you want to look at your interview" Carly said while picking up the contract, and all her other belongings. "Just go to www. Fashion talks dot com" She said. Kaede smiled getting up wanting to walk her to the door. I was a bit amazed. I couldn't believe I was officially a model. The camera men turned off their cameras, and started to dismember things, and I felt the sense to get up as well, but an arm stopped me.

"Don't move till they leave." Inuyasha said. I had almost forgotten he was there. He pulled his arm away from me leaving my shoulders cold. As the room began getting empty I started to feel awkward. I was about to say something, when I all of a sudden felt a jolt, and a push.

My chair began to spin, and it didn't stop till I was face to face with him. His whole face, and demeanor screamed 'annoyed,' and I was wondering why he didn't just let me leave. "What did you tell the 'Pink' lady about me?" Inuyasha asked. I stared at him for a bit. I didn't know whether to be shocked that he was carrying a conversation with me, or that his face shocked me once again. It was ridiculous for one guy to be so attractive. "Hello dumbass did you hear me?" He barked in a whisper, bringing me right back to reality.

I rolled my chair back away from him rising to my feet. "If you want to find out what I said go to fashion talks dot com. I said turning I smiled to myself. 'That was pretty smooth Kag…' an inner voice said, but obviously I wasn't getting away that easily. Before I could even begin walking, he pulled me back in my seat. He was so ridiculously strong.

"Listen to me little bitch… if my image has so much as a dent in it. I will make sure to give you something more than just ex. I crossed m eyebrows…' what was ex I asked myself?' He seemed so serious. His golden eyes were a blaze.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said lying of course. I was very afraid of Inuyasha. Almost everything he said he meant, and he had this dark side that he hid, but I could defiantly see was there. I didn't want to mess with him anymore, and I was still shocked he didn't punch me for slapping him last time.

"I don't really care how you feel towards me…I don't care about you. You could rot in hell for all I care. I'm just warning you…"

"Warning me what?" I asked. I was starting to get a bit annoyed with this, and before I could hold myself back. My lips started moving and I interrupted him in the middle of his threat. "Warning me that Inuyasha only cares about one person and that's… Inuyasha. Well I have news for you I couldn't give a shit. You think I want to be here… have anything to do with you. Well I don't. I don't I don't care about Pink or you. I thought that was clear when I slapped you… so why are you talking to me if you don't give a shit. Just leave me the fuck alone." I said everything came out so fast I couldn't stop my words his jacket had slipped down off my shoulders in my fury, but when I was done. He didn't say anything he just sat there looking at me. I looked down at my lap. I looked up I couldn't just sit here with my head down awkwardly. I started to look up slowly. "I'm sorry….Um what I really meant…" I began, but when I looked up completely to look at his face. I realized that he was giving me the weirdest look.

His face was so complex. I couldn't put a finger on it. He pushed his chair closer to mine, and my stomach began to jump. The room was totally empty which meant anything could happen. I felt my skin turn hot. I didn't know why…' He probably just wants to punch you in the face Kagome… run.' A voice in my head said, but I knew it wasn't that. I could tell, he had his eyes directly on me, and I wondered what he saw. Did he not take me for just a little girl like he always said? I closed my eyes maybe he was going to kiss me. I felt a gentle rustle of my jacket. Then I felt the zipper slide down completely, and I opened my eyes in shock. What was he doing? Didn't he know I wore nothing but a bikini under there?

I backed up trying to get him to stop. He didn't though he instead gripped on my chair so I couldn't slide back. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" I asked a bit worried. I expected him to slide the jacket completely down, but he only slid it half way. I waited trying not to breath. He slowly pulled the jacked off my shoulders. His hand ran up and down my cut on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. "Stop it…. That hurts." He didn't stop. I tried to push him back, but as I did I got a good look at his face. He wasn't himself. "Inuyasha?" I questioned. His eyes were just a golden shell. I was so shocked I forgot to breath. He slowly bent down beside me. I could feel dampness on my shoulder. He was licking me what the fuck.

I didn't know whether to lay back and take it, or to intervene. I was about to say something, but I was in complete and total pain. His teeth were clawing the skin in my shoulder as if he was digging for something in my flesh. I squirmed trying to get out of his death hold. "Stop it…. That hurts…" I screamed.

"Inuyasha…" Someone snapped at the door. I heard a growl come from Inuyasha's throat. My eyes were getting misty with tears. "Inuyasha" The same voice snapped. I could now tell it was a woman's voice. I tried to turn my back to see, but I couldn't. All I could mouth out was help. I tried to move, but Inuyasha had me he had me. "What are you doing?" The woman asked, and at this point I knew it was Kaede. I didn't need Kaede I needed a man, a very strong man. She was by my side, and I could feel the shock of the situation come over her. The door opened again. "Sesshomaru stand back… don't come in." I heard her scream.

Sesshomaru don't come in. I thought… I needed him to come in. I needed him here now. There was a pause. I could see Kaede trying to force Inuyasha off my skin. I could feel the biting, the nibbles everything. I didn't think it was going to ever end. I felt her trying to move him…. "Hold on you have it in your flesh…" Kaede said. I could only wonder. What it was that I had in my skin? I was starting to be blinded by the tears, and all of a sudden I was blinded completely.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Tell the press nothing." I heard a man say… Okay now this was weird. What was going on? I opened my eyes. The room I was in was very bright I closed them again. "How did she get the drug in her flesh any way?" The same man said. There was a pause before I heard anything.

"I don't know, but should we contact her dad, her mom…. Should we tell anyone?" A woman asked. She sounded very nervous. I knew they were talking about me. I could talk for myself, and say 'No.' they didn't need to tell anyone.

"No we tell no on…"

"But Sesshomaru someone's trying to kill her." The woman said. I could hear sobs in her voice, and now I knew everything that had happen to me prior.

"I am leaving it at that…We don't know that yet." Sesshomaru said. I could feel my heart beat out of control.

"Yes we do… Who else knows Inuyasha's addiction?" Kaede asked. I didn't quite get it, but I realized they were talking in harsh whispers. Someone who ever stabbed me earlier? The tall guy, the one I said must have had long nails. He put some sort of drug in me….Some drug that Inuyasha was wildly addicted to. He was digging in my flesh for it. I was disgusted, and as I pondered my situation I could only think of one person. 'Conner' maybe I was jumping to conclusions.

"When she wakes, pretend nothing happen…. Do not mention it… nothing… you heard me." Sesshomaru said, He sounded very serious. If only he knew I was awake now. I tried to open my eyes again, but I was still too bright. I closed them again. No one said anything for awhile, and I fell asleep once again.

The second time awake, I couldn't remember a thing. I remembered being in a situation that involved my arm, but I didn't remember anything after that. I opened my eyes. The room I was in was dark, and I yawned. I touched my shoulder, but I felt nothing. I touched it again shocked. I touched my head. What was wrong with me? Something happened last I was awake. Something big, something horrible it involved my shoulder, but I couldn't remember what the hell it was. I massaged my head, and as I did a door opened.

"Rise and shine Kagome You have to be ready for your dad's movie." Someone screamed. I looked towards the light. In a dark burgundy pants suit Kaede strolled in. My eyes narrowed to try to adjust with the conflicting light.

"What time… Where am I?" I asked looking over at her she smiled at me.

"You're in your suite sweet heart. The one I showed you after your Pink interview yesterday." She said smiling as if I was dumb. she was turning all the lights on in my room. I had never seen this room in my life I was sure of it. It was gorgeous the ceiling was tall and triangular. The walls looked marble, the bed looked like it came straight out of a 'Disney Princess movie.' I sat up.

"Kaede what happened to me yester day?" I asked I had a 'pink interview?" I asked. I remembered that. I remembered meeting her, but I never remembered walking into this room. I would have remembered that. "And what's wrong with my shoulder?" I asked.

"HA HA Not a damn thing I hope." She said "You're a model now… but you were acting very strange Yesterday after the interview." You kept complaining about your shoulder, so I sent you to bed, then while you were sleeping you kept whispering the weirdest conversation." She said as if she found the whole thing funny. "You were like Conner did it…. And 'Don't tell her anything… It was really weird Kagome."

I looked down towards the covers… "Inuyasha said you were just cranky and you needed to sleep… so I sent you to bed." How are you feeling now? She asked, as she set a top down on my bed. It was lime green with polka dots Sighed between my head aches.

"I'm perfectly fine… but that shirt. I can't wear." I said. Looking at the polka dots made my head spin. The little circles were spinning. "The Polka dots are just too much…"

"What Polka dots?" Kaede asked standing near me now. As I saw the shirt I realized it was a hot pink with a black 'Pink' slogan on the front. My eyes went wide. That was not how the shirt looked before. What the hell was with me? I wasn't myself I was seeing things. "Are you okay?" She asked I nodded.

"I just need some coffee is all?" I said smiling.

She nodded. "Don't we all. "I'll get the maid to send you up a latté, but for now just rest a bit more. "You're acting so weird." She said. I laid my head back on the pillow. Trying to decode just what was wrong with me.

It is no secret that Kagome is having a Ecstasy side effect of hallucinating… I had to put it in a chapter it will help later chapters trust me. But was the whole thing a hullcenation you'll have to wait next chap...

Love ya

Review please…


	14. Here we go again

AN/ I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the author note at the end of the last chapter. This chapter should clear some stuff up.

Chapter: 14, here we go again

Disclaimer: I don't own you know what, and the 'Pink' brand

It didn't take too long for me to get dressed, and ready. I wore black shorts, and the shirt Kaede gave me at first. Now that I thought of Kaede, I realized how weird she was acting. Everything I said she dismissed. If I asked about yesterday, she'd ignore me and talk about what was going on today. I felt as if I was missing vital pieces of my mind, but for now I had to forget it. No one was in my new room now. I sat in a leather sofa waiting for Kaede to give my next instruction.

I started to drift asleep waiting. I was ridiculously exhausted. I couldn't even think straight, and my eyes seemed to always be playing tricks on me. I laid my head back on the leather sofa, and flinched at the pain on my shoulder. I grabbed my hand to feel the area, but it was smooth. I was confused again, for about the tenth time I decided to think of something else. 'Nice room' I thought to myself. I was trying to distract myself from the weird things that just kept happening to me. I was about to get up and walk around the living room. I still couldn't believe this whole room belonged to me; it was like a huge apartment. I got up from my seat to explore the back of the room when I heard the front door open.

"Hey…" Kaede said meeting my eyes. She seemed worried, and automatically I thought it had to do with the weird things happening to me. I was about to say something when I saw a tall heavily tattooed woman following her. She was very thin and had tattoos up and down her arms. Her hair was a greasy short black cut, but styled in a smooth ponytail. I watched her parade around the room with her little black tang top and too tight skinny jeans. She had a rectangular pink bag in her hand the color clashed with her dark assemble. She placed the bag on the small kitchen nook's counter. "Um… excuse me not in the kitchen." Kaede said to the woman from her spot in the middle of the living room. I was completely confused "We are running very late, sorry 'Pink' sent you a personal hair dresser and make up artist, but she came late…. So were late." Kaede said with total attitude. She sat down with a 'plop,' on the love seat near me.

"Don't worry about make up." I said confused. I didn't know anything about a makeup artist. did no one find it acceptable to tell me what was going on in my life. I already had eyeliner on, and my hair was in a perfectly organized sloppy ponytail. I learned at a young age that if you took the time to straighten your hair perfectly every morning (like me.) You might come off a bit desperate, so I make sure I straighten it perfectly then cunningly sort my hair up in a sloppy ponytail. "I'm ready to go now." I said looking down at her. She looked at me with obvious distaste. She had that 'um…No you're not you look like shit' face on. I sat down at her reaction and just closed my mouth all together.

"It really won't last that long." Kaede said as a rebuttal. I looked towards the fidgeting emo girl. She had her huge pink bag on her shoulder as she headed toward the living room. "Were going to give you a nice day look," Kaede said watching the girl approach me. "Her names Camilla by the way," I wanted to say 'hi Camilla,; but I thought against it. She looked to be at least in her mid twenties up close. She didn't say anything while processing what she'd do to my hair, but she didn't come off as shy. She seemed more as if she was above talking to us. I saw it safer to not interact with her.

She made her way behind me, the first thing I felt was my hair tie being pulled from my hair. 'Make sure to pull some hair up, we don't want all her hair down." Kaede warned the girl. I couldn't feel her reaction, but I felt the parting of my hair. I could see Kaede getting up from the corner of my eye. I wanted to ask her where she was going, but before I could she was already seated back in her seat. The whole awkward motion of half sitting and getting up was enough for me to question my own eye sight. I didn't say anything on the matter though, seeing as I would probably just be ignored again. I felt Camilla's hand leave my head completely then all of a sudden I felt dampness, I jerked my head forward.

"You don't want to do that." I said to the thin woman behind me. He face was a mixture of shock and annoyance. "My hairs naturally curly," I warned I thought that was obvious from the thickness, but apparently not.

"Kagome she's a professional let her work." Kaede said at my sudden reaction. I sat back down uneasily. I was starting to feel completely annoyed. It takes time to straighten hair. I wonder if she was aware of this. I felt the dampness again, some sort of gel. I was horrifically angry at this point but I didn't say anything.

I heard a hair dryer going on and I rolled my eyes as it passed through my hair. After a few minutes I felt something being added, and then all together she stopped. I was anxious to see the disaster

she did, but she was already beginning to do my makeup, I sighed heavily.

* * *

"Come on…" I heard Kaede say behind me. I was so confused how could she possibly tell someone ahead of her to 'come on;' technically wasn't I ahead of her. We were now in the rehearsal building, and I still had no idea what hairstyle I was occupying. I knew it had to be something epic seeing as when we were making are way into the building. The paparazzi all but halted when seeing me, then the questions shifted to things about 'Pink' and how much they liked my style change. I sure hoped they weren't mocking me. We were already in the building, and running towards the rehearsal room. My stomach started to tighten like it usually did when I went to these rehearsals. I started towards the door when I realized down the hall was the bath room. I could look at myself to see how I looked. I started walking towards my right. "What are you doing?" I heard Kaede ask behind me. "You do understand what running late means Right?" She asked.

"I need to use the bathroom." I lied "Why don't you just go in and let people know I'm here." I said to her over my shoulder. I was already drifting towards the bathroom. She looked so unsure as if I was lying, I think she thought I was really planning on sneaking out. "Please Kaede I'll be out soon" I pleaded when she began to follow me. She stopped, and gave me an intense look before turning around.

"Okay," she warned "But you have five minutes or I'll come get you." I only nodded to her as a response. Why was she so protective, what did she think I was going to do? I opened the bathroom door rushing towards the mirrors. I only took one look at myself. My stomach clenched, and I silently screamed. I looked like a poodle. I wasn't joking my hair was in a long early spiraled half up half down do. It made me look like a tooth pick. My first notion was to comb it down, but I was too preoccupied by my makeup. I couldn't recognize myself. I had to admit I looked…. Well good. I leaned closer to the mirror, all my blemishes were gone. My dark blue eyes popped, and my skin was ridiculously clear. I was shocked; I didn't even think I could look anywhere close to this. I would have done something to the hair, but it set off the whole look.

I smiled it wasn't all that bad. The hair was a bit too spirally, but it wasn't outrageous. I decided I liked my look as I made myself out of the bathroom. I had a highten feeling of confidence which made my nervousness cease a bit. I walked towards the rehearsal room in a good mood. I was thinking about how quickly it took for her to do my makeup, and how little she used. I was starting to wonder if there was a way I could do it myself. I started to run over makeup ideas in my head when I ran into something. I was thrown back, and when I looked up to see what it was I hit. I saw a flash of silver, my first thought was. 'Why the hell did this keep happening to me?' I started to get up by myself when I felt hands helping me. I was knocked down by Inuyasha Takashi enough to know that this was unusual. I suddenly looked around for any cameras or media, but I only saw him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He asked I took a good look at him, tring to check if it was Inuyasha and not an imposter. He was gorgeous as usual. He wore a light black T- shirt with a short sleeve black and red cardigan. It had at the bottom left a black shadow of a naked woman's shape posing provocatively on her knees. I was distracted by the characther for a split second before looking up at his face. He looked exhausted he had circles under his eyes, and his skin was a bit pale and worn. Despite this his eyes were more vibrant and even more golden then I remembered. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He said, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this a joke, I looked around for a camera again and saw nothing. We were all alone why was he acting like this?

I didn't know exactly what to say. He helped me up, and nothing he said sounded sarcastic. I decided to act nice as well. "I was late this morning." I said I sort of shrugged it off. He generally in the face seemed as if he was searching for something, and the thought of him actually looking for me sincerely made my heart begin to race. "What's going on, what did I miss?" I asked confused. It must have been something important for Inuyasha to actually personally come find me.

"Nothing, were just doing the same shit… just looking for you." He said, my heart went began beating triple time now. We weren't that close to each other, but my skin started heating up as if he was touching me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and I knew something had to have happened. Inuyasha never cared about how I felt. I was way too confused, and for some reason the thought of him talking to me brought on a humongous migraine. I couldn't process anything at the moment, so without warning I began walking past him.

I had to get into the rehearsal room anyway, or Kaede would come out and get me herself, but for some reason I felt like my mind was trying to process something. I didn't know from when or what, but it was beginning to throb with undeveloped information. "Where are you going?" He asked from behind me."

I turned around to face him. "I have to get in there," I said signaling the room to my right. He walked towards me, and my heart began to quickly pace again. I had the sudden urge to rub my shoulders again as I faced him.

"Don't worry about them." He said, "You don't even have any lines today." He said walking slowly towards me. I didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but half my mind was saying 'I hope he kisses me.' While the other half yelled 'Kagome get real, he's probably going to attack you.' I was so torn, and on the other hand my brain was throbbing pleading with me to get away. To go inside, but of course I stayed. "We should just ditch." He said, I looked up at him he seemed so sincerely serious. I looked down quickly at my sandaled feet. I didn't usually wear sandals, but I was given these with the rest of my outfit. "We can go see a movie…" He said, and I looked up again. Was he asking me out on a date? He had a small smile on his already perfect face. "I have a movie out, we could watch it." He said, I could tell he was joking. I smiled back little did he know that he did have a movie out. I had already seen it with my mom before I came to Florida.

I shrugged he looked serious enough, but he was an amazing actor who's to say he wasn't pulling my leg. "I don't know if that's a good idea." I said "I mean last time we 'ditched' I was kicked out of my dad's house, and you drugged me." He gave me a shocked reaction as I finished talking. I smiled afterwards I didn't want to come off as mean, especially when he was trying so hard to be nice today for some odd reason.

"You live with me now… you won't get kicked out believe me." He said he looked so cute trying to persuade me. I didn't even understand his motives. All signs pointed to hell yes. My common sense was screaming at me to just turn, and go into the room. I wanted to listen to it, but it was Inuyasha Takashi. He wanted to go to the movies. One of my biggest dreams was to ask him about his work. If I watched one of his movies with him, then I was one step closer to making it reality.

"Um... maybe after rehearsal," I said trying to sound realistic. I was really freaking out. What happened yesterday, first I had a huge block of memory missing, and now Inuyasha Takashi wants to take me to the movies? I felt very compelled to know now. I had to know, I knew Inuyasha knew would he tell me if I asked.

"We're going to be in that studio all day. We're rehearsing the end of the movie." He said his voice was dragged out, as if to imply how boring it would be. I nodded, but I already had my hand on the door knob. I had to go I didn't need to disappoint my dad anymore then I've already done, but the idea of spending the day with him bought welcomed butter flies in the pit of my stomach.

"Let me just tell Kaede I'm leaving." I said smiling back at him. 'Okay I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life, but who cared. It was Inuyasha Takashi and try as I may to hate him. I couldn't, I just couldn't. He almost killed me at a party, yet I was going with him again. What was wrong with me?

"Don't worry about her; she's not going to care." He reassured, and I only nodded before turning away from the door. He watched me move towards him before turning around. I couldn't believe I was doing this. A half of me was saying 'turn Kagome,' and the other half was so excited wanting to know what was going to happen. I didn't know what to take of my situation. Why he was acting so different towards me.

We walked towards the entrance, the two same humongous security guards stood on either side of the double doors untouched. I wondered if they stood there all day. They opened the doors for us, and automatically the sound of screaming and flashing cameras filled the room. I was no stranger to it now, so I glided past the door trying to keep my poise. We walked out into the California sun. It was fairly cool and windy today, yet warm and hot; the best weather. I ignored the mass of people. I was starting to wonder whether they stood there the whole time too. Inuyasha walked ahead of me I watched him slide a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Wasn't he just the epitome of coolness? I watched him pull his keys out, and press the tracer button. The car beeped the whole action reminded me of another time I rode in his car. I sighed I still couldn't believe I was doing this again.

His car was different today. Instead of the red Lexus I was use to. he had a shiny black roomy sports car. It was gorgeous, I was actually anxious to see how it looked from the inside, and I knew nothing about cars. We made our way through the mass of people towards the middle of the parking lot. He pressed the unlock button on his keys, and I opened the passenger door with ease. The interior was beautiful like I expected. It was nice, wide, and a classy dark burgundy color for the seats. It smelled like a new car. I smiled as I sat in it. He quickly did the same. I was going to ask when did he get it? but he beat me to it.

"You like?" He asked smiling over at me. I could already feel my face heat up. I nodded rubbing my hands over the dashboard.

"Is it new?" I asked. he shook his head while putting his key in the ignition. The engine purred to life, and again the car's radio was on, but at the lowest possible volume.

"No just another car lying around unused in my garage." He looked at and over me at the back window to pull out. The paparazzi scattered like usual which lead me to believe that Inuyasha hadn't changed his attitude completely. We didn't say anything till he exited the parking lot completely. I sat quietly watching outside through my window. The tinted glass started to go down slowly, and the cool California breeze blew in. I sat forward so I wouldn't be facing the wind directly. "You look good today." I heard him say over the wind. He was raising his voice, and I was wondering why he would choose to talk after putting the window down.

I smiled inwardly. So he thought so too. Even with the poodle hair? "Thanks, its Pink" I said border line shouting. The car slowed down to a stop light, and everything got quiet again.

"Your clothes?" He asked turning towards me. His voice was leveled and normal now, and I nodded. I meant the makeup and hair style too, but I liked it better if he thought it was all natural. "Do you know when 'Pink' day is?" He asked. I was so confused what the fuck was 'Pink day.' He glanced at me when I didn't answer. He had a soft smile on his full lips. Was he mocking me? Was he applying that my clothes were too pink, or preppy? "You don't know what 'Pink day' is?" He asked I turned to face him as well. He had the most self-righteous smile on his lips at the moment. It was absolutely gorgeous. If it wasn't for the fact he had sunglasses on I would have stopped breathing. His face and hair were so blown. The wind had taken strings of silver strands out of its perfect ponytail, and sprawled them over his face giving him an air brush appearance."It's this day where everyone who's sign to 'Pink' or any division of the company wears lingerie in public for a full day." I looked forward so he wouldn't see my red face. Did I know nothing about anything? "It's not optional either," he added.

The red light turned green, and he began to speed forward. The wind picked up, and began blowing my curly hair every which ways. "I knew that." I said looking towards the window to hide my face. "I just didn't know it was called 'Pink Day'. I was obviously lying, but he didn't need to know that. I slowly as to not bring attention to myself pulled my hair tie out of my hair. There was no way with all this wind I was going to hold any type of up do.

"…Okay," He said after awhile as he kept driving. I was surprised he wasn't acting like a jerk, and calling me on my lie. He seemed as if he just wanted to change the subject. "What do you want to do?" he asked smiling. "Now we can either go home and watch a movie, or go the movie theater and watch something… your choice." I smiled he was being ridiculously nice, how cool.

'Okay what to do?' I asked myself. Of course I wanted to watch it alone with him, but I didn't want to come off as forward, and who's to say whether this was an exclusive date or not. "Any where you want to go is cool." I said he didn't respond he just kept driving. "Hey…" I said after awhile, I thought since he was being extra nice. I could express how I was feeling about my open window. He looked towards me "Is there any way you could close my window?" I asked.

"Okay we can probably run home "cause my wallets there." He said completely ignoring my question. He turned towards the road again. I could definitely tell he did that on purpose. I was wondering if it was all just an act.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked again, he this time decided to continue to look forward. I pressed down on the car door's button so the window would shut, and I could finally talk without having to shout over the wind. The window began going up for a while, and stopped half way. I defiantly could tell he locked the passenger controls. What was his deal? He was acting so fake. "Why are you being so nice?" I asked anyway not caring that he had something against the closing of windows. He turned smoothly into the trails that lead to the Takashi Villa. He began driving slowly causing the wind to slow and for my question to actually be audible.

"Are you implying that I'm mean?" He asked playing dumb. He knew he was an ass. I didnt have to imply shit. The car slowed down as we reached the gate. My hair took place with the slowing of the breeze causing it to lie over my face. I pulled it away from my eyes and nose annoyed. That's why I always had it straight and in a ponytail. I looked over at Inuyasha ready to tell him to stop playing stupid and tell me what was going on. I turned to face him, but was stopped short at the expression on his face. My heart stopped his nose was scrunched and flared as if he had stopped himself from breathing in something toxic. I reached over to grab a lock of my hair and smelled it. It smelled like citrus fruit. What was his problem?

"Are you okay?" I asked, he said nothing. He only froze himself in the same state. His chest did not rise or fall and my heart started to beat rapidly. This scene seemed so familiar. I couldn't put a finger on it, but wasn't I in this situation recently? I had to have been. I felt nervous, and jittery, like I was in obvious danger.

"Mr. Takashi." The boy at the gate said, I looked from Inuyasha's frozen body to the teenager. I was so happy to see him at this point.

"Inuyasha, he's calling you." I said I tapped his bicep softly, and he flinched. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me." I said I was ready to just get out and begin running. "Inu..." I began, but his face began to smooth over at this point. He turned away from me, pulling himself towards his opened window breathing deeply. He took off his sun glasses setting them down on his lap. I watched his hand massage his tempo, and eyes. "Are you okay?" I repeated reflexively laying a hand on his flexed bicep again. It twitched slowly, and I moved quickly away.

The gate boy made his way towards the car. "How are you doing Mr. Takashi?" He asked, he obviously just missed everything. I saw a nod come from him for his response. "I'm going to go ahead, and raise the gate…Is that okay?" The boy asked. Another nod and the boy left. I watched him walk away, and I looked back at Inuyasha.

I didn't say anything about what just happened; I just sat back, my heart racing. What the hell was going on?

Okay that's it for now…. The 'It' Factor next. Then You Owe Me again Hope you guys liked it.

Lmgurl

Love you guys


	15. Attemtive murder part 1

**A/N i think the ending to this chapter is funny, but thats just me. oh and not to give anything away, but romance cough... first kiss... cough begins next chapter**.

**disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. :)**

**Chapter 15: Attemtive murder part 1** (hey can someone leave a review answering this??? When you have a part 1 does the part 2 have to imediatley follow, because i want to skip a chapter, then name the 17th chapter part 2.) just let me know, it will be greatly appreciated.)

-

-

-

-

-

The gates opened, and we eased into Takashi property. I didn't speak the whole time. I just sat there staring forward, I was thinking about every 'Lifetime' movie I've ever seen. Wasn't this the way one of them ended. I was pretty sure, or maybe I was just being over dramatic.

He pulled his car into the gates driving past the 'gate' boy. He didn't try to explain why he was acting so weird. He just kept driving. I thought he was going to take a left into the front of the villa, a place I have actually never been to. For some reason I always came and left through the back door. He didn't turn towards the front entrance though he went towards the back. I looked out of the window at the private Takashi beach. It was really pretty; I put my hand on my seat belt waiting for him to park so I could get out.

I didn't want to say I was nervous or scared, but I was nervous and scared. Inuyasha was acting so weird. I thought to just run upstairs to my room when we went inside. I all of a sudden was not in the mood for a movie. We approached the back way, but he never slowed down he just kept driving. My heart caught in my throat. He continued past the villa completely. He was driving towards the beach. I didn't say anything as his car began to shake; we were now driving on sand. I was in total shock I turned to see his expression, but surprisingly he was calm. Both windows were down causing sand to swirl into his car.

I took a deep sand infected breath; he just sat there laid back eyes ahead. 'He's soooo gorgeous,' I thought before reminding myself of our current situation. 'Come on Kagome,'I thought to myself. I was taking shallow breaths. 'You got to man up, and ask…' I thought again, I turned towards him looking down instead of at his amazing profile.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked he only glanced at me. I was so confused, he didn't say anything though which started to get me very angry. "Inuyasha," I said hoping that would get him to turn around and actually notice me. He still didn't say anything, and I sat back in my seat staring forward. 'At least he's not driving in the ocean.' I said to myself. I rolled my eyes "I think it's really fucked up that you're not telling me where you're taking me…" I whispered softly I knew he heard me though.

"I think it's fucked up that you never shut the fuck up…" He said, and I bit my lip to stop me from exploding. He was so impossible. He was faking the niceness so he could do what? "You'll see when we get there," he said, and he ended the conversation at that. I was getting so mad over this 'what Inuyasha says goes' situation.

"Okay…. So where not seeing a movie…figures you'd lie." I said shaking my head in disbelief. I was so disgusted at the whole situation, but even more put off at how stupid I was. Inuyasha being nice, I should have known.

"This is bigger than some movie…" He said looking at me from the corner of his eye. "I have something to tell you…"

"Oh yeah… you can stop the bull shit," I said interrupting him mid sentence. I crossed my arms staring ahead at the shifting beach. "I don't really want to hear anything that you have to say." I said I turned away completely looking through the passenger window. I sighed deeply as the car continued to shift over the uneven sand.

"Oh trust me your going to want to hear this." He said with his usual smug voice. I was getting so tired of his personality, so tiered of Inuyasha Takashi period.

"I highly doubt that…" I said rolling my eyes as he talked. I really wished I was anywhere else but here. Funny too seeing as a few months ago I would have loved the idea of being in his car.

"Oh really, what if I told you someones trying to kill you…" he said and I looked over at him. I at first didn't think anything of it. Just Inuyasha being an ass, trying to prove his point, but his facial expression was so grim. He didn't have a hint of sarcasm on his face. I started to believe him. I didn't want to show it on my face so I looked away, trying to give the impression that I didn't care.

"Yeah right," I laughed out, but really my heart was starting to beat uncontrollably. His car started to slow down as we got closer to a group of rocks. I didn't understand his motive we were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"You don't believe me? Name one thing that happened to you, after the 'Pink' interview?" He asked, and I knew he had to be telling the truth. I didn't remember anything after the interview. How did he know? I wanted to face him, but my ego wouldn't let me.

"Kaede said I can't remember because of a side effect of the Ecstasy you gave me." I said making it sound as if it was his fault. That was actually what she told me this morning when I was beginning to feel weird. I believed it because I remember seeing things as one of the side effects of hallucinogens.

I was going to add something else, when the sound of sharp laughter interrupted me from my next phrase. I turned in surprise. His head was thrown back as he laughed uncontrollably. "That's… what… she told you?" He asked laughing between his words. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you find it funny," I said sarcastically, he began to laugh louder from his stomach; he laid his head on the steering wheel as if to suppress laughter. I looked away; he was being a bit over the top.

"She's a fucking liar, her and my brother…" He said while still laughing. "I gave it to you once, and as I recall forgetting a gap of around nine hours of your day is not a side effect of EX." He said he slowed the car to a complete stop near the rocks. He twisted his key out of the ignition. "She gave you those damn herbs and blamed it on E, that stupid fucking whore." He said "And no doubt my brother gave her the idea."

"What are you saying?" I asked confused. I was starting to feel a bit nervous. I tried not to show it, but there was no doubt my face was creasing with queasiness.

"I'm trying to say, that after your little interview someone ejected you with some drug when you weren't looking." I looked down towards my lap. He turned his face towards me. "It caused me to attack you…Is any of this coming back to you?" He asked I looked up shocked at what he just said.

"You attacked me yesterday?" I asked in total disbelief, everything he said seemed so out there, but I had to consider it as plausible. It fit in perfectly with Kaede's weird explanations and demeanor this morning.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it though…" he began.

"Why," I interrupted, he closed his mouth put off by my demand. He only shrugged; it was so Inuyasha to act as if it wasn't important. "Why?" I asked again, he gave me a look. I closed my mouth when I saw his facial expression. He seemed to be getting annoyed at my forwardness.

"I don't know, it's the drug," He answered

"Am I going to die…Is the drug going to kill me?" I asked frantically interrupting his sentence again. He looked at me annoyed now. He ran a hand through his hair, flattening some of the loose strands.

"You're being overdramatic; you'd be dead if you were going to die. The drug doesn't affect humans." He continued, and I narrowed my eyes; a drug that didn't affect humans. That didn't make any sense. Demons were ten times stronger than humans, how could there be a drug that only affected them. I didn't say anything I was too relived at the fact that I wasn't going to die.

"Okay, well who do you think wants me dead?" I asked I subconsciously began to twirl a strand of my hair.

"I don't know… do I look like God?" He said sarcastically, and I dropped the strand of hair, and rolled my eyes for the third time that day. I was so through with him. "I would think a lot of people, you're so damn annoying."

"Thanks for taking a serious concerning matter and turning it to shit." I said turning away from him.

"Listen, I didn't mean to say that." He said I still didn't buy into it. "I have more to worry about then you, someone wants _me _out of the picture. I guess they wanted me to kill you and get arrested…I really don't know. I just don't think it's_ you_ they're after." He said his eyebrows creased as if he was thinking deeply about something. "Unless you did something to make someone, want you _gone_?" He asked I thought for a second and the only person I could think of was Conner.

"…Conner…" I whispered softly, but of course he heard.

"Did you say Conner, Kikyo's agent?" He asked I turned to him hoping he had something to add to that, but when I saw his expression. I just looked away again. He had one of those grins on his face, the ones you get when you want to call someone stupid. I sighed, why was everything so damn funny to him. "You have to be kidding me…" He continued on.

"Why is that so damn funny, you don't even know what he did?" I asked trying to counter his smugness.

"Okay, then why don't you enlighten me…?" He said.

"You wouldn't understand." I shrugging him off. I wasn't in the mood to tell him my secret. He was so not on my list of trustworthy people.

"Try me," He challenged. I only sighed. Maybe if I did tell him he could fill me in on Conner's origins.

"It's not a big deal…" I lied trying to make it sound a bit less crucial. "I was just looking for my dad one day, and I saw him with Kikyo doing you know what."

"Fucking…." He filled in narrowing his eyes.

I opened my eyes in shock. I didn't expect him to be so blunt about the whole thing. "No… no making out,"

"That's a load of shit," He said while turning forward and starting the car. I felt it come to life, and I looked up at him.

"I'm not lying I did, why would I make this up?"

"Because you're an angsty little teen who needs attention," He said without sparing me a look. He looked over my head, planning on backing up.

"No I so am not…" I began "Any amount of less attention at this point would be gladly appreciated." I said. he gave me a mean look. It was covered in smugness. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked as if he didn't want to hear anything else from me. I was wondering if he was offended because the rumors were true. He really was dating Kikyo, my heart sunk at the thought of it.

He leaned forward taking the keys out of the ignition. "You want me to believe that you saw Kikyo making out with _her_ dad?" He asked, and my heart began to race, my eyes lit up at the thought of it.

"Connors her dad?" I asked in shock. He silently nodded.

"Yeah she was raised by her mom; her dad just took an interest in her life when she became famous." He said everything in a 'matter of fact' tone. He seemed as if this was enough to make me stop 'lying.'

"Well why would a father make out with his daughter?" I asked, and he gave me the previous look again. "I'm telling the truth, Connor, was making out with Kikyo, I'm not joking." I said.

"Okay let's pretend I believe you…. But why would he want _me_ out of the picture?" He asked me I didn't know what to say. "He's wanted me to date his whore of a daughter for years now. I think he wants me around." He said, and with that he started his car again.

"I don't know, but I don't think he very much likes me, I heard him talking about getting 'rid' of me." I said. Inuyasha only looked forward ignoring me.

"Can you get my cigarettes there in the glove compartment? He asked while turning to back his car up.

I shook my head. "No they make me sick get them yourself." I couldn't believe how selfish he was being.

"I can't," He said while the car started backing up, "just get them for me." I decided to ignore him just like he did me. "Kagome…." He said rather loudly breaking through my thoughts. My heart began to beat, and my skin ran warm. I was a bit mad at myself for being attracted to his yelling of my name.

"Why can't you?" I asked when my heart slowed down. He stopped what he was doing to look at me. "You need to drop the habit anyway it's disgusting."

"It's none of your damn business," He snapped, and I was shocked at his tone of voice. He sounded so serious. I didn't know why he thought this was going to get me to give _anything _to him.

"I'm not afraid of you, and you can get them yourself." Truth be told I was terrified of him, but I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. Plus I was becoming accustomed to his ridiculously repulsive attitude.

"I can't…" He said, and I looked up planning to ask 'why not' again, but he interrupted me. The drug hasn't left your body fully, I'll kill you."

My heart stopped and I laughed silently. I looked down at the glove compartment. I couldn't believe this shit. The whole time I was in this damn car with him. He failed to tell me, that any move I made my life could be over. It was all coming together, the windows open, the rigidness. I leaned forward opening the little door. I pulled out the small pack of cigarettes before unbuckling my seat belt.

"Where are you going?" He asked watching my movement. I opened the door to his car, slowly getting out. I slammed the door shut with all my energy. "Watch it!" He screamed referring to my harsh closing of his car door. I didn't say anything. I walked forward, feeling the hot sand collect in my shoes. I walked towards the beach.

I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. I was just so heated. He was so fucking selfish. I stood at the shoreline turning back to face him. He only watched me, his face a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. I lifted the cigarette pack in the air, and it dawned on him what I was planning to do.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" He screamed and I turned away from him. "THAT'S MY LAST PACK!" He said, and I heard the closing of his car door, before he could run towards me I cocked my arm back, and threw. The pack went flying into the ocean landing not as far as I hoped, but it got the job done. "YOU FUCKING BITCH… YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN WALK HOME!" I heard him scream, I turned to look at him, he was marching back to his car. He didn't spare me a glance.

"I'm the bitch, you knew you have some druggie addiction to my blood, that makes you go on a killing riot, and you drive me to a secluded beach, and I'm the bitch for wanting to live!" I shouted at him. He didn't respond he lifted a silent middle finger in the air, and I heard his car back up. "You better not leave me here cock sucker!" I screamed, but the sand lifting in the air, told me that he was indeed intending on just leaving me here. "INUYASHA YOU BETTER TURN THAT CAR AROUND!" I screamed, but he had already stepped on the brake taking off down the beach. I began running as an attempt to catch up. "INUYASHA I'M GIVING YOU 3 SECONDS TO TURN AROUND!" I warned, "1…2… 2 AND A HALF…!" His car was long gone by now, and my heart began to race. I couldn't believe this shit, "WHO FUCKING NEEDS YOU, I DON'T WANT TO RIDE IN YOUR FUCKED UP CAR ANYWAY!" I screamed kicking the sand, his car vanished into sight and I knew he couldn't hear me anymore. I sat down where I stood. How the hell was I going to get back?

**A/N okay I hoped that cleared something's up. Wasn't it nice of  
Inuyasha to fill her in on what was going on? I think so, any way romance starts next chapter hope you enjoyed this one**.

Please review, next to be updated is 'it' factor, thanks and bye. Oh and thank you for getting me to a hundred reviews 200 is next.

Love you guys

Lmgurl


	16. You want to fuck?

**A/N i'm sooo happy to be getting to the plot of this story. YAYSIES! This is my fav chapter fyi.**

**disclaimer: dont own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 16: You want to fuck?**

-

-

-

-

-

By the time I made it to the villa, I was wet, sandy, and cold. I marched to the back door, spotting Inuyasha's stupid car parked beside the entrance to the beach. I kicked it softly, knowing I was wearing flip flops. I tiredly walked to the door, knocking on it. No one answered I knocked even harder. It was raining very heavily outside, and it had to be nine at night. I was so mad at him; he made me walk all the way back to the villa. I hit the door rapidly with my fist. Finally it opened revealing a very large man.

He took one look at me, and opened the door completely, I didn't even spare him a thanks. I just walked through the kitchen leaving behind soggy sand on the tiled floors. Everyone ahead of me moved to the side as not to get in my way. My face was in a hard line, I didn't spare anyone a glance. I made it to the feeble double doors, and pushed them open. I was in the dining room of the kitchen. The smell of food was richer in here than in the actual cooking area. My stomach growled, but I ignored it.

A woman who seemed to be cleaning looked up at me. I walked past her as she ran the other direction. I was trying to make my way to the elevator, when I heard clacking heels. I pressed the up button, but before the door opened Kaede met me. "Where the fuck have you been?" She asked staring at me incredulously. She took my wet dirty body in, shock framing her face.

"I'm going back to Florida," I said to her, as the doors opened I walked into the elevator, and she didn't hesitate to follow.

"What do you mean you're going back to Florida?" She asked staring at me amazed. I didn't say anything, I just looked forward. "Kagome elaborate…" She begged. Her eyes were round, and this was the first time I saw her lose her composer.

"Well I didn't know Hollywood was filled with so many liars." I said saying it towards her, so she'd know I was talking about her. At first I could tell she was confused, but then all of a sudden her confused face turned to one of guilt.

"I had to lie," She said referring to the whole drug thing, and the making me forget. "If I didn't you would have went crazy. it was for your own good." She continued. I rolled my eyes. The elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open and I stepped out. She followed.

"I don't much care; I'm going back to Florida for my own good. This way no crazy person will try killing me." I said walking down the hall. I didn't know where my room was, but I was hoping it was on this floor.

"You're being ridiculous you have contracts in California you can't just leave." She said, and that's when I stopped. 'That was true,' I thought 'I didn't want to be an actress anymore. I just wanted to sit in my pool in Florida and sip tropical lemonade.' "What you need is a nice hot bath." She continued on, "you need not worry about anybody trying to kill you, we increased security, tenfold."

I looked back at her, "really?" I asked she nodded. A woman walked out of a room.

"Can you go to Miss Higurashi's room, and run a nice warm bath." Kaede said to the woman, she nodded and left. "See everything will be fine." She said, I took deep breaths, if security was actually heightened maybe I really didn't have anything to worry about. She smiled at me putting two hands on my wet shoulders. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She led me to the elevator and pressed '5.' so obviously my room was on floor'5' stupid me.

I didn't say anything but as the elevator went up. I felt Kaede step to the side. "I have a bit of bad news." She said, looking towards me. My face turned sour, 'uh bad news was exactly what I needed after walking 50 million miles in the rain off a deserted beach.' My thighs were aching, and my calves were so sore.

"Cant it wait till after the hot bath?" I asked as the elevator doors slid open. I walked out her following. She only shook her head walking with me to the end of the hall.

"I talked to your dad today," she said looking at me worried. I looked at her sadly, with my luck my dad was dying… "He cut you out of the movie." She said. My mouth opened about to counter what she said. That was worse than him dying "He went back to the original scripting where Casey is just a cheerleader who dates Ash in the beginning of the movie. I'm so sorry; you'll be learning some choreography this week." She said she rummaged through her pockets for the key to my door.

"Why the hell would he do that so close to filming day?" I asked incredulously. I could feel my face harden. My dad was losing his mind.

She opened the door to my room shocking me again at how big and beautiful it was. "He said you don't come to enough auditions, it wouldn't change the plot too much." I moped into my room upset, how could he do this to me? All those lines learned for nothing. "Don't worry; I took the liberty of finding three movies that you'd do great in. We can find some great audition times…"

"That's so unfair. Inuyasha never comes to rehersals." I said looking back at Kaede she only shrugged as if there was nothing to say. I walked into the room turning my back away from Kaede…."Well do you have any idea on who was trying to kill me then?" I asked changing the subject completely.

She sighed uneasily as if she didn't want to talk about this subject. "We have reasons to believe they wanted to get Inuyasha out of the way, and they just used you. We have you both on high alert." She said, and I put two and two together so this must have meant Inuyasha was somewhere in the villa. I didn't ask her if this was true. I passed a hand over my brow. "You shouldn't worry about this now; you look tired why don't you take that warm bath." She walked past me as if to show me where the bathroom was. I only followed her for a bit, until I spotted two large double doors. I thought automatically that this was the bathroom doors. I went to open them when Kaede shouted. "NO…" She said I turned to look at her shocked.

"What?" I asked she covered her alarmed face with a smile.

"It's nothing, that's not the bathroom is all." She said walking to the right showing me that the bathroom was across from my bedroom. I didn't follow her though; she turned noticing this, and backed up. One look at my face and she sighed. I was giving her one of those 'you better spill' looks. Seeing as I was already mad at the fact she kept keeping things from me, she sighed "that's Inuyasha's room." She said, and my eyes widen.

"Inuyasha's room is just one door away from mine?" I asked looking at her shocked. She nodded, and I waited for her to elaborate. She didn't, and I gave her my previous look again. She only gave me an exhausted look before shuffling towards me.

"It's only for press reasons; we had to make them think you were sharing the same room." I looked from her and back at the doors. "You know as soon as possible I'll get a lock. This way he won't be able to come in your half." She said, and I only nodded doubtfully, everyone were such liars here. I only walked forward to the bathroom. She didn't follow I imagine her going to get that lock. I opened the bathroom doors shocked at how big it was. It was like a house in itself.

I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. If this room was actually the other half of Inuyasha's full room, didnt that mean Inuyasha actually used this bathroom too? I ignored it when I saw the steam coming up from behind one of the doors. I smiled at the thought of getting a bath. I grabbed a white towel from the cart sitting in front of the door. And without hesitation I opened up the door, the room was fairly large white and tiled. The walls were all round and suppressing the heat. I smiled pulling off my damp clothes. I dropped them on the floor near my towel. I looked down at the huge tub; it was unrealistically big for something you just bathed in. It was a bit smaller then a pool. Steam rose from it making me smile at how it would feel once I got in.

I reached behind me, unhooking my bra. I dropped it on my damp clothes while pulling and stepping out of my underwear. I did this quickly then climbed in the steaming large bowl. I closed my eyes as the heat hit my legs. I stepped the rest of the way in smiling, this had to be the only highlight of being in Holly wood. I sunk deeper in the tub covering my face completely. I held my breath not planning to come up when I heard something in the opposite direction. I lifted my head looking up. All I saw was bare feet.

I dipped down again asking myself who that could be. My first thought was murder, which automatically told me that I watched much too much horror movies. I lifted my head up carefully again; I saw the heel of the foot. This meant whoever was in here was facing the other direction. I took the chance to slowly project myself over the water and the steam. I pushed upwards and my heart stopped.

I defiantly knew who that was, and it wasn't a murder. Even though I felt like dying at what I was clearly seeing. The closest I've gotten to seeing Inuyasha naked. Was when he was on the cover of 'STAR' magazine. He was sprawled down on a rose covered road completely naked. I remember seeing his chest. I knew he was very muscular, but not too muscular just the right amount, in the picture there was a conveniently placed bouquet where his 'junk' was supposed to be.

But now in front of me he stood with no clothes. His back was facing my way, and his hair covered his wide muscular shoulders. His narrow back ran down smoothly accommodating a nicely tan round ass. I bit my lip looking down at his butt cheeks, wow how did he manage to tan down there. I could feel my heart pounding, and my lower belly began to heat up. I couldn't believe he didn't notice me here. I watched him run a hand through his hair before turning. I quickly dipped down holding my breath. I tried not to make any noise, but I didn't know if I was successful. 'Okay think Kagome,' I said to myself once I was immersed in water. 'You obviously can't stay down here forever.' I thought. I was trying to think of solutions as I ran out of air. I was about to propel upwards so I could breath when I heard a splash. It gave me enough time to go up and breathe. Obviously Inuyasha had dived in meaning he was naked in the tub with me. I took a shallow breath dipping down again.

My heart was beating extra time, and I felt like passing out. I couldn't believe how perfect he looked. Why god? Why make the biggest dick hole, amazingly gorgeous?" I didn't understand the ethics of that. I could only maintain staying under water for a while longer. I slowly surfaced breathing quickly planning on going down again.

"I know your there." I heard him say from across me. I was a bit shocked but I decided to stop slowly drowning myself, and rise up. I slowly surfaced, I was so shock to see him directly across from me, and he shook his head with a soft smile on his face. "You're like a complete retard." He said, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. I didn't want him to know I was embarrassed but I was.

I tried thinking of a good comeback, but I couldn't. "I'll just go." I said out loud looking away from him. I was about to make myself out of the tub, when I thought about having to get out naked. "Maybe you should go." I said, and he gave me a look. I couldn't read what it meant, but I felt my stomach cramp up just thinking about it.

"Last time I checked this was my house, and my bathroom." He said closing his eyes and arching his head back in total comfort. I couldn't believe he could just act so relaxed like I wasn't here. Well there was no way I was leaving. We didn't say anything, and I just stared at him. All that showed was his shoulders and the rest of his body was covered with steam and water. Even knowing this I could feel myself being turned on by his simple neck line. 'What's wrong with you Kagome?' I asked myself looking down, I felt a shift in the water and I looked up. He was looking directly at me making my breath hitch.

I was so mad at myself. I remember clearly saying while I walked back home from that stupid beach, that I was going to tell that ass hole off. But no not at all. I bit down on my cheek, instead I was getting goose bumps, and palpitations from just looking at him. "Your still here?" He asked raising a perfect eyebrow. I didn't say anything. I just looked down at the steamy water. He didn't say anything for a while. I looked up at him again, and he had the cunnigest smile on his perfect face. He lifted an eyebrow narrowing his eyes towards me. "You want to fuck?" He asked and my head shot up, I thought he was just mocking me, but he seemed very serious. My eyes went wide, and he only stared at me as if he was waiting for an answer.

Half of me wanted to say 'fuck you,' and the other side was screaming 'say yes, say yes!!!' I literally couldn't breathe. I had forgotten how to, he narrowed his eyes as if to say, 'come on answer.' I couldn't. If you can't breathe you certainly can't speak; I subconsciously nodded, like an idiot.

He sighed watching me boredly. He stood up and walked towards the steps. I couldn't believe it, he was so shameless. "I should have known better, asking a retard." He said, and I sunk even lower in the water. I was waiting for him to grab a towel and just leave, but instead he walked towards my end of the tub. My head went light while watching him walk till he disappeared behind me. I tried very hard not to look at his private part only looking waist up. I felt him behind me, and then the feeling was gone. I exhaled thinking he left the bathroom completely. Until I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

My blood ran cold. I knew it was him, he gripped tightly moving his hands in a soothing motion. I realized he was massaging me, but I was getting more of a sexual feeling then a relaxing one. "Should you be doing this? Won't you kill me?" I asked but I didn't much care, my eyes were closed and I let him knead my shoulders gently.

"You should just shut up." He whispered, and I felt as if I should make him stop, but before I could interfere. He dropped his hands and I felt something soft and wet on my neck. I froze he was kissing me… not really kissing me, but my neck. I felt his teeth gently gnaw, and I threw my head back moaning loudly. I heard him laughing behind me. And I snapped out of it turning around to see his reaction, but as I turned he countinued. This time putting his lips on my tempo, and moving up my jaw. I knew I must have had an extremely dopey smile on my face. He continued kissing up till he got to my mouth, but he stopped then, and I puckered my lips waiting for a kiss. When a few seconds past, and I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes I looked around spotting him beside me. He had the most pleased smile on his full lips.

He laughed loudly for awhile getting up from his spot in front of me. I could see he wore my towel on his waist. He left the bathroom, howling with laughter. I heard his echoed voice leaving. I sunk under the water beyond embarrassed. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight….

* * *

I laid my head on the limo seat as we pulled into the building. I was so mondo tiered and Kaede didn't even bother to sugar coat my appearance. "You look like steaming shit." She said for the fourth time this morning. I didn't know what she expected. it's four in the morning. I didn't sleep at all last night. I just kept thinking about Inuyashsa and replaying the night over and over. My hair was in a sloppy bun on the top of my head. My bangs pinned back, I wore another one of those damn Pink t- shirts, but this one was white.

The limo parked. Kaede didn't stop talking. She continued ranting on about, studios, and acting, and types of coffee… things I didn't quite care about at this moment. I looked out of the window till the door opened for me. I smiled at the driver, he tipped his hat, and I walked out into the front of an unknown building. I was surprised at how few paparazzi met me at the door. The best type too they just kept shooting pictures they didn't ask questions. One held a camera and he waved towards me. I only smiled back.

Three men ran to my side surrounding me. I knew by their weird height that they were security guards. I walked to the building waiting for the men to open the door. They did just that and I walked into a complicated lobby. Everything was so diverse one side of the room was trying to be a high school hallway, the other some sort of mall. In front of me was a kitchen. I looked at Kaede next to me she shrugged. "It's a Hollywood studio." She said as an excuse. She led me forward so I could continue to follow her. The building seemed very empty till we got to the lower level.

It was just bursting with people going up and down. I walked past them to a wide section of the room. The filming cameras were shooting Kikyo in a high school setting.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it." Sango said to her, she wore a green and white school uniform that matched Kikyo's. I walked closer to the set without actually standing on the tiled floor. "Your new right?" She asked. Kikyo nodded, and I smiled widely. I couldn't believe I was on a set of an actual major picture. I walked forward, and Kaede grabbed me by the shirt.

"You can't go past the line there filming." She warned me, I fell backwards into the arms of a small chubby woman. "She's going to put your make up on for your scene." Kaede said, and before I could say anything she lost interest while talking to one of the stage men. The woman grabbed me by my arm pulling me somewhere in the back. I let her drag me until we came to a wooden door, she opened it.

The lights were incredibly bright. I narrowed my eyes as I walked into the mirrored room. Lying on the table was a uniform just like the one I saw Kikyo and Sango wearing. I took it to be mine. The woman sat me on a spinning chair…

It took me approximately two hours to get completely moviefied. I was pretty excited though I only had a few lines. I didn't very much mind. I walked towards my dad who was talking to someone. I didn't hear what he was saying, or who he was talking too. I was just told to get him when I was done. "Oh isn't she beautiful." Someone said as I approached my dad, my dad turned looking shocked. The man next to him was Connor I gulped disgusted.

He was smiling at me. I was so beyond appalled. "You're late…" My dad said. I was shocked at how angry he was. "You're on set 'B' Connor will be directing you." He said, and he gave me the cold shoulder and left. I watched dad surprised as he disappeared.

"Don't worry about him he's always crabby the first day of shooting." Connor said I only looked at the middle aged man for a while before turning and leaving. I felt him stare after me. I walked around the studio till I found set 'b' it was a high school set too but a lot smaller. I walked around it away from the actual fake high school setting. People were walking around trying to make it presentable. Kaede was down there probably waiting for me. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked looking at me; I shook my head to show I didn't know where he was. She rolled her eyes "I know he's here…" She said, and I lifted my eyebrows she only looked at me before shifting her eye sight. I turned to see what occupied her vision. Inuyasha was walking down in slacks and a polo shirt. His assemble looked like the male version of what I was wearing. I blushed watching him go down the stairs. He was talking deeply with Connor about scene direction.

"Well you know what scene this is… right?" Connor asked, Inuyasha nodded but I knew he didn't really know. "It's the opening scene of the movie, with Higurash's daughter." Connor said to refresh his memory. "You don't need your lines right?" He asked.

"No I should be fine." Inuyasha said I knew he hadn't yet noticed me. Connor despite hearing this reached in his back pocket getting out a thick booklet. Inuyasha sighed grabbing it from him, and turning. The first person he saw of course was me. I expected him to roll his eyes or say something inappropriate, but instead he smiled. The cutest boyish grin I've ever seen, so generally nice I was beyond shock. I looked behind me to see who he was smiling at, but it had to be me, Kaede was talking to some guy. He walked past me, "You ready to kiss me?" He asked playfully before leaving a dumfounded me standing with Kaede. I watched him drop the booklet on the floor and a woman approach him powdering his face.

This was the first time I actually truly got mad at my dad for cutting my part. There was no sex scene with Inuyasha anymore. I wanted to cry at this exact moment. When my brain screamed for me to man up. I didn't know what feelings I had towards Inuyasha. I didn't know if I actually hated him… or if I dare I say it... Loved him, I watched him talk with the woman powdering his face. I wondered if he felt the same remote feelings as I did. He did almost kiss me last night, or was that just a dream. I kept staring at him as he put his hands in the pocket of his slacks. The woman turned to adjust his clothes. Forcing him to turn slightly towards me. I looked away hiding my face. My stomach starting to twist. Either this was 'love' or I was conceiving a baby. I couldn't believe I was as naïve to fall in love with Inuyasha Takashi; the superstar who only dated models and gorgeous actresses.

And to add on to it he was a jerk. Who was obviously crazy, but I bought into his shifting emotions. First he left me stranded on a beach and called me names. Then later he wanted to fuck me. I didn't get it, but I never questioned it. I at this moment felt like I could write a full ballad on love. I rolled my eyes as I tried spying on what he was doing by looking down on the floor. He wore black and white converses and he shifted from foot to foot. I looked up and to my surprise he was starting at me. His face carried no one emotion more like an array of feelings. My breath caught, and I turned away completely. Meeting Connors eyes, weird he was staring at me too, but his emotions were a lot different than Inuyasha's. He looked threatened by something, but as soon as I saw him he turned away, and began shouting.

"OKAY LETS GET THIS SCENE ON THE ROAD, PLACES!" he screamed Kaede dropped her conversation, and grabbed my arm. She was walking me toward the gorgeous devil himself. He stood ready like always. Beautiful and prepared, I held my breath. "Okay into the janitor's closet for you two." Connor said walking behind me. I made the most perplexed look. I had completely forgotten what scene I was doing. I ran through my lines in my head, the opening I thought… Oh shit.

It came back to me; my dad wanted a heated make out scene in the beginning of his movie. I was the perfect extra to do it I suppose. I thought about actually touching lips with him. My body shook at the thought. I was being pushed into an opened janitor closet on the end of a row of lockers. It wasn't actually a real closet more like a door that lead to an open room. In the actual room there was no back wall. This is where the cameras and sound staff could set their equipment in. I stumbled into the room, the door closing behind me. Inuyasha was already in there. The camera men lined up with audio sticks pointed upward staring at us.

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Connor screamed and my breath hitched, Inuyasha looked down at me waiting. "3…2...1" Connor screamed, "ACTION!" I had no idea if I was the one who had to start the scene off. I was running through my head my lines, but as I did this Inuyasha was running towards the false door of the janitor closet, he grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat, he slammed the door.

"So what were you saying?" He asked his voice was heated and husky; it was like seeing a magician disappear. He wasn't Inuyasha anymore. He was Ash, I smiled remembering my lines.

"I was reminding you we're going to get in trouble." I said keeping an exuberant smile on my face.

Ash laughed loudly and throaty, "Fuck it," He said, he led us to the center of the room. My heart was like bouncing beans. He pushed a strand of straight hair from my face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. I was shocked at the fact I didn't just stand there frozen.

"I think you say that to all the girls you hook up with." I said he smiled boyishly, before leaning down and kissing me on the tempo of my neck. "Are we really going to do this in the janitor's closet?" I asked.

"We can do it in my car." Ash suggested looking at me eyebrows up. He knew damn well I didn't want to be late for class. If I was I'd be kicked off the squad. He dipped his adorable head back nipping on my neck. Making me giggle, he picked me up straddling me to his waist. He walked me to the sink. He continued kissing my neck making me cock my head back in laughter. I took a fist full of his hair in my hand, pulling.

I felt him unbutton my blouse from the front. I closed my eyes my giggles turning into moans. He kissed up my neck till he got to my lips. He took a look at my face touching my chin. I brought my eyebrows down in confusion…. This wasn't in the lines, I was mad at myself for breaking character, When he looked into my eyes. It wasn't Ash it was Inuyasha, he massaged my chin gently in soft soothing circles. He acted as if he didn't want to kiss me. As if he wanted me serenaded first. He softly continued unbuttoning my top, sliding the school girl blouse down, my bra was now shown. He pulled it down my shoulder, kissing me on my bare collar bone now. I put a hand through his silver thick hair. He growled softly, I never felt his hair before, it was amazingly soft. My heart sped up, as he made his way past my neck, I felt a hand touch underneath my skirt. I moaned loudly shocked, he looked up at me smiling, I smiled back. I expected him to continue, but instead he just started at me. …

"CUT!" A man screamed. He turned to look at the man. It wasn't Connor it was my dad. "I need Inuyasha upstairs to do the cafeteria scene. My dad said, "We'll continue this scene after that." My dad said. I looked wide eyed at everyone; I couldn't believe they all just stood there staring at me this whole time. Shock was evident in all of their faces. Inuyasha didn't leave my side. I pulled my shirt over my shoulders buttoning them quickly. I looked at Kaede whose jaw was wide opened. The room began to clear out. My face turned crimson red and warm. I wanted her to stop staring. Inuyasha followed my eyes to Kaede's.

"Hey," He called out causing Kaede to come back to life. "Can you go out to my car and get me my lines?" He asked fishing in his slacks, and getting his keys out. He threw them at Kaede, who seemed confused at why he was asking for such a task. The camera men were leaving the little room, and Kaede left with them. I was trying to jump off the sink counter planning on hiding my face for a while. He stopped me. "Everyone's gone, promise." He said and I gave him a confused look.

He grabbed hold of my chin at that moment looking into my eyes, as if he was searching for something. I wondered what he saw, apparently something that he liked, he leaned me forward. Before I could embarrassingly pucker my lips his mouth touched mine.

I felt my body spinning. I could feel the harsh impact of fireworks. I heated up, hotter than I've ever been before. I was so sure I could burn someone. He deepened the kiss, taking advantage of my opened shock mouth. I felt his tongue softly playing with mine. It tasted so good, I felt white hot tears begin running down my cheeks. A hand framed my face. One ran up and down my shoulders soothingly. I lifted my arms running them through his hair while leaning further into him. Despite the fact that my head was becoming light from lack of air, I continued kissing him feeling my body heat up, hotter… hotter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted backing up, I fell to the ground, I looked up. He seemed as if he was in pain, but I was more shocked at what was going on with me my body was turning a bright blue. I looked up at him, and he looked down. "What you're a miko and you can't control your shit." He said angrily as he walked out of the janitor's closet.

-

-

-

-

**Sorry about that... horrible ending right. HAHA the next chapter will be better. **

**Please review. I'll get a chapter up very quickly if you do.**


	17. Attemted murder part 2

**A/N Hey this chapter was 30 pagges exactly. It's long cause it explains things. Thanks pleas review it took alot of work.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my thoughts.**

**Chapter 17: Attempted murder part** **2**

-

-

-

-

-

I sat back painfully in my bed. I had ice packs on all of my joints, I sighed at the shift before grabbing my book beside me. I had the strongest urge to get up and get the remote control to flip through the channels, but I told myself to just continue reading. I was afraid I would see something on TV that involved me, so I kept the TV off, but my mind wasn't retaining anything I was reading. I heard clapping heels for the third time today and I smiled. Yes! Kaede would keep me company.

She walked into my room excited, I smiled putting my book down. "Are you still in pain Miss. Miko?" She asked me. "Was training that bad?" I lifted my eyebrows. She had no idea how bad it was. On top of that I had to learn that damn cheerleading routine. I realized that I was very out of shape even though I was so small. I didn't even think it to be possible. Why would God wait eighteen years before showing me I was a miko? Now I had to train.

I only nodded lifting myself off the bed. "The choreography for the cheer routine wasn't that bad, but the training kicked my ass." I said she smiled sitting down on the edge of my bed. She had a huge grin. She didn't seem very interested in what I was saying. "What's up?" I asked lifting my legs slowly up trying to swing them closer to the edge of the bed to talk to her.

"I have outstanding news!" She all but shouted bouncing off the bed. I gave her a funny look; she widened her smile, before sitting back down. "Actually I should say I have outstanding newsss," she pronounced the's' with so much emphasis. I brought my eyebrows down confused. "Don't you want to hear it?" She asked looking at me eyes round, I shrugged. Of course I wanted to hear it I loved good news.

I was hoping she was going to tell me Inuyasha was planning on proposing. I slapped myself I was such an idiot. I sighed I could feel his lips on mine again all of a sudden, and I had to look at Kaede to come back to reality.

"Okay well first of all I got this for you." She said pulling a white sheet of paper out of a folder. I looked at the sheet of paper for awhile she gave me a look before standing up. She pulled down the brims of her skirt and blazer. "It's a contract." She said I lifted my eyebrows, when were contracts considered good news. "I felt really bad for not telling you the truth previously, so I took the liberty of talking to 'Pink' they said when you get ready you can sign this contract… It states you can model for thier branch in Florida." She said. I widened my eyes shocked.

"Really" I said leaning forward. She passed me the contract. I read over it looking up at her. I could go back to Florida.

"Just give me the sign, I'll pack all of your stuff, and ship you off." She said, "There also should be a couple movie roles down there." She said smiling. I wanted to jump off the bed and hug her, but it would hurt too much.

"Thank you…" I said smiling, but of course I couldn't go to Florida just yet. I had to finish my dad's stupid movie.

"I have more good news, but this one's the best." I smiled there was no way any news could top going back to Florida. Seeing my mom and brother… "YOU GOT NOMINATED FOR TWO SUPERSTAR AWARDS! She screamed my eyes popped, and despite the pain I jumped from my bead screaming.

"No I didn't!" I said loudly she smiled nodding, "TWO!" I shouted my heart racing. She passed an opened elevator, golden with a 'star' on the front. I opened it looking down at the small golden card. In the front my name was written in cursive…

"_Miss. Kagome Higurashi you have been nominated for two superstar awards."_

_*most promise_

_*rising super star_

"_Best of luck we hope to see you there."_

I read through the card again, looking up at her. "RISING STAR!" I screamed she nodded smiling happily. Rising star was one of the best awards a new actress could get. It showed that you were rising up into superstardom. If I won it I'd be rolling in movie rolls without trying. 'Most promise' was awarded to the star who they thought showed the most promise for the future. Usually if you won most promise you won 'rising star.' I jumped up and down again not caring about the steady pain running through my joints. I smiled before dancing around the room screaming.

She only smiled while watching me. "Looks like your more excited than I thought. She walked towards the closet to the right taking out a bra and a small skirt, "its lingerie day tomorrow. I picked this out for you." I stopped dancing around staring at her.

I laughed, "I'm not wearing that."

"You have too it's in the contract." She said looking at me, I walked towards the hot red assemble, "It's the week before the 'Superstar' awards, 'Pink' always does this." She said as if I was dumb. I lifted my eye brows up, "oh that reminds me we have to find you a date to the awards." She said putting the lingerie down, "Kouga called, he might swing by and ask you, fingers crossed." She said smiling, "we'll doll you up tomorrow." I opened my mouth shocked.

"Well whose Inuyasha going with?" I whispered she stuck a nicely waxed eye brow up. She turned around lifting the bra and skirt back in my closet.

"Kikyo's blog says he's already asked her out." My heart stopped beating, and I couldn't breathe. She smiled, "lucky you sweet heart you don't have to continue pretending to date him." She rubbed my arm as if to comfort me. I nodded smiling brokenly at her. She smiled back grabbing her folders. I sighed deeply walking back into my bed lying down again. All of a sudden I wasn't happy anymore.

* * *

"Wake up he's here…" Kaede said she was frantically in my room tossing things around. I sat up eyes filled with sleep. I looked up tiredly; she took one look at me. "You look like so much shit." She said, "He's on his way up…. What do I do?" She asked I shrugged not knowing what she was talking about. "Oh I have an idea, get under the covers, and say you have a head cold." She said. I looked at her strangely she ran towards me, Putting my covers over my head forcing me to get under the sheets.

"Kaede?" I said shocked, she kept shushing me, telling me not to come up till he left.

"Hey…" I heard a guy say from the door way. He knocked a couple times. I tried to push forward to see who it was, but Kaede was still pushing me down.

"Oh come right in…." She said out of breath from pushing me under the covers. "Kagome has a bit of a head cold, but a like humidifier and she'll be fine… No way is she missing 'Pink' day." She said I said something loudly, but was muffled. Kaede was very strong, I tried screaming again, but couldn't.

"Oh no problem, I just wanted to ask her something." The guy said, I tried lifting my head up again, but Kaede this time banged on my back. I slumped back, what a bitch. "Alone…" the guy said, and Kaede stopped her rustling, I pushed my head out gasping for air.

I looked forward seeing Kouga across from my bed sitting on a small bench, beside him Miroku sat boredly. One look at both of them, and I pulled the sheets over my head. Kaede did a nervous laugh. "Okay I'll leave you three alone…" She said and I heard her heels hitting the floor quickly.

No one said anything for a while, and I bit my lip waiting. "Hey Kagome…." Kouga said, and I muffled an 'uhuh.' "Congratulations on your nominations." He said I nodded doing another muffled 'uhuh.' "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the awards with me… like as friends nothing serious?" He asked I nodded from under the covers. "Are you saying yes?" He asked and I nodded again, "I really don't know what you're trying to say… With the covers over your face" He said.

I took the sheets off slowly, "Sorry…" I said he smiled; apparently I didn't look that bad. "Um sure… I'd love to go with you to the SS awards, but I'm not quite sure if I'm going." I lied I didn't know why I said that. I slapped hands over my mouth. It was as if my mouth had a mind of its own.

He stood up looking at me curiously, "You may not be going?" He asked beyond confused. I nodded looking somewhere for an excuse. Miroku just sat staring from me to Kouga rapidly.

I looked near my dresser seeing the contract 'Pink' gave me to convert to the Florida branch. I shot my head forward. "Um… I might be moving back to Florida by then." I said, and he opened his eyes wider I looked at him then down at my sheets. 'What are you doing Kagome…? Kouga's cute talented and amazing. What are you waiting for, I looked up at him, "but you know probably not, so I'll probably go to the awards with you…" I said he nodded smiling.

"Well do you want to hang with me today?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'd like that a lot, let me just get dressed." He smiled at me before turning to leave my room. Miroku followed behind him waving, I smiled back when the door closed. I jumped off the bed, Kaede meeting me in my room.

"Did he do it?" she asked I nodded. "YES!" She screamed before scrambling around my room Getting things. I smiled, "Get up Get up! Take a quick shower, I'll call Camilla." She said rushing out of the room. I watched her leave before running to the bathroom.

* * *

"Please just put the damn thing on." Kaede said staring at me. My hair and makeup was done, but I wasn't going to wear that demeaning outfit. "Listen Kouga's waiting for you… please put it on." She said, I sighed looking at it, it was so disgusting.

All it was was a lacey red bra and underwear covered with a puffy skirt. I hated it; I wasn't going to go out into the world half naked. "Everyone else will be wearing it too." She said and I rolled my eyes only the models will be, all the _'normal'_ people will be dressed. I rolled my eyes putting my hands out. She smiled gratefully. "Get dressed quickly," She said.

I put the outfit on, looking at the stiletto heels. "KAEDE!" I screamed

"What what, there's no reason to raise your voice." She said walking back in my room.

"I can't walk in stilettos" I lied; she raised an eyebrow as if she read through my bluff. "The heels are a bit too much." I said I was already rearing the puffy mini skirt and bra.

"I think it looks great." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Just put the heels on Kagome stop over exaggerating." I moved forward slowly putting the heels on, as she watched me. I strapped them on standing up. She smiled "How gorgeous… You really have the figure for this type of things." I rolled my eyes as she grabbed me by the arm. I walked out of my room; she tossed me a short sleeve jacket. I smiled how nice of her to let me cover up a bit. I pulled it on it had the large pink slogan in red. We stumbled out of the room completely getting downstairs quickly.

She dragged me to the kitchen where a girl a bit shorter than me was talking animatedly to a silver haired man. I took the man to be Sesshomaru, and the girl wearing almost what I was wearing, but hers was a dark purple. She didn't have a jacket like I did so she just walked around with her lingerie like it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't really seeing as she had the perfect body.

"I told her, if you can't do just a couple close up shots, then I'm not staying… you know 'cause I'm pretty too, not just hot." She said to Sesshomaru, her hair was exactly in the same hair style as me. Half way pinned up with the west straighten down. Her hair was a chocolate brown. I knew her to be Rin Takashi Sesshomaru's wife.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said smiling delicately at the girl. I walked fully in, and as I did their visions went up to spot me.

"Oh my gosh, you look so great." Rin said walking towards me. I smiled not knowing what to say. "I wish my outfit was red." She mumbled touching the hem of my skirt. She stepped back after awhile sighing, she smiled up at me. "My names Rin, we've met." She said. I looked at her confused. I didn't remember meeting her. "We met at that crazy party Kouga threw, but you probably don't remember." She said, I smiled embarrassed, "You're hair is so long…its pretty." She said I put a hand on a lock of my hair she was filled with compliments. I didn't expect that.

"Thanks," I said "I like your shoes…" I lied not knowing what to say. She smiled balancing on the heels of her stilettos.

"Really… thanks," She said even though are shoes were the same, I was about to say something. It was refreshing to see a star that was actually nice. She didn't seem as if she was being sarcastic.

Before I said anything Kaede put a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome has to meet Kouga; he asked her out to the S's." She said. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment. I looked at Rin, and her eyes were even rounder than usual. I didn't know why, but she looked as if what Kaede just said was blaspheme.

I was going to say something when Kaede steered me through the dining room, and through the feeble doorway. I automatically knew I was going out through the back door. Kaede talked about things I didn't care about like usual, I was concentrating on the sound of heels in the back ground. We approached the back door…. "WAIT!" Someone screamed from behind us. Kaede turned first, and I just followed.

A panting Rin made her way towards us. She stopped running breathing hard. "Can I talk to Kagome for a few minutes?" She asked Kaede pleadingly. Kaede acted as if she wanted to say 'no' but I gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes. Walking out of the back door, I smiled at Rin. "You can't go with Kouga to the Superstar awards." She said I gave her a confused look. "My brothers going to ask you," she said I smiled not knowing what she was talking about. Rin didn't have any siblings. I knew that for a fact, she gave me a look, as if I was supposed to be shocked. "Inuyasha…" She said, and my breath caught.

"Who told you that?" I asked grabbing her by her arms and pulling her towards a cabinet. My heart was racing, and I was getting very anxious.

"He told me…" She said "he's planning on doing it today…he told me to take you to the board walk and…"

"Wait here." I said and she just nodded as I all but ran to the back door. I jogged till I got to Kaede who was talking to someone in a limo. I could see in the opened window. the someone was Kouga. I ran till I got to the limo.

"Wow you look great." He said, while Kaede opened the door so I could get in.

I smiled at him, "thanks." I said taking a deep breath, "um I can't go with you to the SS awards." I said he gave me a confused look. I had a huge smile on my face. I know I should of been acting sad, but I couldn't I was too happy.

"Why" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't have an excuse… I just, I can't." I said and with that I turned around. Walking silently back to the kitchen. Kaede stood there shocked. I could hear her telling Kouga how sorry she was. I walked back into the kitchen. Rin stood there peeking out of the door, she saw me, and smiled.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"No," I said simply. she smiled. I was shocked when she hugged me.

"Good because I think my brother likes you a lot… like a lot." She said I smiled, "he may not show it, but he tells me everything." I followed her into the kitchen. Taking everything she said in.

* * *

"Oh yeah she'd like that…" Rin said as we sat in her car. She drove a dark red convertible; it reminded me of a Barbie car. She had her sun glasses on as the wind whipped through her hair.

"Okay so he's not actually taking Kikyo?" I asked… She gave me a shocked face.

"Every year before the awards she writes that on her dumb blog. He hasn't actually asked her out since her first movie, but she thinks this is her 'rising star' year." Rin continued I lost the color to my face.

"She's nominated every year." She said looking at me as if I should know. "I guess they take her as a new star every year… isn't that fucked up." Rin said shaking her head as if she felt bad for her. "I wouldn't worry about her if I was you… You'll win trust me."

"You think?" I asked she nodded smiling at me. We were finally at the beach near the board walk. My heart started to race, and my breathing became scarce. My stomach got very tight. I took a deep breath.

"I'll call him…" She said smiling getting her purse out. I looked out at the board walk, to my surprise there was an unusual amount of girls wearing what we were wearing in different clothes. I was so confused, but also there were a lot of paparazzi around. They obviously hadn't spotted us yet, or they would have ambushed Rin she was a super model. She parked the car with one hand I could tell she was waiting for Inuyasha to answer the phone.

We sat in her car after she turned the key. "Where the fuck are you?" I heard her say which was very weird seeing as she was so nice to me. She laughed loudly on the phone. "Where?" She asked, I didn't hear what she was saying, but I was starting to get nervous. I didn't know her well enough to just believe that Inuyasha was planning on asking me out. And why did I want to go with Inuyasha anyway. He was a total jerk. I sat in the car until she decided to get out. I opened my door, and she smiled. "Go the other way the hounds are closing in." She said referring to the paparazzi on the other end of the board walk. I nodded and we started walking on the board walk. "Inuyasha says the paparazzi are ridiculous today. we should buy matching hats!" She said skipping beside me.

I laughed "What will buying matching hats do?" I asked she turned looking at some of the boutiques near us. We passed a restaurant and someone pointed at her. I bit my lip, it seemed like every store we went someone recognize one of us.

"It'll disguise us." She said as if this was obvious, I smiled I didn't think a hat was going to matter very much. I started to think the reason that people stared was because of what we were wearing, but as I heard my name being muttered from a grown mans mouth i realized i was wrong. He looked like he was walking with his teenage daughter. I realized that they actually knew who I was. "Let's go here," Rin said pointing to a small surf shop with a banana symbol on the front. I looked up at it, not sure if that was a good idea. My nerves for Inuyasha began to get replaced by the mumbling of people around us as we walked by.

"Um…" I said, as a teenage boy hit his friend on the shoulder pointing at us. He mouthed 'Rin's' name. "I think we should probably keep walking." I said she gave me an unusual look, before turning around and looking at the crowd that started to form.

"Shit…" She mouthed, and we began walking forward quickly. We were almost to the point of running when a man screamed our names from behind us. I turned to see who it was. It was a tall man with a camera. Rin looked too, and she stopped quickly unstrapping her stilettos. "Take your shoes off." She said, and I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Just do it," she said, and I did what she said. She left the shoes near a shop, and began to take off running. I looked at her body taking off before connecting the dots, and doing the same. I caught up with her, "I know a short cut to the car…" She said her voice jagged from running. I turned around to see if the paparazzi were catching up, more of them began accumulating.

"There are more of them." I said, she only sped up, and I tried catching up, but like I said previously I wasn't in the best shape. She started taking off towards the beach, down a flight of concrete stairs. I found this out to late almost passing the stairs till I felt her arm on mine. She pulled me, and I stumbled down the stairs.

She was panting, when we finally got to the beach itself. The sand was hot underneath my feet. She grabbed my arm pushing me under the stairs. "I don't know why it's like this…" She said looking very worried. "I walk down the bored walk like all the time, but they never run after me." She said I didn't know what to tell her. "Maybe it's because it's award week." She said and I nodded trying to convince her that was why. We stood under the stairs for awhile…" well on the bright side I won't have to work out tomorrow." She said smiling. She backed up trying to see if enough time passed to go back on the board walk.

I walked away from under the stairs. "Where is Inuyasha?" I asked realizing that if he was just waiting for us somewhere he'd be noticed.

She walked out completely too, shrugging. "He said to meet him in the center of the board walk, but I don't see how this is possible. There's just too much blood hounds up there." She said, I sighed not knowing.

"Well let's meet him somewhere else." I said not wanting to run anymore. She shrugged not knowing what to do. "We can't stay down here forever." I said and she smiled realizing that was right.

We walked out from under the steps, and into broad day light. She led the way up the steps. "I bet you three dollars that are shoes will be gone when we get back to that store." She said while walking. I felt like a hippy just walking with my bare feet. We only got a bit farther when we heard screaming again. My heart started to beat rapidly, and I turned to see where the sound was coming from.

I only saw someone running; Rin looked at me with a tired expression before turning around. She seemed to be trying to get back down the stairs. I followed her taking off when we finally got there. I stopped running, "What's up come on…" She said breathing hard trying to get me to go down the stairs with her. I didn't pay any attention to her I was too distracted by the guy jogging towards us. He was staring at me, as he sped up. He looked gorgeous he didn't even seem like he was putting any effort to running. I just stared till he got breath takingly close. I didn't know what he would do, but as he got close enough for me to touch him. He grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs like a rag doll.

"They fucking saw you, now where the fuck our we supposed to do?" Rin asked her brother in law when he had finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. I need to think…." He said he had a hat on, and no hair. I guessed it was because it was tucked under the hat. He scratched his head, not getting good access with the cap. He took it off letting his long shouldered length silver hair fall down. He scratched as if deep in thought.

"Why did you make us meet you at the beach retard?" Rin said angrily, I smiled finally Inuyasha's favorite word used against him.

"I had an interview down here; I didn't know the paparazzi were going to overrun the whole damn beach." He said looking down at his sister, then glimpsing at me. He didn't say anything; he just looked me up and down. I couldn't read his facial expression, but my heart started to pound at him just looking at me. I wanted him to just ask me to the award show now.

"Well I don't know how we're going to get out of here." Rin Said angrily, she sat down on the sand. Her face in a cute pout, she looked away from Inuyasha.

"Well we can't just stay here. They know we're here." I said, looking down at Rin. She cursed standing up. She turned away from us walking quickly the other way.

I began following her, when I felt Inuyasha's hand on my arm. I turned my heart skipping a beat. "Hey," he said, I narrowed my eyes not knowing what to say to that.

"Hello," I said he stared at me for a while and I rolled my eyes. "Inuyasha you're so infuriating." I said turning away from him and following Rin.

"Why is that?" He asked, and I sighed annoyed. Half of me wanted to smile ridiculously, and the other half of me was too confused. I could feel him following me.

"Well I obviously can't keep up with your mood swings." I said looking back at him while walking slowly. I kicked the sand in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and I shook my head. It figured he wouldn't know what I was talking about. I doubt Inuyasha would ever admit how he felt about me Which meant I was out of a date, the fact I turned down Kouga began to prick at my insides.

We continued walking till I couldn't take it. I was sick of these stupid games. I couldn't just go back without knowing, I wasn't going to just pretend to hate him anymore. I took a deep breath telling myself to man up for the last time, I turned "Inuyasha do you like me?" I asked, he stopped walking and Rin stopped walking too. I could tell they were both shocked at my outburst. "If you don't… I don't care I mean Kouga asked me to the awards, if you don't want to take me then I'm totally fine with it. Because I defiantly know you think these completely mean things about me… but that's okay because we all have opinions. I just hope Kouga doesn't have a date cause I turned him down for you…" I said losing my breath. He gave me the weirdest look. We paused like that for a few seconds till he began walking.

I stood still thinking he was going to say something to me, but instead he walked in front of me. I sighed I felt my insides turn into mush. I was lower than low, and beyond embarrassed. "Why do you like me, I'm an ass?" He asked.

I shook my head partly knowing what to say. "You're not really an ass… You just want to be one." I said I wasn't sure what that actually meant. "I mean you act like an ass, but I don't think you truly are." His body tensed ahead of me, but he kept walking. He didn't say anything he just kept walking. The wind picked up, and I was starting to get a bit chilly…. I watched him ahead of me. None of us said anything… I was sick of this shit. "Inuyasha…" I said, and he gave me an 'uhuh' I took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I walked quickly near him. We were now standing near each other, "I don't want to annoy you, so I'll just ask one more time, and I'll leave you alone for good after this." I said looking up at him; he didn't spare me a look. He just kept his eyes on the sand, "Do you like me?" I asked again.

He didn't say anything. I looked ahead Rin tensed waiting for her brother to speak. "I'm no good…" He whispered I could tell he didn't want Rin to hear. "You should say yes to Kouga." He countinued looking up at the sky now.

"I didn't ask you for advice, I asked you a question." I said.

"I make fun of you, and tease you all the time…"

"I don't really care…" I said the wind shifted his hair gently. I looked down at the sand. Watching the grains pick up lightly. I couldn't believe I was about to admit this. I stopped breathing and my stomach knotted. "I'm kinda in love with you…" I whispered, and he looked down at me shocked. I couldn't believe I said that, but as the words left my mouth I knew they were true. "Not kinda… I am." I said, and he only continued looking down at me.

"Are you sure it's not just a fan's infatuation?" He asked, and I knew he believed me.

I shook my head. "I am so not a fan of Inuyasha Takashi." I said smiling at how true that was. I turned to see his face. A small smile graced his lip. He didn't say anything for awhile, his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. The fact he didn't mock me told me enough. "Let's say I sort of like you… a little," he whispered looking away from me. "Let's say i like the dumb shit you do." He countinued. "Those dumb faces you make...."

"Well then I think you might like me a lot then." I said so quietly I wasn't sure my words were audible, but of course he managed to hear them.

"When did you become Miss. Confident?" He asked I shrugged. Finally I didn't just shy away. He didn't say anything for a while. He stopped walking and I stopped too, he looked down at me, and I smiled up. I couldn't believe this was happening I thought it might have been a dream. One of those real feeling miko dreams I use to have. He sighed looking annoyed at everything. I knew he really wasn't. My stomach began to twist cause I knew he was about to say something amazing, something that was going to change my life forever. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could Rin ran up towards us.

"Sorry to break this amazing display of romance, but we have company." She said pointing forward.

"Shit," Inuyasha said repeating exactly my thought at the time. Rin took off in the other direction, and the crowd started to get ridiculously close. I was about to start running, but he stopped me. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Wait two seconds…" He said even though I could make out the medias faces perfectly. I was getting very nervous. "I'm not saying I love you…" He said, but my nerves disappeared because I knew he really did. Just by the way he said he didn't. I smiled happily, "stop smiling," he said, and I closed my mouth trying to hide my grin. "Do you maybe want to go the awards with me?" He asked, I laughed looking down at my bared feet. "Do you?" He asked as if he was getting annoyed. He turned towards the running people.

"Wait, I'm thinking…" I said, and I looked up, he had a very mad expression, and I broke out in laughter. "Obviously…" I said, his face smoothed over, and he actually smiled sincerely. The sense of danger disappeared. I just stared up at him. I could feel the swarm of people surround us.

* * *

It was three in the morning. THREE, I was too exhausted to even think straight. Kaede shook me from my bed again. "IT'S SUPERSTAR DAY!" She screamed. Finally she wasn't mad at me anymore for sneaking out with Rin and turning down Kouga.

I smiled "yay," I said tiredly. I was too tired to care at this point. She shook me again, I moved to the other end of the bed so she wouldn't attempt it again. "The award show doesn't start till eight at night. Why do I have to get ready now?"

"Because it's an all day process now get up." She said, I sighed trying to get up. I was beyond exhausted, but I smiled when the thought of going to the awards with Inuyasha formed in my mind. I smiled 'he likes me, he likes me!' My mind screamed, and I got up from the bed. The whole week leading up to the award show was amazing.

I hung out with Rin and Sango the whole time, and Inuyasha sort of kind of acted like a boy friend. He was a lot nicer to me. He didn't call me names. And yesterday morning when I went to lunch he actually complemented me. "What are you so happy about?" Kaede asked me, when seeing my face.

"Its award day I said getting up from the bed. I was shocked when I looked up. The room was filled with people. "What's going on?" I asked looking around confused.

"These are the people going to make you over for the awards," Kaede said, she walked over to a man holding a dress in his hands. "This is your dress." She said showing me a dark red gown. It was gorgeous it had no sleeves, and a deep v neck for the front, flowing down. "Do you like?" She asked, and I nodded. "I knew you would." She said, take a long shower clean well and come out. She said, and I rolled my eyes strolling into the bathroom. When I did my heart picked up hoping Inuyasha was taking a shower too, but he wasn't.

"We need something to bring out her complexion, can you die her hair?" Kaede asked Camilla. I looked at Kaede as if that was a horrible idea. "Nothing to extreme just dye it a deeper darker color." I already had black hair what else could she possibly do.

"We can dye it a black, and tone it a deep blue. It should bring out her eyes." A woman said among the crowd. Kaede nodded liking this idea.

"I don't want blue hair." I said shocked, everyone else was so excited about this idea.

"It's not blue hair Kagome; it's a tone so your hair seems darker." Kaede spelled out, I made a face at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully. "Maybe a haircut while where at it."

"NO!" I screamed sitting up.

"Come on Kagome you look like a hippy your hairs down to your ass," she said disgusted. I sat down "we won't cut too much maybe to your back." She said, I nodded my back was okay. I could handle that.

I couldn't handle it, I screamed when I saw the hair on the floor. "You're acting like a baby we didn't even cut that much." Kaede said disgusted. It was true when she saw how upset I was when the scissors came near my head she told them to only cut an inch. So I had to admit I was being a bit over dramatic. I didn't care though, I only cut my hair when i needed a trim. "Your hair looks exactly the same…" Kaede said turning me towards the mirror, I stopped rapidly screaming.

"It' does… your right," I smiled "thank you," I said. Kaede rolled her eyes. I touched a lock of my hair happy at the lack of change.

It took the whole day for me to get completely ready, I had my dress on, and my make up was done. I stood up, "what time is it?" I asked Kaede, she smiled looking down at her watch.

"6:30" She said, enough time for you to get to the awards. I smiled getting nervous "You look great," She said.

"Really," I said about to turn to look at myself in the mirror. Before I could she grabbed me by my arm, "what gives?" I asked as she pulled me from the mirror.

"We don't have time for that; we have to practice your walk for the red carpet." I rolled my eyes we literally went through this like fifty times. She smiled, "okay places." She said this was my cue to make my way to the other side of the room. I walked past the white couches to Inuyasha's double doors. "Okay you've just left you're limo, wave to the photographers." She said crouching down pretending to take pictures. I turned around smiling turning my head to face the fake camera she held, I blew kisses and waved at everything. "Good Good, what are you wearing Kagome?"

I smiled at her, as if she was a stranger asking a very important question. "I'm wearing a custom fitted gown made by a up and coming fashion designer." I said smiling. Kaede gave me a look standing up, and staring at me in disgust.

"Did you forget the fashion designers name again?" She asked, and I sighed.

"It's because you've been making me do this like ten times." I said starting to get angry. I walked past her picking up my red clutch purse.

"Make sure you put your shoulders…."

"Shoulders back, I get it, good posture…. I'll do it." I said rolling my eyes and walking out of my room. I smiled at the change of scenery. I walked down the hall towards the elevator. When I got there I pressed the down button, but the doors were opening any way.

"Oh there you are." Rin said smiling at me. She wore a baby blue gown that flowed past her feet. "I've been looking for you everywhere, it's time to go." She said grabbing my hand, I smiled.

"Thank goodness I'm so ready to leave this house." I said laughing as we entered the limo. I complemented her on her dress, and she did the same, we began talking about how long it took just getting ready.

The elevator door opened and we got out walking towards the front of the villa. I was so shocked seeing as I have never walked out or in from the front of the villa. I was always leaving through the work kitchen. "Apparently everyone's in the limos already." She said looking at the opened front the door. Two very large men could be seen near the doors, they nodded at us as we walked past. There were two limos in the front, Rin walked towards the left smiling at me. "Good luck on your awards." She said I smiled getting nervous at the reminder. I was up for two awards.

I walked towards the limo directly in front of me. Guessing it was mine from the man who held the door open. I smiled saying thank you, I didn't think anything of it when I sat in my seat. The door closed.

"What took you so long?" A man asked. I looked up startled at seeing Inuyasha in front of me.

"You scared me." I said, but my heart never slowed down. He looked breath taking, his hair in a perfect pony tail. He wore a standard black suit with a golden tie, bringing out his eyes.

He looked at me for a while his face smoothing over. I looked down at my lap. "Memoirs of a clutz." He said, and he made an effort to leave his half of the limo to sit on mine. He sat near me, and I got a tingling feeling in my stomach. The one I always got when he got too close. I was starting to love it.

He didn't say anything more as the limo began driving. I decided to start another topic. "So you're up for six awards, that's really amazing" I said. I could see him shrug from the corner of my eye. I took this as a sign that I could look up. I did, but he was staring down at me. I was going to look down again, but he caught me by the chin gently.

He made me look up at him, and I stopped breathing as I looked into his golden eyes. "You look…" He said but didn't elaborate. I waited for him to say something, and when he didn't I decided to help him out.

"Pretty…" I whispered he smiled down at me.

"More like beautiful…" He whispered I could feel his cold breath touch my face, and I wanted him to seal the deal and just kiss me.

"Thank you, you look good too." I said, and he smiled. I began to think he wanted to kill me. To have my face so close to his, and for him to smile so perfectly, my heart began to beat like crazy, but he never attempted to kiss me. He just stared down at me. "Do you want to kiss me?" I asked shocked that I asked such a stupid question. I wanted to erase it as soon as I said it. He let go of my chin, and I looked away. "I mean you don't have too… I…"

He didn't say anything, but I heard him begin laughing and I rolled my eyes. He didn't have to laugh at me. I heard wind, and I turned the window was down and he was on the other side of the limo. I didn't know what he was doing till I smelled smoke. He was smoking it figured. I sat down in my seat drained. I had a hand to my nose. "Very badly, you have no idea." He said minutes later, I turned meeting his eyes. I had no idea what he was talking about. It took a few moments and my heart sped up.

"Then do it," I said ignoring the smell of smoke.

He didn't say anything, and I bite my lip I was so confused. Why not kiss me if he wanted to. I was willing to ignore the smell of cigarettes. I sat back awkwardly. He always left me feeling like everything was my fault. The limo began to slow down after awhile, and the feeling of his kiss from exactly a week ago. On the set of my dad's movie kept tempting me to force his lips on mine. I wanted him so badly I didn't know what I was willing to do.

I started to hear mumbles, and banging. "What's that?" I asked concerned trying to look out the window Of course not seeing anything.

"Media," he said throwing his cigarette out, and sliding towards me. I pressed my face against the window wanting to see outside, but not seeing anything still. I felt arms wrapping around my waist, and I turned around he picked me up easily putting me on the other side of him.

"What gives?" I asked shocked as my heart slowed.

"I'm getting out first" He said as if it was obvious, he smiled as if he was joking, but I knew he wasn't. I narrowed my eyes, and he pushed a straight strand of hair out of my face. I was automatically relieved of my annoyance. "You don't know how intense it is when the doors open." He said, and I rolled my eyes, but he just stared at me amused. I wished at that moment I knew what he was thinking. I felt the car slow down completely and I thought he was going to turn forward to get out of the limo, but instead he leaned forward and I expected him to kiss me. I closed my eyes and before I could do that embarrassing puckering thing with my lips he leaned in touching my lips gently. My heart halted, I tried deepening it but he seemed as if he wanted to end it. I grabbed hold of his tie pulling him towards me with all the strength I had. he fell forward his lips hitting mine hard.

I felt a draft "INUYASHA!!! KAGOME!" I heard people scream, his lips stayed on mine for a few seconds. Before pulling himself up and staring down at me. "You're fucking strong," he hissed, but his eyes held something I've never seen before.

"Mr. Takashi," The chauffeur said and he had to turn away from me, but I realized it to be lust. I bit down on my lip. The door to the limo was opened, and rapid pictures were being taken. He didn't look back at me, but he grabbed my hand. I walked out of the limo my head spinning.

He fixed his self, and I did the same. The people began screaming. I couldn't understand anything they were trying to ask me. I tried to remember what me and Kaede went over just moments ago, and what we'd been practicing all week. I smiled at everyone waving; I could barely see where I was going. The flashes were ridiculous. I thought I'd fall when I felt his arm slide around my waist. I sighed; he had a false smile on his face. I could tell it wasn't real, but a year ago when I watched the Superstar awards in my living room. I thought it was the nicest most genuine smile in the world. Now I knew how fake it was, but it was still just as beautiful. We inched by, and I felt a tap on my shoulders.

I turned seeing a smiling Kikyo's face. "Hey," She said, she wore a knee length black dress. Some guy I didn't know was at her side. "You look amazing," she said, and I smiled.

"Really, I didn't get to see myself," I said shakily I knew she didn't like me very much so I was confused.

"I just wanted to say good luck." She said, and I smiled. 'The weirdest thing' I thought as she gave me another grin, and walked forward. She began whispering something in the guy's ear.

I stared forward "don't talk to her." Inuyasha whispered in my ear. I turned to him; his fake smile was still posted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said, and I took that as a promise. We were up for the same awards, but I felt as if she deserved them. Seeing as she had been acting for so long, but was still every year being nominated for 'up and rising super star,' and 'most promise.'

He steered me to his right, towards a man who was approaching us. My stomach tightened I realized this as the interview Kaede talked about. I trained so I tried not to worry. The man was rather short, and blonde. I recognized him as Richard Gray, from the TV show 'Gray to color' from the Star channel. I now understood how Inuyasha was picking which interviewer to talk too, by popularity.

"Hello," The guy said smiling at both of us. "You're a bright new face aren't you?" He said referring to me. I smiled not knowing what to say.

"Yeah she's like a breath of fresh air." Inuyasha said with that fake perfect grin of his.

The guy nodded, "A nice little addition to the Hollywood circle." He said, and as he talked I realized he was waiting for something. After a while his camera man made an appearance. I smiled at the camera, and he started to get down to some real questions. "Okay, so successful year, wouldn't you say Inuyasha?" The man asked.

"Yeah, one of my best" He answered scratching his tempo, "I'm up for six awards hoping to take them all." He continued.

"With Inuyasha Takashi that might be a possibility." Richard said making Inuyasha fake laugh. "Okay so tell me how did you two meet?" He asked looking from both of us. I got tongue tied as the microphone got pushed towards me.

Inuyasha began talking making the microphone move in his direction. "Well her dad was making a movie, hired his daughter as a cast member. First time I saw her sparks flew." He lied and I rolled my eyes.

"Sparks defiantly flew." I said sarcastically not realizing I said it out loud. The camera moved to me and the microphone almost automatically.

"What was that?" Richard asked and I smiled as widely as imagined.

"I was just saying. The first day of rehearsals was very hard for all of us." I said, and he asked how, I shrugged not knowing what to say. I thought for a minute trying to come up with an excuse. "Well my dad wasn't in the best of moods." I lied knowing he'd kill me after he saw this. "He gets a bit crabby the first day of rehearsals…" I lied again.

"Well you two are obviously Hollywood's hottest couple." He said into the mike "Any future movies together directed by your father?" He asked steering the mike in front of me. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Inuyasha.

"Umm…" I started out; Inuyasha didn't give me any help he seemed lost in thought himself. "Uh… theirs defiantly more movies in store for me, but whether it's with Inuyasha only time will tell." I said smiling and the man smiled as well.

"Well thanks for the interview before I let you go; I have to ask what are you two wearing?" He said into the mike, Inuyasha first. He said in detail the different designers that put his outfit together. I bit my lip trying to remember who put together my dress. The microphone steered to me.

I smiled coming up short. I knew how dumb celebrities seemed when they miss pronounced the designers name. Inuyasha squeezed me when I didn't answer. "Well…" I began gulping, "It's an up and coming designer, but I have to say it's a secret." I said smiling putting a finger to my lips.

Richard laughed for real this time, and smiled. "You're just breath taking." He said, smiling widely. I returned his smile, "I like you" he said pointing at me as if this was a big deal.

"Thank you, I like you too." I said, and he laughed loudly again.

"I wish you two the best of luck." He said nodding and turning around to face his own camera. "That was Inuyasha Kagome…" He began before Inuyasha pushed me towards another interviewer as well known as Richard.

"No more interviewers." I whispered as we got close to the doors.

He nodded, "Who's your designer?" He asked glimpsing at me, as we walked inside the double doors.

"Um… some Italian or French gay guy" I said he broke into a full smile.

"I knew it, you don't know your designers name." He said looking at me. He probably caught on after the twelfth interview, when that woman asked I told her it was a secret as well. I smiled not knowing what to say.

"It was really long." I said smiling, before we opened the other door to leave the lobby of the building. He leaned in kissing me gently on the neck. I tightened my lips so I didn't smile. We walked into the building a man stood next to a podium and a fancy red rope. He untied it automatically when he saw us. We strolled in and a woman came out of nowhere.

"Hey I'm Melody I'll take you to your seats." She said she had head phones with a microphone connected to it. She quickly guided us through a large room with sitting celebrates in circular tables. My heart started to speed up, I was becoming incredibly star struck. They took the time to turn and look at us. I looked away trying to look at Melody's clicking heels. She took us to the front a wide table. Sesshomaru sat there with Rin, talking about something. Sesshomaru looked up when seeing us.

Rin gave me a smile, and we took the seats with our names on them. "Look," Sesshomaru said when we sat down. Inuyasha looked towards what he pointed to with the arm not around Rin's chair. I looked too curious. He pointed to two empty seats near ours, it read 'Inutashio, and Izayoi Takashi' on them. I smiled widely thinking they were going to be here. Inutashio was me and my mom's favorite actor apart from Inuyasha.

"Ha, that's a joke." Inuyasha said bitterly I looked up at him. He seemed generally upset. Sesshomaru seemed to agree with this as well, and they gave it a rest. I didn't say anything not wanting to upset him further. A few minutes passed and no one at our table said anything. The air was still awkward from the last conversation. The lights dimmed, and Rin began clapping excitedly.

I put a hand through my hair, which felt amazing. Camilla had made it very bouncy. It had a lot of volume I just wished I could have seen how the color turned out, but as a strand of wavy straight hair fell to my shoulders I could see how dark it really was. I pulled the strand of hair closer to my face trying to look at it, but it was too dark in the room. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking at me.

"I'm trying to see the color of my hair." I whispered back, I couldn't really see his face clearly, but I could make out his bright golden eyes narrowing.

"It's black…" He said and I was surprised he actually answered me.

"How black?"

"Darker than usual" He said and I smiled amazed he noticed.

The room began to erupt in applauding. I looked around realizing that a spot light was on the stage. I looked up seeing the stage clearly. These seats were amazing. An actor took the stage. He was in his mid thirties. I remembered him from a few movies, but he didn't play in a lot of things anymore, so I didn't remember his name.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." He said smiling the crowd began to clap so I did as well. "I'm Ty Flaks, and welcome to this year's superstar awards. I'm your host, and I hope you're all having a great time." Everyone began to applaud again.

Inuyasha didn't, he instead put his arm around my chair. "I should have hosted I've won more awards then him…" He mumbled, and I laughed about to say something, but when I glimpsed at his face. I realized that he was very serious, and wasn't talking to me, but himself. I steered away from that conversation and looked up at the stage again.

"We're going to kick off this year's award show with an amazing performance." My heart began beating quickly wanting to know who would perform. This was my first award show and I was becoming very excited.

* * *

My excitement ebbed half way through the show. My stomach was growling I was beyond hungry, and tiered. I sat back about to fall asleep. I hadn't won anything yet, and they didn't announce any categories that Inuyasha was in. I was starting to remember why I got so tiered watching The Superstar awards. They had to announce almost every category of entertainment even comedians.

"Okay, now before we end the first half of the show letd give away one more award." Two very tall women walked toward the stage and Rin shot up excitement on her face. Apparently those women were models.

"We're going to be announcing this year's super model winner." The tallest woman said. She was very gorgeous with dark brown skin, and flowing black hair. The girl next to her was the exact opposite with pale skin and dark red hair. They were both very pleasing to the eyes. I couldn't help but to feel a bit self conscious. "The nominees are…" The red head said making the large TV come to life again.

The first woman who came on the screen's name I couldn't hear. Rin was loudly chanting "ME… ME… ME," she kept saying it till her photo came up on the screen; first a close up of her ridiculously cute face smiling. Than a cameo of her strutting through a cat walk… "My year… my year… my year." She began chanting again. Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy.

"And the winner for the second year in the row…" with that she shot up from her table. Screaming, the room erupting in laughter, as she all but ran arms up on top of the stairs. "Um… Rin Takashi." The red headed woman said. I looked at Sesshomaru thinking he should be up there with her, but he sunk deeply in his seat. I smiled as the cameras pointed towards are table then up on stage again. Rin hugged each girl before grabbing the microphone.

She smiled widely. "I just wanted to say thank you to 'Pink' without you I'd be a very pretty bum." She said making the room laugh again. I smiled, and Inuyasha began sinking in his seat too. "I also would like to think, umm my husband for his support, Love you Sessie" The camera came to our table for the second time, and Sesshomaru only waved them away covering his face. "Oh yeah and God of course, and all the other people who supported me." She smiled about to leave the stage, but running back as if she forgot something. "Oh and next year will be my third time!" She screamed, and with that everyone began clapping. She held the golden star above her head as if she was a wrestler holding the winning belt.

The camera followed her as she sat back down bringing the spot light to our table. She smiled at the camera, it rotated around our table, and I playfully stuck my tongue out at it waving. I knew my mom was probably screaming right now. We never missed the Superstar's. The announcer came on stage again smiling as if he had been laughing.

"We're going to take a commercial break then get to the main event." He said and Rin jumped from her seat with her award. The camera pointed towards her again. She skipped towards me.

"You want to come with me and put this away?" She asked smiling widely holding the super star award still above her head. I nodded smiling, anything to leave this room. I got up taking my small, bag. Inuyasha stood up confused. I smiled following Rin as she skipped towards the exit. He pulled me by the arm making me look at him.

"Hurry back your award is next." He said, and I nodded before turning around. How did he know I was going to win anyway? I walked trying to follow Rin, I opened the exit, and Rin was doing a little dance next to the door.

I gave her a weird look. "Shut up you'll be doing this when you win you're awards." She said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes as we began to walk out of the room. "Yeah right, like I'll even win." I said, and she shook her head.

"You'll win trust me, both awards." She said, and I smiled starting to get very excited.

"How do you know?" I asked she smiled as if she was keeping a secret. "Well there getting Inuyasha to announce your award first of all, which defiantly says you'll win, and everyone knows if you win the 'most promise' award you win the rising star award. I gave her an unusual look. She rolled her eyes as if I was dumb for not knowing. "If you show enough promise as a star, you're defiantly a rising star." She said and I smiled that did make sense. She laughed "I know for a fact Kikyo isn't going to win."

"She deserves to though." I said, as she gave her award to a man, he nodded smiling. We turned back around. "Shouldn't you just have put it back stage" I said finding it unusual that she didn't go back stage like all the other stars.

"I got extra excited shoot me." She said and I smiled. We walked back into the dimmed room going back to our spots. Inuyasha wasn't in his seat anymore and my stomach started turning. My mom would cry if I actually got this award, but it seemed so unlikely Kiyo had been nominated for the last three years.

TY came back on the stage smiling. "Okay we would like to start the second half of the Superstar awards, with awarding the beginning of a special woman's career." He said, and Inuyasha strolled out of the back making the audience applaud. He walked gorgeously to the podium smiling looking up at the screen in the back. I could tell he was reading it over before beginning.

"Hey," He said smiling at everyone, the clapping didn't cease just yet. "I'm Inuyasha Takashi, but from the sound of your cheering you already knew that." The crowd began laughing, and I only smiled through my nerves. "Tonight I'm presenting the award as a former rising star with much promise." The crowd laughed again, and I looked back seeing the words forming on the moniter. They were making him seem like a conceited douche. "These young women came to the entertainment business and automatically took it by storm. They may not be head lining things just yet, but we hold great hope for them in the future, and with that your nominations for the female 'promise' award our. He stepped to the side as the huge TV trickled to life.

The first person to show on the screen was Kikyo. Everyone began cheering, and my heart started to beat with nerves. They seemed as if they loved her a lot. A cameo of her walking on the beach with shorts and a T-shirt showed. She had glasses and her hair was in a messy bun. The paparazzi were calling her, and she put a hand to the camera annoyed. Another film followed the last one she was on the set of something, but I had no idea what it was. The last cameo was the ending to a commercial she did a year ago. With that her montage ended.

Another girl came on, but I didn't know who she was till her name was announced. She was in a studio singing something. Next a cameo of her sun bathing and the paparazzi calling her she smiled waving at the camera. After that an ending to a music video, and it came to an end.

The next girl was a complete mystery, but she was very young about eleven. I never even heard of her. The crowd barely clapped.

The next film didn't start right away, and I knew it was mine. "Kagome Higurashi." Was announced, and me walking out of a car came on. My heart began to thump out of control. The paparazzi called my name, and I smiled at the camera. After that it cut to the night I came back from the sit in for my commercial. Inuyasha was opening the door for me. I waved at a camera, and one of the paparazzi said, "she's always so nice.' The audience laughed. I closed my eyes hoping they didn't show me mooning him, because that was the only thing I remembered from that night in particular. The last scene was of me in that damn awful bikini drinking soda, I noticed it as the ending of my unreleased commercial.

A last girl came on, and with that the TV went blank, and Inuyasha walked back to the podium before he could start talking. Rin squeezed my arm, as if she automatically knew it was me. He opened the envelope slowly taking out the golden card. "The winner is…" He said, and I nervously sat up. He looked down at the card, and he smiled up looking down at me, and I knew automatically it was me. The camera man flipped the camera towards me, and I stood up. "Kagome Higurashi." He said pleased into the camera. My heart felt like it would explode, and I knew my mom was crying. I was about to too. I walked up towards the podium suppressing tears. I didn't know what to say, I was going to embarrass myself.

The audience broke into cheers, and I walked up the stairs tears already running down my face. I walked to the podium, watching the golden star sitting on it. I looked up at Inuyasha, and he smiled down at me, wiping a tear from my cheeks I smiled as he leaned down kissing me gently. The crowd's cheers became louder, and he walked to the side giving me room.

"I really don't know what to say… "I said into the microphone my voice cracking, as I talked. "I guess I just want to thank my dad for giving me a chance, my mom for letting me go…" I said not knowing what else to say. The award sat heavy in my hands; I was going to say something about Souta, when the lights went out. The spot light disappeared, and everyone in the crowd began screaming. I looked around confused. I looked up and when I did I saw the only light on the rafters of the ceiling. A red little circle "MOVE!" Inuyasha shouted I turned to look at him, I couldn't see his face, but before I could say something a loud sharp bang was heard, and I felt a deep pressure on my chest, and it turned into pain automatically. I fell back from impact, and the award went tumbling down hitting the stage alongside me.

**Okay now the stories really picking up. PlZ review, and if you know whose behind it. Keep it to your self. LOL**


	18. I can't change time

**A/N Hey guys, Now that school has started up again. I can either update shorter quicker chapters, or fewer longer chapters. You guys choose. Heres an example of a shorter chapter...**

**disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...Damn**

**chapter 18: I cant change Time**

-

-

-

-

They were arguing again. They always argued it was so annoying. Didn't they get a divorce over ten years ago? It didn't make sense. I heard my mom curse loudly, and I moved around. "ONLY YOU COULD LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN!" I heard her scream, I moved to my side away from the noise. "I CAN'T WAIT TILL SHE WAKES UP…" She had a cynical tone to her voice, and almost every word ended with a sarcastic laugh. I couldn't bear to close my eyes anymore. With the sound of something shattering in the distance my eyes flew open. I was in a bright familiar room, beside me were two golden awards shaped like stars.

"I won them both…" I whispered sitting up a bit…. I wanted to see them closer.

"So you're finally awake." I heard someone say. I sat up looking away from the trophies. Kaede sat on my dark purple desk beside my bed. I was in my dad's house, in my old room. "How are you feeling?" She asked, and I didn't quite understand the question. Of course I felt fine why _wouldn't_ I?

I only gave her a disoriented look, than raised a tightly bounded arm to the trophies. "Shit…" I hissed backing up. There was a sharp pain throughout my chest.

"Okay I'll take that as bad." She said, and she got up from her seat. I watched as she gave me a look. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was in a lot of pain. She walked around my side of the bed. I watched closely watching flowers line the bed room.

"What exactly happened?" I asked her, she didn't say anything as she checked my bandages. I was really starting to hate Hollywood. This was the second time I've woken up without memory. I felt something loosen, than she pulled back to look at my face.

"I'm afraid to say it." She said, giving me a sadden look. My heart started to beat rapidly and I felt my stomach tighten. "Last night at the awards your hit man showed his face." My breath caught.

"The same guy who poisoned me?" I asked she nodded solemnly. The argument downstairs started up again, but this time with my dad's loud booming voice was heard. "What did he do?" I asked looking around my body. I was trying to find some sort of indication of harm, all I saw was bandaging, it made it hard to inhale, and exhale.

She sat down on the edge of my floral bed. "He shot you with a capsule… It seems more like a warning than anything." My eyes grew wide, a warning. Shooting someone in the chest was considered a warning. I wondered what the actual blow was.

"Well did you catch them…?" I said shocked as I touched my chest. It hurt so much, it had an after aching burn.

"No we didn't," She said, she got up from my bed and my eyes followed her. "I finalized your Pink transition." Her hands were touching my lavender book case. She didn't seem particularly interested in my books; she acted as if she didn't want to look me in the eyes. "Your mom says Florida would be best for you."

My blood ran cold, and I fumbled for words to say. "I can't go…" I stuttered "I have to do the movie… contracts." I was racing for excuses, the real reason I didn't want to go was Inuyasha. I just admitted how I felt about him, and he was so close to admitting his feelings too. I couldn't just leave... not just yet... anyway

"You were practically done with the movie." She said, and I knew that much. I only had a day on set left. "They're plenty of movie deals in Florida; your commercial is over… you don't have to stay." She said I didn't know what to do. I tried to search my mind for excuses, but I couldn't find any.

"I'm eighteen… I don't… You can't force me to go." I said my hands had lost color. I was squeezing the sheets with all my strength.

"Kagome until you leave... they are just going to keep attacking you.... Next time it won't be something as minor as a hollow pill in the chest." She said and I found myself not caring. "I've packed all of my things; I've decided to move to Florida." She said, and I felt my head swim.

"…Inuyasha… where is he?" I asked I felt as if I had forgotten how to breathe. I took a few seconds to think, she gave me a solemn look.

"He came by earlier, but your dad won't let him see you." She said and I felt a tight knot in my chest.

"I'm not leaving till I see him.... atleast once…" I said, my voice croaking with emotion. I didn't know if I was going to cry, but I felt like dying.

"I'm sorry…" She said and I watched her walk towards my door. 'Sorry' I thought, 'what the fuck was sorry.' She opened the door leaving. She didn't even spare me a backwards glance like in the movies. I watched the door after she left. I didn't know what she meant, but I had the worst feeling about it.

-

-

-

-

2 years later….

* * *

"CUT" he screamed, as I opened the prop door. It was so flimsy I was afraid it might break if the scene kept on going. "That's a rap…" He said I walked off the stage smiling widely. He met me halfway. "You were amazing…"

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." I said smiling. He was so much shorter than me and bald, but soo nice. I looked up and away from him. Kaede stood near the door. Her arms were crossed and she had the widest smile on her face.

"I'm looking forward to working with you in the future…" He said. He had one wrinkled eye narrowed and one eye focusing on me. I could tell he was hinting for me to audition for something else he was directing.

I nodded not knowing what to add. "I have to go…" I said, and he patted my arm while I walked towards Kaede. "I'm done… It's done," I sang she smiled nodding.

"One movie down a million more to go…" She said, and I laughed as she opened the door. It was a rainy day it almost brought my mood down, but there was no way it could. My first ever movie, the one my dad directed two years prior, was now out in theaters. At first I was a bit sad at the idea, but now I was excited at the other roles a motion picture could bring. Of course I wasn't going to watch it, it would hurt to much. I didn't watch TV anymore, all TVs had been removed from my apartment a year ago. I don't read magazine, newspapers, or blogs. Nothing that could make me remember….

"I think to celebrate we should get ice cream." I said as she took out her umbrella. I could feel and see people watching me. The flashing cameras were always in my face. The paparazzi in Florida were very light and easy, so i just ignored them.

"It's raining, all I wanna do is get home, watch TV, lay back and drink a glass of wine." Kaede said and I sighed. She was so boring.

"Okay, well let's go to a bar, get some drinks." I said as we got closer to my car. She shook her head as if that was a horrible idea.

"You're a minor." She reminded me, I rolled my eyes. My birthday was in a couple days. I couldn't wait, then I'd be twenty one. I wanted to throw a party, but I knew no one would let me. I was getting older, but my life just became more controlled. "You have only an hour for a break, than you have to go to the studio and do the other half of your 'Pink' commercial. Oh and you have to memorize your lines your guest starring on that… TV show." She said her hand was in the air as if she was trying to remember information of grave importance.

"'My Whole Life.'" I said telling her the name of the show. She nodded as if she just recently remembered. She stood near my car, and I took my keys out. I was soaking wet, and she shook her head taking a good look at me.

"Why didn't you get an umbrella, and why do you always leave your window down?" She asked, and I shrugged opening my car door. She looked confused, but only for a minute. "Don't be late; you only have an hour…" She warned. I nodded as she walked towards her own car. I sat in my car damping the seats further. I put the key in the ignition and pulled the window up, my heart almost stopped when I heard how loud the radio was.

'Inuyasha is now dating Kikyo…" The announcer said. I hurried turning it off. Why the hell was my radio on so loud? It was never on. I didn't listen to the radio either. My mind was still processing what I had heard. I tried to shrug it off, 'so what, Inuyasha's dating Kikyo why did I care.' I kept whispering that to myself, I turned to back the car up when my eyes glanced on the passenger seat. Lying on the seat was a box of cigarettes. My heart began to race, and I looked back hoping to see someone. No one was there. I didn't know what was going on. I took a deep breath, and pulled out of the parking lot. Pushing my window down, and dropping the box outside.

Maybe Souta was driving my car. He was nineteen now, and picked up the nasty habit. He was probably the one who turned the radio up so loudly. The only problem was I didn't remember it being loud or having a box of cigarettes in my car previously this morning. I didn't think anything of it. There was no way anyone could get in my car, though the windows were down. I drove a ways towards my apartment. My mom told me to visit her, but I wasn't in the mood.

I saw her last night; there was no reason to see her again. I thought about my lines for the sitcom I was guess starring in. I was hoping to actually audition for a lead role in a sitcom later on this week. I've never played in a TV show so I was excited about the transition. I pulled up into the gates of my apartment; I was a bit weirded out by the amount of paparazzi around the gates. They raised their cameras as they saw me. I waved, there was always a decent amount of them every day, but this was ridiculous.

The gate man saw me, and pressed a button. I only waved at him as the gates parted. I drove forward as to not hit anyone. Some knocked on my window, and I tried to ignore them. As soon as I pulled in, the gates closed and I drove towards my parking spot, finding it I got out. I was still very wet, but I didn't really care. I walked into the lobby of the apartment.

"You have a visitor," the man at the front desk said. "I just let him through." He was busy talking to a few people who seemed excited about something. I and the attendant did not get along; he was always letting people into my apartment. Granted it was always someone I knew like my grandpa, mom, Kaede, or Souta, but still. I took the elevators to the fifth floor… I knew it was Souta in my room. I could feel it. He was always spending the night, borrowing something, or eating all my food. I walked towards my door fitting the key card in.

"Souta whatever you need I'm sure you can find it at moms…" I said out loud. My house for the most part wasn't tampered with. I jogged to my room not seeing anyone in there. I ran to the bathroom the door was open, but it was unoccupied. I sighed, "Souta?" I asked a bit confused, I walked into the kitchen planning to get something to drink. The fridge door was open, "I knew it… You fucking freeloader…" I said closing the fridge door. I walked out of the kitchen into the living room, my keys fell to the floor my eyes went wide as I saw who occupied the room.

"You have no TV…" He said.

**Okay I'm going to update very soon. Promise…**


	19. but time has changed me

**A/N at this point the plot is really moving, I hope you like this chapter, it took awhile to make, with school. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**

**Chapter 19: But time has changed me….**

-

-

-

-

"…What…. How where…" I stuttered not knowing what to do or say. I was lost, how did he get here? Where did he come from? I was beyond confused, beyond hurt, beyond drained. I wanted to run, but how would that solve anything.

"I like your hair cut…" He said as he got out of his seat on my couch. He was unbelievably gorgeous just like I remembered. I loved him, I wondered if he still cared for me. I subconsciously ran a timid hand through my tangled hair. I had cut it some time ago; it was now to my shoulders. "I saw you on TV; looks like you're doing well here." He said his voice sounded tired and worn out. I hated it. He stood across from me, golden eyes staring. I was at lost for words. I wanted to know so much; like how did he find me, how did he get here… "Do you wanna take a walk with me?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I didn't know how to talk let alone speak. I wanted to nod, but I forgot how to do that function. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He gave me a look; it was the same look he always gave me, "looks like you're still retarded…." He said while laughing charmingly. I tried to remember the last time I saw him, he was wearing a suit, all of a sudden I could remember his kiss, the car rides, everything.

He walked past me towards my kitchen, I only watched him. "You don't have good security here…" He said grabbing his jacket. "The guy up front just let me in…" He walked out of my living room, and I stared after him shocked. I could see his long silver hair; it grew since I last saw him. His skin wasn't as golden as I last remembered. He seemed paler his eyes had circles around them, but none of that mattered he was still shockingly gorgeous. I stumbled forward thinking it was time for me to talk. I couldn't just let him go.

He pulled out a leather jacket from the counter, I never noticed it. He slid it on obviously ready to leave. I didn't want him to go, he turned facing me. "Your dad's directing another movie…" He said he was now fishing through his leather jacket. He took out a blank white sheet of paper. I didn't care about any of that, he laid the sheet on my kitchen counter, and I fumbled my way towards him.

"How… I missed you…" I stuttered I didn't even know how to talk. I just looked up at him. He seemed so out of place here, in my boring apartment. Where the walls had no pictures, no marble, no gold. "I heard you're dating Kikyo." I stated as I took control of my breathing. He smiled cunningly he pushed his hands threw his pocket. He took out a small white stick.

I thought nothing of it... just a cigarette, for the first time I invited the smell of the poison. I wanted it to fill my apartment, it was him… he was smoking it, If he was the one spreading the smoke than I wanted to inhale it. "Do you want to get High with me?" He asked, and I took a closer look at his hands. It wasn't a cigarette I had no idea what it was. He looked up, "fine I'll do it by myself…" He said. I followed him as he walked through my house. He was literally ignoring me, all my questions he gave no answers to. I had to force him; I had to take control, like that day at the beach months ago.

"Inuyasha…" I said following him out of my kitchen, he was walking towards the front door. My heart started to pound. I couldn't let him leave, I threw myself towards it.

He looked towards me a bit confused. "What do you want from me?" He asked he was looking at me as if I was dumb, like I wasn't worth his time. The funny thing was I was starting to believe it, maybe he was right. I should just let him go, but I couldn't. If it was true that I wasn't worthy enough for him, then why was he here?

"Why are you here?" I asked voicing my thoughts; he seemed a bit put off by this. "Why did you come all the way to Florida? Why did you find where I lived…? You owe me that much…" I said looking up at him; he didn't say anything he stared at me for a moment.

I waited for him to react, but he didn't. He just stared. I was about to add on when I heard him laugh. It was such a sarcastic howl, and I didn't know how to respond to it. "I don't owe you anything… I just…" He began I learned to tune him out, because every time Inuyasha Takashi laughed, insulted, rolled his eyes. I realized it was all just a front, it wasn't who he really was. He wasn't an ass he just loved to come off as one. I didn't hear his insults, I watched his mouth move. He was probably trying to cover up how he really felt.

"You know...I still love you…" I whispered as he talked, he stopped after that. He was back to just staring.

"I don't know why… I'm sure there are plenty of guys who _want_ you _now_…" He said, "why settle for me, you can do much better." His voice was so gruff. He made _me_ feel like I was the one who was out for self destruction, but all this time it was him. He was the one who kept destroying himself. He sighed not knowing what to add on, his hands went back into his pockets getting out a lighter. I only watched him he was planning on smoking…. My heart sped up as I saw him put the white stick to his lips. Why was he like that? Why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong, I could try to help. My head was spinning with words and thoughts, but as the lighter flashed I realized words weren't going to do anything. I inhaled sharply stepping away from the front door. I walked towards him he gave me a confused look. He fixed his mouth to say something, but before he could I snatched the lighter from his hands. He smiled broadly I could tell he was going to say something smart. I didn't take the time to listen. I took the stick as well breaking it in half.

He rolled his eyes. I obviously got him _very_ upset, but I didn't care. I went on the very tips of my toes, trying to get to his height. He stopped talking; I knew he understood what I wanted to do. I was wondering if he was going to let me. Would I be taken as a fool for trying? If I actually showed some confidence, was it going to pay off? I leaned towards him pushing my arms around his broad shoulders. His golden eyes seemed cloudy with something; some hidden emotion that I was unable to decipher. "What are you doing?" He asked his voice was sarcastic and mocking on the surface, but I could tell they held another meaning. I wondered if he wanted to do this all along, but couldn't. I held on to him tightly closing my eyes, I leaned forward capturing his lips.

My first thought was 'you've embarrassed yourself… he's going to push you off, tell you you're no good,' but he didn't. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he kissed back. My blood warmed, my eyes closed tighter, I felt slow hot tears fall down my cheeks. He backed up slowly; I had no idea where he was going, my legs dangled as he stumbled back. I felt the need to breathe I left his lips, "where's your room…?" He asked my blood boiled, butterflies began to flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm a virgin…" I whispered as he pushed me up, making my legs wrap around his hips.

He smiled, one of the nicest grins I've ever seen him have. "You would be…" He teased he carried me with ease towards one of the open doors. I didn't even try to evaluate whether it was the guest room or not. My head was swimming. This couldn't be happening. Not with Inuyasha Takashi that was for sure. I wondered if this was just one of my vivid dreams. He opened the door easily; he did everything with such ease, as if I weighed nothing at all.

He closed the door and I held on tighter to him, my nerves heightened. I didn't think I could go through with this. I wasn't Inuyasha Takashi's type. I wasn't too tall or too gorgeous or a super model. He laid me down on the bed, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, he was so shockingly gorgeous, how could I just lay under him and watch as he… He began taking off his shirt, and I stared, I didn't say anything I just observed, he manage to shrug the shirt off completely he wore a white t- shirt underneath.

His body was beautiful, how would he see mine? Would he think my body was acceptable too? I knew he'd care; he pulled his t-shirt off showing his toned chest. He was an unimaginable specimen. I knew he was in shape, I've seen pictures, but I didn't expect him to look like this. It was even more of a shock in person, he began rapidly moving to his belt, and he glanced at me. "Take your clothes off…" he demanded, and I plan to do what he said. I sat up going to pull my top off, "wait don't…" he whispered, and I looked up. Did he not find me adequate? Did he realize I wasn't enough for him? He walked forward; I glanced up at his face my eyes automtically resting on his toned physic. He climbed on top of the bed making it shift with his weight. I stopped breathing and he smiled.

It was as if he could tell how I felt emotionally. He sat beside me on the bed, we didn't say anything. I waited for words, but nothing came out. "I lied…" he said all of a sudden I wanted to turn and face him, but he beat me to it. I was shocked at how bright his golden eyes were, he was so close to me, as we faced each other. I could feel his warm breath on my lips a soft tingle, it made the pit of my stomach heat up. He reached a hesitant hand up. "You're beautiful…" He muttered softly, his hands caressing the side of my jaw. I smiled not knowing what to say.

"I thought I looked like a ten year old." I said, and he smiled looking away. I realized he was lying. How long did he actually find me attractive, not repulsive like I thought? I wanted him now, no I needed him. I wondered how long I'd been in love with him. My heart began to pace quickly as I got up from my spot. I crawled over to him; he turned his head to face me. I straddled him placing my leg over his groin area. I leaned up against his muscled chest. I was so very inexperienced I had no idea how to please a guy. I could only guess. I placed a kiss on the center of his chest. I could feel his heart beating quickly, faster, and faster. It reminded me of my own heart, it was pounding uncontrollably.

I reached shaky hands to my own shirt pulling it up. I felt his hands help me push it over my head. I felt so bare his eyes left my face examining my bare torso. I hoped he liked what he was seeing, I prayed he did. His hands went around my back, I felt the unbuckling of my bra, and I slowly brought hands up pushing it off. I felt the draft of uncovered skin, not knowing what to do I brought hands to cover my breast. What if they weren't big enough? I tried to think positively, "There beautiful." He said taking his own hands and pushing mine down.

I smiled, "only because you want to get laid…" I teased. He didn't reply I looked up hoping he wasn't offended in any way. He wasn't? He instead had the slyest smile on his face. I didn't know what to think of it, it made my head spin, and my heart stop momentarily. He leaned down towards my bare breast, making me feel even more self conscious. I thought he was teasing me by looking at them so closely, but I felt something warm and damp on my left breast. I didn't quite understand the feeling. I didn't know what to make of it, it was a bit ticklish, but as I felt a small flick my spine liquidized and my eyes flew shut. I couldn't control my rapid emotions.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to push my hands somewhere. To grip on to something, I felt a warm hand cling to a breast he added pressure squeezing it gently, but rapidly. I wanted to lay back, I needed to, my body became very warm, and rapid heat and moisture began to accumulate near my inner thighs. He continued licking my nipple, and my hands flung to his hair. I felt him; a sudden hardness in his groin area. It touched my damp core I inhaled deeply not knowing what to do. I wanted more of the feeling. He backed up pushing me down against the bed; I laid flatly down his lips never left my breast. We were now on the edge of my bed his body on top.

His lips slipped away from my breast, and fell clumsily up my neck. I felt a warm sensation take over, and my arms automatically reached for his belt. He stopped kissing me to look down at my face. He seemed so amused for some reason. He backed up causing a cool draft to take over; I wanted him on top of me again. He was fumbling on his belt pulling it, wanting to take it off. I had an over whelming urge to help. I only watched though, he pulled the belt off of its notches throwing it over his shoulders. I waited wanting to see what came next. He glanced down at me. I didn't expect the look he gave me it was mixed with so many different emotions. He forgot about the pants all together leaning back down, and kissing me on my lips fully.

My hands went to the jeans unbuttoning it. He looked down at me, "are you ready for me…" He asked very cockily. I nodded not knowing what to say. Was he going to surprise me? how did he look down there? He seemed very proud of it. He left my lips again quickly shrugging out of his jeans. He wore dark red plaid boxers. I smiled he didn't hesitate to pull them off. I felt the butterfly begin to fill my stomach again. I wanted to look, but thought it rude too. I didn't know why, as he pulled the boxers past his hips I looked away, not seeing anything more. My stomach began spinning, I felt so wet and soggy down there. His hands went to my pants and I helped him unbuttoned them. I sat up pushing them past my hips my underwear went down with it. He just watched completely nude and beautiful. I was hesitant to see what I had waiting for me, why was I becoming so moist? Why did it feel like a bomb was about to explode somewhere in my lower torso? I managed to pull the pants off pushing them on the floor. I wanted him to hurry and get on top of me; I didn't want to be left bare and naked to be watched. He crawled on top of me again, but this time he seemed very interested in my lower half. I felt a hand sweep down my better half. His fingers touched the folds gently, and I shut my eyes, my stomach began to heat up again, and I felt like exploding.

"You are so wet for me." He said as soft laughter filled his voice, and I didn't quite understand what that meant, but apparently it was a good thing. His lips came back on mine. He never stopped caressing my dampness. His fingers began to push in and out inside me. I felt my chest arch up; he left my lips to kiss my right breast. I felt so over whelmed, my stomach began to churn. I slowly felt his finger leave me all together. The warmness left, and as I was about to open my eyes I felt him move positioning himself. I wondered what he planned to do when I felt it.

First I felt his hands touching my thighs running his hands softly down them. He gripped each side of my legs pulling them apart. I didn't understand what he was doing, I felt something hard at the barriers of my core. His member went in deeper making me moan… he began inching in, I could feel his eyes on me watching to see my reaction. He continued slowly pushing forward. I felt my body ease and all of a sudden I felt it…

Something hard thrusted into me, my breath hitched an overwhelming amount of pain immersed me. I cried out without knowing. It felt like being stabbed, I wanted it to stop, I felt my finger nail dig into his shoulders. I wanted the pain to end. He shifted in me, slowly. "Inuyasha…" I moaned. I could feel tears begin to build up. They spilled over as he shifted up and down up and down. I was going to begin to pound against him so he could stop when the pain began to ebb. It receded into a soft burning sensation, over and over again. He became faster all the pain died down into total bliss, my hands gripped his shoulder wanting more, he pounded faster, and faster. I closed my eyes tighter moans began to rack my chest.

I felt his lips back on my neck he scraped the skin gently with his fangs, as he moved in me quicker my blood began to boil, and I felt as if I might explode. His kisses began more wild rougher than before. I tried to kiss back, but it was impossible to keep track of. He tangled with my tongue as my hip began to buck first slowly then rapidly thrusting forward. I closed my eyes tightly feeling overwhelming pleasure, the heat began to increase and I no longer could hold myself. he thrust deeper in me, and I felt myself come. A flow of heat and pressure both intermixing in liquid, flowed down my thigh he left himself in me, and I felt like passing out.

He began to shift sitting up. He carried me up along with him his length still never leaving my core. The motion caused his seed to spill out. My bare chest fell on top of his, and I could feel his damp sweat on my breast. I was beyond exhausted as he laid me on his chest, my head resting just below his neck. My body was numb I only felt rapid pleassure pulsating, I couldnt take all the over flowing emotions, I was beyond exhausted, I shifted once kissing his chest... I passed out…

* * *

"Hell if I can go anywhere." I heard a guy say he seemed very angry about something, he was very close by. I liked the sound of his voice it was familiar. I moved around feeling a slow caress on my back side.

"Why did you come, she's not going back to Hollywood." This time a woman spoke, and I knew her voice too.

I opened my eyes as I felt the back caress hift touching my bare ass cheek. He was doing circular motions back and forth. I knew it was Inuyasha, but I didn't want him doing this in front of Kaede. I turned around, not knowing that my lower half ached so badly. "Oh look she's awake…" Kaede said smiling at me; she was at the doorway of the room I was in. Inuyasha sat up next to me. The blanket covered my whole body, so I was sure she didn't see anything.

"Yeah…" I said remembering that she told me. I only had an hour's break. "Did I miss anything…?" I asked about to get out of the sheets.

"Nope I rescheduled, the paparazzi have us blocked, thanks to Mr. 'I can't stay in California…'" She said pointing to Inuyasha. I glanced at him, and I was surprised by the earnest smile he gave me. I wondered if she knew we had sex. He was dressed, but did she know that I wasn't, I felt the same hand doing the same motions on the top of my thigh. Kaede couldn't see this because it was inside the sheets. I was going to say something when I felt his finger dip to close to my core I moaned instead. His smile turned into a cheeky one. "I'll leave you guys alone…" Kaede said closing the door all together I felt embarrassment come over me.

"I still can't fucking believe you don't have a TV…" He muttered staring at the wall. I had a TV in one of the closets, but I didn't tell him that. His hands continued to stroke up and down before he dropped it completely. He began raising himself from the bed. I watched hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked hoping he'd just say the bathroom, or to the kitchen. I didn't want him going anywhere too far.

"I have to leave soon, I have closing auditions for your dad's movie tomorrow." He said and my heart ached, he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. I hoped the paparazzi never left; I hoped he was blocked in my apartment forever. He began searching for something around the room. I watched helplessly.

I took the sheets off ignoring the cool air, I was very naked, but it didn't stop me. "Do you have to go now?" I asked my voice just short of a whimper. He turned around eyeing me, he leaned forward a cunning smile on his face, he touched his lips to mine, and I closed my eyes trying to let the feeling last.

"You can come with me…" He said smiling he was watching me critically, and I sat up on my bed. 'I couldn't go; they didn't catch my killer…' I sighed, but I wanted to be with him. I was sick of just passing through life. Florida was horrible, boring, nothing like California. "You can play in a movie with me…" He said pulling on his shoes; it was as if he was bribing me.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" I said crossing my arms. His eyes had settled down to my bare breast so I thought to cover them. "Someone's trying to kill me." He didn't say anything after that, and I looked down at my sheets. He was beginning to put on his shoes. I really didn't want him to go.

"If some ones _still_ trying to kill you, don't you think they would have got the job done ?" He asked. I looked up to meet his eyes. I hadn't thought about that, but I just couldn't leave. I promised my mom I wouldn't. I couldn't just scare her like that, not again. I didn't say anything I looked down at my hands scratching my cuticles; I could tell he was looking down at me waiting. I wanted to go so badly, but I couldn't… "So what do you say?" He asked and I didn't know how to answer. If I let him go without me... Was he just going to forget about me? Would the news still say he was in a relationship with Kikyo?

I wanted to just say no, but I had that feeling, as if it was my only chance. If I didn't go... I could lose him. Things would go back the way they were. I'd be playing in boring TV movies, would I ever love someone again... Wasn't it time for my mom to let me go? Would I live with myself if i went... I looked up unsure… "One _more _movie…" I said…..

-

-

-

-

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter I had fun writing it. :) INUXKAG FOR FUCKING EVERS!!!!**


	20. that four letter word

**A/N so i didn't go to school today, haha my alarm just plainly never rang... WTF**

**disclimer: I don't own him**

**chapter 20: that four letter word**

-

-

-

-

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. I scrambled back filled with hurt; I found a large hard silver back brush. I couldn't control my emotions. Without thinking I socked it towards him. Of course it didn't touch the perfect being across from me; instead it fell to the far left. I was horrible at aiming. "YOU…YOU… TRICKED ME; YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ME!" I shouted robotically. I tried to let the feeling of rage fall over me. What would I do if a man used me? If he made sure to give all his love then steal it away. I'd be furious, but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at the guy across from me. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN… LEAVE." I screamed trying to ease tears to my dry eyes.

I looked down at the sheet of paper before me, waiting. He didn't say anything. I waited a bit longer thinking he was serenading in the emotion. He still didn't speak up. I looked up to meet gold. He was remarkably gorgeous today. I had to make sure to direct my vision somewhere else. I didn't want to look over his perfect face; He seemed so bronze, so golden and full of life. I always knew him to be beautiful, but never so healthy and exuberant. It took me a while to realize it was because he had no drugs in his system. He was finally fully clean. He shook his head dropping his packet, "that sucked…"

"I'm trying as hard as I can…" I mumbled sweeping a black strand of hair away from my face. "It's hard playing her, she's just so whinny…" I said placing my lines down gently on my small kitchen counter. He lifted two eyebrows as if that wasn't enough. I was shocked by his total beauty. He didn't even understand how gorgeous he was. I didn't feel like going over lines, I wanted to just lie in his arms.

Well your_ trying_ sucks…" He said bluntly, I smiled the way he said it was so light hearted, as if he was just teasing. I knew not to take offense. He sighed dropping his packet on the floor. He suddenly strolled over to my couch sitting down. I watched him walk, my eyes on his broad shoulders. I couldn't believe that I knew how he looked without his shirt, without his jeans. It was remarkable to know he actually looked better with no clothes on. "I still can't get over the fact you don't have a TV…" He mumbled staring at the wall.

I had to admit it was a very unusual place. I had set up a TV stand, but didn't have anything on it, but pictures. I rolled my eyes I knew he'd just keep complaining about it. "I have a TV…" I said and he looked up his golden eyes filled with enthusiasm. I loved him so much at this point. I looked away trying to hide my smile. "It's in one of the closets…" I began he didn't move as if he didn't have the energy to get it. I looked around my dull apartment. The paparazzi were outside so I didn't pull any of the curtains to the side. My house was unusually dark. I began turning on lamps. He had at this point distracted himself with a magazine from my coffee table. I walked near him on the couch turning on the lamp beside him. I only looked down for a second my face turning bright red.

In his hands was a Pink magazine, and he was turned to a page I was on. He stared at my picture intensely as if it would get up and move at some point. I happened to like that picture; it was a bit exposed, seeing as I wore no bra. I only had my breast covered with my cross arms. I thought it was tasteful, but I could see how someone could take it as a bit offensive. I didn't know rather to pull the magazine away from him or to just ignore it all together. I decided to change the subject.

"So… how's Hollywood been?" I asked he didn't say anything; he then changed the page revealing another model. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I was so lucky that was over. I walked away from the couch, looking for anything else to light up the room. I glanced up at the fan on the ceiling. How dumb was I… I could have just lit the fan. I sighed glancing at it. I didn't think about it as I crossed over InuYasha's feet trying to make it to the other half of the room. He had his legs sprawled up resting on my coffee table.

I lifted my leg over his, and all of a sudden without warning I felt him grasp me. The magazine fell to the floor. I was lying on his lap completely. I couldn't help but to laugh at my current situation. My wavy hair covered my face, and I had to run a hand through my hair to see. I looked up seeing warm gold eyes. He was staring down at me, a grin on his gorgeous features. "Saw your spread…" he said referring to the magazine. I only blushed not knowing what to say. I felt my stomach turn, as his warm hand slipped under my tee shirt. I felt him touch my cool stomach, bringing a warm sensation between my legs. He drummed his fingers gently against my ribs, going faster and faster. I couldn't help but to crack up laughing.

"Are… You," I said between laughter. "Are you tickling me…?" I was too shock for action, and laughing too hard to criticize anything. I felt my body bounce against his lap my legs up in the air. I began getting that core pain from laughing too hard. "Stop It!" I begged between laughs not knowing what else to do. I was surprised that he actually heeded my request. His fingers slowly began to stop crunching against my skin gently, and I felt him soften his touch to a caress. His fingers rubbed up and down my naked flesh. I laid back, my head on his lap. I looked up at him he seemed very calm; his eyes on what he was slowly doing. His fingers slipped up my bra and I felt cool hands touch my warm mounds. I closed my eyes feeling his fingers trace circles around the sensitive skin. My stomach began to heat up, and I felt moisture between my legs. He released his hands and I felt him close the space between us. I opened my eyes seeing intense golden orbs. I knew he was going to kiss me, before his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes waiting pushing my lips out slightly for the impact of his kiss, it never came. I opened my eyes and he had a cute yet sarcastic grin on his perfect face.

"I love that face…" He murmured his hands going up and down my abdomen now. I didn't know what he was talking about. I laid my forearms on the couch lifting my head up. He surveyed my face looking for detail. "That look you get before I kiss you…" He trailed off and my heart stopped. What was he was talking about? I hoped he would explain. "You always pucker your lips, and close your eyes when I get close to you…" He said between an actual chuckle. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't known I did it, but now I was truly embarrassed.

"…I'm sorry…" I said looking away. I felt my heart begin to sink. Did I just embarrass myself again?

"Why are you sorry?" He asked his hand left my stomach to slightly lift my chin towards him. "I_ love_ it… its beautiful… it's _you_…" I didn't get what he meant by that, but without sudden warning his lips crashed on top of mine. The sweetest most unexpected thing I've ever felt. I felt my aspect of life change, what I was embarrassed to admit, became an accomplishment. The kiss was so genuine not like any he ever gave me, it felt so real and sweet, as if he was only looking for a kiss, no sex, not a lust filled movie, or a hot tub joke. Just a pure kiss, I pushed forward kissing him back. I could feel him smiling inwardly.

My hands gripped a handful of his shirt gently, and I had the sudden urge to never break it; to never break the bond. I never wanted to stop kissing him, but I was running out of air. I pushed back gasping a bit. He smiled, "let's try the lines again." He said, and I shook my head not wanting to leave his lap. I wanted to lay there forever. "Wow…" He mumbled looking down at me; his head shook as if he couldn't believe it. I didn't know what it was exactly, and I was about to ask. "You really _love_ me…" he said faintly, and I didn't understand. Of course I did, more than anything in the whole world, more than anyone in the universe. Was that hard to believe? Didn't I tell this man that simple fact a million times before? "You can do so much better…" He whispered, and I didn't want to hear that anymore. Even if I could, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He was an ass, a jerk, one of the meanest guys I know, but I couldn't shake him. I could never get him out of mind. He was there to stay.

I shook my head as if to say something, but I couldn't voice my thoughts. I tried, but it didn't want to come out. He waited so patiently. I was surprised to see him smile softly, as if he had all the time in the world. "I… I…can't I won't…" I stuttered disgusted with myself, why couldn't I find words to say. Was I as dumb as the eighteen year old me 2 years prior? I took a deep breath wanting to just say it. "I've never been… never felt like this about anyone else… I think about you all the time…" My words kept stumbling but I tried to voice them, as quickly and surely as I could. "I need you…. I love you," I whispered he glanced away from me his head down. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He looked like he was debating on what to say next.

"You're so different…" He said softly, and I wanted him to continue. To tell me how he felt about me, I wanted to know so badly. "I've never seen a girl like you, never…. I get around a lot, and there hasn't been any," He said his eyes were deluded as if he was thinking. "Your special…I don't know why…" He trailed off as if he didn't want to add to it anymore. I waited not wanting to disturb his thoughts. "You're what I look for in a girl, and much more… you make me feel like someone actually cares…"

"I do care…" I said, and I bit my lip. I felt rude talking over him. He smiled down at me, as if to say that much was obvious. I didn't know whether or not he loved me, and I didn't very much care at this point. I lifted myself from his lap. He was looking away from me thinking. His golden eyes filled with so much emotion. I sat near him laying my head on his chest, I felt him lay his hand down bracing my body.

"…Kagome…" He whispered softly, my heart began to beat unimaginably. I knew what he was going to say. The words I wanted to hear from him so badly. I didn't care if he ever admitted them, but if he did… I didn't know what I would do. "I think…" he began, and I waited silently. "You're an amazing actress…" he finished. I leaned away from him shocked. That was_ not_ the words I wanted to hear. He looked down noticing my confused face; he smiled kissing me on my forehead gently, "I'm only kidding… I think,..." he began nevously I might actually _love you_…" His words sat in my mind seeping down into my soul. I could feel them; I didn't know what to say. I held my breath feeling his steady strokes. I was thinking about first impressions… what he thought about me… how he acted, how could this be the same guy here. Inuyasha was so… so misunderstood.

"Let's play a game…" I whispered after a few minutes. I had an idea, but I didn't know if it would actually work. He didn't say anything so I took that as a 'go' sign. "I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer it…" I said smiling.

"That's not really considered a game…" He sounded displeased with the whole idea. "I think that's just answering questions." I shrugged. I wish I could read his thoughts. I wanted to know everything he thought about me, every slip, my kisses… I _had_ to know.

"What was the first thing running through your mind when you first saw me?" I asked, he didn't say anything, just thinking. I looked up at his perfect face. I could tell he realized where this little 'game' was going. I watched him slightly waiting.

"I don't know… uh… she looks nothing like Hig," I frowned that was so not what I meant. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. I felt bad for forcing him to tell his thoughts all of a sudden.

"Oh how great…" I said sarcastically. I already knew I looked nothing like my father… "That was your first…."

"Kagome…" He said interrupting me. I didn't know what to say, I slowly waited hoping he'd take it as an answer to my name being called. "I think you're beautiful and I always have. You're everything that would appeal to me, so we don't have to play this game anymore…" He said my heart began to beat over time. My blood ran cold. I was beyond shock, beyond words; I looked up at him searching his golden eyes. "Your face is breath taking…" he began, and he smiled as I blushed. Inuyasha Takashi could not think I was gorgeous… he dated supermodels. I sat there staring at him not knowing what to say. "You're perfect…" He added, and I felt the small warm secretion of tears roll down my face. I couldn't believe I was crying, I thought of the things he called me. All lies he had been lying… he actually didn't think I was inadequate.

* * *

I squinted at the man in front of me; his camera in my face. He was the worse out of the mob of people. "Kagome... Kagome…" He kept calling; I put a hand up hoping to block his shot of me. The fresh California wind blew my nicely straighten hair every which way. I absolutely hated this, it look like it might storm. It felt more like a hurricane, but I didn't say anything.

Kaede who was not speaking to me since I had the idea to leave Florida, laid a blanket over my head. She was pushing swarming people with cameras away from me. "Please… leave her alone…" She pleaded with the paparazzi. My stomach was in knots as she screamed. Not even four massive security guards could stop them from swarming. They wanted to know so much. Am I dating Inuyasha? Am I pregnant? What did we do in my apartment? Was I having an affair with Kouga? I was too shock for words. Some questions didn't even make sense.

I was all but pushed into the building, and led through doors. "They're everywhere…" Kaede said breathing hard; I stood straight pulling off the sheet. I looked around. I was in a studio. I knew I've never been here. It was very small, but my attention was on the spectators staring at me. The room was filled with girls about my age, guys, women, men…. They all stared at me. Some were pointing, others held their cell phones desperately trying to capture me. I only waved, I wish there was a way to be an actress without being famous. "Now Kagome…" Kaede said, finally talking to me... this was a surprise. "Don't you worry about these people, there auditioning too." She whispered

I nodded as she gripped me by my shoulder, pushing me through the crowd. They all stared pointing. If it weren't for the two security guards blocking me I would have been tackled by half of them. I watched their excited faces. What was with them? What was so special about me that they all wanted to touch me? I glanced at a crying girl a couple years younger than me; she was hysterical trying to get to me. My face became grave. I stopped walking causing Kaede to elegantly stumble.

I turned towards the teenage girl… "Why are you crying…?" I asked trying to push a security guard from my view. He wouldn't move. The girl tried getting around them. I wanted them to move so I could see her. "Please…" I whispered, and one of the humongous men moved, and I could make out the girl. She had short dark hair, midnight matching my exact cut, her face was rounded, but for the most part her makeup was done like mine. I backed up after seeing what she was wearing. I had an outfit almost exactly like that, she tried grabbing me Kaede pulled me back. I was too stunned to react to any of this.

"Don't talk to them…" Kaede hissed in my ear. I stared back looking at the jumping hysterical girl. I didn't get it… I didn't understand. I was led to a door, it looked like all these people wanted to go in. I thought we'd have to be patient get a ticket wait in line, but Kaede just knocked on the door getting in front of a line of girls. The door opened I couldn't make out who opened it. "She has a tryout for her dad's movie… we can't wait in the lobby…" She said I didn't think this was going to work, but it obviously did we propelled forward.

"For the lead….?" The man asked and I knew that voice. My blood ran cold. the security guards left my side as the door closed behind me. Connor stood in front of me, his hair longer and wavy. He watched me staring, looking me up and down. I smiled up, not knowing what to do at that exact moment. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi…" He said, I only bobbed my head up and down he smiled. "You're looking beautiful…"He whispered and I turned away looking around the room. He still gave me the creeps. He was horribly handsome, in a dark way.

The room was wide; it had a long table in the middle of it, the standard of all auditions. I had done my share of movies during the two years away from Hollywood to know. I turned to the left knowing where people who already got the part, or were being considered for it sat. My heart sunk when I didn't see him, instead I saw Rin, and Kikyo they stared towards me, and my eyes went wide at the sight of Rin. She smiled broadly waving at me. I didn't know what to say, rudely I left Connor and Kaede. I walked forward "What the hell are you doing here…?" I asked, she ran up hugging me. I laughed hugging back.

"I haven't seen you for evers…!" She screamed I smiled not knowing what to say. She lifted a lock of my hair. "You cut it!" She screamed, and I nodded not knowing what to say. She looked around my person. "You look hot…" She said laughing; I blushed shyly. I was brought to reality when I glanced at Kikyo. She had the worse look of distaste on her face. Rin smiled grabbing me by my arm. "Don't worry about her…" She whispered pulling me towards a back room. "She's just mad cause of the break up…"

"The break up…" I whispered as she led me through a door… I didn't really want to go in, but I followed her any way. She opened the door, and I smelled coffee, so I launched myself in. Inside were a couple talking people they stopped everything seeing me. I looked down not wanting to be stared at. Rin seemed to be use to this, but I wasn't _yet_.

I smiled as she talked animatedly… I didn't know what to say… she kept launching things at me. "NOW THIS IS MY FIRST MOVIE!" She ended smiling widely. I smiled hoping I'd actually get the part, so we could hang. "Are you trying out for the lead?" She asked. I nodded, and her eyes opened. "You have to beat Kikyo, she's being considered." Luckily I played in enough movies and shows to know what being considered meant… I had to bring my 'A' game.

I nodded smiling "I learned almost all of the lines…" I said, and Rin looked very impressed. When I saw Kaede come in… I dropped my thoughts. She was elegantly floating towards me.

"You're auditioning now…" She said grabbing me by my arm. I sighed deeply leaving a sadden Rin standing. She only stared after me for awhile, before following. "Kagome, Kikyo comes much recommended, but so do you… You cannot… I repeat cannot let her get this part." My stomach began to turn with nerves.

I nodded as we walked through the doors. My eyes flew around the room resting on the long booth. My heart began to ache when I noticed my own dad. He only glanced at me, and then rolled his eyes. My mom and Kaede weren't the only ones who were upset with me coming back to Hollywood. I was starting to doubt my chances of getting this part. Connor who swapped spit with Kikyo, my dad who didn't want me here… they were likely the director and producers. I had to count on the rest of the people sitting to consider me, so I could get the part, but I doubted that.

I bit the side of my lip all eyes were on me. Kaede left me in the middle of the room. Kikyo and Rin to one side my dad and Conner in chairs, just staring. I sighed deeply. "Why don't you just leave…?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. I turned towards it, my heart beating like crazy. He had a cunning smile on his lips. He stood far away and all I wanted to do was run and hug him. He was reciting his lines from yesterday, the exact same ones. My heart began to beat. I remembered being in my house lying in his arms.

I backed up knowing it was my turn to say my lines. I tried grabbing all of my emotions… my lips trembled. I glanced at my dad he watched me waiting… I smiled at him softly. He didn't register it. I took a deep breath launching forward… "I HATE YOU!" I screamed, "YOU… YOU… DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ME," I felt tears brim my eyes, not because I was sad, more from happiness. Happy to see him, he stood his golden eyes only on me. It was as if he wanted to tell me something. I wanted to do this scene amazingly for _him_… no one else but_ him_… "I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN…. LEAVE!" I screamed, tears falling down my face. I heard a sigh of surprise come from Rin, but I tuned everyone out as he walked towards me.

"You want me to leave…?" He asked mocking surprise. I nodded, I didn't let anyone else see the smile that formed on my lips. It was only for him, and he knew it. He raised a playful eyebrow as he met me in the middle of the room. "I made you, this is my place…"

"You're a Killer…" I said pushing him away from me.

"You fell in love me…" He whispered, and he didn't know how true that was. He smiled slightly, and I struggled to remember my lines.

"Yeah.. but you fell for me," I countered, he grabbed my hands softly; looking into my eyes.

"Don't cry…"

I cocked my head back laughing sarcastically. My lines floated around my brain, as if they were actual thoughts. "Don't cry…" I whispered mockingly… "I can't be with you…" I said and he looked down at me, not his character. The real Inuyasha, he met my eyes, he didn't say his lines he just stared down.

"Umm… Inuyasha…" My dad said, I wanted to look over at him, but I couldn't break character. Why wasn't he saying his lines?

I decided to go over it, to say mine instead. "It doesn't matter anyway…." I mumbled, and as I tried to leave his hold. He pulled me back; this was so not in the script. He brought me back to him; he had a tantalizing smirk on his face. I felt his hands wrap around my waist his lips crashing into mine. My heart began beating out of control. I forgot the movie, about the script. I closed my eyes my arms rising over his shoulders I kissed him back. The room fell into applauds my dad, Connor, Kikyo, Rin, and Kaede sitting mouths open. They were the only one who knew we weren't acting…

-

-

-

-

**uh, i'm going to the store to buy a new alarm clock so.... review please**


	21. His Room

**A.N hello, you must of figured out this story will be ending soon, but not yet so don't worry.**

**disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 21: His room…**

-

-

-

-

"Okay... so if I get the salad with bacon, will the bacon counter the salad?" I stared at her; I didn't even know how to begin answering that question. "I mean a salad is still a salad right?" The red head asked. I looked down at the pattern on the table. I didn't actually want to be here. I found that out shortly after realizing that I really didn't want to be anywhere without him. I felt like a loner, but I couldn't help it. I fumbled around tracing the pattern, staring at it's abrasive colors.

"Ayame its fine… eat what you like…." Sango replied before pushing her glass to her lips. I looked up to seem presentable. If I didn't say anything everyone would find me unusual right? "So Kagome…" Sango started staring at me. I looked up at her waiting. "So… you got the part?"

"Duh," Rin said looking around as if that was obvious. "She wiped the floor with Kikyo." With that she grabbed her spoon rustling her grayish green soup. She didn't seem like she was enjoying her food, she looked like she was forcing herself to eat it. I looked down, smiling nervously. I wouldn't have put it like that, but I got the part unanimously which I was ridiculously proud of. "She had like amazing chemistry with my brother; she was bound to get the part…"

"Ok wait… So are really you dating InuYasha?" Sango questioned. I didn't say anything I just sort of stared at my plate. I didn't want my food; I didn't even know what it was. I just picked it by random, now it was pushed to the side staring at me. She had an amused look on her face "So this isn't like a gimmick…" She began, and I was actually going to answer.

"No she's actually dating him for realies…" Rin jumped in excited, Sango eyed me after that, as if considering it.

"I can see that," she added before stirring up her food. I didn't know what she meant by 'I can see that,' but it seemed like she just gave me some sort of attractive test. I could easily see I passed, thank you oh great Sango. "So how does Kikyo feel about the break up and the movie?" She asked, and I had never taken that into consideration. Not only did Kikyo lose her boyfriend, but she lost the part in the movie too.

"Kikyo wasn't really dating my brother… gimmick." Rin added she had a sour face now, obviously her gray goop soup was not pleasant tasting. Sango eyed Rin, and then shrugged it off. I on the other hand was staring at the waitress. She was talking with Ayame who at that point couldn't decide what she wanted.

"Okay what if I want the salad without any meat…?" She asked, the waitress made an annoyed face, and I slumped down in my seat. I wanted to hang out with Rin, but now I couldn't. He was on my mind all the time; I wanted to be with him. I was wondering what he was doing at this very moment. He wasn't at home, he was probably doing something he had no business doing, but I didn't care. I sighed deeply. The waitress for the tenth time explained to Ayame. If she wanted a salad with no meat, get the veggie salad, don't pick through the meaty one. "Yeah but I don't want the celery on the veggie salad…" Ayame said as if this was obvious.

"Well order it without the celery." The plump woman said, she was a bit star struck at first when seeing us, but now it was obvious she just wanted us to go. I looked away from them both. Sango and Rin were still deep in there gossip. I was always in my own little world. I imagined what he was wearing, what he was doing. I could picture his golden eyes perfectly, was he thinking about me too? A woman's voice pierced through my thoughts. I looked forward at Rin; she was now fishing through her purse for her phone. I watched uninterested. I sighed deeply I just wanted everyone to end their meals so we could finally leave.

"No she's hanging with the girls today…" Rin said annoyed. I thought it was Sesshomaru, that was hands down the only person who called her. I looked to the right. The bathroom was visible. Despite the staring people who couldn't keep their eyes off our booth, like we were a car wreck waiting to happen. A lone bodyguard covered us from almost all view. He kept shifting to the right and the left with pointing people. I had this incredible urge to jump up, and scream for them to tackle me down, this way maybe they'd have their fill. "Uh… you're lying." Rin said, and she turned staring at me. I didn't say anything. "Fine… fine…." She hung up the phone in a depressed manner. I sat up trying to seem presentable, as if I was actually having some fun, though I wasn't. "Kag, Inuyasha's outside for you…" She said, and my heart began to beat uncontrollably. I wanted to propel forward, but I thought that would seem too eager.

"Really…?" I asked trying to sound as unimpressed as I could. She nodded as if she was sad to see me leave. "Well I guess I have to go." I said I made sure my voice sounded lack lust. I spared her a last glimpse before sliding out of my seat. "Excuse me…" I whispered to the body guard. He gave me a look before swinging to the side, I walked past him. Half of the people were holding camera phones pushing it in the air to catch a glimpse of me. I sighed trying to control myself. I wanted to sprint to the door, but I had to stay calm. I opened the glass door, seeing a black car, I knew it was him before even stepping on the sidewalk. The paparazzi were actually surprisingly very few. They crowded his car, but his windows were closed. He just sat waiting near the restaurant for me. I couldn't stop the smile that pushed itself past my lips. The camera stopped, half of them shifting towards me. I tried not to ignore them completely. I waved at one, and he took advantage of my attention, as a chance to ask me a stupid question. I could hear the body guard behind me, his massive arms swaying the people to the side.

I walked towards the car, the window began opening slowly. Rolling down, I leaned against the passenger seat. "You couldn't leave me alone for one day?" I asked cheekily, he had an amused smile on his face. He was so beautiful my memories didn't do him justice. His hair was back in a ponytail; his shirt was a dark red and silk.

I heard the lock push upwards signaling the door was open. I pulled it open and he stared forward. I slid myself into the car, before slamming the door behind me. "Did you miss me?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not" I said pushing the seatbelt from its holder. I slowly and steadily pushed it around my small frame. I heard the click then pushed my hands under my bare thighs, keeping them warm. He didn't waste any time, he started the car and pushed it forward, the mass of people backing up knowing the routine.

"…So did you have fun?" He asked. I looked at his profile. I wondered if he actually cared. He was staring forward, and I lost interest in the question lost in his features. He turned towards me, when I didn't answer him. He noticed my staring, and his lips went up into a mocking smile. "Did you hear me?" He asked ripping through my thoughts. I looked ahead smiling contently. I loved everything about where I was. In his car, the radio's soft humming, the smell. I couldn't exactly put my finger on. It smelled so woodsy sort of piney in a way.

"Yeah…" I lied grinning forward; I could see him turn glimpsing at my profile. "We went shopping... Rin picked a lot of dresses out for me…. gave the bags to some maid woman, so we didn't have to carry them around." I said he didn't say anything as if he wanted me to continue. I did just because _he_ wanted me too. "Then we did a fashion shoot… picked up Ayame, and Sango." I said my voice accidently became lack lust. I tried to bring up my tempo, but it was becoming exceedingly hard, "then we got something to eat, we were going to go to the beach." I said, and I turned to look at him, he was listening. I could tell by the way he set his features. "So what did you do?" I asked eager to know.

"Nothing…." He said simply, and I didn't badger him. His skin was still a beautiful gold, so I knew he didn't do any sort of drug, which made me feel great. "Hanged with Miroku, memorized lines…" his voice trailed off. "What do you want to do…?" He asked.

"I have no idea… anything." I said, and I couldn't help my smile. I was so uncontrollably happy, more than I ever been in the past few months.

He was looking down at me, but he didn't voice his thoughts. I looked down, my sun dress had hiked up showing a great deal of my thighs, but I didn't care. I didn't make any effort to cover my legs. I was comfortable the way I was. "Well…." He began his hand left the stirring wheel. I felt him softly run his hands over my exposed leg. My heart sped up at the electricity that captured me. I had to control myself from burning him, which was my problem after finding out my miko ability. "We can go home…" He said, and I smiled knowing what he was applying.

"Or…" I said, my hand wrapping around his. "You could buy me things." I was obviously joking and he laughed.

"Are you sure you're worth that?" He asked teasingly. And I nodded smiling at the little joke. His hands slipped gently out of mine, "well if you want we can watch all of your horrible movies…" He said, and I smiled.

"Oh but you have much more…." I teased, and he pretended to be shocked.

I leaned back in my seat, "nice come back." He said, and he looked truly impressed.

"I learned from the best." I said, and the conversation died down. The car slowed down as we made it to the light. None of us said anything, but it wasn't awkward. I slipped my dress down so it covered my legs just above my knees. I stared ahead, "Ayame did the stupidest thing…." I began as I looked back at my day. He waited for me to continue. "She wanted some salad with bacon, but wanted all the meat taken off. The waitress told her to just get a veggie salad, but she wouldn't because of the celery." I couldn't stop the obvious humor from slipping into my voice. "The waitress was like, we don't have to add celery to the veggie, but the pork salad has to have pork in it…"

"Retard…" He said, and he actually sounded a bit disgusted. I didn't want to admit it, but I actually thought the situation was a bit outrageously stupid. "Yeah… her boyfriend's just as dumb…." He began, and I waited wanting to hear what Kouga did today, but he didn't say anything else on the subject. He just ended on him being as dumb.

"What did he do?" I asked, and he shrugged glimpsing at me a half smile apparent on his gorgeous face.

"Nothing in particular…. just an observation." He said, and I shook my head looking out the window. We were driving the opposite direction from his house. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't think he did either. I was wondering why he picked me up then. Did he miss me as much as I missed him?

I thought about the audition day, my smile threatened to extend. "Oh…" I said remembering something. "Despite your horrible performance, I got the part." I said, and I was shocked at his laughter. He actually found the phrase ridiculously funny. He didn't even try to hide it; he all but cocked his head back. I smiled at his reaction. "Got the letter this morning… Are you excited to be working with someone in my acting level?" I asked obviously teasing.

He scratched the back of his head "… Yeah I don't know what happened in there…." He said, and I knew we both knew what happened _in there_. I smiled biting the inside of my cheek. "Just forgot my lines…" He said as an excuse.

"That's not what happened." I said, shaking my head, and he glimpsed at me, and I stuck an eyebrow up. "You know exactly what happened… you were so overwhelmed to see me…" His smile disappeared. He seemed shocked that I would admit the truth so openly. "… You're my biggest fan." I said, "If you wanted an autograph…"

"How ever did you know?" He asked, the smile coming back instantly. His face looked too gorgeous for words at that moment. He opened his mouth hesitantly, he seemed as if he wanted to admit something. He didn't say anything for awhile, reminding me of an ancient poster I had of him, now in the trash of course. He seemed to be struggling with himself. He glanced at me seriously when a vibration cut through his speech. He seemed upset about this, but he still reached his hand over me to the glove compartment. He pulled out his cell phone; it only vibrated once telling me it was a text. He looked down, reading it. He didn't say anything he seemed stunned out of words or thoughts.

The car without any warning sped up, and at the opportune moment the car swiveled to the right, making a 'u' turn. I didn't voice my concerns, instead he began talking. "I… I gotta do something… I'll drop you off." He said, and I felt my heart beat double time at one given moment.

"What…?" I asked. What did he expect me to do without him? I couldn't possibly be in my room or be with Rin, Sango, Ayame…. I couldn't without a certain amount of time with him. This whole week he never left my side. He was always there, if I had an interview, he would always pick me up. If I had a photo shoot he'd watch. He missed so much of his own work just to be with me. Why now? Why couldn't he post pone whatever he had to do? Was I being selfish? I pulled him away so many times, but I didn't ask him to come, he came by himself. I did nothing wrong, right? I felt that small open gap in the middle of my stomach open again. It was figurative, but it still hurt all the same. I looked up at him, and he looked solemn. "Can I come with you…?" I asked my voice becoming raspy. He turned looking at me; he formed a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in an hour…" He said, and I looked up. He was lying, he looked forward, and I couldn't help, but to look away.

"No you won't…" I whispered, and I knew he heard me. I had at that moment an uncontrollable hate for phones. For anything that just without any regard of my feelings, pulled him away from me. I had to be without him for two years, I guessed that wasn't long enough. I sighed, maybe I was being overdramatic…It wasn't going to be that long right? Was I going crazy, was I so addicted… what was wrong with me? I just had the strangest feeling.

We didn't say anything as we drove "… I love you…" He whispered, and I turned to eye him. He didn't look at me, he just kept driving. What did that mean, what did a subtle 'I love you' mean on the way of dropping me off. I didn't want to be apart from him for the slightest minute. I didn't reply to his announcement, though it gave me chills. I try to ignore it, but I couldn't, his voice played over and over in my head. A small goodbye probably…

* * *

"You can either wear this or this…." Kaede said, and I stared at the pair of shoes. "I think this is your color…." She put the soft lavender sandals down near me. I stared at them, and faked a smile. She returned it. "I'm so glad you're actually getting into this… "She said, and she had no idea how wrong she was. I wasn't getting into this. I wasn't into it at all. Actually it was exactly the opposite of what she thought. It took all of my acting ability to pretend that everything was alright. I was here, but my thoughts were to the room to my left; the giant double doors that led into _his_ room.

He hadn't come home… no this wasn't unusual for InuYasha. He left days at a time, but not the Inuyasha that loved me. He didn't just leave me. He would always out of nowhere, wrap his arm around me. Whisper realistically humorous things; make me feel like I was in some sensible fairytale. In reality my life actually sucked. Years prior to this, if I would have known as a sixteen year old that at this point I'd be famous dating my idol. I would of past the years with the hope of change, but actually my life sucked. The only person that made it worth living was him. Was I being over dramatic again? Wasn't I very lucky? "And you'll wear a skirt today, how about that?" She asked and I smiled broadly, false excitement lining my eyes.

"That's great… but actually." I said, and I stood up from my spot on the bed. "There's this perfect skirt I've been eyeing." She looked very intrigued by this. I was starting to realize that Kaede had this absurd addiction to clothes. Everything about the subject lit her up. "It's in this boutique near the board walk… "

"Is it Fashion's by Lee…?" She asked interrupting me. I had no idea what fashion's by lee was, but I nodded all the same, and she smiled. "I think I know exactly what you're talking about…" She said, and I smiled I knew she would. "I'll be right back…" She said, and she ran towards the door. I watched her leave. Walking behind her, I left my room all together. I waited a few minutes before sprinting towards the double doors. I stared at it. I have never been in his room. At night he came to mine, but I imagined it filled with things that would match his personality. I didn't think he wanted me to go in there, why? I had no idea. I was going to walk in there now, I had to… Maybe he was in there.

Over sleeping, maybe he left something to tell me. I should have probably just left it alone. Let him come get me himself, but I couldn't. I put a hand to the door knob, twisting. It was locked, and I took that as a sign to leave well enough alone. I couldn't though, I tried, but couldn't. I let a strange familiar essence take over my arm. A hot warm blue mixture, steady training for a bit over two years helped me control the mist enough to twist the door knob, unlocking it automatically. I looked behind me before walking in slowly. The room was unimaginably black; I searched for a switch somewhere with no avail. I kept trying though with the urge to see what he'd been hiding. The room felt as if it mocked me. The light switch was nowhere to be found, and nothing could be seen, telling me that there was no windows in his room.

I continued feeling the wall, finally finding some sort of knob. I turned it, and the room immersed in light. What I saw was shocking. His walls were bare, nothing lined the white borders. There was no furnisher; the room was filled with boxes. In every inch of the room there was some sort of box. He looked as if he was moving out. I walked deeper into the room. The boxes had things in them, but they had long time ago been taped. Nothing littered the floor, everything stayed in boxes, but his out of place bed. The covers were a vibrant red, unmade; I walked over boxes getting to it. I looked around shocked, I didn't expect to see anything in here that would tell me where he was, or where he was going. Good to, seeing as I had no business being in here anyway. I sat myself on the bed, looking around. So obviously he was moving out. He didn't bother telling me though, I didn't know why, but I didn't question it. I felt like just sitting in _his_ room, and waiting, least I'd be a part of him, not alone in my own room. I put a hand down feeling a sheet of paper under the comforter. I thought against looking at it, but then what would have been the point of coming in here. I stood up rummaging through the bed sheets.

I pushed away one blanket after the other; revealing a nicely hidden envelope. I pulled it out, it had already been opened, and who ever saw it was very upset. I had no idea for what reason, but I could tell from the way the paper was squished back in. I turned the envelope over and my eyes widened, my name written nicely on the front. I didn't remember ever opening this, I took the paper out. A note was in it. My heart began to beat triple time. The idea of it being a roughly written love note lit my mind, causing me to become incurably excited. I dropped the envelope pulling out the scrunched sheet of paper. I looked down; my name was written neatly at the top.

_Kagome_

_Hey I have something to tell you. Its life changing, please… please come to the __**old **__studio tonight. Park a ways away from the building (as not to attract paparazzi.) I'm sorry for being away from you… I love you. _

I stared at the sheet of paper, nothing written sounded as if Inuyasha would have written it, and why would the paper be in his room. Why would he think I'd be in here? It was all so confusing; I stared at the written paper again. I didn't know what to make of it, but I knew despite the churning of my stomach I'd be there tonight…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Just something to hold you over, i'll be updating very soon.... hope you loved it. REVIEW**


	22. Use me up

**A/N this chapter is very sad.... but it isn't what you think.... okay, i've decided to finish off Wanting then get back to my other stories, so the other chapters will be out soon.**

**disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter 23: Use me Up**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'Was this late enough?' the dashboard read eleven pm exactly. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. Getting one of Inuyasha's cars had to be the easiest thing I've ever done. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen. I asked if I could borrow a car, and he just threw me keys. Everyone seemed considerably nicer to me, it was very unusual, but I didn't comment on it. Kaede didn't know I left, but I didn't want her to worry. I left her a note, it said I was visiting my dad. Though this was a very horrible lie, I and my dad were not in any circumstance in talking terms.

I looked forward slowing down at the traffic light. I took a deep breath, 'so where should I park ?' I asked myself, I laid back in my seat. This was the car InuYasha use to drive. A dark red satin colored Lexus, I remember riding in it when I out ran Connor. I took a deep breath, it smelled like him, it brought back a lot of memories. The traffic light turned green, and instead of turning into the studio. I kept driving. I drove towards a woodsy mount, and stopped. I remembered this mount from when InuYasha out ran the paparazzi it was ridiculously hot that day.

'

I pulled the key out of the ignition, putting my head on the steering wheel. I was very aggravated at this point, but I didn't voice it. I just wanted to see him. Ask him a few questions? I was curious, where was my and his life going to go. The thought of Inuyasha wanting to spend his whole life with one girl was ludicrous. I thought of the intricate symbols on Rin's neck, her mate mark. I didn't think me and Inuyasha would ever get there. I would probably never be Inuyasha's mate. I didn't much mind though, but I knew at some point we'd have to break up. My life wasn't in Hollywood, not anymore any way. It hurt my heart to think about it, but was I just lying. I was already here, there was no way I'd muster up the energy to leave him.

I pulled my door open. Today was unusually chilly, windy like it had been for the past couple weeks. I swore it was going to storm, but it never did. It was as if the weather was waiting... it would probably rain when my life crumbled. But was that really a bad thing? Storms brought fresh days, new things? The biggest storm in Florida brought Inuyasha to me… maybe I was just being over dramatic, the usual. I stepped out of his car, locking the door. I stared at it, while walking towards the studio. I hoped no one decided to steal it. Would he forgive me if that was to happen? I had no idea, but I didn't want to be in the situation.

I looked towards the car one more time, before turning forward. My hair shifted around my face. The wind kept wrapping it around my face, and I had to lift my arms to remove it from my sight. I wore a tight fitting sweater, 'Pink' written in front of it. I should have gone through my old clothes. I would have been very warm right now. Cars whipped by me, and for the first time I felt plain and normal. It had been a long time since I've felt like that. Maybe finally I could read a magazine, turn on a TV. Maybe now I wasn't any ones role model. I wouldn't be seen as some fashion icon, one of the hottest celebrities on some shallow count down. Finally people just whisked by me, without any attention, they didn't care to know who I was. I had to sneak away from my security guards. Which was a challenge; with the sort of fans I had. I was afraid to be here by myself.

I walked towards the side walk, I was speed walking trying to get somewhere with a purpose. I was a few ways away from the studio, but I wasn't that far away. I wondered if I was parked far enough. I hugged myself tightly as I walked towards the studios parking lot. I took a deep breath jogging down a dirt hill towards the empty lot. No cars were there, and I was nervous. Was Inuyasha really here? I thought against it, obviously he had parked away from the studio too. I walked down pushing my hands awkwardly in my pockets. It was weird to be in front of the studio without an ass load of media taking pictures. Not even one was there to greet me. I looked around. I reassuringly told myself there were probably some hiding, waiting. I ran towards the door. I didn't think it was going to be open, but I still didn't have a cell phone to text him. I got one a year ago, but fans found out my number. I had to get rid of it, but I was actually happy about that. My first phone was somewhere crushed in the highway from my speed chase two years ago.

I first decided to check if the front door was open, and it surprisingly was. I walked in, the room was so warm. I pushed a hand through my hair, and stepped in closing the door. I looked around, the lights weren't on. I walked deeper, the studio had automatic lights, they should turn on when you walk into the room. I did just that, but nothing happened. What the hell, I thought to myself. I was getting a weird feeling. My stomach started to clench, and a blue energy immersed me, before I could even analyze anything. I had unbelievable déjà vu. I saw this scene.... I saw it in my dream, there was no doubt about it.

_I was somewhere dark, but I had no idea where. I started to pick up speed, because something was behind me, but I didn't know what. My mind wasn't processing thoughts. My feet were a decade ahead of my head, so I trusted them. I took a short turn, and I saw the person I was running from, but he or she was incased in dark. I knew it was too late, but before I could say something, the whole image was engulfed with a dark blue mist. I had no idea where it came from, it was all blue, and I felt protected. I knew this strange mist wouldn't protect me forever, so I turned the other way and began running again. But another shadowed person was blocking my only exit. I was surrounded I had no idea where to turn…I'd die._

I began remembering every miko dream I ever had. I tried to control myself, but the blue fog wouldn't leave. It was as if it knew more than I did. I backed up, I had to leave. I couldn't stay here, something felt weird.

_The figure closed up around me ready to kill, I tried to run, but I couldn't I was blocked. The showed figure moved up ready to attack. Then I felt as if I was being engulfed by a warm energy. It was the blue mist. I thanked it under my breath, and ran past the shadowed man. I continued to run till I couldn't any more, I stood where I was heaving for air, the warmness had disappeared I was alone again. I started to hear stomping foot steps to my right, and I started to run again. 'When will I stop running?' I asked myself, I couldn't do this forever I was exhausted. I continue running, but the footsteps got louder, and I could feel tears swarm down my face. I could feel death around me, I would die…I couldn't run for much longer. I closed my eyes tears running down my face. I didn't want to die, obviously, I wanted to live, but no one was going to save me, I had to save myself. I couldn't do that anymore I was too tiered too weak. I bit down on my lip, losing the bit of energy I had left. Then without warning I felt comfort._

_Complete and utter comfort, I had stopped encased in something warm. I looked up through blurry tear eyes. Who was holding me? Who saved my life? I looked into the person's eyes only seeing gold._

_"_Inuyasha," I whispered, I didn't want to leave, not yet... I had to see him first. The room was immersed in blue from my own energy. Two years of training and I couldn't turn the energy off. I knew how, but it wouldn't let me. "Inuyasha…" I whispered once more, if this dream was right, then he had to be here.

I took a step forward, but my mind said to leave. I can't, I wanted to say, but I backed up towards the door any way. I walked back. I had to go, I couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe I didn't know how I knew, but I just did. I took a step back. I was to the door. I put my hand on the handle, but out of nowhere it was locked. I jiggled it, trying to unlock it, but it was stuck. The blue around me wasn't having it though. Involuntarily the blue mist enveloped my hand tempting to break the lock. I tighten my hand on the door knob when I heard something behind me. I turned looking back; the rooms where we practice are lines two years previously. Someone was in there. I pulled my hand off the door knob. The lights had turned on, without thinking I all but sprinted ahead.

I walked towards the door, taking a deep breath. I hoped he'd be there; I opened the door with ease. No one was in there though. I walked deeper. "Hello..?" I asked "anyone here…" A slow rumbling came for the side, and I narrowed my eyes. Hoping it was him, I hoped he was just joking, playing with my head.

"Inuyasha…" I said my voice filling with unsure amusement. I was starting to remember when I had finally moved back into the villa. He hid in one of the closets… Was this the same? I walked towards the corner, about to voice my concerns again, but as I did, I realized it wasn't him. It couldn't be, my breath hitched. I backed up, I wanted to scream as the person let himself be seen. It wasn't a man, a woman, a couple years older than me. I knew her well… "Kikyo…" I whispered.

She looked horrible, her eyes were blackened. Her body held bruises, she had dry blood on her face. She laid a slow finger to her lips trying to tell me to shush up. "What happened to you?" I asked she opened her eyes wider.

"You have to leave…" She whispered. I shook my head walking towards her. She looked down. I stopped, wanting to know what was going on. I realized she was trying to help me. I didn't know if I should actually heed her warning. My heart began speeding up nervously. I didn't know what to do or say. I supposed at that moment I should have ran.

"Where's InuYasha?" I asked slowly, and she looked up. She looked pitiful, someone as gorgeous as her. I could hardly believe it. I didn't know what to think or say. I just stared at her sadly. "What happened…?" I asked, and I watched her, she was starting to cry, and I felt really bad. "Kikyo…"

"You got to go…" She warned again, and I didn't know what to do with this information. I was about to speak, but I heard something from outside the room. The blue around me flared, and she stood up. "Hide…" She whispered in a panic. I wanted to ask questions, but the look of total fear that showed in her eyes made me run. I ran to the other end of the room, towards a closed door. I opened the it; I knew this studio fairly well. I knew this room led to another half of the building completely, I took off towards that way, staring back at Kikyo, she stood straight, and I watched her. I knew now that I should leave. I wasn't supposed to be here, right?

I stormed off; I knew where a back entrance was. I would go there; I kept running as the blue continued to flare. Everything seemed to be just if not exactly like my dreams a long time ago. I was starting to believe that Inuyasha wasn't here. I ran a ways forward knowing the exit was close up when I looked ahead I heard footsteps. I stared forward, men, Youkai, they stood near the exit as if blocking it. I realized that my only hope of leaving was when I had been near the front entrance prior. My heart started to race, and I looked around. I knew there was a lot of doors around here, there had to be somewhere I could run.

I turned around "Kagome…" A man said, and I knew that voice. "I know you're here…." The man said, my eyes opened, and I took off in the other direction. I piled towards the right opening a door. I hid in it, trying to think soothing thoughts. The blue mist had to disappear, I needed it to leave, if not Conner would find me, there was no doubt about it. It was too bright, luckily it died down, and I thanked it silently. "Come out…" He whispered and I knew he was in the hall I was in. "I don't want to hurt you…" He said his voice trying to sound soothing. I looked around the room it was dark. I brought some of the blue to my hand shining the room dimly. I needed a place to hide, to think, what the hell was going on? I found a closed door; I opened it locking myself in.

I kept thinking, obviously Inuyasha wasn't here… right? It didn't feel right, I felt as if he was near me. I prayed he wasn't here. If he was, what did that mean about Inuyasha..? Did that mean he _used_ me? I thought about when we were on the beach …

_"…Conner…" I whispered softly, but of course he heard._

_"Did you say Conner, Kikyo's agent?" He asked I turned to him hoping he had something to add to that, but when I saw his expression. I just looked away again. He had one of those grins on his face, the ones you get when you want to call someone stupid. I sighed, why was everything so damn funny to him. "You have to be kidding me…" He continued on._

_"Why is that so damn funny, you don't even know what he did?" I asked trying to counter his smugness._

_"Okay, then why don't you enlighten me…?" He said._

_"You wouldn't understand." I shrugged him off. I wasn't in the mood to tell him my secret. He was so not on my list of trustworthy people._

_"Try me," He challenged. I only sighed. Maybe if I did tell him he could fill me in on Conner's origins._

_"It's not a big deal…" I lied trying to make it sound a bit less crucial. "I was just looking for my dad one day, and I saw him with Kikyo doing you know what."_

_"Fucking…." He filled in narrowing his eyes._

_I opened my eyes in shock. I didn't expect him to be so blunt about the whole thing. "No… no making out,"_

_"That's a load of shit," He said while turning forward and starting the car. I felt it come to life, and I looked up at him._

_"I'm not lying I did, why would I make this up?"_

_"Because you're an angsty little teen who needs attention," He said without sparing me a look. He looked over my head, planning on backing up._

_"No I so am not…" I began "Any amount of less attention at this point would be gladly appreciated." I said. He gave me a mean look. It was covered in smugness. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked as if he didn't want to hear anything else from me. I was wondering if he was offended because the rumors were true. He really was dating Kikyo, my heart sunk at the thought of it._

_He leaned forward taking the keys out of the ignition. "You want me to believe that you saw Kikyo making out with __her __**dad**__?" He asked, and my heart began to race, my eyes lit up at the thought of it._

_"Connor's her dad?" I asked in shock. He silently nodded._

_"Yeah, she was raised by her mom; her dad just took an interest in her life when she became famous." He said everything in a 'matter of fact' tone. He seemed as if this was enough to make me stop 'lying.'_

_"Well... why would a father make out with his daughter?" I asked, and he gave me the previous look again. "I'm telling the truth, Connor was making out with Kikyo, I'm not joking." I said._

_"Okay let's pretend I believe you…. But why would he want __me__ out of the picture?" He asked me I didn't know what to say. "He's wanted me to date his whore of a daughter for years now. I think he wants me around." He said, and with that he started his car again._

_"I don't know, but I don't think he very much likes me, I heard him talking about getting 'rid' of me." I said. Inuyasha only looked forward ignoring me._

_"Can you get my cigarettes there in the glove compartment? He asked while turning to back his car up…_

I thought about that day, so vivid in my memory. I cringed, I prayed that every hug, kiss, I love you… Inuyasha did or said was true… that it was real, that it was all a misunderstanding. He wasn't a part of this, though the note was in his room, and he knew something about Connor that I didn't…

I bit my lip not knowing what to think, I rested my forehead on the door, I heard something crack, knowing it was the front door. I scurried away from the room I was in. I looked around for a place to run away to; luckily the room had another out lit. I unlocked the door I was in and slipped myself through the opening of the other door. I was led out to another hall way. I walked around for awhile, not knowing where to go from here.

I slowly walked I knew all the exits were covered by men, behind me I heard footsteps. I picked up my pace. How many people where in the building? How long would I have to run…? "I think we found her?" A man said, and I didn't think to turn, I all but sprinted towards the end of the hall, taking a left beside me. My will to stay alive, unlike my visions were diminishing. My mind was going blank; Inuyasha being a part of this scared me. I loved him so much, what would I do if he was? I couldn't just go through to life without him, could I? "Take the other side…" I heard the familiar mans voice boom. I turned seeing a black shadow, like my dream behind me.

I tried to run, but I couldn't now. I was helplessly blocked. It was just like my first ever vision. The blue energy took over for me like always, and I ran down the hall towards the dark shadow. He was huge, and went for me. I couldn't see him clearly, everything was an unhealthy gray. I knew what his efforts were, but catching me wasn't going to be as easy as he might have guessed. The thought of touching me caused fear to envelope him. The blue that surrounded me was like a warning; it caused me to have a bit more confidence. I took off down the hall, and his footsteps began to hit the tiled floors, intermixing with the first guys.

I kept running, turning halls, opening doors, till I heard a woman's voice call for me. I turned, Kikyo stood in the door way of a room, she looked at me urgently. I faced her. My heart racing tiredly my miko went down telling me I could trust her. "Stop running…" She told me, and I looked around confused, why would she tell me that? She opened the door widely signaling me to come in. I looked unsure at the door way, but people were coming closer towards me. "Come quick…" She said, and I heeded her, running into the room. She waited out front, I heard her talk to some people, before coming in. "Listen you can't out run them…" She warned, "He's trying to tire you out, he thinks this is a game. Let him catch you while you still have the energy, then at the perfect time…" She said quickly, her mouth moving with an unseen speed. "Try to escape." So she wanted me to give up, let him catch me, why? I didn't want to...

"I can't…" I began and she stopped me.

"Listen, if you don't you'll be doing exactly what he wants… he'll kill you…" She said, and she was very sure of this. I didn't know what to make of what she was telling me. I just listened to her as she talked, trying to soak up as much as I could. "He wants to take you somewhere… torture you, he'll lie… he's not sane, don't believe anything he says." She told me her eyes pleading… "Arizona," she began I didn't know what that exactly meant, but I nodded.

A sharp knock came on the door, and she turned away from me. "Yes…" She said, but she grabbed me by my arm, trying to get me to rise up. I did, and she pushed me towards another door. I began to realize that she was right. I was in the center room again, the one I saw her in the first time. I was just in the room I had been when I went to hide. Those demons were making me run in circles. Tiring me out, I understood now. I didn't understand but now I did. She walked towards the door, and though my heart began to pick up, I stood my ground. I couldn't run anymore. "I have her…" Kikyo said, and she walked to the door opening it.

Connor walked in a sly smile on his face. I watched him, I began to pant… I remembered, I had to seem tired out. I didn't know what to do, I looked at him, his face so cunning, but when I saw who followed. I really began to lose my mind, he stood, his face an ash gray, his eyes a dull gold. His body pale, almost sickly. "Inuyasha…" I whispered he looked away from me sadly.

"You done running around?" Connor asked, and I looked away… Kikyo went to stand beside him, beside the guy I _thought_ loved me. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. Heat started to take over my body, but I controlled it. Connor couldn't know I was strong enough to power my miko. He began talking out of spite towards me. I could tell he was a bit off his rocker. He wore a brown suit, his hair was long black and wavy it seemed out of place. I didn't speak, I barely heard him… I actually prayed for death to come quickly. I had nothing to live for anymore… I felt like dirt, he _used_ me. How ironic seeing as the movie I was supposed to play with him, he _used_ my character… until she was left with nothing. I guess this was the same. I stared away. I should have been beyond scared, and sad, but I realized that I literally didn't care, I was beyond numb.

My mind kept racing, and my heart beating. My stomach tore open, Connor kept talking, but I looked away from him. _To him_, he stood staring at me; he stared as if trying to read something. I wanted to show him that I was through, that I was done. I couldn't live for me anymore, Now i had to live for the people who cared. My mom, my brother, my grandpa, my dad… Kaede, Rin…. If I lived through this. I wouldn't be the same, I'd be numb. He continued to stare, then he opened his mouth to say something, but I knew nothing he said would fix the hole... nothing would.

"I… Love You…" He mouthed, and my heart began to race again, my head became light, and before Connor could continue mocking me, I turned around, wanting to run. Nothing would fix the hole, but that, those words patched the hole right up. His face was so sincere, i knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't let myself believe him. I turned to run through the door.

"Don't let her leave.." Conner said, and i was close to the door to the side, the same one that led me to the back hall way. I opened the door ready to propel out, when i felt something. I turned seeing a tall man grab hold of me. I knew why he didn't want me to leave. The doors weren't blocked anymore I could make my escape. I began heating up, to burn the guy, but as i did, I felt him raise his hand. He was planning on hitting me, and he was a youkai. I held my breath closing my eyes, as he brought his hands up.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inuyasha scream. I turned towards him, and Conner who stood on the other end. Tried blocking him, but Inuyasha wasn't having it, he all but pushed him to the other end of the room. He ran forward trying to get to me. I stared my eyes becoming cloudy. He was so close but before he could reach me...

"Kill her..." I felt something hit me hard, I flashed blue before falling hard. I could see Inuyasha running towards me, sprinting... I wished i could say good bye...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N I'll update soon, and no she's not what you think, review plezz **


	23. Sincerely His Secrets

**A/N I LOVE This Chapter... It's really a promise, and it brings hope. The story will be ending soon, but the chapter after this is total romance. The way i see it.. is there's been too many bad parts in the story. It is a romance so it should be more... romanticle.. if that's a word...**

**Disclaimer: Dont work ny nerves... haha nah i just dont own anything...**

**Chapter 22: Sincerely his Secrets…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I felt someone's fingers slowly run down my hair. I was content and comfortable, especially since I had one hell of a head ache. They kept it up, massaging my scalp. I could feel myself tighten my grip on their shirt. I felt drain, but I didn't open my eyes; I didn't want to see what awaited me. It seemed like whenever I was in California, I always blacked out… I absolutely hated it. I hoped I'd wake up somewhere safe, like all the other times. If I did, I knew what I'd do… move to Florida, and never ever come back. The person's hand continued stroking, till I had to fight a moan from coming out. I started to shift a bit…

I stopped when I realized I was moving. I didn't want to fall, I was fully awake but I kept my eyes closed. I remembered everything that happened to me previously, so accurately in my mind. I clinged on to a long sleeve shirt, I was in someone's arms, and it was blazing hot. I didn't want to be in my clothes, the thin 'Pink' sweater clinged to my skin, and I felt squeamish. My head ached with a passion, and I grabbed hold of cloth, I was in the arms of a man, this much was obvious from the muscle under the shirt. He was well built, and I couldn't help but open my eyes. He was looking down at me, his eyes were a dark gold, and after seeing them I could feel flashes of previous times develop.

I was trying to run away from the studio, Connor screamed to kill me… Inuyasha came running towards me; I fell to the ground after a blow to the head. The fact that I was alive caused a delayed grin to form at my lips, but besides that, the thought of his sadden guilty face before I had tried to make my escape, his _sorry_…' I love you. I thrashed in his arms, I all of a sudden wanted down…

He held me tighter, but despite the unbearable heat, I heated up in his arms, and I fell with a thud… There was no doubt in my mind that Inuyasha had something to do with my near death. Even though at this very moment he seemed to be rescuing me, it didn't very much matter, because if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have never been in the situation anyway. I didn't know what the underlining diagnosis was, but I struggled to come off the ground. What I thought was going to be grass, (because I realized we were somewhere outside.) Was instead some sort of withered grainy dirt, sort of like sand. I looked around. I couldn't believe where I sat. I stood up, my feet stumbling at first. "Desert…" I mumbled. I didn't spare a look at Inuyasha, who I knew was staring at me intensely.

We were in the desert, granted there were trees around, but all of them, every last one, was withered and skinny... life less. The grass appeared only in short, brown, dead patches . The majority of everything was yellowish mounts of sand. Were we even in California? I walked forward a bit, stumbling, I was so hot. I wondered how long Inuyasha had been carrying me. I could feel him come up behind me, and I walked forward. I wanted to be away from him, I wasn't thinking straight. I hoped we were far far away from Conner. I walked a little ways, still shocked at what I was seeing, despite the sun heating down on us. The clouds were packed, like there would be a rare desert storm tonight…

I pushed damp hair from my forehead trying to concentrate. "Where are you planning on going?" He asked from behind me, but I tuned him out. I hugged myself and continued forward… "Look Kagome, I know what you're thinking…" He said, in his beautiful velvet voice. "It's not true... I was _sort of_ framed." I put an eyebrow up... _sort of_, what the hell did that mean. I guess I _sort of _believed him. I didn't want to be near him, but I thought it rude to just leave.

I turned around; he was standing by me. He looked tired out, his hair was flat from sweat, and he had rings under his eyes. How long had he been carrying me? He had the same silk red shirt I remembered from when he dropped me off that one day. His body was the same, still gorgeous; I could see the sweat damp marks around his neck. All and all no matter what, he was always undeniably beautiful. I was shocked by this, but I had made a promise to myself that I was done. "Did you save me?" I asked, and he took a deep breath sighing hard. "Thank you…" I said, and with that I turned around. Planning on leaving him behind, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Kagome…" He called, and I turned a bit to see him. "Kagome… we should stick together... it's not over…" I felt my heart stop. What did he mean? I stood in my spot, and he took it as a sign to continue. "_He's_ fucked up…" He whispered, and I knew he meant Conner… "He thinks this is a game, he wants to hunt us down…"

"Where are we?" I asked interrupting him, he shrugged. I knew there were deserts in California, but as vast as this one? Soon we'd be out in the sun; I hoped it would rain soon. I looked about, how were we supposed to get out of here, and then it came to me. Conner thought this was some sick game. He dropped us off in the middle of nowhere so he could… hunt us down… I remembered Kikyo telling me to save my energy; he chased me around, hoping to drain me out. We could out run him though right? He was only human… "He's only human…" I whispered not knowing how to go on from there.

"Yeah… but he has a lot of youkai's... he's giving us till night fall, then he's setting them out to get us…" My breath hitched. I turned around looking at him shocked. What type of sick game was this, I rather had been tortured in some building. My stomach began to turn. "We have to keep moving…" He said.

"Will we die…?" I asked, and he looked at me. He seemed to be implying 'yes.' I started to feel panic rise. I couldn't just die... not in the middle of God knows where. He walked forward, and I watched him pass me by slowly. "Well… can't we hide are tracks?" I asked, and he shrugged I hated when he did that... just write me off.

"We would need some sort of shelter first. It wouldn't do good to hide tracks, then stay out in the open…" He said, and he trudged forward. "It's possible though... seeing as it might storm tonight, but…" He trailed off in the middle of his sentence, and any other logic went out the door.

"But what…" I asked trying to catch up with him, but I was dizzy, my head was killing me. I could barely walk; I wanted him to carry me again all of a sudden. "What…" I asked again, but he just kept walking along. "How long have we been out here… how come you don't know where we are…. How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, but he just ignored me. Solely what he was doing now was the reason I was _so_ done with Inuyasha Takashi… to much damn secrets. I knew almost nothing about him, aside from what his biography told me. The fact that he had something to do with my kid napping was beside the point, even if he was _sort of_ framed. I was on the brink with him any way. I loved him so much, but I had to move on. We were bad for each other, every time I was near him I suffered a near death exsperience. I could feel my heart break a tad. The heat after awhile became insufferable. I pulled my sweatshirt off, I only had a tank top underneath, but I could feel myself pass in and out of a sort of unconsciousness from the heat. I looked towards him, he just kept walking, he didn't notice me.

The walk seemed endless, he just continued forward, and I followed. It seemed early afternoon and after awhile I couldn't take it anymore. "_If_ we get back…" I whispered, and he turned back to glance at me. His eyes rested on my face then went down to my body. "I'm moving back to Florida…" I said, and he nodded as if understanding. It hurt to know breaking up with him was so easy. "I don't want _you_ to follow…" I whispered, and I continued walking, but he stopped dead in his tracks. I was a few ways away from him, when I turned around.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked his eyes narrowed. I looked down, not knowing what to say. I thought he was shocked because he was _Inuyasha_… the _Inuyasha_… he didn't get broken up with. He did the breaking. "You can't…" He said smoothly and simply. I looked up and he stared at me.

"Well you can break up with me first… I'll tell the tabloids…" I said. I hoped that would make it better, his name as one of Hollywood's _fastest_ celebrities wouldn't be tainted.

"Fuck the tabloids…" He murmured, and I was about to add something else to are agreement, but he caught me off guard. "I love you…" He said, and my heart sunk. I couldn't face him anymore. I turned around trying not to look him in the eyes. I was trying to do the right thing by us, why did he have to make it so hard. I walked forward putting my sweat shirt over my head. Every time I watched Discovery channel, and someone was in the desert, they always had something on their head providing false shade. I walked a little farther, but he wasn't following me. After awhile his lack of appearance began to rub me the wrong way. I turned, and he stood in the same place. I needed him... if we were really going to survive this. He stood looking a bit dumbfounded. I was shocked I never saw him like this... ever… I was usually the one who was delirious.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, and he looked at me. "You said it yourself we have to keep moving." I said.

"What do I have to do…?" He took me off guard. He sat himself in all his perfection on the sandy ground staring at me. "What do you want from me?" He asked, and I stared too shocked for words. He was being so stubborn. This just wasn't the time or place for it.

"Can we talk about this later…"

"No… now…" He said, and I bit my lip. We were losing valuable time.

"Secrets…" I stated, and he stared at me, not knowing what to make from the lone word. "You never tell me anything about you… I don't know where you go…. Who you see…. What you do?" I crossed my arms, my tank top was racking up heat as well now. I wanted to take it off too, but didn't. "I don't even know if you're part of…."

"I'm not…" He interrupted. "Kagome you have to believe me…" He got up from his spot, and walked closer to me. I started to see him clearly in all his gorgeousness. My heart began to beat uncontrollably. "He's lying….I was tricked…" His face was so sincere, it made me remember something… something Kikyo told me.

"He's a liar…" she had said, and I looked up. "Were in Arizona…" I remembered, and he looked at me as if I was crazy. "Kikyo told me… she said something about Arizona." I said, and I smiled at the realization, but when I looked up at him my heart and hope broke again. I didn't want to be away from him. It was so petty to think we were _just_ dating, it was more than that. I loved him so much, but I couldn't hurt my mom anymore. She was probably worried sick…

"You want to know about me?" He asked, and I stared at him. "I'm 23… my birthdays in April… I'm a Taurus… I'm crazy and ridiculously in love with you, and I've never felt this way about anybody else. I hate my job, my parents are dead… My older brother is married…."

"Your parents are dead?" I asked putting a hand to his damp chest. He sighed nodding, and I stared at him. He was lying... I knew for a fact that his parents lived in a private island undisturbed by the media. I was about to open my mouth to interrupt.

"They were killed some time ago… by some fucked up man…" He said, and I didn't know what to make of the situation. "His name was Naraku… and for the last few years I thought he was dead, but turns out he's not…" He looked away from me, and began to pull off his shirt. "It's really hot…" He said, and I watched as his beautiful physic was shown. How was I going to break up with that?

"Where is he?" I asked, and he shrugged, and I knew he was keeping another secret. I looked at him, and he realized what he was doing.

"He's Conner…" He mumbled, and I stared at him. I was beyond shocked I wanted to say something but he interrupted "I don't want to talk about it…" He said, and I watched as he started walking again. I had so many questions like how did they hide this from the media, and why wasn't Conner in jail? I thought we'd both fall silent, but he kept talking. "I don't like most vegetables, my favorite color is red. I don't know how to manage money, my favorite food is…"

"Cut the shit…" I whispered, and he turned looking at me. I didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm a drug dealer…" He whispered, and I didn't know what to make from all these overwhelming secrets. "I do tons of drugs… use to all the time … I love your smell… When you left to Florida I over dosed… I missed you… I was planning on moving."

"You were going to move to Florida…?" I asked, and he nodded, that explained the boxes. I stared at the ground as we walked.

"The best sex I've ever had was with you, and you didn't even suck my dick…" I winced at that, and looked away. I was heating up, but luckily he wasn't looking at me. "My heart beats every time I see you, or when your names mention… I can't imagine being without you… I'm incredibly selfish. I hate reading… I have an amazing memory… I hate living at the villa…" I listened to the sound of his voice as he went on and on. "I'm so self fish… "He stopped, and I almost bumped into me… "So self fish that when I got a text message from an unknown source… it said, it was safe for you to come back to California… I ran and got you." I stared at him, I should have been angry, but I couldn't be. The whole thing was too endearing. "I got a text message telling me to meet Conner at the studio or he'd kill you…" He whispered, "The same unknown person sent it … I'm sorry." He said.

I only shrugged looking down at the sand. "What's done is done…" He sighed deeply walking forward, and I watched him.

"I think all my movies are crap… I think your dads a jack ass…" I laughed at that and he smiled. "He just thinks he's holier then everyone…." I watched his bare back muscle as he walked. I wanted to rub my hand down them, but I restrained myself. "I've been clean since you've been back…" I knew he meant he hadn't done any drugs, and that made me feel a tad bit better. "I hate driving in limousines… I don't want to be famous anymore… I hate my agent…I love it when you wear light colors." I smiled looking shyly down but he kept his pace. I never wanted him to stop; I couldn't believe how much he was actually telling me.

"To nights my night…" He whispered. I stared at him not knowing what that meant. "I turn human tonight…. Conner knows… that's why he set the hunt…"

"That's real?" I asked shocked, and he nodded. "I thought it was just a myth." He shook his head, and we kept walking… "Are they going to catch us?" I thought he was just going to shrug, but he was being truthful.

"Probably, but if we find shelter we can make it." He looked around. "That's looking impossible though." Even though he just told me chances were we were going to die, I couldn't help but smile. What else could I ask and he'd answer? I thought everything over again…

"Caves…" I said, and he looked at me not knowing what I meant. "Underground caves or caverns… they hold water." I didn't know how to add to that. He just nodded, and I smiled, we could get out of here. I just had to think… "If we do make it out…" I said looking at the sky, the storm clouds captured most of the sun, but once it rained it would wipe our scent. We were unbelievably lucky. I wondered if he knew that too… "How do we know we're going the right way?" I asked, and again I was happy to see he wasn't being passive.

"I can smell, we're not that far from some sort of road, but we won't get there before the sun falls." He announced. "If there's some sort of hidden cave or something we need to find one soon." I didn't say anything, but the clouds moving over the sun caused it to be tolerable. He slipped his shirt back on.

"Anymore secrets?" I asked, and he sighed I could tell he was thinking. I wondered if I could actually forgive him. My mom wouldn't like it, and how would I know he'd change. So, he was telling his secrets, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop disappearing, being _secretive_, or nonchalant.

"When you broke up with me ten minutes ago, I was ready to die…" I looked at him, and I couldn't stop the rapid beating of my heart. "I don't ever want to be without you…" He stated, and I had to interrupt.

"If you really loved me…" I said, and he turned at that. I sighed taking a deep breath to steady my feelings. "If you really cared for me, then you'd let me go. You'd know its better this way." I said, and he shook his head meeting my eyes dead on.

"I'm incredibly selfish… remember?" He said, and I had to bite down on my cheek to stop the smile that threatened to spill out. This wasn't a time for joking, I had to be serious.

"I don't want to live in California anymore…" I said, and I walked forward. I couldn't believe I was giving up. I had this all figured out, but I couldn't help it. I had to take him back. "Are you willing to move…?" I said, and I looked at the ground that was all of a sudden cooler than before.

"Of course…" He said, and I nodded.

"Being famous isn't what it's cracked up to be…." I began, "Will you quit acting, move to another country with me?" I asked. I was joking now, but he responded the same as last. "I don't very much like the last name Takashi, will you take mine?" I asked, and he laughed, I turned.

"Are you proposing…?" He asked

I didn't know what to say to that. "Inuyasha I'm starting to think…" I said eyeing him closely. "That I don't have much of an option… You won't let me leave you…"

"You're the best thing I've ever had…" He said, and I stared at him, he was so sincere. "I can't just… just let you leave… and go." He shook his head he reminded me a lot of myself all of a sudden. He needed me as much as I needed him. "I'll crumble…"

"Well we wouldn't want that…" I said, and he smiled. I didn't add anything, i only stared at him. His golden eyes never left my face.... He seemed as if he was planning something... Something life changing. My heart picked up, I wondered what it was...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Action, Adventure, Romance, comedy.... all next..... if your review... HAHA Yeah well i decided to only update 'Wanting' till i finish it... so more chapters cumin up!!!**


	24. The Hunt part 1

**A/N here you are...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter 24: The hunt part 1**

-

-

-

-

I scuffed my shoes in the sand while I walked. I was so damp with sweat my tank top began to stick to my body form, and I couldn't take it much longer. I was becoming exceedingly light headed, and most things began to spin. I creased my forehead. I really wanted to sit down. It was late afternoon, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. I couldn't wear this anymore. Wearing clothes began to actually be a hassle. My eyes went to Inuyasha who was ahead of me. We hadn't talked for awhile, instead all his attention was on the ground. He stared at the sandy mounts as if they possessed gold. I tried talking to him, but he only listened half way.

He didn't seem to be straining from the heat like I was, which made me exceedingly jealous. I watched him walk ahead of me for awhile. I decided i could no longer take it, and with out any warning i began pulling off my tank top . I only wore a bra, but it was that or pass out. I also felt the need to take off my jeans too, which clinged to my legs. I didn't though I left them for a last result just in case I became insufferably heated. I walked forward "where ever we're going, are we there yet?" I asked tired, he put a hand up, telling me he'd answer in a minute. His ears, his face, all of his attention pointed towards the sanded ground. He was actually hunched as he walked. I watched him, ' what the hell was he doing?'… "Did you lose something?" I asked, and he just ignored me. All of a sudden he stood up straight.

I waited for him to speak. He turned to glance over me, but his words slipped when he saw me. I looked down; he was staring at my body. He acted as if he never saw a woman in a bra before. I rolled my eyes trying to catch up to him. "Don't…" He said, and I looked up not knowing what he meant. "You're going to fall…" He warned, and I raised an eye brow before tripping on some unseen mount and tumbling forward.

I couldn't hold the growl that came out of my mouth. The ground was uneven for some damn reason. I looked up at him, but he didn't hold any amusement in his eyes. I was expecting him to laugh seeing as it was just a tad bit funny. I stood up dusting myself off; he walked away from me towards the elevated ground. "Waters under here…" He said, turning suddenly. I ignored him; I was too busy looking at my elbow, it was bleeding. I pressed my tank top over it, not wanting him to worry about me. I thought he'd be able to smell it, but he had said his senses were disappearing. He could only concentrate on one thing at a time, and he had his attention on the patch of sand. I looked at him, I was extremely liquid deprived. I was sweating all the water I had. "How's your arm?" He asked, and I brought my arms away from my face. He must have known I hurt it, but he didn't know it was spilling out blood.

"It's fine… just a scratch…" I said trying to be subtle; we had other things to worry about. "Fresh water eh?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sounds like a water fall, but I'd need your help…" I stuck an eye brow out. I was exhausted I wasn't much for helping. "I need you to help me dig a small hole out, so we can get inside." I looked down. What the hell was he talking about? I didn't think getting down in the ground was an option or possible. I sighed looking at the elevated patch of yellow sand. I didn't feel like sitting down, and scratching mountains of sand till it was low enough to climb in. Did that even make sense? "It's a cavern…" He said, and I smiled, faking false excitement. "I just don't think there'll be enough time to dig the sand off the top." He began, he seemed like he was in critical thought. I hugged my bare body. He eyed me amused, "Are you going to help?"

I sighed walking towards the stack of sand. "Why don't we wait till it storms, the wind will pick it up." I said, and I knew he'd take this in consideration. He just looked up at the sky, and shook his head. He kneeled by the sand beginning to shuffle pounds to the side with his bare hands.

"It'll be too late; we have till night fall, the suns already going down. We don't have much time." I watched him as he increased speed. There had to be a faster way. I stared before sitting beside him watching. He didn't make any notion of my action. He just kept shoveling the sand, I wanted to help, but just sitting made me feel unbelievably dizzy.

"Well you're a half demon…" I said, and he nodded "Don't you have some type of _maneuver_ to swirl the sand around." I was talking about an attack. Demons use attacks way back when... right?

"Kagome… It's the twenty first century…" He said as he pushed the sand to the side. "I don't practice _'maneuvers'_… I don't exactly have any reason to defend myself." He began and my eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me you're a hanyou, and you don't know even one attack?" I asked shocked. "What if Naraku… Conner…. Whatever his name is, comes over here, and tries kill us?" I asked astonished. He glimpsed down at me sighing deeply.

"Then I'll kill him… but I won't be using any_ attacks_… I don't even have a weapon…" He said.

"Well what if you can't get an upper hand unless…"

"Kagome…" He said, and he stopped lifting sand to turn and face me. "Then I'll think of something… Of course I know a few attacks, but I haven't done it since… I was eight years old. I'm not depending on them to save any one…." His voice trailed off as he went back to the shoveling up the sand.

"Well…" I said, looking at his profile. He was out in the scorching heat, but was still insanely beautiful. "How old are you?" I asked, I knew he was 23, but how old was he _really_? I knew Sesshomaru appeared to be in his late twenties, but was actually over a hundred. I stared at him, and he glimpsed at me noticing.

"I'm twenty three…" He said, and he left it at that. I narrowed my eyes not understanding. I took some time to think it over, and it came to me…

"But that would mean Sesshomaru is like… more than a thousand years older than you…" I said, and he just nodded. He was actually just twenty three, it made since. He was only a couple years older than me, and I remembered seeing him as a kid on TV while I was younger. He was actually the age he looked. He didn't say anything on the subject, and I just watched him. None of us said anything, and he continued on his stack of sand. "Well…" I began and he looked down telling me to continue. "When we leave here… "I bit down on my lip not knowing how to state this, but learning what I just did told me something. Soon he'd stop aging; he'd just begin to appear mature as the decades went by. I didn't want to be withered while he stayed the same. "When we leave…. Will you mate me?" I asked, and the sand piling stopped.

I didn't know what he'd say, and I thought about telling him never mind. "Of course…" He said without hesitation, "If that's what you want..." I smiled nodding, and he seemed releaved to see it. "Are you at any point going to help?" He asked, and I sighed, it looked like a lot of work.

"Uh… yeah…" I said, but I didn't make the move to actually attempt anything… "Does it hurt?" I asked, and I couldn't help the warm excitement in the center of my stomach.

"I wouldn't know… I haven't given anybody a mate mark, and no one will ever give me one." He said, and he stood up at that. Looking down at what he had just done. I wondered if he was finished, but I didn't think so. He sat back down beginning to do the same thing again. Shovel the sand, I was becoming increasingly bored. I lay back, closing my eyes….

* * *

"Hey… wake up…" Someone whispered. I knew his voice, so I only smiled. I lifted my head my eyes opening automatically. The first thing I saw were light brown eyes. My heart began beating over time, and I screamed backing up. "SSSH… It's _me_… It's Inuyasha…" He reassured, and I narrowed my eyes. Seeing the bigger picture, I was still outside in the desert. The sky was an indigo blue, meaning it was still day not night _yet_. I could still see the sun, but it was actually getting really cold, I hugged my bare skin. The temperature had dropped several degrees. I looked up at Inuyasha, he stood staring. His hair was still silver his ears still in place, but everything was a great deal duller. His eyes were dulling to a brown; his hair was turning a slight grey. I could pin point all his differences.

I looked around, the mount of sand had been demolished, but I didn't see a cavern. That wasn't good. "Kagome… "He said and my eyes drifted to him. He smiled pleased; "I'm as done as I'll ever be." He said referring to his digging. I looked towards it. "I need you to get in there…" I stumbled to my feet, still unmercifully dizzy. My mouth was dry, and I was determined I could drink a whole ocean. I pulled my pink sweatshirt over my head dropping it down.

I stood up, slowly walking towards the sand pit. He watched before walking next to me. He stood on top of the mount then put his foot into the hole he had digged up. He pushed, and the sand went crashing down. It fell into a deep dark hole. The sun showed only a little of what was down there. It seemed unreasonably cold and big and spacious. I looked unsurely up at him. "Inuyasha…" I whispered. "I am not going down there…" I said, and I backed up stepping away.

"Kagome… you have to…" He said, and I shook my head. It was dark, creepy, and cold down there. I hugged my arms accidently putting a hand on my scar from before. I bit down, it had stop bleeding, but there was dry blood all up and down my arm. My tank top had been wrapped around it. It lay on the floor where I lied. I picked it up he didn't notice me hiding it away.

"Well your coming with me… go in first." I said, and he walked forward a bit. "I can't go… I have to beat the rain so I can divert our scent." He said and my eyes opened wide. I imagined them looking like saucers, there was no way I was going down there _alone_. "No… no…" I said He took a deep breath.

"Kagome there's not much else I can do… I can't let them get _you_… please get in there." He begged, and I backed up again. I could just go with him. He walked forward, and I didn't know what he was planning on doing. He looked up at the lowering sun. When he glanced back his eyes were already a dark brown. "I don't have that much time. I can try to get back…" He began, "but I would need to hurry… please get down there…" I did want him to come back, but I couldn't make my legs go. "I promise there's nothing down there that'll kill you." He reassured, and he actually made me feel worse I wondered if he was aware of it.

I walked towards him a tad bit, and he closed the space between us. I thought he'd kiss me goodbye, but instead without any effort. He whisked me off my feet and carried me bridal style. I thrashed in his arms, but his hold was so strong, determined. He walked towards the mount his face concerned. He gently sat me feet dangling off the edge. I looked up worried. "Kagome… listen closely and carefully, we don't have much time." I nodded unsurely. "I have to go, I'll try to come back, but if it begins to storm or the sun goes down completely before I get back. I won't return…" He said, and my heart sunk. I opened my mouth but his face made me reconsider. "I need you to get down there," in the middle of his sentence he put a hand into his pocket fishing for something. He took out a cell phone. "It only has one bar, it doesn't have signal… use it for the time, wake up at three in the morning tomorrow. Walk west… the same direction we've been going. You'll find a road. Hitchhike…" He instructed, "Sensibly… find a slow minivan with a small woman in the front…. please don't… I repeat don't get in a pickup... please…" He begged and I nodded. "You'll be fine…"

"What about you?" I asked, and he sighed solemnly. I didn't like that look. I knew what he was planning on doing, and I didn't like it at all.

"I'll try to get back, but if I don't… do what I say." He said, and he looked down the hole. "I love you…" He whispered.

"Try hard…" I said as a response, and he nodded. I stared after him as he began to leave. I didn't see how this was going to work. How far was he going? I didn't find him coming back likely, and I didn't think he did either. "Inuyasha…" I called back. The sun was already going down, and it became ridiculously cold. He turned staring back at me, he was basically human. "I love you too…"

He smiled… "I need something of yours… to disguise the scent." He said, and I didn't know what to give him. I pulled the bloody tank top from behind me. He stared down at it, looking up. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, and I shook my head. He smiled softly… "Be safe…" he said crouching down, he kissed me gently on my lips. He backed up staring before turning; he began to sprint towards the other direction. I watched him for awhile before looking down. The cavern was darker now that the sun was falling.

This was solely for him. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I took a deep breath holding it in. I closed my eyes biting the corner of my lip. I scooted a bit into the narrow hole planning to jump down. I got closer to the edge when I decided I couldn't do it. I straightened myself. There was no way I was doing this. I tried pulling myself up, but as I did the edge crumbled, and I began falling down. I hit the ground hard on my left foot… "SON OF A BICH!" I shouted grabbing my foot, first my bleeding arm, and now this. I used my arms to scoot me over, deeper into the dark cave. I held Inuyasha's phone for light. It shined brightly, and I could see the rusty rock that formed the cavern. I kept scooting till I got to an area that had a tad bit of light from a crack. I could hear rushing water, but I ignored it, I was too concerned about my foot.

The dim light showed sand littering the ground, and off an edge a soft stream of water. I put Inuyasha's phone down, using my own blue energy to examine my left foot. I pulled my shoe off wincing at the pain. I pulled my sock off, and I looked down. It was a bit red, but nothing to graphic, it hurt like fuck. If Inuyasha didn't return, which I hoped he would. How was I going to get out of here?

I laid my head on a dusty dirt wall. I was trying to think, but I couldn't. His plan was thought out so well did he expect to die. Die for me? Would he go that far? I didn't think I'd sleep, but walking around in the sun had me exhausted. I was a bit dehydrated though I did nothing about it. I just sat there resting my foot and thinking about him. My eyes drifted shut… The sound of wind howling woke me right up. The pattering of water began very loudly, and my miko raged, and I began looking around. The cave was illuminated in a dark blue mist.

It was raining… what did Inuyasha say about the rain? He wasn't coming back… I got up making sure not to balance all my weight on my left leg. I could see the cave very clear; there was a stream of rushing water running beside me, and the rain from outside slammed into it. I didn't think anything of it, and then I connected the dots. Rain, closed underground cavern… flood… "Shit…" I said. The howling of the wind caused something to crash down to my left. I looked to see mounts of sand falling to the ground. Okay so I was going to drown, and get crushed in. Inuyasha didn't think this through. I should have been thinking about myself, but my mind rested on him. He said if it began to rain he wasn't coming back, he didn't want to give away where I was. My heart sunk… this couldn't be happening. He had to come back… right? I hugged myself tightly balancing on the walls. There had to be a higher ridge I could stay on while the water increased. I began walking further and further. My foot wasn't all that hurt, but I couldn't believe how much of a klutz I was. I continued forward, when I heard the pounding of water louder, and louder. It thumped until the noise was steady and thrashing. I fumbled into the back end of the cave. It was dark, but my miko was the only light source, but it seemed to be enough.

I looked around, in the center of the room was a waterfall. I didn't know what to make of it, but across was a high up ledge. The water would soon pile up mixing with the crumbling sand if I didn't hurry. I leaned down pulling off both of my shoes. I then began walking near the rushing water. I wanted to see if I could possibly swim in it. I was about to dip my foot in when I heard footsteps. I hoped it to be Inuyasha, but I knew it wasn't him. The patting was coming from my right. I could see some dark red light dancing behind a boulder. My heart began to beat excessively. I wanted to hide seeing as I had a bad foot, and a wounded arm, but my miko just flared up and the room was immersed in light.

I could make out the shadow in the far right a man… he was behind the water fall. My heart began to beat double time. He was well built, this I could tell. He walked closer planning to leave his hiding spot; I backed up not knowing what to do. I stared, and out he walked. He didn't belong down here… in a cave… he was exceedingly beautiful, in the strangest way. He was a human with long black hair his face didn't show. He didn't wear clothes besides dark red boxers. He was soaken wet, and was walking closer. I was shocked by his appearance. I wanted to say something, when he shook his head, and looked up. My heart raced and my eyes widened. "Inuyas…" I backed up and fell into the stream, I was down in there, thrashing in the cold water trying to swim or get my footing.

The man ran towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I knew that voice. I knew it well. "Kagome…" He said, and it had to be him. He knew my name. "Stop thrashing… it's not deep, you can stand." He instructed, but I didn't heed his warning. I felt him reach in helping me up. I pushed myself out of the water, and he grabbed and held me in a familiar position on his chest. "It's not that deep yet." He said looking at me. I stared at his face and he smiled. "I made it…" He noted, but I was still stuck on his familiar features. This had to be Inuyasha's human form… "I made a fire…" He said, and my miko died down.

It was him; the only light in the room now was the shallow red glow near the boulder. "You scared the living shit out of me…" I said while putting a hand to my damp chest. Now I was incurably cold, and damp. I had a small amount of anger towards him, but I was happy to see him.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you I'd be human soon." He said, and I smiled. I stared at him; he was so unusual looking for a human. I didn't know why, but it had to be his eyes. They were a dark violet, not exactly brown. He was equally as beautiful though. I pulled my arm up wanting to touch him. "Kagome…" He said amused, and I realized that I was staring. I didn't know what to exactly say. "They haven't left yet…"

"That's good…" I said looking down; I was feeling awkward just sitting on his damp lap, with my own wet clothes. "How did…" I began, but thought against it. "Why are you naked?" I asked, and he laughed looking down.

I didn't know why that was so funny, but I couldn't stop from smiling myself. He lowered his head towards my throat. His damp chest plastered even closer to my back. I felt his cold lips press against my neck causing shivers to go down my body. "So I can do this easier…" He whispered and my heart beat increased. I didn't think I wanted to have sex with him in a cave, but I wouldn't object to it. I waited for a while, but the kiss was all he gave.

"…No seriously… why..?" I asked, and he leaned back. Staring at me, I turned around to face him shifting in his lap. I looked down when I felt his erection. This was believe it or not the second time this has happened. He had the slyest grin on his face I stared at him amused, he was so beautiful. "You're ridiculous," I said attempting to climb off his lap.

He smiled… "I fell…" He began when a huge thud was heard. He looked around alert. He narrowed his eyes, then looked back facing me. "Sand…" I bit the inside of his cheek. He sighed, "I fell into the water my clothes is drying in the back…" He said pleased. I nodded not knowing what to say to that.

"Well how do you know its falling sand?" I asked "No offense, but you look as human as I do." His grin disappeared, but mine stayed. I found the whole situation hilarious. He stared at me for a second, and then his lips turned up again into the same sly smile.

He just shrugged. "It's storming really bad… put two and two together…" I nodded I had a lot of questions to ask him. Though he seemed more in the mood to make out, he leaned forward trying to catch my lips I backed up.

"Where did you put the clothes?" I asked worried, and he leaned back again, thinking about it. I waited.

"I put it pretty far away from here…" He said, as the wind picked up again making thumping noises throughout the cave. I nodded I had a tight feeling in the core of my stomach, seeing as Inuyasha had gotten down here really fast. "You look worried. Why are you worried?" He asked, and I shrugged. I was glad he made it back, but I was a bit worried they'd find us because of it.

"How'd you get in from this side?" I asked meaning the right. He smiled pointing towards a top ridge.

"Pretty lucky right?" He said, and I took a deep intake of air.

"I think they're going to find us…" I said trailing off. "If there are two entrances and one of them are close to the place you hid the clothes." He took this into consideration. I stared as he thought it over. The human him personality was slightly different though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't think you should worry…" He said, and I stuck an eyebrow out. Of course I _should_ worry I didn't want to be hunted down. I figured it out; this human version of him almost had no worries. He talked as if everything was going to be fine, and blah… blah… "There miles away from here…" He said, and I smiled.

"Well… thanks for risking your life to save me…" I said I couldn't stress how grateful I was to him. He shrugged it off as if he didn't want to talk about something so stressful. I sighed examining his perfect face. "I like this human version of you…. "I said, and he eyed me, he seemed speechless.

"Better then the real me?" he asked. I stared at him; his face all of a sudden became so solemn. I shook my head. I didn't mean that, I meant that I _could_ get use to it, but his sudden depressed mood made my words disappear. It looked as if I had all of a sudden hurt his feelings. He stared at me waiting for a response, but I was so taken back by his mood swing I couldn't tell him how I felt about it. He got up after that. I stared after him, "It's freezing…" He said, and with that he left behind the bolder. I watched him walk away. I felt bad, but I didn't say anything.

I sat there freezing cold for a while before getting up. I had to apologize to him, I obviously hurt his feelings, though I didn't even know what to say. I got up walking towards the dimmed red light. I was very careful not to put my full weight on my left foot. I went near the boulder looking at him. He was laying back, his clothes on now, staring at the rocky wall across from him. "What's wrong with your leg?" He asked, and I shrugged not wanting to tell him. He didn't need to worry about something so insignificant.

"I just fell down the wrong way." I said, and I was about to begin my apology when soft thumping inturrupted me. I thought nothing of it, maybe the wind, sand like before, but when i saw him get up quickly. I shut my mouth for a second waiting. He got up from his spot, and I opened my mouth, but before i could say anything he rushed towards me. He was signaling me to quiet down. I bit down on my lip. He slowly walked towards the fire stomping on it.

"Sssh… There here…" He said, and my heart began to pound as I heard rumbling over us...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N Sorry for leaving it at that haha, i'm excited though....**


	25. Water Fall

**A/N Wanting should officially end on it's 28th chapter... I'm very excited for my next chapter though. It's really adventury. I hope you love this one though....**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 25: Water Fall...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The rumbling didn't cease, it continued, louder and louder. My heart beat began to pick up, and my miko flared. "Turn it off…" He warned, and I knew he meant the blue light that surrounded me. He had to be kidding, as if I had any control over it these days. It always turned on and off when it pleased. It was as if two years of training did nothing. "Kagome…" He continued when the light didn't die down. Actually the rumbling continued, and it began to shine brighter. I walked deeper into the cavern taking deep breaths.

He stopped me while I began to pass him. "Don't move…" He said. His face stayed on the other direction. The rumbles began to sound more and more like walking feet. I tried to calm myself, but there was no way I could be captured by Naraku… Conner… whatever his name was. "Please…" He pleaded, "Turn it down…"

"I'm trying it's not as simple as it seems." I hissed, "And you're not making it any better."

"Sssh… don't talk till they leave." He had a finger on his lips, and I couldn't help the annoyance that came over me.

"Oh, so I suppose its fine if you talk, but when I do…" before I could finish my sentence, his hand made their way over my mouth. I was taken aback by this gesture, but as soon as he did it my miko shut off. The cave was now an eerie black. The only thing that could be heard was the thumping water hitting the stream, and the whistling of wind. I thought they had left, but the footsteps began again. My heart began to beat over time, but his presence beside me made it hard for my miko to react.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I thought he'd lead me somewhere, but I was shocked when I felt him lift me up. He held me bridal style with such ease I was surprised. "Don't talk please…" He whispered, and I nodded feeling a bit uneasy in his arms all of a sudden. He was walking very quietly deeper into the cave. "Do me a favor…" He began, "give me a little light… just a little." I sighed 'what the hell' I thought. 'I'm not an adjustable light switch.'

I sighed about to say something, "I'll see what I can…" He stopped me with an annoying 'sssh…' why was it alright for him to talk, but taboo for me. I put a hand out, and tried to light it up, I concentrated, but it was hard. I waited for a couple of moments, then without warning my wrist was immersed in light. "Happy...?" I asked, and I looked up. I could see his face a bit now, but not as much as I wanted.

"Yeah… just lower it a tad bit." I bit my lip. I didn't know how to adjust it. I tried, but I couldn't. I waited for a second and the light began to fade by itself. "Good…" He said, and I looked up at him agravated.

"You know I can walk by myself." I said sticking a loan eyebrow up. He shook his head as if what I was saying was forbidden, and the worst idea in the world. "My left foot doesn't hurt all that bad…."

"Sssh… listen I'm not trying to hurt your feelings." He began and I waited for him to continue. "But you're a bit of a klutz… It's cute, but you are. So I rather just carry you… shine your light towards the right." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. My miko shut down automatically, and I knew he'd be mad at that. But I was so not a klutz, I just happened to lack a bit of grace. "Kagome…" he begged, but I ignored him."This isn't the time for this, there above us…." He began, "Kagome…."

"Sssh…" I hissed, and his words ended. "You shouldn't be talking they'll hear us." I pointed a lone wrist out making the light shine out again. I was tired of this stupid 'I can talk but you can't' game. He didn't counter this, instead he continued walking, the rushing of the waterfall became louder, and louder, till we approached it.

He didn't say anything, but I was a bit confused to why we were going towards a waterfall. I was about to voice this, when he set me down gently. "You've been working out?" He asked, and I was a bit confused by his question. "You're heavier…" He said, and I was stunned out of words to say. Yeah Kaede had me on a strict exercise regimen in Florida, but it wasn't anything I thought anyone would notice. Apparently I had needed to gain muscle to be a model, which was ironic seeing as I never wanted to become one in the first place.

"Yeah… just a little" I whispered, he didn't add on to this. He sat down on the flooding cavern floor making his jeans wetter than before. I stared at him not knowing what to make by this. It was freezing down here; there was no way I was getting on the floor. Soon we'd freeze to death if we didn't make a fire or some shit. I saw this in discovery channel, desert nights can be below freezing. The cave for some reason countered this a little bit, but soon it would be unbearably cold.

"Get down here…" He said, and I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to sit on the flooding ground. "It won't be long till they realize we're down here." He said, and I raised my eyebrows. I knew this, but it sounded as If he was giving up. "When they do, we have to dive down," He was implying the stream. He wanted us to dive into the water so are scent would be erased by the water fall and the pounding rain.

"It's really cold" Is all I mumbled.

"Not near me…" He said and I rolled my eyes. That was one hell of a lie. I would think sitting in water near him would still be cold, If not colder then standing up and being dry. He watched me for a second while I thought it over. "You're a miko; you'll keep us warm…" He said, and I smiled. I was a miko, but not a good one; the blue energy defiantly had a mind of its own.

I sighed plowing down beside him. The water was exceedingly cold, and I felt my heart stop before everything began heating up. He was right. I was going to keep us warm. The blue itself didn't show, but the water began to becoming heated. I felt him push me close. I didn't say anything my feet automatically reaching into the stream. "When do you think they'll reach us..?" I asked he didn't say anything at first, but I knew he was just thinking.

"At any moment…" He said, and I had no idea what he meant by that. The footsteps had stopped. I hoped he was wrong.

"Well how will we know if there behind us… you know without you're…?" My voice trailed off, he knew what I was trying to say. I realized him being a human was a touchy subject, which had me thinking. "Oh, that reminds me." I began remembering about the misunderstanding we had earlier. "I didn't mean I liked you better as a human… I meant I could get use to you as one…. You know for one night, it wouldn't be something I loved…."

"Yeah I got it…." He said stopping my banter; he squeezed my waist causing me to come closer to him. The room was dark despite my use of miko. It was as if it was working harder to heat up around us then heat me up exactly. We both didn't say anything, and I felt myself become very tired, I was beginning to close my eyes. "So…" He said causing me to wake up. I could feel the echoing of his chest. "How was Florida for two years…? I never asked." He said, and I sat up away from him. There was defiantly a double meaning to that.

"Are you implying something?" I asked, and I could see his facial expression shallowly, my miko was reflecting it from the water of the stream below us. He slid closer to me, and I could see his face perfectly.

"No not at all." I took that into consideration. I nodded, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's just that, you know you're a model… you've been working out, you have no problems in landing a role… how was Florida relationship wise." I lifted my head and eyed him.

"Well let's see…" I said, and the water began to heat up even more, the room we were in began to light up. I was a _tad bit_ annoyed. "When you came I was a virgin…. I think we _both_ know that, so what do you think?"

"I don't understand why you're being so uptight about this. I'm just asking…." He said, and I shrugged.

"It's called reading between the lines." I said, and he began to say something, when the thumping began again. This time it was closer than ever. He swallowed his sentence and looked up. The thumping became tapping then all of a sudden I could make out footsteps. I didn't say anything I was a bit frozen when I felt him all but push me.

I fell into the water abruptly. I lifted my head up pushing my damp hair out of my face. "Ass hole…" I said, and he put a finger to his lips telling me to shut up.

"Sorry…" He whispered quickly. "You had that look on your face… you know the one you get when you're kind of shocked in place, I had to act quickly." He then after saying that slipped himself into the water as well. He was near me, and I realized the water was very much deeper then it was previously when I had fallen in before. "When I say 'go', put your head under the water and swim without thrashing towards the waterfall." I nodded not wanting to argue with him. He only watched me for awhile before dipping low.

The cave began to get dark again, my miko had stopped, and the water became insufferably cold. I heated myself up automatically, and searched around the cave. No one was moving towards us. Maybe we were being a tad bit over dramatic. I was about to jump out, I didn't feel like staying much longer in an over flowing stream. I was about to step out when someone grabbed me. "What are you doing…?" He whispered his hair was damp on his face, and he seemed flushed. He looked breath takingly gorgeous.

"I'm _so_ sure no one's coming…." I said, "my hands are turning into prunes, and I'm freezing." He didn't say anything, he just pushed me back causing me to fall into the water again, into his arms.

"I'm not sure but they're here…" He said, "I need you to shut off your miko." Oh he had to be kidding me, it was freezing. I wasn't doing that.

All of a sudden echoes were heard. They shook the cavern. First it seemed like someone was shouting orders, and the other echoes were the sound of steady feet. They were far away, maybe at the first entrance. The spot I had fell down through, but it wasn't going to be long till they spotted my shoes and kept going west. I looked towards Inuyasha and he was staring towards the left. "I can't hear or smell anything…" He said, and I raised my eyebrows. "What time is it?" I knew he was asking, wanting to know how much longer he'd have to stay human. I reached into my pocket grabbing his phone, which was wet, and probably broken beyond repair. "Kagome…." He said, and his voice rose over a whisper.

"Sorry…. I forgot it was in my pocket…" I said, he had a stern look on his face, but as he looked up at me, his face began to smooth over.

"It's fine… just get down here." He took the phone out of my hand, and turned towards the other end of the cave. He took a deep elongated breath before throwing it. The phone went flying hitting something too far for an average human to see. I heard the crash echo, and that caused the tapping of feet to set off, and a fuzzy command to be heard from far away. I turned to look at him but he seemed very pleased. "Go…" He said, and I stuck an eyebrow up not knowing what that meant. "Hold your breath get underwater then swim towards the waterfall… remember?" He said and I crossed my eyebrows, that was _his_ plan.

I moved away from him holding my breath and diving into the icy cold water. I had to hold the impulse to heat up. Instead I began to kick gently getting towards a pit of rushing hard water. I knew this was the water fall; it wouldn't be too harsh of an impact to break bones, but it would be harsh enough to hurt when I swam through the pounding water. I closed my eyes getting very close. I could feel the burn hit my backside, but I continued through it. I was running out of air when I realized the other end of the waterfall was some sort of hollowed out path.

I stepped out of the water walking forward. I hugged my waist, it was beyond cold. I still fought with myself, I couldn't heat up. "Deeper…" A puffing voice said from behind me. I turned to see Inuyasha. He was damp and panting. He began taking off his shirt. "Take off your clothes." He instructed, and I didn't understand why, but he seemed very serious, so I began taking off my sweatshirt. He had a hold of his breathing. "Walk deeper in…" He said, and as I pulled off my damp sweater I couldn't help the mist that came over me. I was nice and warm. Inuyasha didn't say anything to this. I turned to see him, but he was right behind me. The path was unnaturally deep and becoming more and more narrow as we walked deeper and deeper.

I could see everything around us, as I walked deeper to the end. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Here's good…" He said, and I didn't say anything I just stopped. He was unbuckling his pants and I watched. "It's too cold to have your clothes on." He said looking at me, "There wet…" He shrugged off his pants and dropped them to the side.

"Well wouldn't it be colder to take your clothes off?" I asked watching his well developed physic move. He was taking off his clothes in such a hurry I didn't know what to make of the situation. He walked towards me, and I froze. He was so gorgeous. I was wondering if he was aware of this. My sweat shirt was in my right hand, he slowly grabbed it pushing it on the ground.

His hands went to my pants and he began unbuckling it. "I can take them off myself." I said, but I couldn't help the smile framing my face. "So I take it we out ran them?" I asked, he just shrugged, and I backed up pulling the pants off completely. "You think the waters going to flood this part?" I asked trying to distract him. He seemed so intent on staring at me, and it was becoming very disturbing. I pulled my jeans off and tossed them to the side, now I only had on my bra and underwear. He walked towards me making my breath hitch.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt his dampness. "Uh… you're so fucking warm…" He whispered, and it was all just a bit awkward but I didn't voice it.

"Thanks… I guess" I mumbled, his body was pressed up against mine, and I felt him back up. I was against the wall him on top of me. I could feel his hard on my leg. It caused my stomach to begin churning. I didn't say anything, and I began to realize he was hugging me for warmth. It made sense, but even though it was freezing it began to get a bit too hot between us. I could feel sweat running down my chest.

All of a sudden he began backing up. He seemed disoriented. I stared at him but I didn't say anything. I watched his body before sliding down the rocks. "Hey…" He began, and I just sat flatly. I was wondering if at some point I'd run out of energy and my miko would just shut off. It hadn't happen yet, but what if it did? Would we freeze? "Let's have sex…" He said, and my eyes began opening wide. He was so blunt I didn't know what to make of it.

"I…I don't really think that's a good idea," I began. logically it wasn't, but as I watched his perfect physic it began to make sense. We had time to kill right?

"I think it's a great idea…" He said he had the biggest smile framing perfect face. I didn't say anything as he came closer. I put both of my feet flat against the ground, feeling the pain on my left. He didn't notice though.

"Oh Shit" I remembered all of a sudden "….I forgot my shoes." He looked towards the side. There was no way we could get them back, but I remembered them being near the running stream. I took them off when I fell from the pain. I looked down at my left foot.

He met my eyes too. "What exactly happened?" He asked and I didn't really want to tell him now; although he seemed very intent on knowing. I shrugged thinking we actually _should_ have sex. "He bent over, looking at my foot. I felt him lift it, and I closed my eyes at the shooting pain. "It's swollen a bit, looks like you sprained it." He said, and I watched him.

"No big deal…" I said. I didn't know what to make from this, but I didn't add anything on. "So… sex huh…" I said, and he looked up at that. I watched as the corner of his lips rose in amusement.

"Your funny…" He said. I smiled I never considered myself as funny. I had no plans of being a comedian, and even now as I stared up at him. I didn't understand why I could be considered humorous. He walked over near me plumping down beside my damp body. "Looks like I'll be up all night."

"Why?" I asked curious to know. He shrugged as if it were no big deal, I waited but he didn't add anything on. Instead he lifted me placing me on his lap.

"Someone has to make sure they don't spot us, but you should probably sleep." He said, but I didn't see that happening. I couldn't rest not with his bare body below me. I could feel his chest on my back. I was really starting to think sex was the only option. He didn't say anything and i stared at the wall infront of us. It didn't take long before i began dozing off…

-

-

-

-

-

**Okay the hunt part 2 will be next. It's sooooo great i can't wait for you to read it. I'm actually very excited thinking about it.**

**-**

**-**

**review, lmgurl92**


	26. The Hunt part 2

**A/N Hey sorry for being gone for a couple weeks. I really don't have an excuse besides writers block, but I'm back **

**Disclaimer: I don't own dilly squat... or whatever ppl say.**

**Chapter 26: The hunt Part 2**

-

-

-

-

I could feel his chest move up and down as he breathed shallowly. It wasn't long before I fell asleep as well…

-

-

I felt hot, unnaturally hot. I could feel the dampness of sweat around me, but I couldn't wake up. I was beyond exhausted. I didn't want to leave my spot, and remove more clothing just to accommodate the ever shifting temperature. The soothing rising and falling of Inuyasha's chest was no longer there, and though this should have concerned me. I just ignored it. I didn't even want to think of moving my body, I knew it would ache.

I snuggled up closer to something hard, and I knew it was the cold cave wall. All of a sudden I knew where I was. I opened my eyes seeing light. I was shocked by this, at no means should we have woken up so late. Inuyasha had said before that he planned us to start moving towards the road at about three in the morning. I lifted my exhausted body from the wall. I had fallen asleep on his lap. Where was he now?

I ran a hand past my face trying to remove any sleeping marks. My eye lids were incurably heavy and I felt the need to just lie back down. I sat up looking around the lit cave. I could see my scattered clothes, rocks and the sound of rushing water was very noticeable. I began to get up slowly wanting to go deeper in when I heard pounding feet. I was too familiar to the sound, I wanted to run back, but where?

I was starting to become very worried. Okay... if there was running feet where was Inuyasha, where had he gone? I was beginning to become exceedingly anxious. This was not good. I had that weird nausea pain in the core of my stomach. I slowly began backing up one foot after the other, feeling the walls gently for some alley way I could hide in. The thumping became louder, and I stood stock still closing my eyes. It sounded like one person which was unusual; every time there was the sound of footsteps I remembered several running feet. The tapping became closer and closer but slower like the person was walking.

"Oh good I was about to wake you up." My eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. I would have thought if anyone was down here with me, they would have been far away. He was shockingly close, and his appearance surprised me. His long silver hair was back, and his eyes a dark gold again. "What are you doing?" He asked his facial expression seemed a cross between shocked or amused. I rolled my eyes I didn't want to tell him I thought he was Conner.

"Nothing… just thinking, what are you doing? We were supposed to leave at 3…. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. I stepped closer to him, making my anger diminish. He seemed so fresh and new like the Inuyasha I always remembered. Finally for the first time for a long time I actually felt like I might be alright.

He shrugged looking away from me. "They've been up looking all night." He said as an excuse, "They don't see it as a game anymore." Okay great I thought. So now we'd probably never get out of here. We were going to die. I slumped myself backwards on to the heated wall. He seemed lost in thought, and the sight of him made me absurdly envious. He looked great, amazing even. His hair was thick, shiny, and wavy; the equivalent of some beautiful ancient God roughening it against the elements. His skin had soaken up the sun in all the right places. I watched as he walked a bit further away from me, pulling his shirt back on. I was wondering how I looked about now. I probably had flat life less hair, dirt smudges around my face… yet he still seemed very eager to look at me.

"So…" I began while walking behind him. I wanted to begin putting my clothes on too. "What are we going to do?" I asked. I began grabbing my pants beside him. Watching him pull on his own T- shirt, Guessing at how warm it was, I knew it wouldn't be long before we took them off again.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know… get caught." He said. I didn't know what to say after that. I didn't think he understood this. Getting captured was not an option. All this work of dodging and digging would have been wasted if we did, and I didn't want to die.

"No…" I said as he faced away from me. He began walking up the cave towards the brightening light. I walked behind him grabbing on to his forearm, wanting him to stay. I was smart too, there was probably some unseen way of getting away without being caught that he was missing, we just needed to calm down, and talk it through.

He purposely let my arm slip down his wrist to his hand, and he tightened his grip. "I didn't mean I was going to give up… it's just that… it looks unlikely." He said, I didn't say anything after that. I was just glad he wasn't going to throw everything away. "I'm not going to let them just take you." He said reading my thoughts, I smiled gratefully. He pulled me in making me smash into his chest. I had forgotten how hard it was just in the space of a few hours.

"Okay… good…. I mean your one thing, but I'm a model…." I said jokingly, he smiled gently finding the joke semi amusing. I looked down after awhile, and we both didn't say anything for what seemed like hours. "Okay so what do we do now?" I asked looking around the cave.

He sighed deeply he turned away as well, as if looking for a way out. I waited hoping he'd say something. "I don't know… I guess we just go." He said, and my stomach began to knot. I never really sat and thought about what Naraku… Conner would do with us if he did catch us. It never ran through my mind. I thought maybe kill me, but what would he do with Inuyasha. Or was he planning this little adventure in the Arizona desert to kill us? Luckily Inuyasha was exceptionally good at navigating, but I still had this feeling that this was the end of the road. That they finally had us, I was worried and scared.

"Well…" I said getting his attention he turned to look at me. "Let's get going." He seemed to agree with this. He turned forward planning to take the lead. He had a certain nostalgic look on his face, and even his posture hunched sadly. I could only think about the worse while seeing him trudge forward like that.

I walked beside him trying to look as happy as possible. He didn't look at me though. He stared forward as his right hand grasped mine. The cave was a lot deeper then I had thought. It took a good fifteen minutes to actually see a ring of light, and as we walked forward I could feel his hand tighten. "You know I can sense them." He said, reminding me that this was looking a lot like a trap than anything else.

"We have to get out at some point... right?" I asked and he took that into consideration.

"Yeah, but if we waited a while…" He began and the idea of still being underground, sweaty, and hot caused a roll of nausea to take over me. "Let the wind pick up…"

"Yeah but they probably know where we are." I argued and he hushed up. The truth was I wanted to go home. I was exhausted and irritated. I knew I should have taken the time to think things through, but the thought of being at home, clean, and civilized took over all rational thinking.

"Okay, you might be right…" he said in that tone that distinctly meant. 'You're wrong, but I don't want to argue.' I pulled my hand out of his, and he didn't seem to mind. Instead he walked forward. I watched his form as he walked. Was it weird to think about how hot someone was when you could die at any moment?

I sighed deeply following him up towards the very bright light. He was now leaving the cave completely and I could see him very clearly. His long silver hair was bright and shining in the desert sun, his golden eyes almost twinkled. He waited for me for a split second. before seeming very alert and looking around. "Okay… so this is what we're going to do…" he said his voice lowered its tempo as if he had some sort of secret plan. I waited for him to continue talking, but instead he crouched down near the sand. "Get on my back…" He said, and I crossed my eyebrows.

"I can walk…" I told him backing up a bit.

"This way is faster believe me." He said, but I wasn't entirely sure. "Come on… we don't have all day." He snapped, and I stared at his back seeing the outline of muscles. I walked slowly forward putting my arms around his shoulders. I didn't know why but at that moment I had flash backs of me under him at my apartment weeks ago. I closed my eyes, "Kagome…" He warned wondering what was taking so long.

"I'm sorry… I don't typically go on peoples backs…" I said, and at that he grabbed hold of my arms and stood up. He automatically caused me to branch on to him. I was shocked by his strength but I didn't say anything.

"Wrap your legs around my waist…" He commanded, and I did just that. "Hold on really tightly." I squeezed but I didn't understand why this was a must. How fast was he expecting to go? He walked forward for a few minutes before beginning to jog. He paced himself like no other human I knew. His run seemed to take as much ease as a slow walk and suddenly the wind began to pick up. I realized he was no longer jogging but sprinting. His breathing became quicker, and I could feel my hair toss around. I held on tighter as he gained speed. He began to leap forward at times and my stomach would knot. I closed my eyes and buried my head on his shoulders. I could feel his chest contract telling me he found my reaction funny.

As he continued to sprint forward I got use to the whirling winds, and I looked up. I was shocked to actually begin seeing trees, actual trees. There was patches of grass as well, I realized we were getting very near the road when all of a sudden a loud boom echoed. "Shit…" I heard him whisper to himself. His voice was now very labored. He was becoming tired out. I didn't know how fast he was running, and the length of time was unknown, but with no food and barely any water he was holding up very well.

"What was that…?" I whispered, and I knew he could hear me very well.

"Gun…" He said, and I could have barfed at that very moment. He didn't have to tell me that the gunshot was Conner related. I was already too aware of that simple fact.

"Are we almost there?" I asked losing my train of thought. I meant to ask a totally different question, but I had a feeling he knew what I meant.

"Yeah… just a few more minutes…" He said in a soft whisper. He was talking more to himself then me. I felt him speed up quicker. All of a sudden as if warning us to stop, another gunshot was heard.

"Maybe we should stop." I said becoming extremely worried.

"Yeah… that's exactly what he wants us to do." He said, and I sighed. Was he trying to scare us into stopping? Does he even know where we are? I didn't voice any of my questions I just heard the gun continue to go off. They sounded closer than before. I was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Maybe we should turn back…" I said, but obviously he wasn't having that. I could actually see the outline of the road. There were no cars at the moment, but the sight of the road carried hope. His run slowed down, and I felt him loosen his grip causing me to slide down.

He began to slowly walk, and then suddenly he stood still. Letting me slide down. "Thank you…" I whispered, but he only shrugged it off.

It seemed as if he had something else on his mind. His body was dripping with sweat. I hadn't noticed it while being on his back, but watching him now it was more than obvious. He crept slowly towards the road, and I realized that his slow walk was not because he was exhausted. He was obviously trying to be very cautious. I didn't move. I waited for him to give me some sort of sign, but I was very sure Conner was very close by.

He crept on to the road and stood in the middle of it. He turned and looked at me. I didn't know what his facial expression meant, but without sudden warning a car began to speed forward. It was an old white Chevrolet. And the man in the front seat seemed to be listening to music. He wasn't paying attention to the road at all. He mouthed the words to the song; bobbing his head back and forth. My stomach began to churn and my heart was beating out of control. What the hell was Inuyasha planning to do? Was he trying to commit suicide? The man was speeding faster towards his spot in the middle of the road, and I couldn't hold it any longer "INUYASHA!" I screamed with all of my energy. Inuyasha's head whipped towards mine. He seemed very angry all of a sudden. As if I messed up some sort of plan he had. The car halted before hitting him, but his eyes never left mine.

"Hey…" The man in the car said. He had at that point rolled down his window. "I could have hit you…." the sound of gunshot cut his sentence short, and I realized what I had done wrong. Without taking the time to explain anything, Inuyasha began propelling forward. "Oh shit… your Inu…" The guy began before his door swung wide open.

"Kagome come…" Inuyasha said his voice very hoarse; I began to jog towards him. The guy seemed very star struck at that moment. Inuyasha with unseen ease picked up the man and all but threw him out of his own car.

"No… you can't just leave him here." I said running to the passenger seat. The guy who just realized what was going on tried to get pocession of his car. "He'll die out here alone…" I said.

"We don't have time for this… I'm sure he'll be fine, get in the car." He instructed his voice was very cold, and I realized he was very angry. I didn't want to set him off completely so I opened the car door hearing loud music propel out of the open doors. I slipped into the passenger seat. Inuyasha began to climb in too, turning the engine off while doing so.

"Please… please… don't just leave me out here…" The man pleaded; his car smelled like pizza and Mentos.

"Yeah… don't… he can just sit in the back…" I said looking up. Inuyasha shot me a look, and I sighed.

"Fine… get in the back…" he said, and the man scurried up and all but ran to the back door. I watched him as he thanked us. He was unusually spine less. He was thanking us after we stole his car. Maybe he was still caught up in the fact that Inuyasha was a star. As the back seat closed I pulled on my seat belt. The car roared to life, and I looked out the window, my breath halting.

I couldn't even find the words to say. Inuyasha was trying to get the motor to start completely. "You have to turn the key three times." The man in the back said. I put a hand to Inuyasha's silk shirt.

"Kagome… I'm busy what is it…" he barked turning to look at me. His words faded when he saw what I saw. My face was frozen on the form of walking men, about five or six of them. They were walking towards us rather quickly. "Oh shit…" Inuyasha said softly. I could tell they were all youkais, and I turned to the man in the back, who found this interesting to.

"Who are those guys…?" He asked, I sighed deeply my heart beating out of control. I didn't have to look twice to see Conner behind all five of them. He was the main one my eyes stuck on. He had a gun in his hand. It was facing upwards. He shot towards the sky again, telling us that he was on to are little trick, and it was coming to an end.

"Drive damn it…" I said suddenly. Inuyasha began turning the key, but the engine and music would start up, and then all of a sudden die down. I was so confused what the hell was wrong with this damn car.

"You can't just turn the engine off, and expect it to roar back to life…." The man said. I turned to look at him. I hadn't noticed before, but he was just slightly attractive. He had wavey black hair and a nice chiseled chin, he looked to be in his late twenties.

I sat back down in my seat, as the men began coming closer. "This is all your fault…" I murmured, and Inuyasha lost track of what he was doing to look at me. I realized that the men weren't even trying to rush towards us, because even if the car did begin moving, they would just aim and shoot the wheels, or us... it was already too late.

"Okay and how is this my fault?" Inuyasha asked turning to look at me.

"I don't know... if you hadn't turned the engine off before you sat in the car…." I said turning to face him… I knew he had done it in a quick attempt to turn the music off, but I was so upset I wasn't ready to die.

"Oh… so I suppose because of that, this is all my fault. If you hadn't screamed my name, then they wouldn't have known we were at the road…" He said.

"I was trying to save you…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't need saving…? I knew what I was doing…" He countered.

"Guys… guys… Those people with the guns, they're coming closer." The man said in the back seat. He was trying to break up the little argument we were having. I huffed turning towards the mob of youkai. He wasn't lying they were coming unusually close, and I could already begin seeing my life flash before my eyes.

"I'll see you in hell…" Inuyasha whispered, he had obviously gave up his body was leaning back in his seat. He had a hand on his chin leaning on the arm rest.

"Yeah… whatever…" I murmured not knowing a good come back to such a rude remark. He turned glimpsing at me, but he didn't seem angry at all. He actually seemed regretful. I sighed taking his expression in. I unbuckled my seat belt leaning in closer to him. He seemed ready to kiss me, but I knew he was surprised when I began turning the key to the car. He stared as the engine roared to life and stayed on the third time. "Drive…" I said pleased with my work. Inuyasha on the other hand seemed to shock to function.

"It works…" He said, and I nodded He put his hand to the wheel. I turned seeing Conner point his gun towards me. My breath haltered without thinking I pushed my foot on the gas. The car pushed onwards, and we jolted forwards.

"Ease up on her… she's old." The nameless man in the back screamed as we took off flying. My heart began to beat as I relaxed my foot. Inuyasha moved it aside with his own, replacing it with his. I began trying to control my breathing when the car made a loud booming noise. "MY CAR MY CAR MY CAR MY CAR THOSE GUYS ARE SHOOTING AT MY CAR!!! …" the man in the back screamed astonished.

Inuyasha sat up looking in his review mirror… His face told me something bad had just happened. I bit down on my lip wanting to see what it could be. I sucked air in and looked back. My heart sunk… "Where did they get that car…?" I asked referring to the Toyota they were now zooming in on us with.

"They probably stole it…" someone voiced. I was too shocked and scared to decipher who had said it. I sat forward in complete shock. "Hey…" The same voice said, and I turned to face it. "I need you to get in the back seat and lay on the floor. My eyes widened at this. Was he crazy? I wasn't going to do that.

"No…" I said loudly before beginning to whisper. "I don't know him…" I said referring to the man weeping about his car. "What if he tries something…?" I asked Inuyasha turned towards the man, and just stared…

"I don't think he'll try anything… just do it." He said and I turned to look back at the man, he had heard are conversation, and began staring at me.

"Hey… my names Keith…" he said, as if that was enough to prove to us he could be trusted. "I'm a huge fan…" He continued on, and I looked at Inuyasha. He glimpsed back at me, as if to say get in the back now. I sighed not wanting to. "I love that movie where you're a teenage mom… I loved the beginning…"

"INUYASHA…" I said in a loud whine. I knew what movie he was talking about, and I distinctly remember the beginning being a sex scene.

"What… he's only kidding." Inuyasha said. He turned back slightly ignoring the closing in Toyota. "Right Kyle...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah… I'm a comedian…" The man said smiling…. "My name's Keith by the way." Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the name correction. He just looked at me as if I had nothing to worry about.

"Well Kagome's coming back there; she's going to lie on the floor." Inuyasha instructed. "Don't try anything with her…." He said his voice rising in at some sort of threat.

"Okay no problem… so can I ask a quick question?" He asked, as I began unbuckling my seat belt so I could climb over the seats. "Why are you guys in the Arizona desert… you know the news has been going ape shit over you two…. And why are those guys following us?" He asked, and I felt every one grow a tad bit calmer seeing as we were soon going to intermix with the high way meaning there'd be a lot more cars, and Conner wouldn't dare shoot us there.

"Those are really great questions." Inuyasha said, and he ended it at that. I began crawling to the back seat; Keith stared at me as I did this. I wanted to ask him what he was looking at, but I didn't want to seem mean. I climbed to the back seat which was littered with fast food, and greasy shirts. I was utterly disgusted I looked up at Inuyasha who was looking at me from the review mirror. His eyes were focused on me the whole time. "Get on the floor…" He said, and I slipped down. Keith just stared at me the whole time like he's never seen a woman before.

"So… when we get out of here… you wanna give me an autograph? He asked, I groaned not saying anything.

"So how fast can this car go?" Inuyasha asked he was trying to distract Keith from staring at me.

"I don't know it's really old I got it when I was sixteen." The man stated, I could feel the car speed up, and another thud was heard. "When are they going to stop…?" The man screamed referring to the shooting of his car. I was becoming alarmingly worried. What if he shot something and the whole care blew up.

"Shit... they're catching up… are you sure this car can't get any faster….?" Inuyasha asked. At this Keith began to lean forward to help with something, causing his foot to step on my hair. I tried to push it over but couldn't.

A huge impact hit the car from the right when I began to ask him to move. I realized that Connor was trying to push our car to the side of the road. I closed my eyes scared. The sound of a gun being fired was heard again, but this time it didn't hit the car, the second time did, and at this point the sound of broken glass filled the car, and I wanted to look up to see what was going on. Shards of glass began to fall over me, I closed my eyes as the shards fell and ran past my face. I felt blood run down, the pain was felt after. I tried sitting up, but Keith's foot was still on my hair. "Keith…" I whispered I pushed his leg away from me, but it did nothing. "Keith your foot…" I said tapping his leg repeatedly. He still wouldn't move, I felt the car jolt forward, and I was pleased to know Inuyasha was fine.

I jiggled his heavy leg to the right, making it roll past my hair finally. I sat upm the wind whipped through me and I realized the windows had been destroyed. I started to climb up on the seat. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded pushing blood off of my cheek.

"I got a bit cut up though." I said, and he nodded he wasn't looking back at me, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I need you to get back down there okay." I sighed finding this acceptable.

"Fine… but tell Keith that he needs to…" I looked up to make my point, but my words left completely. Keith sat in the same spot, his body lifeless head to chest. Blood ran down his head his eyes rolled back. "Is he…"

"Yeah… he was trying to help me with something… the bullet went right through him." Inuyasha said this as if this was the simplest easiest thing in the world. Like this guy didn't have a life and a family. I stared at him feeling tears fill my eyes. "Oh please don't cry… you didn't even know him…" Inuyasha said, but I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my chest. "Can you please get down again?"

"No… you expect me to just sit there… with this just…" I said, but another sob racked through me. I felt him sigh which angered me even more.

"Well just push him out quickly…" He said, and I stared at him incredulously.

"Okay so what would you do if that was me?" I asked shocked at how calm he was about Keith's death. He turned to look back at me.

"That's different …" he said, and I wanted to know how, when the car jolted again. I could see the Toyota behind us. "Please Kagome…" He said.

"What does it matter... you wouldn't care any way." I said, and He tried speeding up, but the car wouldn't give.

"Why do you always do this… it's not that important trust me…" He said, "Take his seat belt off…" He instructed, and I did just that not knowing what would come next. I was hoping he was going to revive him or something. But I knew that was impossible. He then sat up and leaned back. I didn't know what he was doing, but all of a sudden I realized he was going for the back door handle. He couldn't quite reach, and without thinking I helped him out letting the door fly open. "Be careful" He warned me, and I didn't know what he quite meant, but all of a sudden he jolted the car a bit making Keith's body fall out of the car and roll. "Close the door…" He said, but I was so shocked.

At that point the Toyota slowed down and stopped, and Inuyasha actually laughed. "They think Keith was one of us…" he said, finding this amusing. I looked back as Connor got out of the car to expect the corpse. He seemed very angry as we sped forward. I looked back watching them kick Keith... my heart sunk, and Conner out of his mind with rage pointed his gun toward us. I froze in my spot not knowing what to do. "KAGOME GET DOWN!" Inuyasha warned. I turned to look at him, when I heard the gun strike. The impact of the bullet itself made me fly back, and I was so sure if I let myself black out I'd roll out of the open car door. I couldn't help it though I felt myself slip away.

Was I finally dead?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** Next chapter is the last... then maybe I'll make a epilouge, or I'll just put it at the end of the next chapter.... ( and no she is not dead.... but Keith is.....) :( HE WAS SO FUNNY**

**-**

**-**

**Rip Keith...**


	27. Recovery

**A/N this is the long chapter of the story, but I am writing an epilouge, so it's not really the last one.... does that make sense.... LOL I hope you like. Oh and sorry for the delay, but I wont be gone again, seeing as schools almost over. SUMMER VACATION! Oh i'm also making a new story, details later. here you go....**

**chapter 28: Recovery**

**2nd to last chapter**

**disclaimer: don't own sorry**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

I was exhausted and drowning in an ocean full of water, yet I was still hot and parched. I couldn't think. All of my impulses were gone. I was focused on trying to get to the other side. I didn't care about breathing or suffocating. Above me was the muffled sound of people talking, screaming, and yelling. I wanted more than anything to get up to the surface. To be conscious, to hear what everyone fussed about.

There was nothing exceedingly spectacular with where I was now. Everything was blue and never changing, but at some points a spark of light would reach me from the surface, and I would thrash. I'd thrash and turn trying to reach the light. Trying to get up to the surface, but I couldn't. It was impossible. I was starting to except where I was. I no longer cared about living. I was beginning to wonder… was this what being dead was like; too long for eternity, to want to be alive, but never being able to reach the surface.

Or maybe this was hell; maybe I had done something wrong. The screaming became louder, and I more than ever wanted to reach them. I thrashed forward seeing the light as well. The water began to cave in not allowing me entrance. I had to be dead. I had blacked out several times since knowing Inuyasha, since being in Hollywood, since following my dreams. But this was different, I felt different… like everything was coming to an end.

"IF SHE HAD JUST STAYED IN FLORIDA…" I heard a woman scream. I recognized the voice to be my mothers. She was the loudest. I thought this to actually be my funeral, and my mom couldn't contain herself, so she had to scream how this was all my father's fault. I was sure my mom would have cried during my funeral, but maybe not. Another voice tuned in near my ears, and I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I knew who it was. My heart began to race as the words trailed out velvety. The thought of Inuyasha actually being near me gave me some sort of hope.

I wanted to get to him, but couldn't. The water began to move rapidly, and I felt myself being pulled away. I tried struggling, but couldn't go back, his voice faded, and I was pulled into darkness.

* * *

"…..She's about to wake up… she's going to wake up!" A woman yelled I heard her run out of the room; the tapping of heeled shoes on tiled floors. "She's awake…" the woman continued but no one said anything. I felt myself drift awake. The feeling of floating to the surface took over me, and I began to see light. The light itself was unusually dim, and I was shocked when I could actually begin making out objects. I could see a drawer and a TV above me. Cards and flowers, I took this all in while trying to sit up, but I was immersed with pain. Lights began to flash on somewhere outside the door. I watched as I heard the tapping of more shoes. I didn't know where I was, and before I could connect the dots, I thought of Conner and my stomach flipped. I lay back down on the stiff bed, and pretended to be asleep again.

As I closed my eyes I let memories of our situation flood my mind. We were in the desert… not anymore obviously. Last thing I could remember was being in a cluttered car… and then it came to me. Keith, he had died, I didn't know the man very well, but I grew instantly sadden just at the thought of it. Then I realized that Inuyasha was driving the car, and I prayed that he was fine, but where was I now.

I contemplated my scenario for a minor second when the rushing of feet became louder. Having to stay in a cave for a night hiding from henchmen, made me a little nervous at the sound of running feet. I closed my eyes tighter waiting and waiting when I heard a familiar voice scream out "SHE'S AWAKE!" I tried to rack my mind around who it was, and when I realized it I pushed the thin sheets over my head.

"MY BABY'S AWAKE!" The woman screamed and I tried to hide deeper in the thin sheets. I closed my eyes tightly. I was happy yo see her, but to overwhelmed with passing memories to acknowledge her happiness. The door shot open, and two strangers walked in, both wearing white. I could see a glimpse of my mom's face, and I shut my eyes again.

I heard her walk towards the bed, and at that moment it all snapped. I was in the hospital. "Kagome…." She said softly, and I opened my eyes gently. Her eyes were red from what seemed like hours of crying. She stared down a t me, and before I could say anything she pulled me into an air tight hug. She was mumbling something loudly, and I could see from a slip in her arm my dad walk in. His face seemed strained, and my mom pulled me out of my hug to stare happily at me. "Do you know who I am?" She asked forming her words slowly, as tears ran down her face.

"She doesn't have amnesia." My dad and the nurses said at the same time. My mom turned daggers at my dad, as if talking for him was prohibited.

"Who the hell ask you!" she barked, and just the anger in her voice alone told me that my mom and dad were the source of arguments in my dreams. She turned towards me again, "Kaggy you know who I am right."

"Yes…" I said annoyed a bit, but I couldn't bring myself to feel irritated, she must have been so worried. "My heads fine…" I said, and I looked down at my person trying to see what was really wrong with me. I couldn't see anything with the hospital gown over me. I looked around the room away from my mom. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to know. "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

My mom's smile disappeared. I looked towards my dad who looked upset as well. My stomach began to churn, and I felt like vomiting. I was hoping nothing bad happened to him. "Where is he?" I said my voice rising octaves." The nurses looked towards the tiled floor, and that made my breath hitch. "WHERE IS HE?" I screamed and the pounding of the heart monitor began to go erupt in screeching tones.

"Kagome calm down…" my dad said, and I wanted to scream at him, but the way he looked at my mom told me she was going to explain soon.

"Well…" She said softly looking down at the ground softly. "I and your dad you know don't agree on a lot of things…" I waited anxiously my skin beginning to lose color. "But we talked for awhile… and we both agreed that seeing as these accidents always seem to happen when you're around Inuyasha… we've decided that your no longer allowed see him." My heart slowed and my nerves left me. He was fine, he was okay, I could rest easy, but as soon as my mom's words hit me I couldn't help but to erupt in unexplainable laughter.

My parents stared at each other, and the nurses didn't know whether to leave and get the doctor, or to stay calm. I couldn't believe my parents actually thought that what they said would actually dictate me and Inuyasha's relationship. "Kagome it's not funny." My mom said… and I stared at her for a couple minutes.

"Mom… where is he." I said, and she closed her mouth. "Where is he?" I asked again, but she said nothing again, and I knew what this meant. Inuyasha must have been in the hospital. I pulled the sheets off, and the nurses ran to my side.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked as I with almost no energy swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The chords connected to me began to pull.

"Well you won't let me see him… So I have to go to him." Her eyes opened widely at that, and I waited and she looked to my dad and back to me.

"You can see him one more time…" she said, and instead of arguing, I swung my legs back on the hospital bed. My parents left after awhile.

I waited for them to come back… "What time is it?" I asked one of the nurses.

They seem to be very flattered by me talking to them, the brunette floated towards me looking at her watch. "Four in the morning." She said, and I became increasingly worried again. Was Inuyasha hurt? Why would he be here so early? I bit my lip staring at the wooden thick hospital door. I heard steps, and I could feel my stomach turn. I prayed he wouldn't be in a horrible condition. My mom opened the door; anger evident in her face, my father seemed very annoyed. They walked in and after a few minutes of staring at me, I heard a third footstep. My breath hitched, and I could have sworn I had forgotten how to breathe. The door opened and in he walked.

His face was very grave, and he had bags under his eyes, his golden orbs had lost its glow. I sat up at that and my heart monitor went off again. He wore a red dirty silk shirt, and black jeans, exactly what I remembered he worn in the desert. How long had I been out, and why was it that he hadn't changed? He looked up at me, for a split second, and a spark that I was sure I only saw went off in his golden pools. He stumbled towards me, and my mom's voice ripped through the romantic static between us.

"Your close enough" She said before he could get to my bed side.

"Mom…." I said anger evident in my voice. "Please…" I said and she seemed even madder at my outburst, and she rolled her eyes, while Inuyasha continued forward. He seemed a bit depressed and I wondered why, as he came closer I could make out his amazing features, and he became a gorgeous as always. He had a soft smile on his face. It was so lazy and sexy and I wanted him to hurry his stroll so I could crash into his strong arms. He walked to the side of the bed and pushed his hands into his pockets, and stared sadly at me.

I couldn't believe he didn't even attempt to kiss me; he acted as if I was much too fragile for that. He stared at me. "How are you…?" He whispered hoarsely so my mom and dad or the nurses wouldn't hear him.

I ignored his question. "You look horrible, what are you doing here?" I asked. He seemed shocked at the question.

"I haven't left this hospital since I brought you here…. Your parents won't let me see you though." He said and I stared daggers at my mom, as my dad pretended to be fascinated with the tiled floors. I looked back up at Inuyasha looking up and down at him. He seemed healthy enough besides the bags under his eyes. I was waiting for him to lean down and kiss me, but obviously he was too preoccupied by the lint in his pockets. It took me only a few minutes to realize that my mom was watching him intensely.

"Mom…" I said softly, and my mom looked hopefully at me. "Can you please take dad and leave for a few seconds." I said. Her smile left automatically. I sat up in my bed, and she walked closer to me.

"Honey I don't think that's such a good idea." She said looking up at me, trying to get me to reconsider.

"Mom… you want me to stop seeing him… can I at least say goodbye?" I asked, and my dad looked up finally. He seemed like he agreed with my statement. I think he was more excited with my idea of saying goodbye. She stared at me before opening her mouth to say something. My dad stopped her just in time. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled from ear to ear, before they all but ran out of the room.

I waited for the door to close, and the nurses to leave as well. "So… are your parents getting back together?" Inuyasha asked, and I looked down shocked at him.

"…No they hate each other…" He nodded and I smiled. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Yeah but you're not…" He said interrupting me. I nodded still smiling, nothing he said was going to wipe the joy I felt at seeing him alive and well. "You're never okay… and it's always my fault." He continued. I didn't know what to think about that, but I decided to change the subject.

"Yeah… but I always get better…"

"I think your parents are right…" He said cutting my sentence short. My breath halted, and I could feel a sharp pain pierce through my intestines. "I can't just keep hurting you like this…."

"Well do I have a say in this…." I said, and he shook his head indicating 'no…' "Well maybe I wanted to break up with you…. Maybe I was planning to do it right now." I lied; breaking up with Inuyasha was the last thing on my mind. "Where's Naraku?" I asked, and he shook his head and I hoped that didn't mean he didn't know.

"There looking for him… but the police say that there really close, Kikyo's been giving some information…." He turned his back while talking, and I hoped he didn't leave. Luckily he didn't. Instead he just pretended to be very interested with the little ornaments and gifts around the room. "She was surprisingly helpful." I closed my eyes at that, so they'd find Connor soon, which was good.

"Well how long have I been out?" I asked, and he shrugged, and I began to get very annoyed with him. "Inuyasha I'm not going to break up with you…" I said, and he turned around to watch me closely. I didn't know why I was giving in so easily, but just looking at his torn clothes, and the way he walked and carried himself in that depressed way. He had to care, I knew he did.

"Well you probably should…"

"Well, I'm not…" I said, and he looked at the tiled floors, and away from me.

"I feel selfish…" He said, and I looked at him, not knowing what that meant. "Like a virus… or parasite or something." he continued, and I couldn't help the look that came over my face at that moment.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" I asked, and he looked up at me. He surveyed my face for a few minutes before sighing deeply.

"You don't know what I mean…. I keep staying with you… because I need you, but I'm hurting you." He said, and I understood what he meant now. I watched him as he began to pace. What could I say to that? I couldn't say it wasn't true, he wouldn't listen. Nothing I could say was going to stop him from doing what he wanted. Nothing I said was going to make him think different. My heart sank at the thought of it. What was he planning to do or say? I hoped he wasn't going to break up with me, but I had no control over it.

"You don't use me?" I whispered, but I knew he wasn't listening. "I need you just as much as you need me." He turned to look at me, and he seemed to process that.

"Yeah… but I don't end up unconscious because of your need." He said, and I took a deep breath. I felt myself become more and more uneasy as he paced and paced. He didn't say anything, and the sound of tapping feet began to take its toil.

"Please stop that." I said referring to the sound of shoes on tile. He stopped, and looked up at me. "You're killing me…" I said he apologized quickly before taking a seat in the corner. None of said anything, and I sighed. "Well…" I began, but I really had nothing to say, but he jumped at the thought of a solution. It made me crazy to think that he was actually looking for a solution. Why did there have to be a solution to everything why didn't we just get to live. "Well… I don't… I don't really care…" I said, and He shot me a look.

"How can you not care?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged wanting to change the subject. He obviously didn't. "I'm hurting you… look at you I'm obviously bad for you…"

"Did you miss me…?" I asked interrupting him. "I've been out for awhile did you miss me while I was unconscious?" I said, and he seemed shocked at the question. He stopped talking and I smiled, I didn't know what this triggered, but he walked towards me. Making my heart stop, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I did…" He said and I felt his hand frame my chin, I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss. I could feel my lips pucker. I was actually excited. My stomach began to turn I could feel the butterflies, and as he came closer, I moved forward… waiting, but when I felt no pressure on my lips, my eyes fluttered open, meeting very amused golden eyes. "I love that stupid face you make."He said meaning the puckering of my lips, and the closing of my eyes. I rolled my eyes. I was about to comment on the ridiculousness of the situation, when his lips out of nowhere crashed on top of mine. The air knocked out of my lungs, and I felt myself lean back.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Hey guys this isnt the last chapter I'm writing an epilouge, it'll be up later this week, that'll be the last chapter. Sorry for the wait.**


	28. The end

**Hey it's lmgurl... thank you for tunning in for the last ever chapter to wanting... unless I write a sequal which could happen.. seeing as I did leave a cliff hanger in the end... Thanks for being there. lmgurl**

**Disclaimer... uh 28 chapters of this. This is the last one haha! I dont owe any thing... I never will and I never have!**

**chapter 28: The End**

**!**

**!**

**!**

I was really in the mood for Doritos. I could almost taste the cheddar flavor powder on my lips. It was all I could think about. That and of course Inuyasha, but that was inevitable. "So you ready to leave?" The nurse asked, she had a cheery smile on her face, and I nodded. I was very excited to actually be leaving the hospital. My parents had kept Inuyasha from visiting after what was supposed to be the end of our relationship. I was wandering what my mom was going to think when I finally told her the news.

The nurse passed me a shirt, and I smiled reaching over to get it. A sharp pain went through my chest, but it came with getting shot. I didn't show the pain. I was too happy to finally be out of the hospital robe. My smile faded as I looked at the shirt she passed me. It was a gray turtle neck. I looked at the nurse confused. "Where did you get this?" I asked looking disgusted at the plain shirt. It was long sleeved and could clearly pass as a sweater.

"From your mom, she told me to give you this to change into." Once she said it, I understood everything. I looked down at the plain wool sweater. Did she forget that we were in California? It was probably hot and humid out there. "She also brought you this." The nurse continued. I pulled my eyes away from the gray sweater sitting in the nurse's hand. She was holding a very ugly pair of light brown khaki pants.

I stared at it not knowing what to say. "Don't I have anything else?" I asked. She seemed confused by this; like I had thrown her a very hard math problem. "It's probably going to be very hot outside, and that outfit doesn't seem very appropriate." The nurse only shrugged. Her mouth moved as if she had something to say. I stared at her for awhile before getting interrupted by the door opening.

"GUESS WHAT!" Rin screamed, behind her was Sango, and I leaned back in my chair. Rin, who seemed so happy to see me, had on the most peculiar outfit. I said nothing about it but it was a cross between over alls and a skirt. I was about to greet them when without warning Rin ran for my remote control. "We have very very good news!" She screamed, and I waited, the hospital's TV hummed to life. Cartoons were on from when my nineteen year old brother came to visit. I heard heels thumping towards the TV, and she quickly changed it to the news.

_"….The man was believed to be behind the 1990 attack on the Takashi's. Parents to the award winning actor Inuyasha Takashi. He went by the name of Conner the daughter of actress Kikyo who has showed us the inside of his mansion, and his plans leading up to the kid napping. His real name is recorded as Naraku, and thanks to Kikyo he is now in custody and being questioned. In other news… are vegetables really that good for you? A scientific report has shown that…." _Before the woman could continue talking Rin turned off the TV.

"Isn't that great?" She asked; I was too stunned to communicate. "You're supposed to be jumping and screaming! they found Conner… he's going to jail, now you can stay in California!" She said, and she began to jump around the room. Sango just sat with a smile on her face.

I don't know…" I said looking down at my lap. It was good news, but I had just bought my apartment. I stared at them both waiting for their advice.

"Um… Well…" Rin began; she stumbled on words to say. Her smile appeared after awhile. "You can always sell it… you have the money right…?" I bit my lip that was the thing with people who had money. They believed all their problems could be solved.

We stared at each other for awhile, "We should just tell her…" Sango said, and my attention was restored again. I looked back and forth from both of them.

"No we shouldn't…" Rin responded teeth clenched. She had her arms behind her back and I could tell by Sango's weird stance that they were sending signals. I tried to read there expressions, but found it hard. Sango was doing that twirling move to indicate coyness.

"You shouldn't what?" I asked while staring at them. Rin turned at that instance and began touching the flowers on the desk behind me. I stared at Sango…. "You know I don't even care…" I lied trying to change the subject. They were obviously hiding something, but I decided to just push it to the side.

"All I'm trying to say is that maybe you should just stick around for a while. I have a feeling you _won't_ want to leave…" Rin said she was facing away from me plucking petals from the flower.

"Don't do that." I said causing her hands to drop to her sides. "I'm allergic… and no I don't think that's possible. I think I should move back for just awhile. I have unfinished…"

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have came to California in the first place." Rin shot at me, and I considered what she said so I could come up with an excuse, but I didn't know what to say. She was actually right, the things _I'd_ do for Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but my mom already has my shit ready… It'll just be a few months…"

"If you just came back to the villa for a few seconds I think you'd change your mind…" Sango pined out. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Umm… I don't know…" I said, but before I could finish my sentence they pinned out a long 'please.' I began grinding my teeth, "Okay… okay so what do you have to show me?" I asked. Rin's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Finish getting dress and we'll show you." They both swiftly turned leaving towards the door. I watched Sango slip exit, then glimpsed down at my sweater. I couldn't believe I was going to leave this place wearing this.

* * *

"I'm so happy you listened to us…" Rin said as she stopped for a red light. "I think you're going to really like your surprise." I crossed my arms over my chest I really doubted it. I looked out the window as Rin made her way to the Takashi mansion.

"Hey…." I said interrupting the silence that had engulfed the car. "Do you know where my mom said she was staying?" I asked. I remember my mom leaving, but I knew she was supposed to meet up with me, so we could head down to Florida.

"Yeah… she's at your dad's house; I'll drop you off after we leave the villa." After Rin finished this phrase Sango began laughing and Rin joined in. I had no idea what was so funny. I watched them begin whispering, and I rolled my eyes looking outside again. I would be glad when this was over.

"So Kagome…." I looked up; Sango was turned in an awkward position in the passenger seat towards me. She was looking at me with the slyest grin, I at that minute knew her and Rin were hiding something from me. "What are you and Inuyasha planning on doing… you know now that you're going back to Florida."

I shrugged not knowing myself…. "I don't really know… I think we're planning on taking a little break… you know wait till the whole Naraku… Connor thing blows over."

"He's going to jail…. It's already over…." Rin said. The conversation ended after that and the car got very quiet again. "You know what I think…" Rin stated, I didn't answer I knew she would tell her opinion any way. The car began to slow down as we hit some traffic near the Takashi gate. I looked out the window spotting moving trucks in front of us.

"Who's moving?" I asked, but no one answered.

"I think you should just stay in California with Inuyasha. I mean why leave to just come back…" She continued on, but I just tuned her out. I was too preoccupied with the trucks ahead of us. I kept thinking of different scenarios, but none of them made sense. Why would there be moving trucks in front of the Takashi villa?

"Okay we're here." Rin stated obviously. I pulled my door open getting out of the car. We stumbled to the front of the house. The movers were going back and forth bringing down boxes, and putting them into trucks. I walked into the opened door; the villa didn't look any different than before; so I had no idea who was moving in or out.

I followed Rin into the kitchen waiting to see my surprise. I wasn't too shocked to find an unaltered kitchen. "Rin…" I said while walking towards a stool. She turned to look at me as if she was beyond shocked. "Where's my surprise? You said you had one." I asked. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to remember something. I could tell she was just acting clueless.

"Wait… What?" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. If my mom found out I was here she'd literally kill me. I was supposed to be on a plane soon.

"Rin you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said, at that Sango joined us. I hadn't even noticed she was gone till now. She had a confused look on her face and she slowly walked towards Rin, and began whispering. I rolled my eyes for a second time again with the damn whispers.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Rin asked quietly… Sango hissed a warning to shut up. I watched both of them intensely. I hated when people hid things from me, though it seemed people did that a lot lately.

I waited a few minutes, as they began to argue in slick whispers. I checked my imaginary watch about ten times. Rin seemed to be very angry; she made about three calls on her cell phone. I realized that whoever she was trying to get to wasn't answering there phone, which only served to make her even angrier.

The whispering began again which started to really annoy me. I was about to ask her to drive me to my dad's house when the sound of footsteps interrupted me entirely. I turned towards the open kitchen door. My stomach flipped at who it might be, I mentally cursed myself. I promised myself I wouldn't see or think about _him_ till I was safely miles away in Florida. I poised myself for him anyway; standing straight and trying to muster up confidence.

To my relief it happened to just be a very angry Kaede. Her ponytail swinging from left to right to match her stomping speed. I backed up a bit as she approached me red face and all…. "Where the Fuck have you been!" She screamed. "Your mom's been worried sick… you were supposed to stay in the hospital till we picked you up for the airport."

"I was just saying bye…" I lied. Kaede gave me a face, as if she wasn't buying a word.

"Saying bye… or planning to stay…" She said hands now on her hips.

"Well can she stay… for just a little while." Rin begged stumbling towards us. "She can't leave without seeing my brother once." I looked down at the tiled floor, so that was my surprise. She obviously didn't know my elaborate plan. "He wants to see her, but her mom said he wasn't allowed in her room…. Please just a few more minutes."

I looked from Kaede to Rin; Sango soon joined the chorus of 'please.' I didn't know if I should put my foot down and tell them what I wanted to do for once. The truth was I didn't even know what I wanted. "I'm sorry girls, but she has a plane to catch, but she will be sure to visit." Kaede said, before grabbing me by the arm and leading me to the door way.

"Wait… can I talk to her for a second?" Rin asked.

"I guess…" Kaede stuttered. "No more than five minutes though, I'll be outside." She let go of my arm, and proceeded to leave.

I waited till her footsteps disappeared. "That was fucked up just dragging me here." I said. I wasn't really mad, but I was a tad bit pissed. "I and Inuyasha sort of have an agreement; we know what we're doing."

"We didn't mean to upset you; I just know if you leave you'll probably never come back…"

"Why would you say that… of course I will." I said giving both girls a perplexed look.

Sango stumbled from foot to foot before plainly stating her opinion. "Tell us why you'd come back, you said yourself your quitting acting." I faced the floor again.

"I just don't like it _anymore_… It's not about acting; it's about something different entirely."

"_Anymore_… it's always been like that…" Rin said she seemed to be getting a bit upset. "It's fucking California; it's never about _just_ acting…"

"Rin… there's no need to get mad. I just don't want to do it anymore…"

"Well why do you have to go… why are you just leaving… I don't get it…. You _love _my brother, and he _loves _you…"

"It's really not that simple." I said, and I looked up to face her. Her eyes were filling with tears, and I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted.

"Well I think it is that simple… you know Inuyasha better than anyone. Once you leave he's just going to hook up with a skank and start doing drugs again, and you don't even care… do you?" She asked, and I felt tears swell up in my eyes as well.

"That's not true Rin…. I care; I care a lot, but I have to go back to Florida. I have to give my mom and dad some well deserved sanity. I'm not breaking up with him… I'm just going back for…."

"You're not breaking up with him…" Rin said sarcastically the tears spilling out her big brown eyes. She shook her head. You're going to just move back… leave him here, and expect to come back. You're a fucking idiot… is that you idea of a "break." She left with that, I watched her grab her purse and leave the kitchen all together.

"You didn't even tell him you're leaving…." Sango… said narrowing her eyes at me and following her best friend. I was left alone staring at the door. They didn't understand… I couldn't tell him, he'd take it the wrong way. I had to leave, and leave without him, my mom needed me. I had to let her know that I'd be ok… she was my mom. They acted as if it was a decision I just made on a whim.

I walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. I wasn't planning on staying in Florida for long. I planned on coming back, maybe in a couple weeks or so. I wasn't an idiot. I would never just leave Inuyasha. I was so wrapped up in thinking…' maybe I was an idiot'…. I didn't notice someone coming quickly towards me. For the hundredth time I bumped into something hard.

"Sorry…" I whispered until I finally took a glimpse of who it was. My breath caught in my throat, and I put a hand to my mouth… he had a single eye brow up.

"What are you doing here…?" He asked, I couldn't form words to illustrate how I was feeling, or even explain where or who I was. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" He asked narrowing his eyes now. His perfect golden eyes, the reason I didn't want to see him before going back to Florida. "Kagome…" He said in his perfect soothing voice…. "Did you hear me…? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here….?" I asked out of nowhere… I didn't know exactly why I asked that, I was just repeating him like a 4 year old.

He laughed charmingly which had me turning to liquid. "I live here… for now anyway…" He said, "I have to show you something."

"I can't…" I said… "I have to go. Kaede's waiting for me…. I'm going to Florida." I looked down at his brown shoes when saying this. I could already picture his face frowning.

"You're going where…?" He asked, and I looked up. He wasn't frowning he just looked confused. "You can't go to Florida; I have to show you something…"

"I have to go; I have to catch a plane…" I started to back up to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"So that's it… you're going to Florida out of nowhere…." He stared at me, and I sighed not knowing what to say exactly. "Cause I saw you a week ago, and none of this came up…"

"I know; my mom is sort of forcing me… I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't take it well…"

"Hell yeah… I'm not taking it well… You're twenty something… why the fuck do you _still_ listen to your mom."

"You said yourself that it was a good idea to leave." He sighed before sticking his hands into his pocket. Something he's been doing a lot lately.

"Yeah… but… I thought we agreed that you were staying anyway…" I shrugged, and he did the same… "I wish you would have told me… I've been working on something for you… well for _us_ for awhile now actually."

"Well you're not mad at me for leaving… I'm not going to be gone for too long…"

"Sure you will… No I guess I'm not too upset… Do what you want." He turned after that, and began leaving. That obviously meant he was very mad. I turned too; it seemed as if everyone was mad at me. But I was making the right decision right…. I walked a bit longer towards the front door. Which was still wide open, the movers continued bringing out boxes. I stared at them for awhile before walking out. Kaede met me half way.

"I said five minutes, that was more like 20…." I rolled my eyes… "I swear Kagome, you have no sense of time, it's like you act as if you don't have a plane to catch… Are you ready to go…?" She said, signaling the limo to pull up to the front.

"Well… do I have too" I whispered, and I mentally slapped myself for asking…" I nodded, waiting for the villa to pull up. "Hey Kaede… Who's moving out?" I asked out of nowhere. She looked from the movers to me. She smiled as the limo finally made its way to where we were standing.

"Inuyasha… how did you not know…?" She said she looked down at me; she had a sad smile on her face. She wouldn't be coming to Florida with me this time. Not when I was deciding to retire from acting. I shrugged not wanting to talk about it. "Well he's moving to the land his parents left for him before they died…"

"Really…" I said, and she smiled. "Is it a big house?" The chauffeur opened the back door for me, and I hesitated going in. Kaede smiled and nodded. "He's going to live there all by himself?" I asked again.

"Well I guess so…" She said, and she watched me waiting for me to get in the car. I bit the inside of my mouth. I wanted to ask something else, but I couldn't think of a question.

I bowed down so I could slip into the car… "One more question, before I leave Kaede…" I said, bowing back out. "You know I'll come back soon to visit you and everyone else... right?" I asked

She smiled…. "I think you want to visit soon, but what _you want_ and what _you do_ are two different things." I bit my lip. That basically meant she didn't expect to see me for a long time.

I nodded, before bowing back down, but before I could slip in my seat completely. I bowed out quickly making the chauffeur roll his eyes. "One more question before I go… just one more." She nodded waiting… I stared at her, and she looked blankly back at me. I sighed deeply. "Do I really have to go to Florida…? It seems like a horrible idea."

"She smiled… Kagome you are a grown ass woman, you can do whatever you want."

"I know but what about my apartment and my mom?"

"Your mom is a grown ass woman too…" She said smiling, and I couldn't hold back my own smile.

"Well maybe if I stay here… you can continue being my agent, and I don't have to go anywhere. She shrugged; I was starting to hate shrugs. "Maybe I can move to California… you know permanently." She shrugged again, and I left the side of the car completely. "Kaede I don't think I'm going…" She sighed and shrugged bowing herself into the limo. I stared at her. What was she doing?

"Why don't I fly over to Florida, pack up your stuff ship it here for you?" I smiled, "I'll probably just burn use less things like your bed though."

"Would you really do that?" I asked, and she nodded. I smiled "Well do you have my tickets and stuff. She nodded; I was at lost for words, but _thank you_ which is what I showered over her while the limo pulled out.

I didn't waste any time running back into the house. I dodged the movers, and ran towards the elevators. I pressed the up button four times, but it wouldn't come down. I looked around the hall, trying to find an easier way. I looked up towards the spiral stair case. I was in no mood to run up a million flights of stairs, but the elevator seemed to be occupied. I ran up to the head of the stairs about to run up…

"What are you doing?" A woman called, I turned to see Rin looking up at me. Sango was behind her. They stared

"Uh… I'm trying to get upstairs…" I said; turning to face them fully. Rin looked down at the marbled floor. I could tell she was trying to avoid looking me in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked looking up slowly. "Aren't you leaving...? To go to you know. Florida. I shrugged leaving the stairs completely to talk to her face to face.

"Uh… I was going to, but I thought some stuff over." She looked up. I could already see the happiness in her eyes. Sango was jumping around and clapping her hands. "I just need to talk to your brother… you know apologize."

"Well… I guess if you're apologizing so should I… I'm sorry for blowing up on you…" She said, she was about to complete her apology, but Sango cut her mid sentence.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too." She chimed in. I smiled, and she walked up hugging me tightly.

Rin joined in too, and I laughed… "It's totally fine… I think I sort of deserved it. You know…. I was just planning to take off to Florida, and not tell you guys."

"Yeah that was a total bitch move." Rin said backing up. I nodded looking towards the elevator. My stomach was already filling up with butterflies at the thought of seeing him. "Especially since Inuyasha has been planning his little surprise for like ever…"

"Yeah you should see his room… those boxes have been packed up since…." Sango stopped mid sentence when Rin threw her face. I looked at both of them.

"Well can I see for myself…?" I asked and they nodded. Rin moved making a path for me. "Bye…" I said before walking to the elevator and pressing the up button.

The moments before heading to my old room was intense. I kept thinking he probably wouldn't forgive me, but I had to try. I ran towards my room, opening the door. Everything was the same. I didn't bother to examine it, I instead ran to the double doors to the left. I ran up to them hoping they were unlocked. I flew them open, and I looked around the room. Inuyasha's room was bare like I remembered it, but almost all the boxes were gone. The lights were on and I was able to examine everything.

His bed was large, but plain with wool sheets. I had a flash back of the night I found the letter. The night everything changed. His whole room was filled with boxes. Now most of the boxes had been removed, and the room was almost empty. I walked in deeper sitting on the bed. I didn't want to go into his living room or anything. I didn't want to oppose completely on him.

I sat for awhile, but when he never came into his room I went to examine the rest of the place. I left the bed room, and went through the door to the left. I cocked my head to the side to see more. "Wow… you're pretty nosey…." I heard someone say. I didn't even take the time to analyze his voice. I just screamed, and backed up. I put a hand to my heart, taking a deep breath. "Did I scare you?" He asked, and I knew that voice all too well. I looked over at the door way seeing Inuyasha standing there, he had the most relaxed expression on his face.

"Uh… no… I just… I didn't see any one there." I lied, and he narrowed his eyes eyeing me. My pulse began to jump, and I had that weird butterfly flutter feeling in the core of my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and he simply passed me, walking into his room. He grabbed a few boxes from the floor, and began taking it outside his room. I followed him quietly. "I thought you'd be half way to Florida by now…" He said, and I eyed his living room and kitchen. His room was humongous, but everything was completely bare. He passed the box to a moving man.

"Well… don't be silly." I said, trying to come up with something to ease the tension. "I wouldn't even be at the airport by now… you know with California traffic and all." He turned glimpsing at me. My heart jumped… I couldn't believe after all this time… I still became unbelievably excited when he looked at me.

"You're not funny… not even the slightest." He said, and he turned back into his room. I stared after him. There had to be something I could say to make things right. I racked my brain, but I knew that the only thing that would work would be being completely frank.

"Well… I'm not moving to Florida anymore." I said sitting on a huge box in his living room. The movers were giving me strange looks as if they never seen a woman before. I looked over at them, and they looked quickly away. I sighed, "Did you hear me?" I asked, as he brought another box out.

"Yeah I heard you… "He said, his voice was flat, and I was crushed that he wasn't more excited. "Why not? I thought you decided it was the best thing for you?"I scratched my head; he never once looked at me. He just went back and forth with boxes.

"I came back to my senses… I guess. I realized what's really important…" he didn't seem to care. I got up from the box. "Inuyasha… please… please don't just write me off." I said following him back into his room. He grabbed another box, and I blocked his exit. I walked over to him grabbing the box from his hands.

"It's heavy…" He warned, but I learned the hard way. I couldn't even support the weight; it just crashed to the floor once I attempted to hold it.

"Sorry…" I said, looking down. I looked up to see how upset he was, but he didn't seem mad at all. He just stared at me. I felt my cheeks warm up, and I looked down at my feet.

"You know I can't always be there at your beck and call." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's getting a bit of a big head… you're never at my beck and call." He shrugged considering what I said. "And I don't want you to be…." I added in. "I'm just asking for your forgiveness…I didn't mean to just try to take off like that. Can you please forgive me…?" I asked, and I looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes… he seemed to be considering it.

"I don't know Kagome… "He stated, and I felt my heart sink. "You just broke my plasma TV; you think you can pay for a new one." I looked up, and he had the softest smile on his face. I didn't know if he forgave me or if he was just thinking over things.

"I'll check my bank account…" I whispered, and I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do now besides return his smile.

We didn't say anything for awhile, but it wasn't exactly awkward. He took a few steps backwards, sitting fully on his unpacked bed. "Why isn't your bed packed away…" I asked, trying to take away some of the electricity between us.

"Uh… I'm not taking it to the island with me." He mumbled, and I walked slowly to the bed as well. I sat a few inches away, giving him space.

"Island huh?" I said, nodding in understanding. "I sure do love Islands…" He didn't respond, and I just stared ahead. "I'm moving permanently to California… it's too bad you can't stay." I added in. I was hoping he'd say he wanted me to move out with him, but he never did, and I started to get intensely nervous. What if he never did? What if he wanted to see other people, just because I planned to stay in Florida?" I could feel the air getting thicker in my imagination.

"Yeah… well I better finish loading up." He said, and he got up attempting to leave. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock. He really was planning to leave without me… I was about to announce my concerns, but I held it in. I didn't want to come off as desperate. I sighed, even though it was obvious I was.

I nodded leaving it at that. I looked down at my lap seeing I lost my only chance. "Hey…" He said before I left his room completely. I turned to face him. "Can you get that box for me?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes, not knowing what he was implying. "That one, right behind you" I turned to see an insanely large box stacked on top of other boxes. I nodded at him going to get it. I expected the box to be ridiculously heavy, but it was actually light… it actually seemed empty.

"Um… Inuyasha… I don't think there's anything in this one." I said, bringing him the box.

He lifted a perfect eyebrow. "Hmm… really… I'm sure I packed something in there, can you open it and check." I sighed, laying the box on the floor, and kneeling down. I opened the box, and the only thing in it was packing peanuts.

"Nope just packing peanuts…" I said looking up at him. I could tell while I was surveying the box he was staring at me. I didn't know why exactly, but when I looked up he quickly shifted his eyes to the box.

He walked towards me, kneeling down. "Well just empty it out…" He said, and I nodded, putting the box upside down. All the little Styrofoam peanuts fell out, and I looked up at him. He was still staring at me, and I narrowed my eyes. He quickly looked down at the missed shape Styrofoam balls on the floor. "Weird…" he said, and I agreeed with him.

I was about to make an excuse to leave… when my eyes caught something on the floor. "Oh I think I found what was in the box." I said, and I watched as Inuyasha shifted his kneeling stance. I didn't much worry about his movement. I pushed Styrofoam out of the way. I went to grab it, but before I could he quickly took it. He did it so swiftly I didn't get a good view of it at all. I looked up at him, and he stared down. His golden eyes were foggy with some sort of emotion. I thought he was hiding something, but I didn't voice it. "What gives…?" I whispered… I was about to continue complaining about him hiding things from me, when he opened his palm.

My breath hitched, and I swore I forgot how to breathe. In his hands was a little small jewelry box. I hadn't noticed till now how unusual his kneeling stance was. It was a stance only suitable for a proposal. I put my hand to my mouth in total shock. I was at lost for words or phrases. "I can't believe I'm doing this either." He said, and he smiled widely. I could hear the nerves in his voice. "But when you told me you were moving to Florida… I was going to drop everything and follow you…" I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't be doing what I thought he was doing. I imagined there being very small earrings or an extremely tiny bracelet in that box, but not in actual engagement ring. "I don't think I can take _no_ for an answer… I have… I need to be with you." He said, and I felt the room begin to spin. I couldn't grasp reality anymore. "So what do you say… marry me?" He asked, and he popped the top up to the little velvet box.

* * *

**Epilogue…**

**Few months later….**

"You're really going to do this?" She asked staring daggers at me. I sighed as we walked slowly through the beach. I didn't know how to exactly describe this to her. I didn't even think she'd understand if I told her how exactly I felt. "I mean… you moved to this god forsaken island for a reason… right?"

I nodded looking up at her, she had a sadden look on her face. "Mom… I'll still be your little girl." I said, it sounded cheesy, but that was what most people said in movies. "I feel very sure about this…" I said and she eyed me. I looked away towards the rushing water. The wind had picked up, and it was thrashing my hair every which way. I didn't much care though; I was very content in where I was.

"Well if you're going to do this..." She said looking at the heated sand irritated. "We need to get you off the beach… you're going to get my dress dirty, and look at your hair." She said, trying to fix my already fixed hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom I don't want my hair up." I said knocking her hands away from my head. I started taking the pins out myself.

"What do you mean you don't want your hair up?" She asked; she backed up incredulously. I turned away from her, going down the board walk. "It's your wedding… you have to have your hair up." I pushed away from her. Heading towards the beach house I now lived in. No one would be in their though, seeing as everyone was in the back of the house waiting for the wedding to start. I was already ridiculously nervous. I didn't need her harassing me. "And your sandals Kagome… your sandals, put them on before you step on a sea urchin…" She screamed behind me.

"Mom…" I called from behind me… "There called sea urchins because there in the sea." I rolled my eyes looking towards the two open doors. I've been living here for months now I was so sure I knew how to navigate myself around. I threw each pin in my hair on the sandy ground, till my hair fell down from its perfect bun. I fumbled through the front door.

"Kagome your hair" Rin announced. She ran towards me, and I frowned wasn't she supposed to be in the back. She was one of my bridesmaids. "And you're very late. The wedding was supposed to start ten minutes ago… Inuyasha thinks you're standing him up." I turned towards her shocked.

"I'd never do that…" I said narrowing my eyes in confusion. I would be more surprised if he stood me up, not the other way around.

"Well he thinks you left him at the altar…" I narrowed my eyes. Walking towards the kitchen, she followed me. She kept mumbling things… but I had to tune her out. My heart was beating ridiculously. I was beyond nervous.

"Water…" I said looking back at her. "I need water… "She stared at me in shock, before running towards a cabinet. I watched as she grabbed me a glass cup. She left than ran towards the fridge letting the water trickle down. I took deep breaths thinking deeply about my current situation. I was about to comment on something when the sound of tapping heels interrupted me. I looked up devastated I prayed it wasn't my mom.

Kaede walked in, behind her Sango stood. She and Rin wore the same thing, lavender off shoulder summer dresses. Their hair was up in a very stylish bun, I was starting to hate those goddamn buns. "What's going on?" Kaede asked…

"Please… can someone tell my mom to sit down?" I asked staring at all of them. They all just stared at me.

"Kagome… are you having cold feet?" Another girl asked… I turned looking at Kikyo. "I know it's none of my business, but…" She wore the same exact bridesmaid dress. I looked her up and down resting on her bun… those goddamn buns.

"No Kikyo I'm fine… I just… my mom is hassling me, and the buns… the buns… I'm starting to hate the buns." I said and they all started to talk all at once. I watched as they began arguing…

"I knew the buns were a bad idea…" Kaede said, and Rin began taking her bun out, and the rest of the girls began to do it too. I was getting a massive head ache.

"Well… my hair isn't going to look good once I take the buns out…" Ayame said, and I didn't know when she got in but, she looked around the room in confinement. Now all of my bridesmaids were in the kitchen all arguing. All the lavender from the dresses were driving me crazy.

"Well Ayame it isn't your wedding so… I'm sure it doesn't matter." Sango shot at Ayame.

"Well I have really curly hair… so when I take the bun out. I'll have an afro… I'm sure Kagome won't want that in her wedding album." Ayame shot back.

Rin shrugged and looked towards Ayame. "The 70's are coming back in fashion... the afro might look cute."

"No… no… everyone has to have the same hairstyle… if Ayame gets an Afro we all have to have an afro." Kikyo said putting herself in the argument.

My mom walked in at the moment, and I began messaging my temples. "Tell you what… Ayame take out your bun, and I'll redo your hair." Kaede said, and my mom had to put her two cents in that.

I watched as they all argued… I slowly got up running towards the living room. I could see the wedding from the glass windows. My dad was arguing with Souta… I could tell it was about his tie. I could see Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku fighting…. I knew that was bound to happen seeing as Inuyasha couldn't pick which one to make his best man. I bit my lip and ran upstairs, fumbling a couple times.

I ran into the master bed room…. locking the double doors behind me.

"Are you planning to runaway?" A man asked, and I screamed. "Sssh… it's just me." I looked up to see glistening golden eyes. Despite his accusation his smile was very placid and calm. He looked beautiful, and I sighed holding my chest.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I said resting my back on the door, and sliding to the floor. I tried steadying my heart beat when reality caught up with me. "No… I'm not planning on running away… Are you?" I asked, and before he could answer I walked deeper into the room. Looking down at our bed… there was no suit cases.

"Of course I'm not leaving you…" He said, and I looked over at him. His tie was loosened, and he had the coat to his suit off. I could see the outline of his muscle through the white button down shirt. "Don't you remember, I'm the one who proposed… and asked you to move here with me. I was sure _you_ were the one leaving."

I smiled sitting on the bed, and staring at the desk in front of me. "Oh and where's the fun in that… I have to marry you before I can divorce you. This way I can get all your money." I joked he smiled sitting next to me.

"Not if you sign a prenupt." I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder. He gently laid his arm around my waist. "You're not supposed to be here… I'm not supposed to see your dress." He whispered.

I laughed… "Fuck it…" and he silently agreed. We didn't say anything for awhile. I thought I could just sit here with him forever, but he had to ruin it...

"Why aren't you at the wedding?" He asked seriously. I sighed not wanting to talk about that. I shrugged looking towards the carpeted floor. I made little circles with my big toe. I could tell he was watching me waiting. "Kagome… you're going to have to tell me.

I got up walking away from him, and then turning around. "It's nothing… I just needed to clear my mind."

"You're not having doubts are you?" He asked.

"No… no… are you?" I asked, and he smiled to himself.

"Not at all…" I didn't know how to react to that. He was so sure and here I was keeping secrets. I had no doubts about anything that I was sure of.

I bit my lip, and I was surprised when I actually tasted blood. I sighed deeply looking up at him. He was staring at me intensely. I was about to tell him what was bothering me, when someone knocked on the door. I groaned… he put a finger up asking me to wait.

"What!" He called a bit angrily.

"Don't fucking **what **me." I rolled my eyes knowing instantly it was Sesshomaru. "People are sick of waiting for you two to come downstairs." He announced.

"Oh and Kagome its bad luck for you two to be in there…" My mom screamed, and I put my hand to my face.

"Oh and we took are hair down!" Someone announced. I had no idea who it was. "Oh and you never picked your best man!" A man's voice announced. I had no idea who that was either… probably Kouga or Miroku.

"Your grandpa can't stand forever!" My mom screamed, and I turned to Inuyasha who was as frustrated as I was. It seemed as if everyone at the wedding was behind our door.

My heart started beating, and I decided I needed to tell my secret. I couldn't just hide it anymore. Inuyasha looked sadly down at me as he stood up. He was planning to walk towards the door. "Inuyasha…" I said and he turned… the arguing people hushed up, and I swallowed nervously. "I'm not quitting acting." I said, and he turned at that.

A few girls behind the door began cheering at that. I knew Rin would be happy, but that wasn't my secret. I bit down at my lip he was about to tell me his opinion about that, but I decided to tell him what was really wrong. He opened his mouth and I walked closer to him, making him lose his train of thought. I grabbed hold of his shirt… He looked down. I could see his gorgeous golden eyes try probing mine. "Inuyasha…." I whispered, and I could hear everyone fumble around trying to hear clearer. "Inuyasha… I think… I might… be…" I paused.

"Out with it!" A woman screamed after awhile... I looked at the door annoyed. I couldn't tell him. How angry would he be? Would he even be angry? I loved him he was the best thing in my life. He filled that empty feeling in my heart. He was all I needed and all I wanted. I thought about the first time I came to California. I couldn't believe I kept that promise to myself. I fell in love… I actually did, and not with just anyone... with Inuyasha fucking Takashi...

I smiled to myself, and he pushed a strand of hair from my face, making me look up. He was literally all I_ needed_… "Inuyasha… I'm pregnant…." I said, and the hallway near us exploded in noise. I smiled towards the door, and looked up at him. His golden eyes glossed over, and he stared towards the wall. I turned to look at what he was looking at. Nothing was different, it was just a wall. "Inuyasha what are you staring at?" I asked, and before I could eye him. I felt him pull me towards him.

"Are you joking...?" He asked, and mumbling started up behind the door.

"No... I..."

"You wait for the day of are wedding..." He asked, and I looked down towards the floor. I didnt have a good excuse for that.

"It's like... it's like a um... a love child." I said looking up at him, and I was surprised to see a smile on his face. I felt all the nerves leave me, and my heart began beating rdiculously fast. I took a deep breath. Standing on my tippy toes, I could tell he knew I was going to kiss him, he arched forward, and he closed his brilliant golden eyes. And I finally knew what face he was talking about... I laughed.

"What?" He asked, and I shook my head grabbing his hand.

"Let's go get married..." I said, and he smiled down at me, and I smiled back... he was all I ever _wanted. _

* * *

**Hey I hoped you loved the last chapter of wanting...**

**Thank you all for all your support. You've guys hung on for 3 years now, and that meant a lot to me.**

**Well this story is over, and I hope to make many more soon… bye… and God bless.**

**Lmgurl…**


End file.
